The Empyrean Talisman
by L Zaza
Summary: Ensign Luana encounters danger on her first patrol, and Lieutenant Starbuck is determined to rescue her at any cost. The second in the Empyrean Series.
1. Chapter 1

Starbuck thought this must be one of his proudest moments. Sectars ago this group of eight cadets became his responsibility. He had taken them from raw recruits to a skilled and talented squadron of Colonial Warriors. As he was still recovering from a serious leg injury, he had been kept on light duty. Every time he climbed into a simulation for longer than a centar, his leg would start cramping painfully. As a result, Apollo decided he could teach fulltime until he received medical clearance. The lieutenant smiled as one at a time Colonel Tigh replaced their cadet collar pins with that of ensign as they stood at attention along side the other cadet squadrons. Starbuck had helped train cadets before, but this had become a special group.

Luana and Lia, the Empyrean princesses, had indeed followed up on their vow to become warriors. They had badgered Starbuck incessantly until he promised to try to influence the strike captain's decision to put them under the lieutenant's supervision. Truthfully, Starbuck knew it would only take one word if Apollo felt any hesitation at his friend becoming the instructor of the two women that had become so close to him. Then again, Starbuck also knew that the captain didn't quite believe the fact that his womanizing friend considered them as informally adopted sisters. Apollo was quite familiar with the way Starbuck treated sisters . . . well, his own anyhow.

-----------

"I have some . . . concerns, Starbuck." Apollo had informed him when the request was made over a pint of Empyrean Ale. "I'm worried that your . . . relationship with Luana and Lia may influence your . . . behavior with them."

"Serina." Starbuck had replied as he took a long, satisfying drink from his mug. Hades, it was good.

"That's not fair." Apollo had complained, giving his friend a dirty look.

"Life's not fair, buddy." Starbuck grinned at him. "I think I'm professional enough to remove my . . ." he chuckled, " . . . relationship from the equation."

Apollo studied his friend. He realized a refusal would be the equivalent of a slap in the face to Starbuck. The lieutenant had told him a few times that he was simply friends with the girls, but rumours were running rampant. He had heard so many tales from various warriors of Starbuck's supposed escapades with the beautiful, young women that he couldn't help think there had to be some truth to it. After all, it wasn't exactly against the man's character. On the other hand, not bragging about it _was_. He took another sip of ale as he watched his companion order two more glasses. "Remind me, Starbuck, what exactly_ is _your relationship with Luana and Lia?"

Starbuck shook his head and sighed. "C'mon Apollo, haven't we been over this? We're friends. That's all. Can I help it if our squadron mates feel it's necessary to create fictitious situations because of their own frustrations with their personal lives? I'm going to start circulating a few rumours about you and then you can see what it's like constantly facing a jealous woman when you're perfectly innocent of all suspicions." He pushed another ale across to his friend.

Apollo raised his eyebrows as he considered Starbuck over his still practically full glass. "Did you say 'perfectly innocent'?"

Starbuck grinned, " . . . of all suspicions." He laughed with his friend. "Hey, they're kids."

"So was Miri," Apollo noted.

"All I did was kiss her goodbye." Starbuck protested.

"I heard a few stories to the contrary." Apollo returned.

"Not from me, buddy," Starbuck rejoined.

"Fictitious stories? Frustrated personal lives?" Apollo asked.

"Yep." Starbuck looked over the Officer's Club where their fellow warriors had also gathered. In the past, he hadn't minded a few tales being circulated about him. Hades, he had even encouraged it. After all, when you had a reputation of a womanizer the ladies tended to take encounters a little less seriously. A little less serious was exactly how Starbuck had liked his relationships to be. Lately, though, Cassiopeia and him had become . . . well, exclusive. Really they had been that way for a while and he just hadn't realized it. Cassie had pointed it out to him. At first it hit him like a triad ball to the head. Then, after getting used to the idea, he realized he liked it. It kind of made him feel warm inside to know that someone was . . _. ugh, what the frack are you thinking, Bucko!_

In the end, Apollo had conceded that perhaps Starbuck could be involved in a platonic relationship with two available, intelligent, beautiful women. At that, Apollo bought them another drink as he was almost moved to tears. It was the end of an era he told Boomer as he approached their table. As they were both apparently well into their ales and their mood was a bit on the maudlin side, Boomer kept going.

----------

The fact that Luana and Lia had been raised on a planet where space travel had become obsolete was a challenging problem in itself. The Imperial Empyreans had decided to start over again in their ancient traditions. This meant living off the land and isolating themselves from the liberal and progressive ideas of others. To this end, the original settlers had sent their freighter on with the rest of the thirteenth tribe towards Earth.

Starbuck had discovered early on that the young Empyrean women were not familiar with basic science concepts that even Boxey had learned. As he began his lessons he could see Luana and Lia staring at him blankly, and as the class progressed, nervously. By the end of class they had withdrawn and ceased to contribute. Starbuck always had a gift for putting people at ease. It was one of the many reasons his cadets excelled; they trusted their instructor. He dismissed his class early and asked the sisters to stay behind.

They sat quietly beside each other in their chairs nervously watching Starbuck as he sent the other cadets on their way. He had assigned some further reading and had made individual comments to each of them. He was clearly assessing their strengths and weaknesses and already making suggestions to bring each of them up to speed in preparation for their next class. As they departed he returned to the sisters. He pulled up a chair and straddled it backwards, his arms resting on the back on it. He raised one hand and rested his chin in it thoughtfully.

Luana couldn't stand his silence. "Say something, Starbuck," she demanded. She was certain that they were about to be demoted from cadets back to civilians. They clearly didn't have the basic education that even the younger recruits in their class possessed. She felt as though they had disappointed Starbuck and themselves. Oh, Albus and Regus would have a laugh when they found the young women couldn't hold their own against the other recruits. So much for Lia's declaration that Empyrean women taking charge was a sign of things to come.

Starbuck smiled at Luana as her forceful personality reappeared. "Ah, you've found your voice again." He teased her. "What about you?" he asked Lia.

"I don't have much to add. I feel stupid, Starbuck. Stupid and humiliated. I can't believe it didn't occur to me that your basic education would be so beyond our own that we couldn't even begin to comprehend the information in your initial class. Everyone else knew exactly what you were talking about. I'm not familiar with being the dimwit in the class. I can tell you right now that I don't like it." Her dark eyes flashed as she spoke passionately.

"Well, then, let's do something about it." Starbuck stated. "I have a . . . friend who's a teacher. Let me talk to her about tutoring you." Starbuck wasn't sure how Athena would react to his request, but he had nothing to lose by trying. He knew he would probably have to get past the same suspicions her brother had about his relationship with his cadets. Realistically, he knew he might have to get past a few other biases she harboured as well. He pondered his hesitation in calling Athena a friend. They had become distantly polite with one another as it became increasingly clear that Starbuck was not ready to make the commitment that Athena had seemed to need from him. At that point, Athena had expectations that he wasn't prepared to fulfill, while Cassiopeia was content to enjoy each encounter as it happened without any promises, rules or obligations. He sighed as he realized that Athena's and his relationship was yet one more victim of the destruction.

Luana didn't miss Starbuck's hesitation. "This so called friend of yours, are you certain she'll want to help?" She had watched the myriad of emotions as they played across his face. She was definitely curious about this teacher and her relationship to their friend and mentor.

"Well, she's . . . busy." He really didn't want to get into this with them. "Besides teaching she also works on the bridge. It doesn't leave a lot of time for extra curricular activities."

"Then why do you think she'd help two complete strangers?" asked Lia.

"Because that's the kind of person she is." Starbuck replied without hesitation.

"Sounds like you let a good one get away, Starbuck." Luana noted as she watched him closely for his reaction.

His composure didn't slip as he grinned at her. "Mind your own business, Lu. We'd be here until next yahren if I told you all about my relationship with Athena."

Luana grinned back at him, "All right. Ten to one I'll hear about it eventually anyhow." She was glad she had convinced Starbuck to introduce her to gambling. She found calculating the odds on any given situation a fascinating pastime.

Starbuck shook his head as he looked at her, "I've created a monster".

----------

Nothing could have surprised Athena more than a hesitant Lieutenant Starbuck hovering at the entranceway to her classroom. Athena had just dismissed her own pupils and couldn't suppress a giggle as the mob of youngsters almost knocked Starbuck over on their mad dash to leave. She swore he was turned in two complete circles as the whirlwind that was her students enveloped him shouting in excitement before they all disappeared out the door leaving them alone in sudden and complete silence. By then she had her emotions in check and she smiled pleasantly at him as she leaned against her desk with her arms crossed in front of her.

He turned back to face her. She looked friendly enough. Actually, she looked a bit amused. He pushed his hair back off his forehead. "Reminds me of a Cylon pinwheel attack, " he smiled at her.

"You seem to have escaped intact," she noted his actions. Starbuck always played with his hair when he was nervous. Just what was he up to?

"Yahrens of skill with evasion tactics," he regretted the words as soon as they left his lips.

"You _are_ the master," she agreed. He suddenly looked like he wanted to crawl under a very big rock. She hadn't seen Starbuck squirm this much since he had tried to explain his simultaneous dates with her and Cassiopeia on the _Rising Star_. Of course, rumour had it he was also squirmed quite a bit after she had caught him in the launch tube with Cassie and had treated him to a steam bath. She would have to think it over to award a winner. The Squirming Starbuck Story Finalists. She found she kind of enjoyed his evident discomfort. She was long over the illustrious Lieutenant, but it had irked her how he had been avoiding her if at all possible. What she had missed most of all had been the easy companionship they had once shared. After all, he was her brother's best friend. She had known Starbuck a long time and she now regretted that their romantic entanglement had destroyed their friendship.

"Athena, can I buy you a drink? I really need to talk to you about something." He chewed on his lip as he awaited her answer. Suddenly, neutral territory seemed like a great idea as he looked around the classroom surrounded with her presence in so many ways. Pictures from the kids where they illustrated their teacher stared back at him from every corner. A few small knick-knacks from her home on Caprica sat on her desk. Even her familiar perfume was haunting his every breath. _Yep, best to get the frack out of here, Bucko._

She considered her answer. Part of her wanted him to spit it out and tell her what was on his mind. The other part remembered the difficult days when he had so recently laid in the _Galactica_'s Life Station fighting for his very life. Oh, how she had wanted to go by and offer her support to a friend, but their deteriorated relationship had held her back. Maybe they could salvage something of that friendship if she was willing to meet him halfway. "Sounds intriguing. Where do you want to go?"

His eyes lit up in surprise. He had really expected her to tell him to cut the felger and spit it out. Followed closely by, 'Go to Hades Hole, Starbuck'. "Uh, the Officer's Club?"

The next thing they knew they were entering the Officer's Club together. Starbuck was sure a few people would be reporting shortly to the Life Station for complaints of whiplash the way heads were twisting in surprise at their appearance. He was half tempted to take Athena's arm and escort her to a table at the back of the room, but was well aware that kind of reaction was only likely to get him in trouble. Hades, it was still tempting.

Athena watched the smile playing at the corners of Starbuck's mouth. She knew what he was thinking as she watched the reaction to their sudden arrival together. She missed that mischievous side of him. He could never resist getting a rise out of people. Hades, she ought to know. Impulsively, she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "Where to, handsome?" she asked him with a disarming smile on her face.

Starbuck could see the devilry in her eyes. He had really missed that. He remembered Boomer ribbing him once that they were bound to have fun as a couple because she was young and he was immature. "Wherever you want to go, beautiful," he replied with an equally charming smile.

She shook her head as she laughed. She was well aware that Cassiopeia and Starbuck were in a solid relationship, but it was fun to indulge in some meaningless flirtation. It had been a long time. She was so busy being bridge officer, teacher, daughter, aunt, sister and friend that she didn't have much time left over to be Athena. Athena, the attractive, alluring woman, was definitely a role she had lost touch with the last few sectars. She nodded towards the nearest empty table and he led her there. She smiled at him as he pulled out her chair for her and motioned towards the barkeep for a couple ales. He suddenly stopped in his actions.

"Sorry, I'm assuming. What would you like to drink?" he asked a little chagrined.

"Ale's perfect. Actually, I've really been enjoying the Empyrean Ale." She was suitably impressed that he had realized she might have a new drink preference since they had last shared one.

He again signaled the barkeep for two ales and sat down in the chair next to her. He pulled out a fumarello and rolled it between his fingers, making no attempt to light it. People were still watching them carefully. The worst thing was they weren't even trying to be subtle about it. He looked on in amazement as Jolly and Greenbean actually turned their chairs around so they wouldn't miss anything. Oddly, they seemed to be settling their chairs so they would be able to see Starbuck and Athena on one side and . . ."Oh, frack," . . .Apollo was sitting at the bar also watching the spectacle that had become Starbuck and Athena.

"What?" Athena asked him. Starbuck didn't look like he was having fun anymore. She followed his glance to meet the eyes of her brother. His eyebrows were raised so far they had disappeared under his hair. His hand was resting in his chin and he simply blinked as their gaze met. He looked at Starbuck and then at his sister. She could see him shaking his head in bewilderment as he turned back to the bar to order his well-deserved glass of ale.

"Sorry, maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all." Starbuck murmured quietly to her.

"The location or the drink?" she asked him. She was beyond caring what all these people thought about her.

"The location," he replied. He raised his glass to her. "The drink is overdue. It's good to see you, Athena." He smiled as he touched his glass to hers and they shared a drink.

"You too. Uh . . . how is your leg? You seem to be getting around all right." She was again regretting that she hadn't been to visit him in the Life Station.

"It's a lot better. I'm just about finished the therapy sessions. Apparently, I'm a good healer. At least when I'm not carrying a curse around with me," he replied good-naturedly. He was sure Apollo or the commander had probably filled her in on his experiences with the Empyrean Curse. He would just as soon not get into it. After all, he was still having nightmares about giant crawlons and crazed healers trying to cut off his leg. Luckily, the billet was a place where nightmares were generally accepted as a way of life, especially since the destruction. He could usually count on Boomer to give him a shake and wake him up before his leg turned into mush and was devoured by the multitudes of crawlons that . . .

"Starbuck, are you okay?" Athena asked in concern as he snapped the fumarello in two. He looked like he was far away for a centon.

"Uh . . . yeah. Sorry." He looked down forlornly at his fumarello. Luckily, Ama gave him a new supply just about every other secton. Empyrean Ale and Empyrean Tobacconists were the toast of the fleet. Ama knew he had lost most of his commission trading it off for favours while helping to set up the business for her. Truth be known, anytime Starbuck wanted a few cases of ale they were his for the asking.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Athena asked him. After all, she was curious what had precipitated his dropping his guard to come and see her.

"Well," he sighed, "I guess I need some help." He explained to her how Luana and Lia had decided to become warriors and the subsequent problems that had arisen with their lack of a Colonial styled education. "I know you're really busy. I probably shouldn't even be asking."

"So far you're not," she pointed out. She smiled at him in encouragement. She had heard from Apollo that Starbuck was going out of his way to help these young women make the transition from planet bound hunters to Viper pilots. She actually found it kind of sweet and would have loved to have been there when Starbuck defended his intentions to his captain. She had also heard from Sheba stories about the cadets and couldn't help but become one of the many women on the _Galactica_ who were silently rooting for them especially because of the Empyrean noblemen that evidently had predicted their failure.

"I was hoping you could find some time to tutor them," he told her hopefully. "They're intelligent and hard working. They want to be Viper pilots so badly they can taste it."

"Sounds like a story you once told me about yourself," she remarked. When Starbuck had decided he wanted to become a Colonial Warrior, he had studied long and hard to get his grades up to a level where he could be eligible for the Academy. Prior to that academics was low on his list of priorities. After all, there were girls, and cards, and girls, and friends, and girls. He didn't have the cubits to spend hiring tutors so he simply worked like a demon until he had reached his goals. Other kids at the orphanage had teased him about suddenly always having his nose in a book. He had even overheard his teachers saying he didn't have the capacity to apply himself to the extent it would be necessary to raise his grades. He had overheard more than one of them saying he didn't have the intelligence either. It was then he decided that he would prove them all wrong. Determination, stubbornness, tenacity, and resentment worked together to give the young man the impetus to achieve his goals. He also had wanted to be a Viper pilot so badly he could taste it.

Starbuck simply shrugged. Maybe there were some similarities between the young women and him, in attitude anyway. They knew what they wanted and he knew they were also prepared to do anything to achieve it.

"Maybe we could go over your course plans so I can coordinate my lessons with yours. That way they would get a lot more out of your classes as they're working their way through mine. It will probably help their self-confidence as well. They must feel a bit inadequate after being totally lost after one class. Let's move this to my quarters. You go get your course plans and we'll set up a schedule." Athena finished her ale.

Starbuck was staring at her in admiration. He pulled her in for a quick, tight hug. "Thanks, Athena. After everything that has happened between us, I guess I didn't expect you to help." He sighed as she held him tightly in return, and then he pulled back to look into her eyes. "By the way, what's a course plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Starbuck expected, under the tutorage of Athena, Luana and Lia quickly caught up to the rest of his class. To give his other cadets due credit, they were all supportive and helpful towards their Empyrean classmates. He noticed the two women were especially helpful. An unofficial sisterhood seemed to be forming throughout the _Galactica_, which encouraged any and all repressed females in the fleet to begin anew. Capricans had not seen for a movement like this over a centi-yahren. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised when Siress Tinia showed up one day while he was running his cadets through their first simulation.

"All right, let's remember this is simply the basic handling of your Viper. We'll be practicing formation flying; keeping her straight and level; turning; ascending and descending flight; and when I'm confident you have all mastered those skills we'll move onto landings and launches." His class groaned in disappointment. "That's right boys and girls, no Cylons today." He grinned at them as the Siress made her way through the hatch. "Uh . . . can I help you Siress Tinia?"

"Just observing, Lieutenant." She replied pleasantly. "Please, just carry on as though I'm not here."

Starbuck looked at her inquisitively. She smiled at him and sat down in a corner. He sighed. "Okay, who's first?" All of his eager cadets jockeyed for position around the viper. He laughed. "Quick, who can tell me the function of the pressure suit without mentioning G-Forces?"

"It's a pressure pad designed to help the body withstand the forces of acceleration and deceleration," Sandor snapped back at him as though he had the textbook in front of his nose.

"Step right up, Sandor." He indicated the cockpit and stood back and watched the young man reverently approach the simulator. So far the kid was top of the class. However, Starbuck knew a lot of cadets at the Academy who had excelled in the classroom and had sadly lacked the ability to perform in the cockpit. The difference here was most of these cadets were training specifically to become pilots in an accelerated program that Colonel Tigh and Captain Apollo had designed. This was no four yahren Academy program where one could end up specializing in any number of occupations.

Sure enough within centons Starbuck was advising him to reduce power, steady up, reduce power, keep an eye on his gauges, and reduce power as the youngster finally experienced some of the sheer exhilaration his instructor had been describing. "Remember, you're just trying to get the feel of her. She's very sensitive. Easy, now." He encouraged the cadet as he tried to remember the Siress was watching his every move. "That's it, Sandor. Now keep her steady. You're drifting to port. You're overcompensating. Open your eyes, Sandor. Believe me, it really helps."

Each cadet took a turn at the simulator with varying results. Starbuck suspected Varick had some previous experience he wasn't admitting to. He was a bit older than the others and seemed more confident in the cockpit. Lia had been terrified. She kept asking him if she could use autopilot and he reassured her it wasn't necessary in simulations. Drina, Haya, Elek and Boaz all performed averagely. It was Luana that surprised them all. She just seemed to have a feel for this advanced piece of machinery that she had never laid eyes on until so recently. She had a light touch on the controls and the Viper simulation followed her lead like a hesitant dance partner. "Great job, Lu." He congratulated her as she left the simulator. The other cadets also gathered around her offering their encouragement. It was a great group of kids. "All right. Let's take a break. I'll see you back here in thirty centons and we'll do it all again."

He watched the cadets file past him and then approached the Siress who was entering data furiously into a compupad. "Care to tell me what this is all about?" he asked her.

"Perhaps it would be better coming from the Captain," she nodded her head in the direction of the hatch.

Starbuck turned to see Apollo entering the room; he looked furious. "What's going on?" he asked the Captain.

Apollo shook his head angrily. "All instructors are being evaluated on their performance by order of the Council of Twelve."

"What? What the frack does the Council have to do with military training?" He had stopped caring there was a Siress present. She always seemed to be the bearer of bad news anyhow.

"Technically, Lieutenant, these young women are considered civilians until they graduate. As such, we feel it is our responsibility to see that they are being treated respectfully while under your supervision." Tinia informed him.

"Just the young women?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Well, no, of course not, all of your recruits. I mean, all of the recruits." She corrected herself hastily hoping he wouldn't notice.

He noticed. "I see, so you're evaluating all of the instructors or just me?"

"Well, all of them . . . in time. We are starting with you, Lieutenant. I'll be shadowing your classes for the next two sectons. I promise not to get in the way. I will give you a fair and impartial evaluation. If you conduct all of your classes the way you did today, I foresee no difficulty in recommending that you continue. Your students seem to like and respect you and, more importantly, they learn from you."

That surprised him. "If you think so highly of me, what is this all about?"

"Albus and Regus." Apollo replied. "They're influencing certain Council members. Seems the Empyrean women are rebelling in droves. Apparently, they're blaming you, buddy." Apollo had just left the Commander's quarters where he had been informed of the Empyrean Noblemen's accusations of 'conduct unbecoming an officer' towards Starbuck. Apparently, the rumours on the _Galactica_ had made their way to the _Malocchio_ Freighter only now they also included his sister.

"Siress Rea has even taken to wearing pants," Tinia shared.

Starbuck chuckled at the visual of Sire Regus emphatically telling his wife to remove the offending pants. He again looked at Tinia. She was trying very hard to keep her composure. Evidently, even she had a sense of humour, despite how carefully she kept it hidden. No matter. He could live with this. After all, when he was finished here he had an appointment with Dr. Salik. Once he was cleared for active duty again everything else in life would be more tolerable.

----------

Apollo had been searching all the usual haunts for his unusually elusive friend. He knew Starbuck had another appointment with Dr. Salik after his classes had finished for the day and had fully expected to be cleared again for active duty. However, he had just received the notification that Starbuck had once again been denied due to medical grounds. Salik had made a note that 'despite the lieutenant's excellent conditioning the left intermediate lateral and the medial great quadriceps muscles continue to spasm when he is seated in a restrictive position for greater than one centar'. Translation: he still couldn't sit in a Viper long enough for even short patrols. Salik had gone on to recommend Hatha Therapy whereby the lieutenant would be focusing more on stretching his muscles while strengthening them. Apollo was unfamiliar with the practice, but was certain Starbuck would be able to fill him in. To that end, he finally decided to look for his friend in the Fitness Center.

He entered the exercise room to find Kale, the resident physical fitness trainer, finishing up a conversation with a willowy woman. Apollo was struck by the contrast between the couple. Kale, his head shaved bare, stood almost sixty centimetrons above the woman and his body seemed to be carved from solid rock. His muscles were well defined from years of strengthening exercises. He was wearing his usual uniform of shorts and t-shirt. It was difficult to guess the man's age, but Apollo knew he had been a professional trainer for twenty yahrens. Conversely, the woman was petite in all regards. Her dark hair was short and softly framed her face. She wore a body suit that reminded Apollo of a pressure suit. Kale nodded at the Captain and pointed to the back of the room. Apollo smiled his thanks.

Sure enough, there was Starbuck running in place on one of the new treadmills. He was wearing his shorts, but his shirt had been sacrificed as a towel and was wrapped around his neck. Over his eyes a set of holographic optical modifiers were in place. Apollo had not found the opportunity to try the new technology, but he knew they superimposed various images to make the wearer believe he was running through the countryside, along a sandy beach, or even up a mountainside for those who wanted the additional training benefit. The treadmill was programmed to adjust its angle as the terrain changed. Starbuck had obviously chosen the mountainside as the angle was adjusted to a steep incline. His body was slick with perspiration. Apollo could clearly see on the panel readout that his friend's workout was just about finished. The treadmill began to slowly level out as he entered a cool down phase. Apollo became aware of the lieutenant muttering to himself between breaths as he approached him.

"Fracking Doctor and his . . . fracking recommendations." Starbuck pulled off his holographic modifiers. "Lie on some fracking mat like some . . . fracking sap . . ." He grabbed his saturated shirt and started mopping off his face. "You'll be back in the cockpit in no time, Starbuck. Just stick with the fracking, gall monging, mind-numbing, good-for-nothing therapy. " He tossed the shirt behind him and turned to find it now draped across the head of his Captain. "Nice look on you. Breaks up the monotony of your face."

"I _was_ going to buy you a drink." Apollo offered removing the foul smelling piece of clothing and tossing it back to Starbuck.

"I guess you didn't notice, I'm not in a good mood." He caught the shirt and threw it over his shoulder.

"Oh, I noticed. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He headed towards the turbo wash. "Thanks for asking," he added before he slipped through the hatch.

"Starbuck . . ." Apollo called after him.

"Let him cool off, Apollo," Kale walked up to him and collected the discarded holographic modifiers from where Starbuck had dropped them.

"How long has he been at it?" Apollo asked.

Kale snorted in reply, "Ever since Dextra tried to show him his new stretching exercises. He wasn't impressed." Kale started chuckling. "You should have seen his face when she tried to teach him a cross-legged position and then proceeded to rest her feet on top of her thighs." The big man started to double over in mirth at the memory and Apollo found his laughter contagious. "He just stared at her . . .and said, "You're kidding, right?"

Apollo shook his head. This was Hatha Therapy? What the frack was Dr. Salik thinking?

"Then she told him he would have to learn to stretch his mind in harmony with his muscles . . ." Kale again erupted in laughter. "Imagine Starbuck meditating!"

"Uh . . . what about you, Kale? Do you have any more . . . appropriate recommendations for Starbuck?" Apollo asked him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Honestly, he just has to stick with what he's doing. Lords, he's in great physical shape. He's been in here every day since the doc cleared him. He does stretch after his workouts . . . well, normally anyhow. I don't understand why his leg cramps up on him. Frankly, it doesn't make much sense to me. The doc gave him some muscle relaxants to try, but you know Starbuck. He hates taking any medication."

"Dr. Salik didn't mention that." Apollo commented.

"He probably knows he won't take them." Kale told him. "After all, he can't fly if he's on relaxants, right?" Apollo nodded in confirmation. "I guess time is the answer. There's no reason he can't go back to flying."

"Thanks, Kale." Apollo knew his friend was frustrated. He hadn't been in a Viper for a couple sectars. While Starbuck enjoyed teaching, he lived for flying. He had once told Apollo that there was no better feeling than hurling out of a launch tube and realizing he was in total control of the immense power that was the most sophisticated fighter known to man. He headed into the turbo wash not believing for a centon that his friend really wanted to be left alone.

Starbuck quickly turbo washed with the intent of leaving through the back hatch before Apollo followed in pursuit. As the hot water hit his body his anger began to wash away with the sweat. He switched off the water and suddenly felt drained. _Couldn't have anything to do with running up a fracking mountain, could it, Bucko?_ He wrapped his towel around his waist and sat down heavily on the bench. Sixty-three days. Grounded for sixty-three long, repetitious, disheartening days. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His hands curled into fists while combing back through his hair. He thought about earlier in the day when Siress Tinia had informed him of the Council's decision to evaluate his performance. Frack, he hated the political felgercarb. Probably why he loved flying. No bureauticians, ridiculous policies, red tape or even complicated relationships. It was freedom in its purest form. He opened his eyes to see a pair of boots standing in front of him. _ Frack. _Captain's boots. Not that they were any different from anyone else's boots. Well, maybe a little cleaner than his own. Definitely shinier. It was probably just the stance, now that he thought about it. Legs slightly apart with that no nonsense, I'm not going away attitude. He sighed. Apollo always thought it was better to talk about your feelings. No doubt Adama and Ila had raised him that way. Even when Starbuck shot off his mouth his buddy would still be there for him. Starbuck really didn't deserve him.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked his friend's boots. He wasn't quite ready to ask his friend.

"I'm not sure how you mean that?" Apollo replied as he sat down beside him.

"Let me know when you figure it out." The boots were gone, but there was a particularly interesting puddle on the floor that was taking the shape of a purple panthelon. Quite remarkable.

"You're being an astrum."

"Yep."

"Do you really want me to go away?" Apollo asked.

"Yep."

"I heard about your Hatha Therapy. Sounded . . . interesting." He looked at the lieutenant who hadn't changed position. He seldom saw a dispirited Starbuck. It didn't seem right somehow. Starbuck was always forthcoming with a joke or at the very least a sarcastic retort. He watched as his buddy finally lifted his head, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers. If Apollo didn't know better, he'd almost think he was praying.

"I hate this." Starbuck told him. "I feel like I've been cursed again. Everybody tells me that my leg is completely healed, yet every time I run a sim to get cleared for duty, the muscles cramp up again. It's been three consecutive sectons. I can just about predict it by my chronometer. One centar exactly." He climbed to his feet and opened his locker.

"Kale said Dr. Salik gave you some muscle relaxants. Did you try them?" Apollo asked.

"I only cramp when I'm in the cockpit. Seems a bit pointless to use them if I can't fly when I'm on them." He pulled the medication bottle out and held it up distastefully. "Besides, I had to use them once before for a triad injury and I know that they make me tired. I can't very well teach if I'm falling asleep between simulations. 'Straighten it out, Sandor. That's it. Zzzzzzz.' Yeah, that would go over really well with my new warden." He pulled off his towel and started dressing.

"Kale says it will just take time. He's certain you'll requalify." Apollo tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Starbuck sat down beside him and started pulling on his boots. "Look, buddy, I know you just want to help, but I need to be alone right now."

"To feel sorry for yourself?" Apollo asked gently.

"Sure, whatever. How many times do I have to hit you in the head with my dirty laundry before you hear me?"

"Apparently, more than once." Apollo got up. He grasped his friend's shoulder. "I'll be in my quarters if you change you mind." He headed towards the hatch. "Oh, and Starbuck . . .?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I won't get you back for your smart astrum remarks," he remarked as he disappeared through the hatch.


	3. Chapter 3

Two sectons later Starbuck awoke as a content man. He looked at his chronometer to see he still had a couple centars before he had to get to the launch bay for his patrol with Apollo. The billet was abuzz with the usual early day activities. He stretched out languidly as he listened to Boomer berate Jolly for leaving his boots lying around where everyone could trip over them.

Coincidentally, as Starbuck's cadet squadron was preparing to make their first solo flights, he had finally been cleared to fly short-range patrols. Salik had requested that Starbuck avoid the longer ones for now, but that was fine with him. Most importantly he'd be out there. He was beginning to get concerned that he would have to assign another instructor to take his cadets out . . . not to mention he'd never get back into the cockpit.

"Hey, Starbuck, I hear you're finally earning your keep again." Bojay ribbed him on his way to his locker.

"Yeah, well, I guess I can't ride free on my charm and good looks forever," Starbuck returned grinning.

"Charm! Hah! Frankly, Bucko, you've been so fracking miserable lately that we're all glad you'll be launching into space. Just a short patrol today?" Boomer asked feigning disappointment.

Starbuck climbed out of his bunk amidst the teasing and laughter of his friends. He knew he'd been an Imperial pain in the astrum. However, there was nothing anyone could do to put a damper on this day. Seventy-seven days grounded, he reminded himself. He grabbed his towel and headed to the turbo wash.

Five centons later Starbuck got an unpleasant surprise as the hot water suddenly ceased to exist. _Frack!_ An icy, cold stream hit him and he quickly rinsed and shut off the water. Likely, it was someone's idea of a joke. A bit lame as far as the lieutenant was concerned. Reminded him of the old days at the academy when the water shut off after three centons whether you were rinsed or not. As he toweled off he realized he was alone. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had the facilities to himself. That was the story of his life. From an orphanage to the academy to a battlestar, Starbuck had spent far too much time sharing space with a large group of males. For now, some time alone in his viper would do nicely.

He walked back into the billet to find it completely deserted. He started to get an eerie feeling. _Wait a centon, why was it so . . . tidy?_ Not a thing was out of place. Again it took him back to his academy days. Surprise inspections could come at any time so all cadets were expected to have gear stowed neatly and bunks made to Colonial standard. He shook his head in wonder as he crossed the space to his locker. He opened it to find it empty, save his triad shorts. He snorted in amusement. Okay, now this was definitely an improvement over the cold water prank. He pulled out his shorts and pulled them on as he quickly surveyed the billet. Nope. Not a stray piece of clothing to be found. He combed his hands through his hair and went to check the time but realized his chronometer had also become a victim of this practical joke. He did one more sweep of the area before conceding defeat and heading out the hatch.

"Hey, Starbuck, looking good!" Dietra whistled at him from down the corridor.

"I thought you had patrol, not triad. Not that I mind the new look." Brie added with a grin.

A small group of female pilots seemed to be congregating for no apparent reason. Lying in wait was probably more likely, Starbuck thought, as he waved to them and headed to the Fitness Center. They stayed hot on his trail as he wandered barefoot ahead of them. This prank had all the appearances of being epic. He recalled Apollo telling him that he would get even with him for his smart astrum comments. Apollo? Nah, this was bigger than the Captain could muster. On the other hand, with the way he'd been acting for the previous sectons, there was one Hades of a lot of people who could be in on this. He tried to wipe the smirk off his face as he entered the Fitness Center.

"You're here early, I thought you had patrol," Kale said innocently to him as Starbuck shrugged and crossed to his locker. He had been there so much recently that he had taken to leaving an extra uniform for convenience. He pulled open the locker to find his triad helmet and chronometer. He could hear giggling behind him as he shook his head and strapped on his timepiece.

"That will keep you warmer, Starbuck," Sheba told him.

He turned to find the small group of female pilots had doubled. "Sheba, you too?" he asked her in mock dismay. He tried to think of where he should go next. Hmm. "Excuse me, ladies, and believe me, I use that term loosely, but I must continue on my quest . . . in search of my pants." They continued to heckle him as he deked down a service corridor leading to the Colonial Laundry Service. When he arrived there was a sign posted on the door saying, "Closed, due to excessive fabrication". He rolled his eyes.

"You don't think we'd make it that easy, do you Starbuck?" Luana asked. Oh great, even his Cadets were in on this. That's okay. The lieutenant prided himself on his resourcefulness. He strode off again and turned the corner to come face to face with Colonel Tigh.

Tigh appeared positively grim, as he looked him up and down. "Lieutenant."

"Colonel." Starbuck greeted him, getting himself into some semblance of an attentive stance.

"Get some clothes on, Starbuck." The colonel told him in apparent disgust.

"Yes, sir. I'm working on it, sir." Starbuck replied. At that moment his posse started to come around the corner.

Tigh's eyes flickered briefly over the women before returning to rest dourly on Starbuck. "Are you having difficulty in that regard, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir." Again giggling started from behind him.

Tigh smiled triumphantly, "Come with me, Starbuck." He briskly walked away. Starbuck suddenly had a bad feeling about this. He followed after directing a dirty look back at the women.

Tigh led him to the Supply Office. "Corporal, the lieutenant is in dire need of a new uniform as you can see."

"I'm afraid we don't have much left because of all the new recruits, sir." Corporal Ximen replied.

"Well, he can make do with whatever you have then." Tigh informed him.

Ximen disappeared into the storeroom. Starbuck stood nervously beside the Colonel praying they wouldn't come out with anything_ too _horrendous. Tigh stood quietly by occasionally shooting disapproving looks in the lieutenant's direction. Ximen returned with a pile of clothes. "They may be a bit big, sir," he told Starbuck.

Starbuck grabbed the pants and held them up in front of him. A cloud of dust so thick that the pants actually disappeared from his sight for a micron permeated the air. He shook them out, certain that he could fit half of Blue Squadron in them. "Just a bit?" Starbuck asked the Corporal as the women behind him erupted in laughter.

"There is a drawstring, sir." The Corporal added, trying to be helpful.

"Thanks a lot, pal."

"Put the pants on, Starbuck," Tigh ordered him. "We can't have you parading around almost naked."

Starbuck pulled the pants on and tightened the drawstring. They were at least ten centimetrons too long and he found he had to roll them up to prevent tripping over them. He turned around to find Tigh holding out an equally dusty tunic. To the Colonel's credit his face remained impassive. Starbuck shook the tunic out and pulled it over his head. It was also several sizes too big and the material was disintegrating. He tucked it in and rolled up the sleeves and while doing so perforated the right cuff with his fingers. The boots were the piece de resistance. While approximately the correct size, they had long lost their shine. The leather was old and cracked and the fastenings were broken. The soles of both feet were separating from the uppers. Ximen also handed over a roll of duct tape. Starbuck shook his head as he realized that was how he would keep them together. He pulled them on and couldn't help laughing as Luana and Lia came to his assistance, taping them up securely. He turned around slowly to show them his new ensemble.

"Lieutenant, your uniform is a disgrace. You're fortunate that I'm in a generous mood or I would put you on report." Tigh glowered at him. "Dismissed. Oh, I believe you are expected in launch bay Alpha."

----------

Starbuck and his entourage descended into the launch bay. Surely enough that was where the rest of his friends had disappeared. Most of the squadrons were gathered near his viper where they had set up a few card tables and were seemingly engrossed in pyramid. Starbuck had rarely seen a busier bay. Not only was it filled with pilots and crew, but also with a large group of spectators who had clearly come to participate in the lieutenant's torment. Cassiopeia kissed him as she replaced Luana at his side.

"I told you he'd love it." Apollo spoke aside to Boomer as he threw in his bet. Starbuck looked ridiculous in the archaic XXXL uniform they had dug up. The boots had been Boomer's idea with the tape being the crucial piece of the outfit. Apollo almost lost it as he saw the back of the soles flapping as his friend walked. Starbuck was a man who seemed to look great no matter what he was wearing. It was definitely time to turn the tables on him. In his usual form, Starbuck was protesting indignantly to the group of women escorting him towards the Viper, but the smile on his face would have lit up the deepest, blackest abyss. It was a welcome sight to all of them to see that grin back on Starbuck's face.

Apollo stood up as his friend approached. He looked at his chronometer. "It looks like you're a little early for patrol, buddy. Then again, it will probably take you a while to do your pre-launch checks. You're out of practice."

Starbuck laughed as he approached his Viper. The front end of his fighter was wrapped completely with paper from the turbo flush and decorative ribbons of the same origin were strewn from the wing tips down to the nose. Bottles of Empyrean Ale dangled from the laser turrets. He grabbed a bottle and untied it. "Cold too, what a waste," he told them ruefully.

"Go ahead, Bucko, I'll take your patrol," Giles told him.

"After seventy-seven days the ale can wait." He tossed it to Giles who shrugged and cracked it open. Starbuck hitched up his pants, which had suddenly become subject to a gravitational pull, and climbed up on his bird to see what awaited him in the cockpit. They had outdone themselves. Within sat a model of a skeleton that was wearing one of his uniforms. It had playing cards attached to one bony hand and a fumarello to the other. Around its neck hung a sign that read, 'Still awaiting medical clearance'.

He sat on the edge of his ship and watched the group of people surrounding him. He couldn't believe they had gone to this much trouble for him. Must be what a natal day surprise party feels like, he reflected. He sighed as he recalled how miserable he had been acting lately. Emotion overwhelmed him and he was speechless.

Apollo and Boomer came to his rescue as they grabbed a leg each and pulled him back to the deck. Starbuck again had to grab his pants and yank them up. They laughed as they led him to another table set up behind his ship. Food and beverages covered the surface. "Sorry, it's just from the mess. We didn't want you launching without eating." Apollo told him.

Starbuck nodded thankfully as he realized how hungry he was. Everyone converged on the table and dug in. Boomer handed him a mug of java and then joined the jostling, hungry group.

"Welcome back, buddy," Apollo slapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks. I can't believe you pulled this off," Starbuck told him in amazement. "How the frack did you get Tigh to go along with it?"

"Are you kidding? Even my Father offered to help. Don't you know how many people want to be in on 'Starbucking' Starbuck?"

"Hmm, actually it's a little alarming," he chuckled. "Pure artistry though. I'm impressed."

"I thought you would be." Apollo headed for the food, "Oh, and Starbuck, be careful with the paper when you unwrap your ship. Tigh wants it recycled."


	4. Chapter 4

Four sectars later, Starbuck poured over his evaluations for his cadets. He reviewed the statistics to proudly see that five of his students would be graduating at the top of their class. Apollo was already scheduling the duty roster around the addition of the new pilots. As usual, that would take some pressure off of the rest of them. In a rare display of tact, Starbuck had kept his mouth shut about assignments to squadrons. Apollo had been supportive throughout the training and in appreciation the lieutenant decided to let him do his job without any obtrusive meddling. He hit the 'send' icon on the computer and made it all official. Apollo would receive the final results within a micron.

Later that day would be the graduation ceremony. Starbuck knew there would be an influx of Empyreans from the _Malocchio_ to witness the triumphant success of Luana and Lia. He expected to see another group of young Empyrean women enlisting soon. He suspected Lady Aurelia would be one of them. It seemed like yahrens ago that he had danced with her at the Empyrean Ball and she had kissed him setting off the bizarre course of events that had ensued.

He had been incredibly busy since he had started flying again. Between his usual patrols, teaching, playing triad and trying to maintain a relationship with Cassiopeia, he didn't have a spare centon. He was looking forward to reducing his workload now that the cadets were finished. Part of his difficulty had been the transition of teaching fulltime back to part time. He had invested a lot of extra time with his cadets. At first it was to get them up to speed with the other classes. Then it was to fill his spare time and to prevent the utter boredom and self-pity that seemed to be setting in. Finally, it had become a routine that was difficult to break. Three days a secton, they had gathered for additional training. The topics changed frequently based on the needs of the class. Starbuck wasn't the first to recognize that a twelve secton course would never come close to the training received in a four yahren academy program. It was at Luana's prompting that a self-defense program would now be running continuously every secton. In the condensed program, warriors learned marksmanship with their laser pistols and, obviously, with their Vipers. Even in the cross section of people within the cadet's squadron, there had been many different arts of self-defense practiced. Luana and Lia were both very skilled with a knife and volunteered to teach their fellow students their craft. Starbuck had conferred with Boomer and they increased the participation to include all of the classes so the instructors could demonstrate simple hand-to-hand combat skills that had once been mandatory. The demonstrations were so popular the cadets had begged that they continue indefinitely. Somehow Starbuck had convinced Luana that this would be a great leadership project for her to take on, so at least he wasn't responsible for organizing the future classes.

"This arrived for you, Starbuck," Boomer walked in and threw a sealed envelope at him.

"Thanks, Boomer," Starbuck tore open the envelope and peeked inside. He grinned as he recognized the contents and pulled out two tickets. "Can you switch patrols with me tomorrow, buddy?"

"You mean for that long-range patrol you're pulling?" He chuckled evilly. "Let me think about it. Uh, no." He laughed at the look on his friend's face. "Why? What are the tickets for?"

"A show on the _Rising Star_. Cassie's been trying to get tickets for a sectar. She's dying to go. I got lucky with a couple of contacts and now I'm stuck on a recon patrol." He thanked the Lords Ama had mentioned she had extra tickets that Luana and Lia weren't using as they had chosen not to take dates.

"Try Sheba. I know she doesn't have tickets because she was griping about it to Apollo earlier. She's probably the only one who will be sympathetic to the romantic angle." Boomer replied.

----------

Starbuck found Sheba in the Fitness Center. She was just leaving the women's locker area as he entered the room. "Sheba, any chance I could switch patrols with you tomorrow?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I tracked down tickets to the show on the _Rising Star_. You know how much Cassie wants to go. I was hoping to make a night of it. Some music followed by dinner and dancing. It's an early natal day surprise. Besides, I'm scheduled to fly with Apollo. Nothing like a long-range patrol for making long-term plans." He winked at her suggestively.

She laughed at his obvious coercion. "Starbuck, sometimes you suffer from an appalling lack of tact." Then she imagined Apollo's pleasant surprise when he discovered she would be his wingman. "All right, but you owe me one.

----------

Apollo had searched high and low for tickets on the _Rising Star_. He couldn't believe that Luana was standing before him in the duty office offering him a pair of the coveted tickets and volunteering to replace him on the recon patrol.

"I heard you were looking for tickets. I thought I could help out. Besides, I owe you one for letting Starbuck get us through training. We couldn't have done it without him."

Apollo hesitated for a centon. Luana was graduating at the top of her class. According to the _Galactica_'s long-range scans, this recon patrol was looking fairly routine. Since Luana would be accompanying an experienced pilot like Starbuck, it should translate into an excellent learning opportunity. Besides, he and Sheba had very little opportunity to spend time together enjoying the arts. "Thanks, Luana. Any other particular reason you want to do this?" After all, Starbuck was the girl's mentor, thus the likelihood of an ulterior motive was high.

Luana flushed. "Well, it's my first long-range patrol as an ensign. I thought it would be kind of. . . special to fly it with Starbuck. After all, he taught me everything I know. I guess that sounds sappy and sentimental." She ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Actually, I think it's kind of sweet." He smiled at her. "All right. Report to launch bay Alpha at 0800 centars." He laughed as she whooped in excitement and left the duty office. He sat down at his computer and quickly sent a text message to Sheba. 'Great news about tomorrow. Plans confirmed. Looking forward to spending some time alone with you. Apollo.' He returned to adjusting the duty rosters.

----------

The graduation ceremony passed by quickly. Starbuck couldn't believe the large amount of people who had turned out to support the new ensigns. Usually, the gatherings were relatively small. After leaving the colonies, a large percentage of the population had little or no family remaining and they usually made up the majority of the guests. Oddly, he recognized quite a few council members present, including his recent shadow, Siress Tinia. True to her word, she had given Starbuck a glowing recommendation for his teaching efforts. Apollo had confidentially revealed that some of her peers were less than pleased with her. Translation: Albus and Regus' attempt to discredit Starbuck had failed miserably.

Starbuck quickly congratulated the recently designated ensigns and departed as soon as he was able to. He had seen Luana trying to get his attention, but had hurriedly kissed her on the cheek and told her he'd see her the next day. After all, he still had to tell Cassiopeia the good news about the tickets as well as make dinner reservations on the _Rising Star_. He knew that would cost him a few cubits, but since he had introduced Empyrean Ale and Tobacconists to the Chief Steward, he had found dinner reservations came much easier.

----------

Luana arrived early the next day for her patrol with Starbuck. She commenced her pre-launch checks as she tried to think of a way to make amends to Lia for giving her ticket away to Apollo. She had thought that Ama was still in possession of a couple extras. After all, her godmother had made repeated suggestions about possible male companions the sisters could invite along. However, apparently the old crone had finally accepted that neither young woman was actively looking for a relationship right now and had given the two extra tickets away. Luana sighed as she realized she was comparing all the young men she met to one Lieutenant Starbuck. Worse than that, they were all falling short of her expectations. Not that she was interested in Starbuck as a prospective mate, she told herself; after all, he was a bit old for her. He was also in a somewhat serious relationship and he clearly considered her more along the lines of a sister. She decided to stop her introspection and recheck her Viper before she admitted something to herself she wasn't ready to face_. Don't even think it, Lu. You're a bit old to be getting crushes._ She chuckled to herself as she again remembered escorting him along the bank of the stream on Empyrean. The moonlight was reflecting off his damp skin accenting his well-toned body. He was a sight to behold. Hmm. Of course, he was also the first male under the age of sixty that she had the pleasure of observing since she was a child. _Oh, get over it, girl!_

Sheba approached her ship wondering what Luana was doing there. Surely Apollo would have told her if he wasn't able to make it. She had received a brief message from him telling her he was looking forward to spending this time with her; therefore, it really didn't make any sense. Luana was obviously doing her ritual checks. She wondered what had happened. "Luana, are you flying this patrol?" she asked in confusion.

Luana whirled around. She was equally surprised to see Sheba. After all, wasn't Apollo supposed to be taking her to the concert? "Sheba? Where's Starbuck?"

"Starbuck asked me to swap with him so he could take Cassie to the concert. I thought the duty roster said Apollo was scheduled for this." Sheba mused.

"Oh, no!" Luana replied shaking her head. How had this managed to get so screwed up? And how could she blame it on Starbuck? "I gave Apollo tickets to the concert late yesterday. He wanted to take you so I volunteered to fill in for him."

Sheba looked at her in dismay. "You mean Apollo thinks I'm going to a concert with him?" She had totally misunderstood his message. Wait, how could he not have seen the change she made with Starbuck? Unless . . .She reversed directions and marched over to where the duty roster was posted. Sure enough, Starbuck had failed to notify the captain of their exchange. Usually, it didn't make much difference, but in this case . . . She took a couple deep breaths to calm her rising anger as she didn't want Luana to think she was less than impressed they would be sharing a patrol. Frack. She promised herself that she would get even with Starbuck for this.


	5. Chapter 5

Six centars into the recon patrol it was becoming routine. The vipers continued scanning planets and recording information to return to the _Galactica_. At first, Luana had taken advantage of the opportunity to perfect her geotechnical scans. Sheba delegated her the duty of identifying the usual atmosphere and composition analyses that had become routine for seasoned pilots. After five centars even Luana had lost enthusiasm for reporting the obvious and had relinquished the responsibility to her computer. Since then Sheba had been enjoying her temporary wingman's steady flow of humorous banter as they continued on their mission. Currently, she was teasing Sheba about Apollo.

"So what's taking you two so long to get together? You're obviously attracted to him. What's the problem?" She prompted.

Sheba sighed. "Timing. Seems one or the other of us is usually working. Then there's Boxey. Obviously, he needs to spend time with his son. It's just difficult to get together sometimes."

"Oh, come on, Sheba, he's the strike captain. If anyone could manipulate a duty roster to his advantage, surely Apollo could." Luana speculated in wonder.

"There's more to it than that, Luana." Sheba smiled. She could almost hear Starbuck's voice in place of Luana's. Sometimes it was spooky how much he influenced her. "Apollo has to coordinate wingmen carefully. Sometimes it's a matter of ensuring there's experience balancing inexperience. Sometimes it's as basic as compatibility. There are a lot of factors. It's a complicated job and I admire him for how well he does it. I truly don't know if I would want the responsibility."

Luana nodded to herself. The Captain was held in the utmost regard by his squadrons. Starbuck certainly always spoke highly of him, unless, of course, the captain was within earshot. Suddenly, she noticed something on her scanner. "Sheba, I'm picking up a faint signal being transmitted from the planet we're scanning."

Sheba checked her readout. Indeed, it appeared to some kind of a low intensity beacon. "Let's get closer and check it out." They banked their ships and began a descent towards the coordinates of origin. The planet reminded her of a much drier version of Empyrean. She reminded herself she had visited the bog-like planet in the rainy season. The atmosphere was breathable with ideal nitrogen and oxygen levels. Her composition analysis was beginning to identify mineral deposits that could be useful for replenishing their waning metal and fuel supplies. Plant and animal life seemed to be abundant and relative to that, water was also plentiful. With or without this beacon to investigate, this planet would be of great interest to the fleet. The signal grew stronger as they neared the site. Sheba could see a ship that was about four times the size of a Colonial shuttle. "Luana, hold your position. I'm going in for a closer look."

"Right, Sheba," Luana replied. She could also see the craft. It looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. Likely, it was something she had skimmed over in one of her brief classes on vessel identification.

Sheba swept in low for a better look. The ship was resting on the edge of a plateau in a grassy field with large trees sporadically interspersed. Flat grasslands bordered the field approximately two hundred metrons to the west from where the craft had come to rest. Below the plateau and to the east, a thick forest extended as far as the eye could see. She checked her scanner. "There are life forms in the area, but the computer is unable to identify them." The vegetation surrounding the ship had overgrown the vessel. In addition, there was no sign of a crash or even a landing, which led her to suspect the craft had been there quite a while.

"Can you identify the ship?" Luana asked.

Sheba checked her war book. "Negative, it's quite ancient though. Mind you, that doesn't mean it's not functional." She thought back to the ships Apollo had told her about from the Proteus Colony. Despite the age, the well-maintained ships had flown for yahrens beyond expectations. "I don't see any weaponry. It looks like a passenger craft of some type."

"What now?" Luana asked.

"Well, we're beyond communications range with the _Galactica_ so we're on our own. Let's go down and see what's in that ship." Sheba replied.

----------

Starbuck was impressed with how Cassiopeia's natal day celebration was going. He had managed to secure them a cozy table for two in the dining room where they had enjoyed an epicurean adventure with each course outdoing the last. How the _Rising Star_ managed to provide such culinary treats as fresh greens with fruit and roasted nuts, subtly flavoured with herbal vinaigrette; roasted mollusks; a fine cut of marinated bovine grilled to perfection; a varied assortment of aged cheeses; and lastly, something the establishment referred to as 'Death by Coca'. Their server had also suggested an 'appropriate libation' for each and every course.

Starbuck couldn't help but smile as he gazed into the sparkling eyes of the beautiful, blonde woman across from him. Cassiopeia looked breathtaking. Oh, she had always been attractive, but at this centon something about her simply held him spellbound. He listened as she spoke of the musical trio they were going to see. Her eyes were alight with happiness and excitement.

"Okay, what is it? You haven't said a word in five centons. I'm worried." She teased him.

He shook his head. He hadn't realized he was being so quiet. "Just overwhelmed, I guess." He took her hand across the table and squeezed it gently.

"By what?" she asked. Her fingers entwined in his.

"You," he replied simply as he smiled at her.

----------

Apollo couldn't help but grin as he glanced over at Lia. When Sheba had commed him from the launch bay and informed him of the complete farce that had resulted from Starbuck neglecting to mention a patrol switch, he had been disappointed and increasingly angry. Had it not been for the several commitments he had made with the intention of being off duty, he would have joined her there and then. When Sheba then suggested he take Lia, as Luana had apparently given her sister's ticket away without her consent, he had been reluctant. Now, he realized she was his saving grace. Apollo found himself answering endless questions about the Arts of the Colonies. Lia was like a sponge soaking up every little bit of information available to her. She had an apparent love of music and regaled him with tales of her own experiences of the Empyrean Arts. The Empyreans had a tradition of passing down their history through their music and commonly the entire community would gather around an enormous fire to share their stories through their songs. Apollo admired the girl's lack of self-consciousness when she simply started singing to him as they were seated on the shuttlecraft. She had perfect pitch and a lovely, clear voice as she sang a lament from Empyrean days long ago. Several people sitting around them paused in mid-conversation to listen to the beautiful, young woman with the golden voice.

"Please don't tell me you have a song about Starbuck?" he grinned at her as she finished and she broke into laughter, realizing the lieutenant now certainly figured into their history.

"Like he needs a melody to boost his self-concept," She rejoined. "Seriously, there are songs that refer to our savior . . . but let's keep that between you and me. Luana and I have agreed to stop mentioning 'savior' in front of him. Every time we gave him the slightest bit of trouble in class, he'd tell us that prophesized saviors get treated abysmally by Empyreans princesses." She rose with him as they disembarked from the shuttle and joined the steady stream of people also heading towards the theatre. She had felt a little intimidated when Apollo had first invited her along to the performance. However, once he explained the series of events that had culminated in Sheba going on patrol and him being alone with two coveted tickets, she had readily agreed to accompany him. Truthfully, she found the attractive captain fascinating. She had not realized there were so many layers to the man that she simply had thought of as her Strike Captain. Sheba was a fortunate woman.

They moved into the cozy theatre that was specifically designed for musical performances in that the acoustics were magnificent. They were a bit early, but easily passed the time chatting like they were two old friends.

"What the frack are you doing here?"

Apollo looked up into the confused face of Starbuck. He was looking from Apollo to Lia as if they were the last two people in the galaxy that he had expected to see. "Nice to see you too, Starbuck. Hello Cassiopeia, you look lovely tonight." He murmured politely in direct contrast to his friend.

"Thank you, Apollo. Nice to see you, Lia." Cassie smiled at them both. What a pleasant surprise to not only have friends joining them, but also have them seated together. Oddly enough, Starbuck seemed a bit flustered by it. She let Starbuck take the seat next to the captain, as he seemed keen to speak with him.

"What happened? You're supposed to be on patrol with Sheba." Starbuck told him. He had worked out the perfect plan for everyone, yet somehow Apollo and Sheba had managed to screw it up.

"Could it be that perhaps you forgot to mention something to me?" Apollo asked calmly, enjoying his friend's agitation. By now his anger was diffused and he was ready to enjoy a performance with a fellow connoisseur of the arts. He smiled at Lia who was looking around in excitement. After all, she had never been in a theatre before. He realized she was experiencing a lot of firsts since she had joined the fleet. Really, the young woman was adapting amazingly well as she took on each new adventure.

Starbuck mused over Apollo's words. What was he talking about? Surely to God, Sheba had spoken to his friend about their plans. In any case, what was he doing here with Lia? He must realize the girl is too young for him. Oh, Sheba would be impressed with that move. This wasn't like Apollo at all. Too many long-range patrols and suicide missions must have finally caught up with him. "What are you doing? Are you crazy? Does Sheba know you're here with Lia? She's a bit young for you, buddy." He looked at Apollo with concern bordering on disappointment.

Apollo's eyes opened wide in surprise. Leave it to Starbuck to turn this disaster around to make it look like the captain was the one doing something wrong. He shook his head. No matter how long or well he knew the lieutenant, his friend never ceased to amaze him with his somewhat askew perceptions. "Starbuck, you're the one who didn't notify me of you switching patrols with Sheba. Luana gave me her and Lia's tickets because she thought it would be nice to do her first patrol with you. Not only did you end up disappointing Luana, but instead of Sheba and I spending some well-deserved, not to mention, incredibly elusive, time together she's off on patrol and I'm left holding an extra ticket. That's why I'm here with Lia. You didn't seriously think we were dating, did you?"

Lia laughed aloud at that. She had been only half listening to their conversation. She watched Starbuck process the information the captain had given him. He had been looking at her protectively as he recited his ridiculous accusation. She was well aware he seemed to have taken on the role of her protector. Perhaps it had something to do with saving her life. Possibly his people had some strange tradition of being responsible for a life saved. Maybe she would ask Apollo later. Luana seemed to have escaped his custodial tendencies. However, Luana was a lot more self-assured and would be more likely to tell him to back off if she thought he was interfering in any way. Lia actually thought it was kind of sweet that he felt it was necessary to defend her honour, even to a man with the integrity and principles of Apollo.

Starbuck was disconcerted. Apollo was right. What _was_ he thinking? He knew Apollo would never sneak around on Sheba and especially with one of his new cadets. For some reason it had really thrown him when he saw his friend sitting there happily chatting with the young woman who was almost like a little sister to him. _Oh, frack._ Maybe this is somewhat how Apollo felt when Starbuck was dating Athena. He looked at his friend with a bit more insight as he tried to decide how exactly he should eat his words.

"Uh . . ." _Uh_, was generally a bad start to any apology, he knew. Apollo, with arms crossed over his chest, was watching Starbuck and clearly awaiting something more comprehensible. "Sorry."

After all, it didn't have to be flashy.

"Apology accepted," replied his friend.

----------

Sheba and Luana were walking through the tall grass towards the mystery ship. Luana couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. The dried grass was at least two metrons tall and she could imagine any number of predators lurking within it. Her senses were acutely attuned to her surroundings, but no matter how hard she listened and looked, she could see no imminent danger. The wind was gently blowing and she could hear the rustle of the grass moving with the breeze. She could feel her heart beating faster as it did before she hurled out of a launch tube. She looked over at Sheba who was also carefully assessing the vicinity.

"I don't like this Sheba. I have a bad feeling." Luana briefly touched her chest and then chastised herself_. You don't need that superstitious felgercarb, Lu. Just imagine what Starbuck would say if he knew you were wearing it._

"I know what you mean. Keep alert, Luana." They approached the craft and quickly did a perimeter check around it. Sheba wished they had a large blade to cut through the grass as the density hampered their progress. They circled back to the hatch to find it intact and closed. The vegetation was encroaching so much on the ship that she doubted that it would open at all. She looked around to see Luana scampering up topside. "Can you see anything?" she asked.

Luana turned slowly in a circle. "Grass, grass, and more grass," she called back. Underfoot the vegetation was minimal, but the dirt and dust more than made up for it. She suspected if you weren't looking for this ship by air it would be missed entirely. She slowly traversed from the back to the front until she reached the flight deck. It had essentially become the hatch, as the safety glass was long gone. The pilots' seats had been torn away and grass and dirt were everywhere. It was amazing the beacon was still functioning. "Sheba, we can get in through the flight deck." She called down.

In no time Sheba was standing beside her with her weapon drawn. "I'll go first. Stay sharp." Sheba climbed in. The ship was a mess. The interior had begun to disintegrate with the exposure to the elements. She quickly did a sweep of the craft. "All clear here." She called out putting away her weapon.

"Here too. I'm coming in." Luana entered the ship to find Sheba carefully examining two very old and fragile looking books. "What are they?" she asked.

"I think they're log books. Here's something interesting." She held up the thicker of the two books to display a crest on the cover. It was circular in design with a band around the exterior and the elongated shape of an eye within. A long, thin brow extended over and a pupil was centered at the crest of the eye. It made the eye appear to be looking up towards the heavens. To Sheba it closely resembled the Evil Eye that Apollo had described the Empyrean necromancers wearing.

Luana gasped as she took the book almost reverently. She held it in her hand and gently brushed off the cover. "Sheba, this the symbol for our Empyrean Talisman." She pulled an amulet out from beneath her tunic to show Sheba. Sure enough, the symbol was identical. Luana gave it a quick rub between her fingers and tucked it back beneath her tunic. She gently opened the book and squinted in the poor light trying to decipher the script. "It's in the old tongue. I recognize some of the symbols from my father's scriptures." She sighed. "I can't read it. Ama may be able to though." She turned the pages slowly considering the symbols before her. "Our father used to talk of an ancient book that told of the voyage from Kobol to Empyrean. It was only a myth. At least, I thought it was."

"Luana, do you realize a book like that may give us some insight into the thirteenth tribe's navigational path to Earth? I mean we have a heading from the Ship of Lights, but to have some insight into the actual planning would be remarkable. It would also be something concrete that people who have been relying on faith for so long could actually see." Sheba explored the possibilities.

"Yeah, on the other hand it might just be a record of who was on duty and what broke down on each day." Luana replied. "We won't know until we can get someone to read it, so don't get your hopes up."

Sheba nodded, "True enough. You know, the other thing I can't help but wonder is what is an Empyrean book doing on this vessel?" The pages of the book were of a light, but strong, fibrous nature. Sheba was flabbergasted that a book of its apparent age could be intact. Commander Adama would be as excited as a child on his natal day when he saw the ancient tomes. She started carefully skimming the smaller book. Again it was full of symbols of an ancient people, she assumed Empyreans or some other race of Kobolians. She imagined the incredible historical discovery it would be if it was in fact the journal recording the voyage from Kobol to Empyrean and beyond.

"Well, our father always said that the ships that carried the Empyreans were redistributed amongst the rest of the thirteenth tribe and continued to Earth. Now that I think about it, I remember seeing an old charcoal drawing one of our elders had. The ship illustrated looked very much like this one, however, I recall an Empyrean Talisman crest being on the outside of the hull. The problem is the grass is so high, I don't think we'd be able to find it. I wonder how the people came to land here," she pondered aloud.

"I wonder what came of them." Sheba said quietly. She again started to search the ship. She felt something crunch beneath her boot and knelt down to move aside the debris. The bones of a hand appeared. She stifled a gasp as she scooted backwards. "Frack!"

Luana moved ahead of her and continued to remove the debris eventually uncovering a human skeleton. "Too bad he can't tell us what happened."

"It has broken legs." Sheba remarked noting complete breaks at both femurs. "Looks like some kind of a head injury too." The occipital region of the skull was crushed.

Luana started searching the rest of the ship for further evidence of human remains. "Funny, for a ship this size, you'd think there would be a few more like him lying around."

"Maybe they're out there. Perhaps they intended to settle here like your people did on Empyrean. After all, the planet seems ideal with water, food, resources, and atmosphere. It could be that your people weren't the only ones who grew weary of traipsing across the galaxy."

"Maybe they came here to settle, but if so, I don't think they got around to it, Sheba. First of all, the ancient Kobolians would have taken better care of their dead. Secondly, I don't think they would leave such important historical documents lying around this craft." Luana reasoned.

"You know, the frustrating thing is one of those books could probably tell us what happened and neither of us can read them." Sheba remarked. The more they looked around, the more she was beginning to think they should finish their search, gather up the historical documents and finish their composition scan of the rest of the planet. "Let's give this bird one last look and get back to our vipers."

Suddenly, a low, throaty growl came from outside the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Apollo strode towards the bridge wiping slightly bleary eyes. The previous evening seemed ages ago. The musical trio had been spectacular. Starbuck had convinced Apollo and Lia to join them for drinks and dancing afterwards. Lia actually managed to drag Apollo onto the dance floor as she insisted that she didn't know the first thing about dancing and could only make him look good. As it turned out, if Lia had simply stood still in the congregation of writhing bodies she would still have made every male head turn. She had a natural rhythm and grace and soon caught on to the liquid motions and subtle gyrations that were dance . . . at least in a lively club on the _Rising Star_ filled with young people. The girl simply exuded jubilance as she discovered yet one more fascinating part of culture within the fleet. The evening had passed quickly and before he knew it he was staring in astonishment at his chronometer, which precipitated a headlong dash to the docking lounge to catch the final shuttle back to the _Galactica_.

_I'm getting too old for these late nights_, Apollo mused as he walked onto the bridge. He didn't know how Starbuck did it. On the other hand, Starbuck didn't have to get up with Boxey shortly after falling asleep due to one of the boy's nightmares. Apollo finally pulled his son into bed with him to settle him. Sure, Boxey then fell quickly back into a deep slumber, but Apollo spent the night blocking elbow and knee blows to unprotected and unsuspecting parts of his body. Finally, he delivered his son back to his bed in a last attempt to get some rest before beginning another day.

Apollo, I was just about to comm you to the bridge," Colonel Tigh said as soon as he spotted him.

"Has something happened?" Apollo asked in concern, all thoughts of the previous evening disappeared.

"Yes, our long-range patrol is overdue," Commander Adama replied. "We have a bearing on their marker beacons which places them here," he indicated their location on the navigation board. "They appear to have landed. They haven't changed position for centars."

"So they're out of communication range," Apollo stated. "Did they send any kind of distress signal?"

"Negative," Tigh answered. "It's possible that they simply found something worth investigating that has delayed them."

"Of course, but it's equally possible they could be in trouble," Adama added. "This is Ensign Luana's first patrol since graduation, is it not?"

"Yes, sir," Apollo replied. He couldn't help but be concerned for both Luana and Sheba, despite the lieutenant's experience. He wished he could trade his fun filled night on the _Rising Star_ to be with Sheba as Starbuck had originally planned.

"Well, Starbuck is one of our best." Adama paused as Apollo looked up in surprise. "Starbuck's name is on the duty roster. Did he not make this patrol?"

"Sorry, Commander. Starbuck and Sheba traded patrols. It never was changed on the roster." Apollo informed him.

"I did make note of it when they launched, Commander," Tigh added. "An apparent oversight that it didn't get updated. Sorry, Adama."

Adama sighed. "Very well. Apollo, find Starbuck and get ready to launch. I want you two to find out what happened to our patrol."

----------

Apollo immediately commed Starbuck at Cassiopeia's quarters. He quickly briefed him and agreed to meet him in launch bay Alpha. He knew he had some time before Starbuck could get ready, so the captain attempted to contact Lia to let her know the situation. He became frustrated as he tried repeatedly to reach her without success. As a final effort he even contacted the _Malocchio_ Freighter, however, neither Lia or Ama could be located. Finally, he made arrangements for Athena to take care of Boxey and then headed to his ship. He turned a corner to barrel directly into Lia, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry, Lia." He said while steadying her. "Are you okay?"

She didn't look okay. Her eyes were wide with concern and he could see the moisture threatening to brim over into tears. She was nervously rubbing a small amulet between her fingers, which she wore around her neck. "What's happened? Is Luana okay?"

Apollo looked at her in surprise. Surely, she couldn't have already spoken to Starbuck. "Sheba and Luana's patrol is overdue. Starbuck and I are on our way to go find out why," he explained while still holding her arms.

"I want to come, Apollo." Lia declared. She stoically blinked back tears, straightened her back and held her head high returning her amulet to its usual location beneath her tunic.

"Lia, you don't have the experience and I'm concerned your emotional state could be a detriment. Starbuck and I will find them." Apollo tried to reason with her.

She pulled back from his embrace and put her hands on her hips challenging his judgment. "She's my sister, Apollo. If you can stand there and truthfully tell me that if Athena went missing you'd back off and let Starbuck and Boomer go find her because your emotions were running high, then I'll keep my mouth shut and sit in operations waiting to find out if my only living family is still alive or not."

He didn't have time to argue this out with her. Damn, Starbuck was rubbing off on both the sisters. "All right. But remember this, you are to follow orders at all times. Challenging me on a mission may cost you or someone else their life. Do you understand, Ensign?"

"Yes, Sir. Of course I do. Who do you think I am? Starbuck?" She replied cheekily with a triumphant smile before rushing away to get her gear.

----------

Starbuck had already checked his viper twice and Apollo's once. He looked at the turbo lift for what seemed like the hundredth time as he debated whether to check the captain's ship again. What the frack was taking him so long? Starbuck had been just getting ready to leave Cassie's for the billet when Apollo commed him and quickly told him what had happened. He'd been cooling his heels for centars . . . he checked his chronometer . . . well, okay, maybe centons was more accurate, but it _seemed _like centars. Once again he berated himself for switching patrols with Sheba and then for not letting Apollo know about it. Frack, this was _his_ fault. If anything happened to Luana or Sheba . . . He sighed. _Try not to think about it, Bucko. You're going to find them. That's all there is to it. _

He heard the lift descending and once again turned towards it. He was surprised to see Ama, the retired Imperial Empyrean necromancer, surrounded by Council Security. Her long white hair was as wild as ever and she still sported the animal skins of her people. He could hear Reece telling her that the launch bay was a secured area and she had no business being there. He decided to intervene when he heard Ama threaten to turn Reece into the squealing porcine that he had likely evolved from, however slightly.

"Ama, what are you doing here?" he asked as he strode towards her. He realized he had better tell her about Luana in case Apollo had not reached her.

"Starbuck, tell this dunderhead who I am. He's treating me as if I'm some kind of a common criminal." Ama ordered him.

"Reece, back off. I'll take responsibility for Ama." Starbuck told him.

"Starbuck, there are no unauthorized people permitted in the launch bay. You know that. I'm just trying to do my job. Why don't you back off and let me." Reece returned. He was standing with his legs apart and his hand resting on his weapon.

"Reece, I don't think you understand who this lady is." Starbuck told him. "She's the Empyrean Necromancer. You know, the one who cursed me and put me through Hades. I'm sure you've heard the stories." He could see Reece falter. "Yeah, I thought so. On the other hand, maybe being transformed into a porcine wouldn't be so bad. At least it would get you off duty. I hear wallowing in the mud on the livestock ship is a nice pastime . . . for a porcine." Reece actually took a step back as he looked between Starbuck and Ama in uncertainty.

"Uh, well, . . ." Reece stammered. He had actually heard that the necromancer had also transformed Starbuck into a putrid, some hideous, foul smelling beast from the planet Empyrean. Maybe challenging her wasn't the best idea he had come up with.

"Just give us a few centons and then you can escort her out of here. I promise you, it will be easier on all of us. That entire transformation process is not pretty." Starbuck grimaced as if remembering something unpleasant. He took Ama by the elbow and led her to his Viper.

"I did not curse you." She accused him. "I saved your sorry astrum if you remember correctly."

"Never mind that now," Starbuck stopped her short. "Luana's missing."

"Why do you think I'm here, dear boy?" she asked him watching the bemused look cross his face.

"Apollo has already talked to you?" Starbuck asked to clarify.

"Starbuck, my contacts are far more impressive than your Captain." She grinned at him. Just about every second tooth was still missing. "Now, we only have a few centons. Come here." She grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him to her with astonishing strength until their foreheads met.

"Ama!" he tried to pull back. "Stop with the felgercarb already. I thought you said you were retired."

"By all that's sacred, Starbuck, stop squirming and listen to me." She demanded with her eyes blazing into his.

He sighed. _Frack. Here we go again._ He stopped squirming and let her pull him closer. He could feel the eyes of the crew upon them both. They were definitely keeping their distance. He again looked into her eyes and this time let her hold his gaze.

"May the light of the Lords surround you. May the Empyrean Talisman watch over you. May the strength of the trinity bring you all safely home." She continued to look into his eyes.

"Can you let go of my ears now?" Starbuck asked her.

She shook her head at him in disgust and let him go. "Barbarian."

"_I'm_ the barbarian?" he asked in disbelief.

"Now give me your hand." She ordered, ignoring him. She generally found that when dealing with a reluctant savior, ignoring him was the best policy. Especially, with Starbuck. After all, the fates would take care of the rest.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously as she grabbed his right hand anyway. In a flash she had pierced his finger with a blade so small he didn't see it hidden in her fist. "Oww!" he snatched his hand back.

"I'll do much worse than prick your finger if you don't stop acting like a child, Starbuck. Now, give me your hand." Her lips were curled up over her terrible teeth. She looked like a savage.

He sighed. He had found that when dealing with a necromancer it was generally easier to just give her all the blood she desired. Especially, with Ama. After all, he would be back in control as soon as this was over. He held out his hand. She grabbed his lacerated index finger and squeezed a drop of blood onto a small amulet. It was round with a band around the exterior and the elongated shape of an eye within. A long, thin brow stretched over the eye and a pupil was centered at the crest of the eye. A leather cord was attached to the amulet and she put it over his head.

"This is an Empyrean Talisman. It will protect you. In combination with Lia and Luana's it will be a very powerful force against the evil you will encounter."

"What evil? Do you know what happened to Luana and Sheba?"

"How am I supposed to know? You said it yourself, I'm retired." Her eyes mocked him as she threw his words back at him.

"For Sagan's sake, Ama, tell me what you know!" Starbuck insisted. This time it was he grabbing her by the arms and pulling her closer.

"That's all I know. I can feel the evil, Starbuck." She drew back as she felt him release her. Her arms crossed over her chest and she rubbed them as if suddenly chilled. "You will have to make a difficult choice, Starbuck. Follow your instinct." She turned on her heel and walked briskly towards the turbo lift with Reece and his fellow officers hurrying to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

Starbuck examined the Empyrean talisman now hanging around his neck. He shook his head. Frack, that woman could throw him for a loop. Starbuck's rational side was insisting that Ama was a few cards short of a full deck, but his gut was telling him to prepare for another extraordinary sequence of events. He quickly tucked the talisman under his tunic and turned to find several sets of eyes watching him. Luckily, the turbo lift was again descending and somehow Starbuck knew Apollo would be on it.

"There you are. What took you so long? Did you talk to Lia?" The lieutenant was eager to get underway.

Apollo nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't get Ama though. Colonel Tigh is going to try." Starbuck looked unusually agitated, he noticed. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, just great." He ran his fingers back through his hair. He still wasn't sure how much he believed of what Ama told him. He should probably just spit it out and tell Apollo everything, however, there would be plenty of time for that on the way to the planet. "I talked to Ama. She already knew about Lu and Sheba being missing. I was sort of hoping you'd told her though." Starbuck still wasn't comfortable with the alternative. "I checked out your ship. Let's get going." He turned to head towards his Viper.

"Starbuck, wait." The Lieutenant stopped and looked at him. "Lia's coming too." The crew was already preparing another Viper for launch.

"What?" He snorted in disbelief. "Apollo, she doesn't have the experience. I think Luana and Sheba may be in real trouble. This is hardly the time to drag a brand new ensign into action." Ama's words suddenly came back to him. 'In combination with Lia and Luana's, your talisman will be a very powerful force against the evil you will encounter.' _Oh, frack._ He hadn't realized the implications of that. He knew he was hooped. The lift was again in motion and they both saw Lia jump off before it landed and run towards them with a pack slung over her shoulder and her helmet in her hand.

"Luana's her sister, Starbuck. She's coming." Apollo moved over to Lia's fighter and started pre-launch checks to facilitate a quick departure.

Starbuck sighed and walked towards Lia. "I hear you're coming. Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked in concern.

"Starbuck, I don't want to argue with you too." She started towards her ship.

Starbuck reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him in a tight embrace. "Hey, I'm not arguing with you. I'm just worried about you." He felt her arms encircle his waist as she held him tightly. "Tell me the truth, can you do this?" He loosened his grip to look into her dark eyes.

He was acting more like her old instructor and friend again. Thank the Lords he had dropped out of protector mode. She knew he wanted a realistic evaluation of her emotions and whether she was going to put any of them at risk. She nodded at him, "Yes, I can do this. I'm experienced at separating duty and emotion. After all, I was raised to be an Emperor."

He nodded at that. "Good enough. Let's go find our lost patrol."

----------

Luana sat up from where she was lying on the ground next to the lieutenant. Sheba was deeply asleep. She knew she should be as well. They must have walked for thirty kilometrons through the dense forest until it grew so dark they could barely see where they were going. They had been pulled along by the arm for the last centar or so until the ground disappeared beneath them and they landed unceremoniously on their backsides in their current location. Frack, it was dark! Not even a moon to shed some light on their temporary prison_. Yes, temporary. We're going to get out of here . . . well, maybe after Sheba wakes up. _ She again looked around straining to see where they were. It was cold. She rolled slowly onto her back protecting her injured shoulder. Her head still ached dully. She could see the stars shining safely out of reach. They almost seemed to be mocking her. She sighed. Oh, how she had loved flying her Viper among those stars. She remembered the first time Starbuck had told her about flying. His eyes were shining and his face was so animated. She had asked him if there was anything in the universe he loved more and he had laughed. "How could anything else even compare, Lu?" he had asked her in reply. _Starbuck._ She sighed. She had never really sorted out her feelings for Starbuck. Well, now was hardly the time to do it.

Luana thought back to the sudden appearance of their captors. She and Sheba had felt increasingly uncomfortable even as they made the incredible discovery of the ancient Empyrean tome. They were actually ready to do a final cursory check and leave when Sheba heard a growl. Both women spun to spot three of the strangest creatures they had ever seen heading towards them. They must have been more than two metrons tall as they climbed into the flight deck. Overall, they appeared to have the shape of a human with the usual two arms and legs. However, that was where the similarity ended. They appeared to be avian from their feet, which had four clawed toes, up to their knees, with bird like scales wrapped horizontally around the legs. Silver reptilian scales extended from the knees throughout the trunk and arms and up to the neck. The immense head was out of scale with the slender build of the beast. It reminded Luana of a hairy male bovine complete with stubby horns on either side of its head; however, its lower jaw was twice as wide. Its two eyes were cloudy and appeared almost opaque. As Luana thought back, she now wondered how well the beasts could see. The most frightening feature though was their teeth. They must have been four centimetrons in length each and seemed to curve slightly inward with great gaps between them. These teeth were made for the tearing of flesh.

The warriors had quickly pulled their weapons on the advancing beasts, the ancient tomes cast aside. Luana had noticed small clubs held within the grip of their scaly hands. "Sheba?" Every fiber of her being was crying out for her to fire her weapon. Her eyes were glued to the largest creature slightly ahead of the others. Instinctively, the hunter in her knew that it was the dominant beast. Luana watched as the corner of a fat lip curled and its nostrils flared. It growled again.

"Fire!" Sheba yelled at the same time the beasts launched themselves at the women.

Luana fired her weapon hitting the leader squarely in the chest. It shrieked an earsplitting avian sounding protest, but continued to come at her. She hurled herself to the side avoiding it and fired at its head. This time the beast dropped where it landed.

"Aim for the head!" she called to Sheba as she rolled the other way and fired again at another creature. Again, it was a minor hit and the beast advanced, flinging itself on top of her. It struck at her weapon with its club knocking it out of Lu's grip. She managed to get her feet up between them and pushed against her enemy with all of her strength. It was surprisingly light and flew off of her. Luana noticed in despair that more creatures were climbing in through the flight deck. They leaped across the wreckage at her. She threw herself towards her weapon and felt another creature grab her around the neck. Her hand was scant centimetrons from the laser when she felt something tearing into the flesh on her left shoulder. She screamed in pain.

Sheba was fairing a little better. As soon as she heard Luana's yell to aim for the head, she blasted at the two approaching creatures and dropped them both. Like most Colonial pilots, Sheba had more experience at blasting Cylons in space than in ground assaults, however, she was a deadly shot. Unlike most marksmen, her aim seemed to improve under stress. _Must be in the genes_, she mused as she took aim on another target. Suddenly, she heard Luana scream. She whirled around to see a beast sinking its teeth into the ensign. Her heart raced as she dropped to a knee to improve the angle of her shot as she fired. The beast collapsed on top of Luana. Sheba was struck from behind and tumbled forward onto her stomach. Her weapon was trapped beneath her as she felt her hair grabbed and pulled sharply back. Tears filled her eyes as her head snapped back. She could feel pressure in the small of her back as her arm was wrenched behind her. Her other arm was also grabbed and they started to pull her roughly to her feet.

Luana heard Sheba's shot and felt her attacker collapse. She could still feel its teeth in her shoulder as she wrenched herself free and reached for her weapon. As her fingertips touched it she could feel another attacker fling itself onto her back. She gripped the laser and rolled herself to the right coming face to face with the enemy. It growled down at her as it opened its mouth wide. Lu shoved her weapon into the orifice and fired. Tissue fragments rained down upon her as she pushed the light creature to the side and rolled quickly to regain her footing. Stars suddenly exploded before her eyes as a blunt object hit the back of her skull. She swayed slightly and found herself again on her stomach being grabbed from behind by her arms. Her weapon was pulled from her loose grip as she was hauled to her feet. She reeled with dizziness as she was pushed ahead of her captors and almost fell to her knees. Her right arm was gripped to steady her and she found herself being contemplated by yet another of the hideous creatures. Her nose detected a musty smell as she looked into the large, cloudy eyes. It cocked its head slightly to the side and hissed at her as it held her gaze. She spat in its eye. A low growl started in its throat.

"Luana, are you trying to get yourself killed? Stand down, Ensign!" Sheba ordered as her guards pushed her roughly across the flight deck.

Luana heard her, but standing down really wasn't her style. She grinned inanely at the beast. It stopped growling and cocked its head to the side, studying her. _Interesting._ She imitated it and cocked her head to the same side. Luana suddenly detected a musk emanating from the creature. Its scales started taking on a reddish hue. "You think I'm kind of cute, don't you?"

"Luana, what the frack are you doing?" Sheba yelled as she was pushed out of the craft.

The ensign again grinned inanely at her guard and then felt it pull her gently forward to follow Sheba. She exited the ship to find Sheba flanked by two guards and the rest of the creatures gathering metrons away from them in a circle. Her guard led her to stand beside the lieutenant.

"Luana, can you reach your communicator?" Sheba asked her quietly. She didn't know why she was whispering. It wasn't like the creatures could understand her.

"Yeah, but who am I supposed to communicate with? The Lords of Kobol?" Luana asked.

"Set it to stand-by. That way if a search party comes they can use it to track us." Sheba explained.

"What do you mean 'if'? Starbuck will come. He wouldn't leave us here to die." Luana declared vehemently. She pulled her arm free of her guard. She noticed its right horn was broken off. It let her go and continued to study her.

"Neither would Apollo." Sheba reassured her. She just hoped they would be in time. This was the first real sign that the ensign was afraid. Sheba had thought that somehow Starbuck had also passed on his bravado. Perhaps the brain washing wasn't complete after all.

"Sheba, should we try the languatron?" Perhaps they should try and communicate a little more effectively.

"This far from the colonies, I'm not even sure it will work. After all, it's programmed to translate languages we're somewhat familiar with. I've never seen or heard tell of creatures like this before. I'm also kind of worried if we pull out the languatrons they'll notice our communicators and take them. Right now I'm more concerned with a search party being able to find us. Of course, if they suddenly look like they're going to kill us on the spot I'll probably realign my priorities." Sheba told her somewhat ruefully.

"I think if they wanted us dead, we'd be dead. You're probably right, looks like we're going for a walk." The gathered beasts had begun to growl and the noise level increased drastically. She looked back over to the assembly of creatures.

Enclosed within the circle were two beasts slowly swaying and watching each other. The assembly began to growl as they advanced on one another. Suddenly, one beast hurled itself towards its rival and swung its club. The adversary surprisingly leaned into the attack and took it full on the chest. Its vicious jaws opened wide and it lunged forward clamping its teeth down into the neck of its foe. The victim shrieked in pain as the aggressor shook its head from side to side ripping its flesh apart. The attacker pushed its prey to the ground and continued to rend the flesh with every motion. The victim slumped. The victor stood above it and growled in concert with the excited assembly.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sheba whispered. She looked in horror at the triumphant beast, blood running down its jaws and neck. Apparently, they had a new leader.

"Don't. It will make you look weak." Luana begged her. She also felt nauseous, but knew that these creatures would not tolerate weakness.


	8. Chapter 8

Apollo had found Starbuck strangely quiet on the long flight to the planet. The captain was accustomed to his friend keeping up a steady stream of banter. He was curious if Ama had said something to make Starbuck so contemplative. He tried to draw him out a couple times, but the lieutenant answered in monotones seemingly occupied. Lia started asking the captain any random question that popped into her head and he finally realized she was trying to distract him. He realized she seemed to have some protective instincts regarding Starbuck for some reason. Either that, or she knew what was on his mind and was letting him have some introspective time to think about it. Finally, centars into the flight Starbuck piped up. The topic, however, really caught Apollo off guard.

"Lia, tell me about the Empyrean Talisman," he asked hesitantly. Starbuck had been pouring over his conversation with Ama for centars. He could deal with the fact that his friends were missing and they could be in danger. After all, as a warrior he had been in this position before and he knew the situation would have to be played out. He did his best not to imagine worst-case scenarios, as that would just make him increasingly anxious. After all, if he wanted to make himself anxious he could just think about Ama sharing with him that she could feel the evil and that he would have to make difficult choices. This was the part he was having some difficulty with. He kept reminding himself that she had told him to follow his instinct. That was his saving grace. He _always_ followed his instinct. Oh, sure, occasionally it got him into trouble, but that was more often associated with his personal life. Generally, following his instinct as a Colonial Warrior caused him to excel.

Lia was wondering if this topic would come up. She suspected Ama had sought out Starbuck. He had been so quiet that he must be coming to terms with something. She wondered what the necromancer had in mind for him. "How did you know about my talisman?"

"Then you are wearing one?" Starbuck asked curiously.

"Of course, I've worn it all my life. Our parents gave them to us as children. They represent protection and wisdom and are supposed to give us an ability to see with clarity and truthfulness." Lia shared the history with him.

"Does Luana still wear hers?" Starbuck asked. He had always thought of Luana as slightly removed from her superstitious roots.

"Believe it not, she does. I think to her it's more of a memento of our parents than any representation of her beliefs." She smiled to herself. "I think she'd be embarrassed if she thought you knew about it."

"Me, personally?" Starbuck asked. He didn't know why Luana would care one way or the other what he thought about her beliefs. After all, they were raised in different worlds. Obviously, they would have differences in opinion. Frankly, Starbuck had found it was usually best to keep your mouth shut when it came to spiritual beliefs. It was the one topic that was always open to debate, but people rarely moved on their opinions and were quite vehement in their views. They were also less inclined to want to play cards afterwards, which was the real tragedy.

"Of course. You're not exactly known for your calm acceptance of necromancers and their spiritual significance." She could hear Apollo snorting his agreement.

"Hmm." Well, apparently he wasn't as good at keeping his mouth shut as he thought he was. Starbuck paused in thought. "So, what does the power of the trinity have to do with your talisman?"

"So you talked to Ama before we left?" Lia asked him.

"Where else would I get this felgercarb?" he returned.

"Have you ever stopped to consider that it may not be felgercarb?" she returned. He was trying so hard to maintain his status quo. It was like a wall he had built around himself. Every now and then, he would peek over his self-erected barrier to take a look around.

He sighed. "All right, so it might not be felgercarb. What's the strength of the trinity?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated," she started.

"I'll try and keep up, " he remarked wryly.

"Don't start with me. Every time someone mentions necromancers your eyes glaze over and your brain tries to come up with some rational explanation for the inexplicable." She retorted. "Maybe you should stop trying to make sense of it and just believe it."

"Never mind that, Lia. Just tell me how the trinity works."

It would take a lot to get him all the way over that wall. She sighed. "Our people believe that the power of the trinity is universal. It will always be with us. Our worlds have a tripartite nature consisting of the heavens, soil and water. As humans, we consist of body, mind and spirit. The ancient necromancers invoke the powers of the Goddess Triquetra, who is maiden, mother and crone to our people. Simply stated, we believe our strength is fortified in groups of three."

"So the Empyrean Talisman gives you three times the protection, wisdom and insight if worn by three people?" Starbuck asked.

"Well, essentially, yes." She stopped to think about his question. "Starbuck, did Ama give you an Empyrean Talisman?"

"Yep." He sighed. Oh well, sometimes you had to stack the deck in your favour no matter how you did it.

"Did she consecrate it?" Lia asked curiously. With a complete trinity, their chances were vastly improved. She felt more confident and optimistic that Luana and Sheba would be found . . . alive.

"Well, I'm guessing Empyrean consecration has to do with my blood. Am I right?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled. At least he was interested and learning. It was a start.

"Well, then, it's consecrated."

----------

Sheba awoke to see the sun starting to peak up over the horizon through the dense canopy of tree tops. She could feel Luana huddled beside her asleep. She lay still and surreptitiously looked around. They appeared to be in a small, but deep pit. It was about four metrons across each way as well as almost four metrons deep. She could see one creature looking down at them over the rock wall. She surmised it must be a guard. She rolled over and bit back a groan as her aching body protested. She found her neck was so stiff she could barely turn her head. Her right arm, shoulder and back were all aching and just about every muscle below her waist hurt from their forced march across rough terrain and thick brush. Frack, you think you're in pretty good shape until something like this happens. She promised to devote a little extra time to the Fitness Center after she got back to the _Galactica_. She did a quick inventory and realized they still had all their equipment. She wondered if Luana had a knife secreted away in her boot as she did when she was on Empyrean.

Luana moaned beside her. Sheba managed to sit up and look at the young woman. She looked extremely pale and dirty. Her flight jacket covered any evidence of her shoulder wound. "Luana?"

The ensign opened her eyes and blinked several times trying to get her bearings. She looked up at Sheba and smiled weakly. "Do I look as bad as you do?"

Sheba was a mess. Her usually neat long hair was full of twigs, grass and dust. Her face and uniform were smudged with dirt. She was moving slowly and painfully.

"No matter how bad we look, we're still more attractive than our captors." Sheba told her as she looked up at their guard. They truly were the most hideous creatures she had ever seen. The beast had its head cocked to the side and was studying them. "Hey, is that your friend?"

Luana looked up at the guard. Surely enough its right horn was broken off. "Hi, handsome," she gave it her toothy grin. The creature's scales again changed to a reddish hue and it began hissing. "I think the hiss is a good sign. It seems to occur in conjunction with the colour change. They begin to growl when they're becoming violent."

"Oh, I figured out the growling part. How's your shoulder?" Luana hadn't moved since she had awakened.

"Hurts like Hades," she admitted. It was throbbing. Even squeezing her left hand or turning her head seemed to exacerbate the pain. She was also aware of a slight headache from being hit in the back of her skull, but it really seemed minor in comparison. _I knew that fracking talisman was useless. On the other hand, maybe I'd be dead now if I wasn't wearing it,_ she mused.

"Sit up and let me take a look," Sheba instructed. She helped Luana sit up and slowly started removing her jacket. She heard the ensign inhale sharply and noticed her biting her lower lip. "Easy, Lu," she murmured as she slipped the garment off. She carefully undid the young woman's tunic at the shoulder and as she folded it back it the wound was exposed. The bite marks were red and swollen. Redness extended up her neck and covered her back over her scapula. Sheba sighed. She didn't have a thing to dress or clean it with. Suddenly, she heard a thud behind them.

Sheba quickly stood up and turned only to have her neck spasm painfully. Luana's friendly guard was there. It moved over to the girl and leaned down closely to look at the wound. Sheba's first instinct was to knee it in the head, but the creature was still hissing and remained a friendly shade of red. Luana had better be correct about that. It remained staring at the wound for some time, but never actually touching it. Then, as abruptly as it had arrived, it scurried back up the rock and disappeared over the edge.

"What now I wonder?" Sheba asked as she continued to look up. Well, at least she knew she could climb out of here if she needed to. Luana couldn't though, that was obvious. She tried to see over the edge but couldn't make out anything of use. Rock, rocks and more rocks were blocking her view. She couldn't even see any other creatures, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

The creature reappeared at the edge and jumped down gracefully landing beside Luana. It stood still and studied them again while holding something leafy in its grasp. "Give 'handsome' a smile, Sheba. It will put him more at ease." Luana encouraged.

"Handsome? Didn't you used to call Starbuck that?" Sheba tried to imitate the absurd smile she had seen on Luana's face. The creature approached Luana tentatively. It kneeled down and gently put the leaf on her shoulder wound. Sheba could see there was a powdery substance on the makeshift bandage as it was opened up.

"As they say, there's no accounting for taste. Thanks, handsome." Luana smiled again. She could feel a pleasant cooling sensation setting in. After all, these beasts probably patched up a fair amount of similar wounds so it was only natural they would have a treatment. She hoped it worked well on Humans. "I wonder what they're planning for us? Maybe we should try the languatron on handsome?"

Sheba thought about it. The creature seemed more curious than dangerous. "Try it, but go slowly. The last thing we pointed their way killed them." Sheba warned her.

Luana slowly pulled her languatron out. The creature took a step back and its scales started to return to the usual silver tone. Luana gave it a big grin trying to reassure it. Handsome cocked his head and waited. The ensign activated her languatron and pointed it at the creature. Frack. What now? What do you say when introducing yourself to a creature? Especially after killing a few of its friends. "I'm Luana." She tapped her chest and indicated herself. Well, that was a good start. Simple. Direct. Friendly. Now he was required to say something in return for the electronic felgercarb to do any good. Starbuck always told her that electronic felgercarb was nice, but it didn't replace intelligence, skill, planning or instinct. She smiled to herself when she recalled Lia and her had both thought the term 'electronic felgercarb' was an official one until another student had indicated it was just something Starbuck said a lot. Handsome hissed back at her and tapped his chest. The languatron lit up and the lights flashed furiously while the machine tried to process the unknown language.

"DeeDiddleydiddleydiddleydee." The languatron told them.

"Uh, Sheba, is that its name or is the languatron not working?" Luana asked perplexed.

"I don't really know," Sheba replied. She knew the machine had its limitations. On the other hand, the creature's name could be DeeDiddleydiddleydiddleydee. "Try something else," she encouraged.

"What are you going to do with us?" Luana asked.

"DeeDiddleydiddleydiddleydie." The languatron translated . . . maybe.

"I don't like the way that end bit sounded," Luana commented.

"I don't think it's working," Sheba told her. "Try again. Point to the rock." That would be a good test. If it was a DeeDiddleydiddleydiddleyrock then maybe the machine was working.

Luana nodded and pointed to a large rock. "Rock," she said.

The creature again hissed and the machine translated, "DeeDiddleydiddleydiddleydee".

Luana shook her head in disappointment. "Frack. So much for technology." The creature turned around and again scurried back up the wall, returning to its post.

----------

Lia looked down at the planet her sister had disappeared on. From their approach it looked very much like her home, Empyrean. She had not admitted it to anyone, but she really missed her home. Life on a battlestar didn't compare with breathing fresh air and wandering through rain forests hunting and tracking to her heart's delight. She knew Luana felt the same. She had seen the longing in her sister's eyes when they reminisced about their childhood. However, she knew she had done the right thing in joining the fleet. After all, after their parents had died, things had changed. A controlled sense of desperation was in the Empyrean people's eyes as they saw their men die from disease and warfare. Time had become their enemy. Thankfully, the Colonials had become their friends.

"Apollo, I have a fix on the marker beacons," Starbuck informed him.

"I've got it, Starbuck. Hmm, that's odd. I'm also picking up a low intensity beacon from the planet, but it's not ours." He watched the readouts flash across his screen. "This is probably why they landed to begin with."

"It could be some kind of trap," Starbuck suggested. He was picking up Humans on his scanner, but also life forms that the computer could not identify.

"I agree. Okay, let's go in and find out."

The Vipers descended through the atmospheric layers. As they hit the lower portion of the stratosphere Apollo heard Starbuck queuing Lia, "Remember, Lia, this is most likely where we're going to experience turbulence due to the convective air currents." His mind was off talismans and trinities and he was back to being the consummate pilot.

"Right, Starbuck, thanks." Lia replied. She was still fairly new to flying in the troposphere and landing on planets. She appreciated every tip an experienced pilot was willing to give her. Especially, a pilot of the caliber of Starbuck. She tightened her grip as she felt the turbulence affect her fighter. Luckily, it seemed to be a clement day on the planet and she had no problems. They soon spotted the Vipers and another ship in a field as they tracked the signals.

"I'm going to have a closer look," Apollo told them and he banked his Viper down for a low sweep of the area. He could see the bodies of creatures around the larger ship. They appeared to be dead, as he wasn't reading any life signs for anything that large. "There are some bodies, not Human," he hastily added, "They seem to be concentrated at the larger ship."

"Apollo, it looks like something stalked them and surrounded the ship by the pattern in the foliage," Lia added. "Can I get a better look?"

Apollo was impressed. He had forgotten they had a tracker and hunter with them. "Affirmative, Lia."

Lia followed the captain's path and swept in low for a couple passes. "It looks like there must have been quite a few of them. They seemed to have circled around the Vipers and come in across the field en masse. I could tell you more after we land." She didn't want them even thinking about leaving her flying around out of harm's way while they checked out that ship. Her sister's body could be in it after all.

"Starbuck?" Apollo asked. The captain knew what they could find in that ship. He wasn't certain Lia was prepared to deal with it. Perhaps he and Starbuck should go in and check it out first. He could tell Lia to be prepared to back them up from the air in case of an unexpected attack.

"Let's go in, Apollo. All of us." Starbuck replied.


	9. Chapter 9

The Vipers landed in the field on the plateau. Lia didn't miss the fact that Apollo and then Starbuck positioned their fighters closest to the unidentified ship. So much for being determined to be the first one in. As her cockpit opened she steadied herself with a couple deep breaths. _Frack. Get your astrum out of the Viper, Lia. _ She shook her head as she realized she was starting to think like Starbuck . . . or Luana. She pulled off her helmet and climbed out of her ship. She could see Apollo and Starbuck having words and started towards them.

"Starbuck, wait with Lia and I'll check out the ship," Apollo had told him the centon before.

"Yeah, right," Starbuck replied heading towards the ship.

"Starbuck, I mean it." He grabbed the lieutenant's arm. "You know what could be waiting for us in there. You're close to Lia. She could use your support right now."

"Apollo, I've been sitting in a fracking Viper for six centars waiting to see what's happened to two good friends. Lia is a warrior. She doesn't need to be _supported_ right now. She needs to know what happened to her sister. Just like you need to know what's happened to Sheba. Cut the felgercarb and let's go find out." He pulled his arm free as Lia walked up to them.

Lia looked from one to the other. They were both determined to have their way. She could tell Apollo was just trying to protect her. He thought of her as a sensitive, young woman who was beginning a new life. Starbuck knew the tough, stubborn side of her. He had a better idea of what she had already been through and he realized that above all what she really needed right now was the truth. She looked at the lieutenant, "If I talked to you that way you'd keelhaul me."

He looked at her in surprise and grinned. "And you'd deserve it," he added sheepishly.

Apollo shook his head at them and blew out a deep breath. "All right. Let's go." He pulled out his weapon and proceeded towards the ship.

"Seems like we should be sneaking or something," Lia muttered to Starbuck as they followed the captain similarly armed.

"You've been watching too much IFB. If they're around, they know we're here after landing three Vipers on their front lawn." He glanced at the dead creature lying not far away from the ship. "What the frack is that?"

"Its neck has been ripped apart," Lia stated indifferently. As a hunter she had seen that before.

"Check out the teeth, and I thought Ama needed some serious dental work." Starbuck replied nervously. _Lords, if that was what attacked Luana and Sheba . . ._ They followed Apollo topside. Centons later they were all standing in the ship looking at the dead creatures.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or scared that they aren't here," Lia remarked.

"I know what you mean," Apollo replied. While he was relieved to see the warriors weren't dead, it didn't comfort him knowing what had taken them.

Starbuck collected the weapons from where they laid abandoned on the deck. "Did you notice they're all shots to the head." He indicated the dead. "Probably worth remembering."

"So we shoot to kill?" confirmed Lia.

"Yes," replied Starbuck.

"Wait a centon, Starbuck. I know it looks bad, but remember the Borays? After actually talking to them you were able to work something out." Apollo mused.

"I also remember the Ovions, buddy." Starbuck returned. "I really think when the alien looks like it came directly from Hades Hole, shoot first and ask questions later is a good policy."

"Technically, we're the aliens here," Apollo told him as he leaned over to retrieve a book lying on the deck. He turned it over to see the familiar crest on the cover. "Lia, look at this."

She joined him and stared in surprise at the ancient book. "The Empyrean Talisman." She took the book and carefully turned the pages. "It's our ancient script. Much like you would have seen on Kobol." They had talked about Kobol as Lia was also fascinated by her people's history. She had found it astounding that Apollo had visited the pyramids on their mother planet. Oddly, he had spoken of it reluctantly and a little bit sadly and she suspected that he may have lost someone close to him in the attack.

"Let's bring it with us and get out of here." Starbuck told her. He handed Apollo one retrieved weapon and kept the other for himself. "The sooner we get moving, the sooner we'll find them."

They left the ship and Apollo asked Starbuck to check out Luana's Viper for clues. Lia followed him and she kept a close watch on the perimeter and her scanner as he rifled through the ship.

"Just her pack," Starbuck held it up. "Frack, what's she got in here?" It was heavy for the usual survival equipment they stowed. He climbed back down beside Lia.

"Luana and I augmented the original kit," Lia told him. "It seemed like you guys thought you could survive on your good looks," she teased him, trying to ease her tension.

"Hey, it's worked so far," he grinned and winked at her. He peeked into the pack. "Well, it's good to know Apollo and I can build a shuttle if we need to."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Thanks, Starbuck," she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He shrugged, a little embarrassed. "For what?"

"For your totally inappropriate sense of humour. It's just what I need right now."

"Starbuck!" Apollo shouted to him from atop Sheba's Viper. They ran over to join him. "They have their communicators on. We can track the signal and find them." He held up his own communicator.

"Any idea how far away they are?" Lia asked him. She turned on her own unit to see the signal. "This means they're together, doesn't it? That should make it easier to follow, right?"

Apollo smiled and nodded. "No, yes, yes. I think one of us should take a Viper up and see how close we can get to the signal. If we can land somewhere nearer to them it would help."

"Well, the tracks lead down to that forested area and so does the signal." Lia added. "I'll go," she volunteered. She could see the men glance at each other. No, they hadn't planned on the surveillance being done by her. For as much as the Colonials had surpassed the ancient Empyreans in regard to sexism, it certainly wasn't extinct. She reminded herself that Starbuck had not included her just centons before in the building of his shuttle. "I am qualified to do this." She reminded them. "You," she prodded Starbuck in the chest, "qualified me."

"Yes, I did," he sighed. "Captain?"

"We can tweak your scanner to track the comm signal, Lia. That should make it . . . more efficient." He didn't dare say easier. There was no reason she couldn't do this. She was right, she was trained for this and graduated in the top three of her class. They moved to her ship and manually adjusted her scanner. "Stay in constant communication with us, Lia. I don't want any surprises." She climbed in her Viper and the Captain handed over her helmet. "Remember, when you find their location, report back to us. You are not to land by yourself. Hopefully, you can find a spot that we can set down all three ships. If it's not considerably closer than where we are now, it's probably not worth it. After all, we're hoping Luana and Sheba will be able to fly their Vipers out of here."

"If not, we can use Starbuck's shuttle," Lia told him and he looked at her blankly as Starbuck laughed behind him.

----------

Sheba was going a little stir crazy. They had been sitting in the bottom of their pit for centars since Handsome had dressed Luana's wound. Surely, the creatures weren't going to just study them. She tried to imagine living out the rest of her life as an exhibit. Intermittently, a creature would look over the edge at them and stare. Occasionally, Luana would grin back at them with varying results. Apparently, not all of the beasts found her as charming as Handsome did. They could hear growls and hisses all around them. Suddenly, Sheba remembered something.

"Luana, do you have your knife?"

"Of course, Sheba." She was Empyrean, after all. "I haven't really seen an opportunity to use it though."

"No. Neither have I." Still it was comforting to know they had one weapon.

"I was awake for quite a while last night." Luana told her. "The activity around here really settled down. If we are going to make a break for it, that would probably be our best bet. Unless, of course, they decide to partake in some more death sport like those two facing off back by the ships. That distracted them nicely."

Sheba smiled. "What are our odds?"

Luana grinned in return, "You don't really want to know that do you?"

"Evidently not," she replied. "Still, I'd rather die trying than wait to find out what they have in mind for us."

"Exactly." Luana nodded. She hadn't gone out on a limb and altered the course of her life to die in a rock pit at the mercy of the ugliest creatures known to man. She found herself rubbing her talisman unconsciously. She quickly tucked it back in her tunic. Starbuck should be here by now. Apollo would be too. Lia would do everything within her power to be with them. Luana shifted as her shoulder ached. It was actually feeling much better. She could use her arm and move her head without pain shooting through her. She wondered if an enemy would patch up a captive and then kill her later. She noticed that the growls surrounding their prison seemed to be growing in intensity. Wait a centon. What was that sound?

"Luana, I hear a ship!" Sheba exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

Lia had tracked the signal, but could see no evidence of either warrior through the dense forestation. She flew by a few times with a dubious hope she would see some sign of her sister or friend. As she rolled her ship away from the homing signal, she proceeded with the second part of her assignment, finding a closer spot to land in. She reported her findings back to Apollo as ordered and became increasingly frustrated as she soon realized the thick growth spread for kilometrons in every direction.

Why was it she couldn't help but feel that if Starbuck had taken this assignment they would all be headed to some grassy meadow a few hundred metrons from where Luana and Sheba were being held? Oh, of course, it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help but feel a little inadequate. It was probably a mixture of trying to prove herself to the seasoned veterans and simply being frustrated with the failure of her assignment. She surmised she was wasting precious time that could be spent hiking closer to the missing warriors and headed back to Starbuck and Apollo. She could see Apollo sitting atop his Viper, but could not see Starbuck. Apollo waved to her and jumped down heading towards the large ship where she could now see Starbuck climbing through the cockpit. She checked her scanners one final time to confirm there was still no sign of the unusual creatures sneaking up on them and then brought her fighter in for a landing.

"Apollo, I disabled that signal," Starbuck told him jumping down from the large craft. "Now no one else will be lured down to this spot to investigate a dead ship."

"Good idea. It seems strange, Starbuck. I assume for the creatures to sneak up on Sheba and Luana they must have arrived quickly. However, they're being held at least fifteen kilometrons from here."

"It could have been a hunting or scouting party." Starbuck suggested. He watched Lia land safely. Nice form. "They were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Again, he wished he had flown this patrol instead of spending the time stuffing his face on the _Rising Star_. He sighed.

"What?" Apollo asked as he watched the emotions play across his friend's face.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I found another book underneath one of the bodies." He handed it over to the captain. "Smaller and no Empyrean Talisman, but similar script."

"It's probably a log book." He reflected that the one human skeleton in the ship had possibly recorded what had happened to the rest of the occupants. There were so many questions and all the answers were probably in the two books that none of them could read. "Did you find anything else?"

"Yeah," he replied hesitantly. "One of the creatures that was shot in the back of the skull had blood on its fangs."

Apollo nodded. Starbuck didn't miss much. One of the women was injured then. They moved off together to meet Lia. She was walking towards them with two packs slung over her shoulders. She handed one to Starbuck as she fell into step with them.

"Two shuttles?" he asked her as he took it and slung it over his own shoulder adjusting the straps to his larger frame.

"You never know what you might need." She replied to him as they moved over to the edge of the plateau. She pointed further along. "It looks like we could get down over there."

Apollo and Starbuck looked at her indicated path. It looked unlikely that the creatures had taken this route. It was covered in loose dirt and rock and the angle of descent was incredibly steep. "Uh . . . I don't think they went this way," Starbuck started as Lia moved over to the edge and began planning her descent in her mind.

She looked up at him. "We could probably cut a couple centars off our trip if we go down here. We wouldn't have to circle around."

"This from the girl who hurled me into a raging river to save time," Starbuck said to Apollo. Lia was usually the epitome of good sense, but Starbuck would never forget being pulled into the river on the planet Empyrean. He thought they would all drown, but as it turned out, only Lia did. He had to resuscitate her in front of her hysterical sister. He would never forget the desperation in Luana's eyes as she watched him performing compressions on Lia.

"I have a line, " Lia added helpfully. She started to pull the rope out of her pack. "It's not quite long enough, but the lower part of the trail looks pretty tame." She expertly began to secure the line to the nearest tree.

Apollo studied the possible routes down the cliff as he considered her plan. He got the feeling she was intending to follow through with or without them. The path, for lack of a better word, was difficult and dangerous, but with the line it should be possible. Starbuck looked doubtful and the captain wondered how his leg was holding up. "Starbuck, how's the leg? Can you do this?" It wasn't that long ago that his leg would cramp up after a centar in the cockpit.

Starbuck looked at him in surprise. His leg was the last of his concerns. Tumbling head first down a cliff was actually foremost in his mind. Oh, right, Apollo used to do a lot of recreational climbing. He had forgotten. That was what gave the captain the experience necessary to qualify for the mission on Arcta. Starbuck, however, had simply hacked into the program that was selecting the team and had inserted his name on the list. "My leg's fine," he muttered.

"Hey, you did this at the Academy, didn't you?" Apollo asked. Cadets trained extensively in various ground assaults and basic mountaineering was a part of that skill set.

"Well, actually, I missed that part of the training," Starbuck replied reluctantly. He now wished he could go back and reverse the complex plan he had come up with to get him and two buddies out of their mountaineering expedition and instead assigned to part of a ceremonial honour guard. It had taken a fair amount of hard work on his part, well, maybe flirting with the colonel's daughter hadn't taken as much effort as he remembered, but the harrowing display of disappointment on his face when the disciplinary duty was meted out was definitely arduous.

Apollo shook his head at his friend. "It was part of basic training. How in Hades could you miss it?"

"It's a long story, best told over a long, tall Empyrean Ale." Starbuck told him. Meanwhile, Lia was digging through her pack for something.

"Starbuck, take a look in Luana's pack. We both carry a couple pairs of gloves." Lia instructed him as she pulled them out of her own pack and tossed a pair to Apollo.

"Thanks, Lia." Apollo told her. He felt a familiar exhilaration as he pulled on the leather gloves. He had missed climbing. While at the Academy he had discovered climbing was not only a great outdoor sport, but also a welcome diversion from studies and protocol. He had started traditionally with lines and full protective gear, but had then discovered free climbing. There was no rush that compared with ascending a summit with nothing but the rock, the avian and the wind. No lines, no protective gear, just skill. "This does look like the best route down," he agreed with Lia. "I'll lead. Starbuck, why don't you take up the rear? Just take it slow and watch us. You'll be fine." He grabbed the line and held on tightly while lowering himself hand over hand down the first few metrons of the short vertical drop. He landed gently on soft dirt and loosened his grip beginning to pick his way carefully down the steep hill. "Don't get too close. The dirt's soft and stone fall could be a real hazard."

"I guess I'm next." Lia said to Starbuck who had finally found his gloves. She lowered herself slowly until her feet touched down. Apollo wasn't kidding. The soil was loose. She gingerly started down his chosen route. The captain was moving steadily and confidently. He obviously had a great deal of experience with climbing. She looked up to see dubious blue eyes staring down at her. "Are you okay?" she asked Starbuck.

"Oh, sure," he responded despondently. "Just what I was hoping to do today, fall off a fracking mountain." He watched Apollo crisscrossing the cliff side; he was as sure-footed as a mountain caprine. He took a deep breath and pulled on his gloves. "Better get out of my way, Lia. I'm coming in for a landing and it could be a rough one."

Lia chuckled as she maneuvered further along the path. She found a solid foothold and stopped to watch Starbuck lower himself down. He went slowly and cautiously, realizing that getting himself hurt or killed just wouldn't be much of a benefit to the rescue mission. He felt his feet touch the dirt and looked along the path to see Lia waiting for him. She smiled her encouragement and he realized the tables had turned and she was now the teacher. He looked down at Apollo who had stopped and was waiting for them. He looked a bit impatient to move on.

"Get your feet further apart. You need to have a wide base of support to help keep your balance especially when you're going down." Lia encouraged him.

Starbuck adjusted his footing and followed her holding on tightly to his lifeline. It was slow going, but that was fine with him. The lieutenant didn't even care that he slid part of the way down on his astrum. He suspected Lia would be keeping up easily with Apollo if she wasn't babysitting him. Approximately, three quarters of the way down they caught up with Apollo who was sitting on a large rock and peering over its edge. It was another vertical drop that they simply couldn't see from the top looking down.

"Is the line long enough?" Lia asked as she joined him.

"Just long enough," Apollo replied. He looked over at Starbuck who was rubbing his left thigh. "How's the leg?"

The lieutenant nodded abruptly, "Fine." So much for thinking he was in great shape. His leg was cramping up again. He rubbed at the knot trying to work it out like Kale had done so many times in the Fitness Center. _Frack, I don't have time for this._ He looked up to see Apollo still watching him.

"Fine?" Apollo repeated. Starbuck didn't look fine. A permanent grimace was set across his pale face and he was sweating heavily. "Lia, do you have a med kit in there?"

Lia rustled through her pack and handed the captain her med kit. He opened it up and found the drug kit and hypospray. "Starbuck, pull down your pants."

"Why?" he asked somewhat startled.

"I'll inject some corticosteroid into the muscle. It's an anti-inflammatory. It should stop the cramping." Apollo explained patiently as he approached the lieutenant.

"And I need to pull down my pants why?" Starbuck repeated noticing the cheeky grin on Lia's face.

"Well, because you're covered in dirt and it probably wouldn't be beneficial to inject the dirt into your leg with the drug." He smiled at his friend's reluctance to undress in front of Lia.

Well, Starbuck couldn't argue with that so he quickly lowered his pants. Apollo kneeled down beside him and palpated the contracted muscle. He applied the hypospray and activated it. "How long does it take to work?" Starbuck asked as he pulled his pants back up. He wasn't feeling much relief.

"About ten centons. Just sit still and relax." Apollo told him. "I'm going to head down and scout out the rest of the route." He sat on the edge and grasped the line, lowering himself down and looping the line around his leg while using his opposite foot as a break as he descended. He hadn't counted on Starbuck's lack of climbing experience or his leg giving him trouble, but the medication should help. Apollo realized that the lieutenant was less than thrilled with his impromptu mountaineering lessons, but Lia's experience and support had been an unexpected bonus. He grinned as he recognized that Starbuck would drag his astrum through just about anything, especially if he thought he might be upstaged by a woman. Eventually, his foot connected with solid rock and he looked up to see Lia giving him the thumbs up.

"He's down." Lia relayed to Starbuck. "My turn." She followed the captain's lead.

Starbuck's cramping leg had eased off. He moved to the edge to watch Lia moving methodically down the rope. Luckily, he had shown up for the Academy class in which they spent a grueling amount of time inching their bodies up and down lines suspended from the ceiling. He remembered at the time wondering why the frack he needed to learn the useless task if he was intent on becoming a pilot. He had been working on a plan to get him out of that as well, but he was still young and inexperienced, and it didn't come off quite the way he had planned. Actually, he recalled having to repeat the task about ten times more often than the rest of the cadets due to the fact that his not so well thought out plan had been discovered. He looked down to see Lia finally had reached the end of her rope. He chuckled to himself at his private joke as he sat down and adjusted his gloves.

"Come on, Starbuck!" Lia shouted up to him. "Apollo says the rest of the way is easy!"

Well, coming from a guy who got his kicks from clinging to the side of a rock without a line, that wasn't exactly comforting. He looked down and realized the difference between the Academy and this mountainside. No mat. No big, padded, comforting, incase-you-fall-on-your-head type mat. Frack, it must be twenty metrons down. His mouth suddenly felt parched. Imagine admitting to the guys back in the squadron that he had suddenly discovered a fear of heights. Well, really it was more of a fear of falling on his head. _Let's get this over with, Bucko._

He grabbed the line tightly with both hands swinging his body down beside it. He then maneuvered himself so the line was wrapped around his leg, and clamped his opposite foot onto it. He allowed most of his weight to rest on his legs for the moment. He started his descent keeping his eyes on the rock in front of him, counting off the metrons as he went. Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen . . . Suddenly, the line twitched from above. _What the frack?_ He could hear Apollo returning to Lia below.

"Hey, keep moving! We don't have all day!" Apollo teased him. Starbuck was doing well. Well, at least he hadn't conned his way out of climbing up and down lines as well. Suddenly, the lieutenant was letting go of the line and lunging desperately for a large, outcrop of rock as he started to fall. Apollo watched in horror as the line began to drop uselessly to the ground and his friend was left swaying by one hand while frantically searching for another hand or leg hold. Lia screamed and they heard a chorus of growls from above the cliff top echoing over the valley.


	11. Chapter 11

"I am so fracking tired of sitting in this pit like some kind of zoology exhibit!" Luana raved. She was pacing restlessly. "If you're not going to kill us then for Sagan's sake feed us!" She shouted up at the current guard who seemed rather disinterested in its charge. She could hear the growling around their hole increasing once again. They had noticed it picked up when the Viper had flown overhead, but things had remained relatively quiet since them. She saw the guard turn away again to monitor the events that were likely the cause of the beasts' commotion. She signaled to Sheba who was positioned just below the station of the guard.

Sheba started climbing up the edge of their makeshift prison. It was easy going as the dirt had turned out to be more the consistency of clay and footholds were easy to find. She looked back at Luana who nodded at her to continue. She climbed up the last couple of metrons and peeked over the edge. The beasts were again gathered in a loose circle with two opponents facing off. Frack, they were a bloodthirsty bunch. She looked around to see a small meadow camouflaged well by enormous trees. Noticing her guard had made its way closer to the engagement, she pulled herself up on the ledge and crouched behind a rock. She took a good look around and saw that every beast within sight was involved watching the latest battle to the death. "Luana, we're clear!" she whispered.

Luana hurried to the wall and began slowly making her way up. She had already plotted out the best course for her to try as she wandered around the hole raving to her captors. They had watched for a little while, but had lost interest when she failed to perform any other new tricks. She took a deep breath as yet another pain shot through her shoulder. It was much better than that morning, but it still hurt like Hades Hole. She tried to keep her left arm as close to her chest as possible to minimize the strain on her muscles while trying to climb with the other hand. She shook her head at the pitiful distance she was having trouble covering. Her body bumped roughly into the clay as she lost her balance. She stopped and rested for a couple microns before beginning again. Within a centon she felt Sheba's hands on her right arm pulling her up the rest of the way. "Thanks," she said breathlessly.

"We have to move quickly." Sheba told her pointing in the opposite direction from the creatures' death sport. She took Luana's arm and propelled her forward keeping them both low to the ground. She could hear the growls reach a crescendo as they cleared the edge of the meadow. She knew they would only have centons before their escape would be discovered. She pulled Luana upright and they ran into the dense forest.

Normally, Luana would be in her element in the woods. However, her shoulder was aching with every step she took as she ran for kilometrons behind Sheba. She couldn't help but wonder if their pursuers would be capable trackers or simply be trying to spot them as they fled. She regretted not finding out much about their weaknesses, but they did not have the opportunity. After all, when a chance to escape came up, it was usually preferable to take the risk than to stick around to gather more information about the enemy.

At least they knew that a search party had arrived. That meant they would likely be homing in on them with the communicators. Frack, if they got clear of the beasts, they may be able to take the time to communicate directly with their fellow warriors. She wondered what the range was on their communicators. It was likely one of the many things she had learned as a cadet, but right now it had slipped her mind. Lia would know. Lia always remembered the little details that Luana would disregard as not very important.

They arrived at a river and both looked over their shoulders as they reached in for great handfuls of cold, clear water. So far there didn't appear to be any pursuit. "This is weird. I thought they'd be snapping at our heels by now," Sheba told her breathlessly as she splashed the refreshing water over her face.

"So did I," Luana replied thoughtfully. "Maybe they're ahead of us . . . or circling around. That was what they did at the ship. They surrounded the field and then attacked." She listened carefully for any sounds of pursuit. Nothing.

"They would have to move really fast to flank us, " Sheba mused. "I didn't notice them moving particularly quickly at any time."

"No. I agree. They move at our speed. What is it then?" Luana stood up and looked around. _Wait a centon, what was that?_ As she looked across the river she could see a mound of rough stones piled upon each other which was partially hidden behind thick brush. "Sheba, take a look over there. It looks like some kind of cairn."

Sheba followed her line of sight. "Let's find a way across and check it out." She looked up and down the river and spotted a fallen tree stretching most of the way across. "Let's try over there."

They made their way down to the possible crossing. "I don't know. It doesn't look very stable." Luana observed. She stepped out on to the mini bridge gingerly.

"Well?" Sheba asked.

"It's not too bad," Luana told her. "I guess the worst case scenario would be getting wet." She moved across the tree carefully balancing with her arms. She was thankful for her Colonial issued boots as the tree sagged beneath her weight and she found herself immersed ankle deep. "One at a time, I think," she told Sheba.

Sheba watched Luana make her way across and was impressed with the girl's balance and natural grace. She looked like she could be a performer on a high wire. She watched as the water climbed up her boots to mid-calf. Quickly, Luana ran out of tree and simply leaped nimbly across the last metron of space to jump onto dry land. She made it look easy. Sheba stepped out on to the tree trunk which immediately began to wobble to either side. She hastily put her hands out to her sides to help gain her balance and began taking hesitant steps forward. She could feel herself descending into the water slowly on the sagging dead wood and came to a stop.

"You're doing great, Sheba, keep going!" Luana encouraged her.

"Uh, I think I'm sinking deeper than you did," Sheba told her worriedly. Sure enough the water was almost at the top of her boots and she wasn't even half way across. Suddenly, the tree plunged downward and Sheba fell on top of it landing in the deep water. _Frack, it was cold. _She clung to the traitorous tree as she caught her breath.

"Are you okay?" Luana called to her. Sheba would have been more impressed with the girl's concern if she didn't look as though she was about to burst into laughter.

"Sure, just perfect," She replied grumpily as she pulled herself along the tree until her feet touched bottom. She climbed up onto the bank beside Luana and started peeling off her clothes and wringing them out. Wet clothes would not make for a pleasant night. _Oh, mong!_ She pulled her communicator off her belt to find it was completely dead. "At least we still have yours, " she told Luana.

Luana nodded and went to pat the communicator where it hung on her hip. "Sheba, it's gone!" she exclaimed as she patted her hip instead. "Where did I lose it?" she looked with wide eyes at Sheba.

"Think back. When do you remember having it last?" Sheba encouraged her. Could they simply retrieve it from close by?

"I don't know," Luana tried to remember. "I know I checked it before I climbed out of the pit, but we've been running ever since then. It must have fallen off when we were running. Frack, it could be anywhere."

Sheba nodded. "I can't believe that we've escaped only to find that the communicators have become more of a hindrance than a help. Now we have to try and find our search party before they end up in the middle of a congregation of creatures while looking for us."

"Right. First let's see what that cairn is all about. After all, you did expend a lot of energy getting over here." They moved towards the cairn to discover a small meadow with large stones laid out. On each stone was an ancient symbol. The Empyrean Talisman. Below the symbol was ancient script, probably grave markers.

"Well, we wanted to know what became of the people who landed here." Sheba reflected. She moved hesitantly between the stones. "Why would the burial site be way out here?"

"Holy ground." Luana replied. "Our people have very specific ideas about what makes a suitable site for holy ground. Necromancers have a sacred responsibility to locate an appropriate place where demons are forbidden."

"Demons? Come on, Lu, isn't that a bit much?" Sheba responded. "I never expected to hear you talk about holy ground and talismans keeping away demons. I suppose Lia or Ama come to mind when I think about Empyrean superstition . . . I mean spiritualism." She added.

Luana laughed at her friend's apparent discomfort. "Oh, I know all about the old ways. They were drilled into me as a child. I guess I had a harder time swallowing them when I saw so many people I knew die from battles and diseases. The Empyrean Talisman did a frackin' poor job of protecting its people and giving us wisdom and the ability to see with truth and clarity as far as I'm concerned." She added bitterly. "How are you supposed to believe in a higher power when everything happening around you seems so senseless?"

Sheba nodded empathetically. "I think that when faced with such adversity people either cling to their faith for strength or . . . "

Luana cut her off, "or have the strength to stop clinging."

Sheba smiled, but shook her head in disagreement. "I was going to say or lose their faith completely. You and Lia seem to be examples of both extremes."

"We used to have some real battles about it. Neither of us understood the other's point of view."

"It's something very personal," Sheba told her. "So do you really think the talisman protects the holy ground?"

"Hey, do you see any demons?" she grinned as Sheba shook her head and laughed.

"Wait a centon, I thought your people stayed on Empyrean. We may not be dealing with Empyrean beliefs here." Sheba pointed out as she wondered if that was the case, why was the Empyrean Talisman so prevalent?

"You know, I previously thought that somehow our ancient book was left on that ship when our people settled our planet and sent the ship on to Earth, but now I wonder if a group of Empyreans moved on with this bunch. It would make more sense as to why the book would be with them, not to mention the talismans." She paused in thought. "Frack, we're a fractured people."

"It only seems that way because you were isolated for so long," Sheba told her. "In reality, most tribes didn't stick together the way your people did. People change. It's rare for us to have a common goal or belief that is strong enough to unite us forever."

"Survival." Luana stated briefly as she met her friend's eyes. Sheba smiled slightly and nodded.

----------

Starbuck reached desperately with his right hand to grab a hold of the same rock outcrop that he had somehow managed to snag with his left hand, when the line he had been descending on had been cut. His body betrayed his efforts as he swung in the opposite direction. He knew his arm wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Apollo was shouting something at him.

"Swing your body back the other way and grab the rock!" he yelled up to Starbuck.

_No kidding. _The lieutenant gritted his teeth and again tried to gain the momentum required to swing himself back the other way. _One, two, three . . ._ He grabbed the rock. He felt his body stop swaying. His left shoulder was aching already from the strain of catching and holding his body weight. His heart was pounding furiously and felt as though it would burst out of his chest at any micron.

"You need to get to the face to get a foothold!" Apollo again yelled. "Move hand over hand to the edge of the rock! It's only half a metron!"

Having just obtained a good grip on the outcrop he felt reluctant to give it up. He forced himself to swing one hand forward and then the other until his forehead was almost resting against the rock face. He moved his right leg out trying to feel for a foothold, but only found a smooth, hard surface.

"How are you doing, Starbuck?" Apollo shouted up to him.

"Oh . . . hanging in there," Starbuck retorted breathlessly. He made a note to himself to avoid smart astrum comments and just focus on breathing until he got off the cliff. He moved his left leg out to try and find something to support himself, but again found nothing. _Frack! Frack! Frack!_

"Starbuck, I'm coming up!" Apollo yelled up to him. He had been mentally picking out a free climbing route that had a lot of hand and foot holds. Starbuck was just too far up to see where to direct him. He pulled off his gloves, grabbed a handful of dirt, rubbed his hands together and quickly started up the face. Frack, combat boots were not the best footwear for scaling rocks.

Starbuck looked down to see Apollo climbing steadily up the rock face like some kind of childhood super hero. _Crawlon Man!_ His arms and shoulders burned from supporting his weight. He dug in with the toes of his boots at the rock again hoping to find a ledge, but his feet slipped uselessly.

Apollo was just a couple metrons below him now. He looked around and soon spotted a solid hold. "Starbuck, about a half metron to your right, just below your boot is the perfect foothold." He watched as Starbuck's foot stretched out just short of the hold. "Right there! About four centimetrons lower." Starbuck stretched out again and still didn't quite reach it. Apollo could hear his rapid breathing. The captain pulled himself upwards again until he was almost level with his friend. "Okay, your choice. Either you have to loosen your grip on the outcrop so you can drop down a bit to reach the foothold, or you have to let go with your left hand and reach the hold over here."

Starbuck nodded as he looked below him for the foothold. He feared if he let go with one hand at this point his aching shoulder would not be able to support him. He loosened his clenched fingers and felt his body start to drop, as he felt frantically for the hold with his boot. His boot found the ledge and his descent stopped. He tried to put more weight on his foot, but found he was stretched out as though he were on an archaic torture devise. The sweat was running down his face from his fear and exertion.

"Drop your left hand down to about a third of a metron directly opposite your shoulder." Apollo directed him. He watched as Starbuck did a visual check and then took a deep breath and let go. His hand clamped tightly onto the hold and his body rocked as he tried to regain his precarious balance. "Now, the right hand, Starbuck. Your hold is just above your right shoulder. It's not quite as big as the left, so be careful."

Again Starbuck dropped his hand and reached for the hold Apollo had identified. He grabbed it tightly and rested his face against the rock. It was cool and comforting.

"You did it, Bucko." Apollo encouraged him. He let his friend catch his breath as he picked out the easiest route to get him down. He could see Lia below scanning the perimeter for any sign of an attack while keeping a nervous eye on the warriors' progress. "Okay, now just a few simple rules to make it easier. Keep your weight near the wall; stand on your toes; and keep your toes pointed in the same direction, sideways to the wall. We're going to go horizontally across the wall as we descend. It will make it easier. Okay?" He watched Starbuck nod his agreement. "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

Starbuck let out a deep breath as he jumped down from the rock face behind the captain. He couldn't remember ever being so glad to feel the dirt beneath his feet. Apollo turned around and grinned at him as Lia gave the lieutenant a crushing hug.

"I thought you were going to fall a few times. You had me scared to death." Lia told Starbuck still holding him tightly.

"What's a rock face to an old war jock like me?" Starbuck rolled his eyes and dramatically wiped the sweat off his face. "Let's take the long way round on the way back, huh?" He gave Lia another squeeze.

Apollo clapped him on the shoulder, "You did well with your first lesson in free climbing."

"You mean my last lesson in free climbing," Starbuck told him. "I'd rather play triad with Borellian Nomen than do that again." He pulled free from Lia and took off his pack and jacket to help cool him off. Lia handed him a drink and he drained the fluid quickly.

"We better get moving," Apollo told them, noting that Lia had already retrieved the line and repacked it. He turned to head down the gentle slope.

"Apollo," Starbuck grabbed his friend's arm. "Thanks, buddy."

Apollo smiled at him and shrugged it off. "You'd do the same for me."

"Not if it involved climbing back up that face I wouldn't." Starbuck grinned at him. "I think I'd send Lia instead. It would be good experience for an ensign to lead her first rescue mission." He stepped quickly out of the way as Lia swung her pack at him. "I think there's a regulation against striking at a superior officer. Isn't that right, Captain?" he grinned as he stuffed his jacket in the pack and pulled it back on.

Apollo headed down the hill again. "Theoretically, there is. However, as the officer in charge I absolve the ensign of any wrong doing due to the extenuating circumstances. After all, she has undergone undue stress which can be directly attributed to your constant company these last sectars." Apollo smiled as he heard Lia laughing behind him.

----------

Sheba watched Luana as she scavenged for food. She was suddenly glad that the young woman was with her as she watched her picking berries and fungi that she would have been reluctant to eat. Her smile turned into a grimace as the ensign overturned a rock to reveal a large collection of insects.

"How do you feel about eating a few bugs?" Luana asked her.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Sheba replied.

"They're a great source of protein." Luana told her. She picked up a large beetle and expertly started to peel it.

"Aren't you even going to kill it first?" Sheba asked in disgust.

Luana grinned at her, "Will you eat it if I kill it first?"

"Uh . . . no. I don't think I could." Sheba truthfully told her. She had been feeling hungry, but that sensation was quickly being replaced by revulsion coupled with a tinge of nausea.

Luana nodded and went back to peeling her beetle. "We'll need some protein for energy, Sheba." She grabbed another insect and continued in her task. "So what is it about insects that you find revolting?"

"I don't know. Maybe that you found them under a rock." She retrieved the other food items and went back to the river to wash them as Luana chuckled at her. The lieutenant's clothes were strung out on a bush in an attempt to dry them as the women paused to get some nourishment. Sheba was dressed in her undergarments and Luana's flight jacket and was glad that it was a mild climate that they found themselves in. She moved back to see Luana carefully dicing up the beetle flesh.

"They taste better cooked," Luana told her. "Oh, well, I always did like my meat a bit on the rare side." She winked at Sheba and popped a piece into her mouth. She dramatically chewed it as Sheba looked on in disbelief. "A bit crunchy, but not a bad cut of bug at all."

Sheba closed her eyes and shuddered. She turned and looked the other way as she nibbled on the berries. They were a bit bitter, but at least they weren't squirming. She heard Luana spitting something out and turned to look at her.

"Missed a leg." Luana explained. "I hate it when they get stuck in your teeth." She burst out laughing at the expression of utter revulsion on Sheba's face.

----------

Apollo took a deep breath and savoured the clean, fresh air. He was reminded of hiking and climbing on Caprica. There was nothing like the scent of pine to invigorate you as you stood atop a cliff and admired the view. Of course, they weren't there to admire the view; they were there to find Sheba and Luana. Come to think of it, the last time they were on a planet like this one they were anxiously searching for the missing Lieutenant Starbuck. However, at least he was pleased with the progress they were making. They had traveled a few kilometrons before stopping at the top of a bluff to eat some survival rations. Apollo was standing at the edge of the bank and checking the route down. He munched on a protein bar as he considered the relatively short drop.

Starbuck moved beside him and peeked over the edge. It was steep and rocky, but only about five metrons down to the ground. He felt Apollo's eyes on him and turned to meet the searching gaze.

"What do you think?" Apollo asked him. They could easily go around, but after successfully climbing down the rock face this was child's play. However, he wasn't the one who had been dangling by his hand over a fifteen-metron drop to his death. He could certainly understand if Starbuck wanted to take the slightly longer path.

Starbuck shrugged and stepped back unconsciously putting the captain between him and the edge. "Fine with me," he didn't want Apollo to keep thinking he needed some kind of special treatment. He hated to be fussed over . . . well, unless it was by a beautiful woman. He smiled as his mind took him back to memories of Cassiopeia after their perfect evening on the _Rising Star_. They had returned to her quarters on the _Galactica_ where they had continued their perfect night. She had changed into a translucent little number that accented every curve and soon he had pulled her into his arms and . . .

"You look like you've changed you opinion of mountaineering," Apollo stated in amusement wondering just what was going through his friend's mind with that 'feline that ate the avian' look on his face.

"Huh . . .?" Starbuck replied looking back at his friend. Suddenly, he heard a low growl and spun around to see something coming straight at his head. He dove to the ground and reached for his weapon as the creatures rushed them. From a prone position, he fired at the head of the closest creature and it dropped to the ground.

"Apollo!" Lia screamed.

Starbuck turned his head to see his friend had disappeared. He heard Lia scream again and he twisted to see two creatures rushing her. She fired her weapon at close-range as a beast careened into her, knocking her roughly to the ground and landing atop her. She wasn't moving and neither was it. The four remaining creatures turned towards Starbuck and formed a phalanx as they approached him. He fired two shots in succession before they reached him and two more adversaries dropped, but the others lunged on top of him knocking him to the edge of the cliff.

Starbuck looked up into the horrifying face of his attacker. It growled menacingly as it lowered its ferocious teeth towards him. He tightened his grip on his weapon and walloped it in the head. He could feel the skull crushing beneath his blow as it tumbled off him and over the edge. He almost laughed at the ease of it. _Frack, they were lightweights!_ He rolled back from the precipice to see a club descending towards his skull and raised his arm in defense. It connected painfully with his left forearm, but again Starbuck was surprised by the lack of strength behind the blow. The creature hurled forward teeth first and the lieutenant again raised his left arm in protection while cramming his weapon into the face of the creature. He knew the range was too close, but fired anyway as he felt the fangs penetrate the flesh of his arm. The heat from his weapon was intense as the laser incinerated the beast's face. It shrieked in pain and then dropped dead on the spot, filling his senses with the reek of death and the pain of his own singed and lacerated flesh.

He pushed the creature away and rolled to his knees, cradling his left arm against his chest. He heard Lia quietly moaning and looked over to see her starting to push the dead beast off of herself. He put his good hand on the ground and leaned over the edge searching for Apollo. At the bottom of the cliff lay the captain crumpled in a heap, unmoving.


	13. Chapter 13

Starbuck looked back and forth between Apollo lying unconscious part way down the cliff and Lia groaning on the ground near the woods. A sharp burning sensation was growing on a small area of his chest. He realized it was the talisman. The metal must have heated with the laser backlash. He quickly grabbed the narrow leather band around his neck and pulled the amulet off his skin and onto his tunic. Strangely, it didn't seem especially warm once revealed. He moved over to Lia. "Are you okay?"

His eyes scanned the immediate area for any signs of further attack while his hand gently palpated her scalp to find a laceration that was already rising into an impressive lump. "Did I forget to tell you not to use large rocks for a pillow?" he teased her as she looked up at him in confusion. His hands gently ran down her body assessing for injuries. Other than her head injury, she seemed all right. Starbuck picked up her weapon and replaced it in her holster.

She moved her own hand to the spot on her head, which was throbbing with each heartbeat. She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her and she rolled to the side and vomited up her rations. "Oh . . . I feel like mong," she moaned.

"Come on, sweetheart, we have to move," Starbuck put his arm around her waist and started to pull her upwards. He froze as he heard a growl from behind him. _Frack!_ He abruptly dropped Lia to the ground and pulled his weapon whirling around in one fluid motion.

Standing back behind a large tree was another creature. It looked around the trunk of the tree almost nervously as if it was well aware what the warrior who had already killed five of its peers could do to it. Starbuck kept his weapon aimed at it though cognizant that he didn't have a clear shot. His eyes once again scanned the foliage looking for further enemies. He could hear Lia trying futilely to get up. He motioned for her to stay put, waving her back. At least he was between his friends and his foes. He took a step towards the beast.

The beast cocked its head to the side and watched him carefully. It hissed at him. Starbuck paused, wondering if he was being surrounded. Every sense was acutely tuned in to his environment. He was aware of a slight musk coming from the creature as the breeze blew gently in his face. He noticed the other sounds of forest life had ceased to exist and the world had become unnaturally still.

The creature stared at the lieutenant for several microns before suddenly jerking its head back and hissing loudly. It waved its hand in front of its chest several times and Starbuck watched its fist clench and unclench mysteriously. It then backed up cautiously watching Starbuck and staying out of his line of fire. He briefly considered pursuing it, but suspected it was trying to lure him away from his friends. He opted to watch it withdraw into the forest and stood for several centons assessing for any sign of aggression.

"Starbuck," Lia whispered to him. He backed up slowly until he had returned to her side and again put his arm around her and helped her stand. She swayed dizzily and collapsed against his chest. She heard him gasp and the smell of burnt flesh and fabric permeated her senses. Nausea again hit her and she pulled back quickly from him before beginning to retch. She could hear him cursing as her stomach heaved.

"Easy, Lia," Starbuck told her while trying to support her. His neck and upper left chest felt like they were on fire where she had collided with him. He knew he had to get to Apollo. _Frack, frack, frack! _"Take deep breaths. It will ease your nausea," he told her calmly. All right, a definite concussion for Lia. Some first, possibly second degree burns for himself. He started to steer her towards the edge keeping an eye open for further attack.

"Apollo? Is he okay?" Lia asked sharply. It had suddenly come back to her. She had been eating a protein bar when she heard a growl and saw Starbuck hit the ground to avoid the club being hurled at him. Apollo turned towards her just in time to get clobbered in the temple with the projectile. She wasn't sure if it was the power of the throw or just the fact that he was on the edge of the cliff when he got hit, but he fell backwards and plunged over the side.

"I don't know," he said softly. The first rule when triaging was to ensure the area was safe. The second was to help the conscious before the unconscious. He knew there had been no point in climbing down the cliff to check on Apollo if Lia was in danger of being attacked again. After all, Apollo could be . . . He took a deep breath. "Can you get the line out of my pack?"

She looked at him curiously and saw his injuries for the first time. His uniform was singed on his left arm and chest and smears of burnt flesh, not Starbuck's though, clung to the tunic. Oddly, the talisman was in plain sight. His left hand and neck were a fiery red. She could see blood on the same arm and the fabric was torn. "What happened to you?" she asked as she took the pack he held out to her. She kneeled on the ground looking down at the captain. _Oh, mong._

"Just a laser burn," he replied. "I'm fine." He watched her pull the line out as he retrieved the other pack and dropped it over the edge to the ground. Two med kits were probably going to come in handy. He took the line from her and secured it to a small tree. He flexed his burnt hand as he tied the knot. The skin hadn't blistered yet so he still had plenty of time to treat it. Glancing back at Lia, he could see she was still shaky. He sighed as he tried to come up with a workable solution. He returned to her side. "Why don't you stand guard?" he suggested. "On second thought, sit guard." He gently lowered her to the ground and she sat thankfully while pulling out her weapon.

"Be careful," she told him as she handed him a pair of gloves.

He nodded as he put on the gloves. He grabbed the rope and started lowering himself down to Apollo. As he reached his friend he found a couple good footholds to support himself as he leaned over the captain, who was positioned on his side facing the cliff. He was breathing and his pulse was strong. Apollo had blood covering his face from where he was struck in the forehead. Starbuck quickly palpated his head finding another bump at the back of his skull. Terrific. Head injuries were popular today. He noted the captain's limbs all appeared to be aligned in the proper direction, which boded well. "Apollo?" he prompted. _Lords, please let him be all right._

The captain's eyes flew open and he pushed back in fear as the pain in his head and leg consumed him. His sight was blurred and he struck out against the foul smelling beast leaning over him. "Aarrgghh!" he cried as he tried to protect himself.

Starbuck was unprepared for the sudden attack as he was propelled off the face and suddenly found himself lying on his back looking back up at the captain. The breath was knocked out of him and he struggled to regain it as he watched his friend tumble off his ledge and follow him down. "Oomph," he grunted as Apollo landed on him. Thank the Lords; it had only been a short drop. He felt an elbow slam into his gut and he arched upward to find a weapon pointed in his face. He croaked a barely audible protest as Apollo's right hand grabbed him by the throat and he looked down the barrel of a Colonial laser as the captain straddled his chest.

"Apollo, no!" Lia screamed from above watching in horror as the captain attacked his friend.

Lia's screaming penetrated Apollo's fog of pain and fear. He blinked furiously to clear his vision, but it was as if a curtain was being lowered through his field of sight. He became aware that the flesh beneath his hand was smooth and hot as he increased his pressure on his enemy's throat, forcing it flat against the ground. His finger stilled on the trigger as he tried to comprehend what was wrong with the situation.

Starbuck couldn't breathe as Apollo's hand crushed his windpipe. He brought his hands up to fight off the Captain, but paused as he looked into the panicked face and heard Lia scream. If he attacked, it might just be the stimulus that would cause Apollo to pull the trigger. His mind flashed back to his own encounter with the beast biting his arm, which motivated him to fire at point-blank range, though he knew he'd be burned. His instinct told him to wait.

"It's Starbuck!" Lia screamed down at them. She grabbed the line and swung down onto it, rappelling down the face.

_Starbuck!_ Apollo loosened his grip on the throat and heard a gasping breath as his friend inhaled and coughed. Flashes of light penetrated the captain's vision as his head pounded. He pulled his weapon back out of Starbuck's face. "Starbuck?"

Starbuck peered up at the confused face of his friend. Apollo seemed to be having difficulty focusing. "Get off me," Starbuck rasped. He could feel blood trickling down his neck from where Apollo's nails had dug into the flesh and penetrated the already damaged epithelium.

Apollo let go of Starbuck's throat. He started to put his weight on his left knee to get up, but suddenly felt excruciating pain in the joint. He yelled in agony and felt the bile burn his throat as he vomited.

Lia was so dizzy she almost fell over as her feet hit the ground. She was just in time to see Apollo vomit all over Starbuck. She paused to regain her equilibrium and grab Luana's pack before moving towards the men.

Starbuck lay quietly on the ground with his eyes tightly shut. Frack, talk about adding insult to injury. He wiped the emesis off his face with his sleeve and looked up into the white countenance of his friend. Apollo was grimacing in agony and clutching his knee. Lia grabbed him by the shoulders and started to ease him off of Starbuck and his injured knee as she whispered reassurances to him.

Apollo laid down on the ground next to the lieutenant. He couldn't believe he had first tried to kill Starbuck and then puked all over him. He again tried to clear his vision, but only had glimpses of sight. Everything he tried to focus on either blurred or disappeared completely. He was aware of gentle hands running over his body assessing his injuries. Lia. "I can't see," he told her.

"No kidding," Starbuck deadpanned from beside him. He sat up and pulled his tunic off, wiping himself off with it. He cast the foul smelling clothing away.

"Starbuck," Lia admonished him.

"No, he's right. Sorry, Starbuck." Apollo apologized. He tried to sit up and felt a strong hand press on his shoulder keeping him in place.

"Just lie still," Starbuck told him. He pulled the med kit out. "Sorry, buddy. With that head injury, I can't give you much for the pain, just a mild narcotic and some anti-inflammatory. I can give you something for the nausea if you need it." Thankfully, the lieutenant had not only shown up, but had excelled in basic field medicine at the Academy.

"The nausea isn't bad," Apollo stated as he felt Starbuck press the hypospray against his skin and the drugs enter his system. He felt some relief from the overwhelming pain.

"Yeah, I guess not with an empty stomach and all," Starbuck reminded him as he wiped away the blood from the captain's face and cleaned his lacerated forehead. He then grabbed a small light and shone it in Apollo's eyes, "Look up."

Apollo looked up into the light. "Everything's blurry. Whatever I try to focus on moves away. It's like a curtain falling across my vision."

"Both eyes?" Starbuck asked. He put one hand over the captain's right eye and left it there for half a centon. Then he repeated the test with Apollo's other eye.

"Actually, the right eye is full of spots and blurry and the left eye is where I just have partial vision, like a curtain dropping." Apollo clarified.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Lia asked them.

"No," Apollo replied.

"Could be your retinas," Starbuck guessed. "When you hit your head they could have torn or detached."

"How do you know about detached retinas?" Apollo asked him.

"I had a buddy who had one," Starbuck answered vaguely. "If that's it, Dr. Salik can fix you up as good as new," he reassured him. He moved down to look at Apollo's knee. "I guess we better take off your pants. Lia, could you give him a hand?"

"Starbuck!" Lia and Apollo said in unison. Only the lieutenant would suggest such a thing.

"What?" he replied innocently. "I meant his boots!" he insisted, but he could tell they had their doubts about that. He smirked as Lia went to work on the boots and Apollo undid his pants. Quickly, they pulled off the pants to see the knee was already becoming grossly swollen. "Frack." No wonder Apollo had puked on him. The knee looked bad. Starbuck started digging through the pack, but his burned hand was hampering his progress. "Lia, is there anything we can splint his knee with?" he asked her as he handed her the pack.

She dug into the pack and came up with a roll of duct tape. "Will this do?"

"Perfect," Starbuck replied. He took it from her and pulled some tape off the roll.

"Can't I pull up my pants first?" Apollo asked. He suspected this entire pants-off episode was simply a petty form of revenge for getting Starbuck to drop his own pants for the cortisone injection earlier that day. Sagan, he could have told them that his knee was swollen.

"Nope." Starbuck replied. "It won't support your knee if it's slipping around on your pants."

"How do you know?"

"I had a buddy who had a knee injury," he replied elusively.

"Seems to me a lot of your buddies get injured." Apollo told him accusingly.

"Case in point," Starbuck agreed. "Luckily, not many of them puke on me."

"Do you two ever stop?" Lia asked them. She rubbed her head wearily. "You're like an old sealed couple for Sagan's sake."

Starbuck looked up in surprise at Lia. Warriors had a long history of using humour to diffuse tense situations and Starbuck had a reputation for excelling in the age-old tradition. Now, Lia wasn't exactly known for her grumpiness so something else was going on. She was pale and tired looking. He held up the hypospray. "Come here."

She leaned over to him and quickly felt an analgesic enter her system. She knew that, like Apollo's, it would be a mild drug, but it still helped. "What about you?" she asked Starbuck as she got a good look at his burned neck, chest, arm and hand. His arm looked particularly nasty and the flesh was torn. She grabbed his arm gently and pulled it towards her across Apollo's supine form. "What's that from?" It looked like some kind of bite. He hadn't mentioned that.

"It tried to make a snack out of me," he told her.

"Starbuck, are you hurt?" Apollo asked him. He felt a little ashamed that he hadn't thought to ask about their health, but everything had happened so fast.

"I'm fine. Just a bit crisp around the edges." Starbuck told him. "Raise your knee a bit and flex your foot. This would probably work better if you could stand on it, but we'll have to make do for now. By the way, the tape will probably pull every hair on your leg out by the roots when it comes off. Just thought I'd let you know." He started wrapping figure eights around the knee.

"Do you really know what you're doing?" Apollo asked him. "This isn't some plot to get even for the practical jokes we played on you, is it?" He grunted as Starbuck manipulated his knee.

"Sure I know what I'm doing. I had a buddy who . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure you did." Apollo grumbled at him. Frack, that hurt. "Lia, are you okay?"

"I think I have a mild concussion," she told him truthfully. "I got one of them though."

"Well done." He told her proudly.

"Starbuck got a laser burn and one of the creatures bit him on the arm." Lia added. She smiled as Starbuck glared up at her.

"How did you get a laser burn?" Apollo asked.

The lieutenant sighed. "I fired at point-blank range." He shook his head hating to admit it. "That was when it was gnawing on my arm." He finished taping the leg. "Okay. It's done." He helped his friend pull the pants back on.

"Remind me, why did I need to take off my boots?" Apollo suddenly asked.

"You really do have a head injury, don't you?" Starbuck said.

"You're bluffing, Bucko," Apollo accused him.

"Because you've fracked up your knee and we needed to check the circulation in your foot." Starbuck told him.

Apollo hated it when he couldn't see Starbuck's face. He thought that sounded reasonable. Maybe.

"Oh," he said almost convinced that it could possibly be true. "And how is my circulation?"

"Fine," Lia told him, affirming that it was indeed the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

Apollo sat silently weighing the options. Of their three-person rescue crew, Starbuck and Lia were the only ones still mobile. The captain listened to Starbuck's recap of the creatures' attack as Lia treated the lieutenant's burns and lacerations and bandaged up his arm.

"This burn on your chest," she pointed to a small, circular area. "It looks just like the talisman. Is that from the amulet?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Just my luck, the frackin' thing is supposed to protect me and instead gives me a second degree burn. It heated up from the laser blast. It was strange though," he paused, lost for words.

"What was?" she prompted him while gently applying a cooling burn gel to his chest.

"Well, next to my chest it felt like it was on fire, but when I pulled it out it was barely warm to touch."

"Your skin is probably just extra sensitive with the burn." She reasoned as she held up the hypospray.

Starbuck shook his head maintaining that his injuries weren't that painful. Apollo insisted on an antibiotic injection though and after recalling his recent episode with a crawlon bite, the lieutenant quickly agreed.

A new problem arose when they discovered that they were only receiving a signal from one communicator now. Of course, there were many possible explanations for this including simple mechanical failure. However, the other possibilities did not bode well for Luana or Sheba.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Starbuck squatted down next to Apollo.

Apollo could smell him before he could see him, an acrid combination of perspiration and vomit. Starbuck had already told them he fully intended to plunge into the first body of water they came across. Until then, Apollo and Lia lived in hope. "Starbuck, you and Lia need to go on ahead and find Sheba and Luana. I'm just going to slow you down."

"You don't really think I'm going to leave you alone sitting on your astrum practically blind, do you?" Starbuck asked him incredulously. "Hey, I know I stink, but you're not going to get rid of us that easily."

"I'll be fine. I do have some sight."

"Forget it. I'm going to leave Lia with you. I'll go on alone. First we need to find a more defensible position for you in case of another attack." Starbuck told him.

"Frack, Starbuck! I don't need a nursemaid. Take Lia with you. You're going to need her help." Apollo insisted. He heard a deep breath being expelled by his friend.

"Look, you can argue with me until you're blue in the face, but I've already decided what I'm going to do and you're not going to change my mind. If you want to put me on report, go ahead. I'll just tell everyone about your head injury and your more than questionable judgment. If our positions were reversed, you know that you would do the same and I know that I would hate it as much as you do right now. Frack, Apollo, I don't leave my friends behind. None of them. This is the best we can do in this situation."

Apollo let the words digest. Like most warriors, Apollo didn't want to be the one holding them back. Starbuck was right though; he wouldn't leave the lieutenant without backup if their fortunes were reversed. Frack, this would be a great time for Boomer to show up. He rubbed his hands over his useless eyes in frustration.

----------

Sheba watched Luana doze. The lieutenant's clothes were just about dry and it was time to come up with a concrete plan and move on. She wearily looked around for what seemed like the hundredth time despite Luana's assurances that holy ground would protect them. There was still no sign of attack from the curious creatures that seemed to dominate this area. Sheba still couldn't figure them out. Luana thought that they were primitive and as such had no complicated modus operandi. Sheba couldn't help but think that there was more too it than that. After all, they had gone to a lot of effort to capture them to simply let them escape. They would continue on cautiously, after all, what else could they do?

Luana opened her eyes and glanced at Sheba, who looked deep in thought. Luana knew they would have to figure out the best way to meet up with their fellow warriors, but right now this warm piece of soft ground was feeling exquisite. Her shoulder was beginning to ache again, but not only that; she was starting to feel like mong. If she told Sheba, the lieutenant would no doubt blame it on eating a few bugs. Luana suspected that whatever medicinal component that was in Handsome's treatment for her shoulder wound was wearing off. She was feeling chilled and she knew that was a symptom of an increasing temperature. She wondered if she could talk Sheba into just leaving her there to go find help. After all, she was reasonably certain she would be safe in the ancient Empyrean burial ground and if she wasn't, then it would be a convenient place to die. Frackin' appropriate actually.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake." Sheba noticed the open eyes. "My clothes are almost dry. Time to think about getting out of here."

"Hmm. I thought you'd say that." Luana complained.

"We can't stay, Lu. We have to try to find Apollo and Starbuck. I think our best bet would be heading back to the Vipers. After all, trying to meet up with them would be unlikely at best." Sheba looked with concern at the girl. She looked lethargic and was not the usual energetic, outgoing, young woman she had come to know. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No." Luana couldn't actually remember ever feeling this way. Most of her life she had been healthy and generally avoided the pesky common illnesses that afflicted the rest of her family and friends. Rhiamon, the Empyrean healer, used to tell her she wished she could bottle her immunity and use it in trade; she would have been the wealthiest woman on Empyrean. Of course that generally translated into being well fed having lots of ale, and the best of bloodletting equipment available. Luana chuckled to herself. Oh, to be so wealthy!

"What's funny?" Sheba asked her.

"Sorry, just thinking about Rhiamon," Luana told her. "It would be nice to have a healer with us right about now."

"Let me look at your shoulder," Sheba moved over beside her and began undoing her tunic. She lifted the leafy cover off the wound. It was red, hot, puffy and otherwise a colourful display of black, blue and purple. Sheba was relieved that there wasn't any foul odour to the wound for now. Other than the bruising, it didn't look much different than just before Handsome treated it. All the same, she would still be relieved when she could get to a med kit and ultimately to the _Galactica_'s Life Station. "It doesn't look too bad," Sheba tried to reassure her.

Luana tried to turn her head to examine her own shoulder, but the pain was restricting her movement. "Well, it feels frackin' awful," she complained, never one to hold back. "I think I'm getting a fever. Why don't you go without me? Send me back a good looking lieutenant with blue eyes to carry me out of here."

Sheba looked at her in shock. "I'll eat a bug if you tell me you're kidding," she promised. Sagan, Luana sounded like . . . Ama!

Luana shook her head. Might as well get it off your chest, girl. "Not kidding. Just make sure he's clean."

"Luana!"

"What? I hate it when he stinks. What's so strange about that? Don't tell me you've never got a whiff of Apollo after a game of triad? Oh, sure, the sweat glistening on the body looks nice, but when you get up close, watch out!" she muttered.

Sheba put a hand on the girl's forehead. She was burning up. In light of their conversation, Sheba wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset. "You have a fever. You're probably delirious."

Luana smiled, "So I can say whatever I want and you'll attribute it to my fever?" She felt as though she had won a high stakes game on the _Rising Star_.

Sheba shook her head, "Don't count on it. Lu, we have to get you cooled off. Any ideas on how we could do that?" It was probably best to let her come up with the obvious.

Luana winked at her, "I could share a few tall glasses of Empyrean Ale with Starbuck."

Sheba rolled her eyes. This was getting painful. "Starbuck's not here yet and somehow I don't think he'll have any ale with him when he gets here."

"Oh," she replied despondently. She looked around a bit and kept glancing back at Sheba self consciously, "What did you ask me?"

"C'mon, Lu," Sheba started to pull her to her feet. "We need to cool you off so I'm going to help you get out of your clothes and you're going to take a little dip in the river. It will help bring down your fever."

----------

"Okay, buddy, time to get on your feet," Starbuck pulled on his flight jacket. He watched as the captain took a couple deep breaths before reaching around him and pulling him up. The lieutenant wrapped an arm around his friend's waist and held on to him by his belt.

Frack, it hurt! Apollo tried not to lean too heavily on his friend as he took his first tentative step with his taped knee. Surprisingly, the knee held. Thankfully, Apollo's weak side was supported by Starbuck's strong side. Sagan, they were a mess. "What are you going to do if we come up against more creatures?"

"Drop you." Starbuck responded grinning. Lia was ahead of them and acting as an advance scout. Thankfully, she was starting to feel a lot better after some nourishment, rest and painkillers. Starbuck knew that her hunting and tracking experience would be a great benefit. She was trying to find a secure position for her and Apollo to hole up in. They started forward into the lush forest.

Sunlight filtered down through the canopy of the trees. Starbuck looked around in wonder at the incredible size of some of the giants. They must be a thousand yahrens old. Tall ferns surrounded the warriors and they cut a path through them. The sound of wildlife was continuous. It would be quite beautiful if they weren't in their current circumstances.

Apollo was breathing hard. Starbuck could see the beads of sweat on his friend's brow as he tried to put as much weight as possible on his injured leg. The captain kept his eyes partially closed. He had mentioned that the blurriness and flashing lights were more of a distraction than a benefit in the eye that had some sight. They traveled on in silence waiting for Lia to report in.

Starbuck's communicator came to life, "Lia to Starbuck, come in." Her voice was very quiet.

Starbuck pulled his communicator off his belt with his bandaged hand, "Starbuck here, Lia. Go ahead."

"Scouting party heading your way. Go to ground."

"C'mon!" Starbuck directed them towards a massive tree. If they were going to go to ground, he'd rather not be out in the open where he could get stepped on. Apollo panted beside him as he tried to get his dysfunctional leg to move. "Lean on me!" Starbuck demanded.

Apollo knew they were running out of time and gripped Starbuck tightly. They began to move in concert as though they were contestants in a three-legged race. The momentum carried them quickly to their destination and Starbuck remembered at the last micron to tell Apollo to stop, as they were about to crash into the tree. The lieutenant eased his friend to the ground and crouched down beside him, weapon in hand.

"Do you see anything?" Apollo asked breathlessly as he rolled onto his side towards Starbuck. He reached his comm unit and turned it off. It would not be a good time for anyone to try to talk to them.

"Not yet. Keep down." Starbuck turned off his communicator as well. "The ferns are about half a metron over your head." He was crouched low so he could spring into action if necessary. He reached into his boot and pulled out a knife, Empyrean style. "Take the knife," he told Apollo and carefully put it into his hands. He knew his friend would not even attempt to use his laser for fear of hitting Starbuck.

Apollo held the knife slightly comforted. He knew that if he had to use the weapon they would really be in deep mong. The captain was actually incredibly proficient using the blade, but that was when he had his vision. He listened carefully for sounds of the approaching creatures. Silence. Total silence. No avian, insect or any other sound of life. He once heard if one of your senses was damaged you could often compensate through the others. That was likely through yahrens of practice he reflected.

Starbuck felt Apollo tense next to him. A micron later he heard the approaching creatures. Instinctively, they ducked lower as the enemy approached. The creatures fanned out and swept slowly across the area as if they were aware their quarry was near. They hissed to one another as though deep in conversation. Scant metrons from where they were hidden a beast came to a sudden stop. It put its head back and inhaled deeply as if trying to detect the scent of its prey.

Starbuck looked out between the ferns. He could see the nostrils flaring as the creature inhaled. He knew they were downwind of the creature. Frack, the way he stunk, they had better be. His muscles tensed as he waited. The creature slowly rotated in a circle continuing to sniff the air. It stopped and seemed to be looking straight at them. Starbuck's heart was in his throat. He figured he could hit at least half of the eight creatures before they would be upon the warriors. He swallowed, attempting to return his heart to its original position, and prepared to do battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Lia watched carefully as the eight-creature patrol passed by her. They were stretched out across a twenty-metron swathe of land and combing through it methodically hoping to flush out their prey. She smiled to herself as she recalled one of her father's rules; no one ever looks up. She looked down at them from the camouflage of a tall tree and said a quick thank you to the spirit of her father. She knew though that Starbuck wasn't going to be able to get Apollo up a tree, not to mention that she had not shared her father's wisdom with him. She took another good look around with the intent of doubling back behind the enemy and coming to her friends' aid.

The captain's fall and subsequent injuries had really shaken the young ensign, perhaps more than she was willing to admit. She had simply thought that Apollo would always be there to lead them as their strike captain. She wasn't sure what it was about him that had made her think of him as impenetrable. Well, obviously he wasn't laserproof and that made her realize that neither were the rest of them . . . well, with the possible exception of Starbuck. She smiled to herself at that. Lia had never really contemplated death. Oh, she had seen plenty of it with the death of family and friends on her home planet, but just hadn't figured herself into the quotient. When Luana had told her that her heart had stopped after being under water too long in a raging river on Empyrean, Lia had a difficult time believing it, never mind accepting it. After all, when you're twenty yahrens old you tend to think you're immortal.

She noticed further southeast was a pronounced hilltop. She climbed up her perch a bit further to get a better look. It looked promising. She pulled out her scanner and did a geotechnical survey. _Yes! _There was a cave up there. That meant shelter and a more easily defended position. Add Father's rule to the mix and it just might be perfect. She rubbed her talisman. Sometimes she wondered about the validity of the charm. After all, Starbuck had almost fallen off a cliff as well as received some laser burns, she had a minor concussion and Apollo had sustained some significant injuries. However, Apollo did not have a talisman and perhaps Starbuck and herself would be worse off if they were not wearing the charm. Only the Lords knew for sure. Suddenly, she heard a noise from below. She looked down to see three more creatures passing through. Hmm. Maybe they were more intelligent than they had thought. They have a clean up crew. She reflected that if she had not stopped to investigate the hilltop, she would probably be battling these creatures now. She leaned in close to the tree as she watched them pass by. Frack, I can't use the communicator to warn Starbuck. She waited until they were a safe distance from her until she shimmied down the tree and began tailing them.

----------

From where he was crouched on the ground, Starbuck watched the creature move a little closer. A low growl started in its throat as it tensed its body to lunge forward. Starbuck's aim was true and it dropped just short of him with a lethal shot to its skull. A horrific chorus of growls penetrated the meadow as the other creatures raced towards him.

"Seven of them coming this way," Starbuck yelled as Apollo climbed painfully and awkwardly to his feet.

Apollo cursed his distorted vision as the forest and creatures blurred together into an abstract landscape. He held tightly to his knife as he heard Starbuck fire two more shots in quick succession.

"Frack!" Starbuck cursed as his second shot went wide of its mark merely wounding the intended victim. The beast screeched in pain and launched itself towards him swinging its club. He dodged the creature and pivoted around sharply for another shot. This time he hit his mark as the enemy crashed to the ground. "Five!" he yelled.

Apollo got his back up against the tree to improve his balance while waiting for the attack. "Where are they?" he yelled.

Two more creatures approached more slowly as the others raced across the meadow to join them. Starbuck noticed them targeting him again. Oddly, they seemed to be ignoring the captain all together. He moved slightly away from Apollo to see what they would do and they followed. "Two over here," he told his friend as he fired again. The creature dodged to the ground and his shot went wide again. _Now, now, you're supposed to just stand there and get shot._ He feinted as if to shoot the creature again, but switched targets at the last micron and blasted its partner. That's your four, Bucko, he thought as the last three creatures ran full tilt at him as he attempted to aim again.

He managed to get off one more shot and heard a screech as they barreled into him. He fell roughly to the ground and held tightly to his weapon. From the corner of his eye he saw a club descending towards him and he rolled to his right to avoid the blow. He felt large hands grasp his arms and he fired his weapon again in hopes of winging one of them.

Another creature shrieked in pain as the laser hit its chest. It smashed its club down on its victim's arm, detaching the vicious weapon from his grasp. The beast growled in victory as it heard the first cry of pain from the brutal enemy. It raised its club high above its head and growled long and loud watching its companions do the same. They joined together in chorus with clubs held high to bludgeon their enemy to death.

----------

Sheba hurriedly helped Luana get dressed again after her dunk in the river. She had tried to coerce the ensign into voluntarily taking a dip, but once Luana was up to her shins, she got cold feet.

"Frack, this is cold! Are you out of your mind? I'm not going in there," she started backing up while raving wildly at the lieutenant.

Sheba heard a something that sounded like a laser firing. "Shh! Listen!" she ordered Luana.

"I've heard enough! You're not going to talk me into climbing into that water. I don't care how high my temperature is." She started to turn towards the bank as Sheba moved deftly into position and banged her knee behind Luana's causing the ensign's knee to collapse. She quickly eased her into the water in one efficient motion while supporting her so she didn't hurt her shoulder.

There it was again! Two more shots that were definitely laser fire! She watched Luana sit up in the river spitting water out of her mouth. "Luana, Starbuck's close by! Listen, I hear a laser."

Luana had been preparing to verbally blast her superior officer when Sheba's words sunk in. She shut her mouth and listened . . . _holy frack, she was right._ She started to climb out of the river with Sheba hot on her heels. They couldn't be far away. She started pulling her clothes on, but every motion caused her shoulder to spasm painfully. She watched Sheba finish pulling on her boots as she was still struggling to pull on her pants. Sheba moved quickly to assist her.

"How far away do you think they are?" Luana asked Sheba. They had heard four more shots while getting dressed.

"I'm not sure," Sheba replied. "Let's move. Keep your eyes open for the creatures." She led them in the direction of the shots.

----------

Lia tailed the three creatures stealthily. She had not hunted for sectars and it was wonderful to use her abilities again. She missed freely roaming the hills of Empyrean now that her life was on a battlestar. There were a lot of transitions for her and she tried to focus on the more positive aspects of life in the fleet. The culture was fascinating. The entertainment, sports, games, foods, customs, institutions, traditions and politics of one of the colonies were interesting, but within the fleet existed the culture of many different peoples. Lia was intoxicated by the wealth of information available to her.

The beasts came to a sudden stop and she paused in kind to watch them begin to hiss to one another in communication. They appeared to be waiting for something. She crouched low and waited. Soon another beast joined them from the direction that the warriors were attacked. It hissed and waved its hands in front of its chest. The others seemed very agitated by what it was communicating to them. They took off at a run in the direction of the main search party.

Lia looked around carefully assessing for any further creatures. They seemed to be everywhere. She took off at a trot keeping a safe distance behind them while not losing them from her sight. Suddenly, she heard a shot. _Frack!_ She sprinted after the creatures who had also turned on the speed.

----------

Starbuck stared up at the three creatures as they threw back their heads and howled. His right arm throbbed painfully where the club had hit it and it was held immobile by one of the creatures. His left arm was also restrained and he helplessly gazed up as they raised their clubs and garnered their strength. Frack, this wasn't how he had planned to go. He had always imagined he would die in his Viper in battle. It would be nice if he could have taken out a few Cylons beforehand of course. A heroic death would have been ideal. Not this. Not being battered to death by the ugliest creatures in the universe while his best friend stood by helplessly awaiting his own turn. He had also failed Luana and Sheba. Oh, Ama would be so choked at him. He couldn't help but close his eyes and turn his head as he saw the clubs start a downward swing towards his skull.

----------

Luana tried to keep up with Sheba, but was feeling winded. Her shoulder throbbed with every footstep and soon she had to slow to a pathetic trot. Despite the chill of the river, she could feel herself sweating. The bile rose in her throat and she fell to her knees vomiting. Bugs always tasted better going down than coming up.

She felt an arm encircle her shoulders and looked up to see Sheba's anxious face. "Go on, Sheba. They may need help. I'll be right here. I promise."

"Sorry, Lu. I can't leave you. Starbuck would kill me." She smiled gently. "The sooner you get on your feet, the sooner you'll see him. C'mon, Ensign, let's move." Sheba pulled her up and steadied her as Luana stumbled against her. She began to drag her forward. Luana's features were pinched and pale. Sheba knew she was hurting badly, but she also recognized that her best chance lay in the direction of the laser fire. The warriors would have a med kit with them. Besides, if Starbuck was there, he would be able to get Luana to be more cooperative. She definitely had a weakness for him. Until recently, Sheba had not realized that Luana was also attracted to Starbuck. She had actually believed that it was more of a brotherly and sisterly relationship. Frack, Starbuck better not be fooling around on Cassiopeia. She would have his hide if that was the case.

----------

Apollo couldn't tell what was going on. He held his knife in front of himself expecting to be attacked at any centon, but that wasn't happening. He felt helpless and what was worse, useless. He had heard the thundering of footsteps, as the beasts seem to run straight towards Starbuck. He had limped painfully in their direction trying to distinguish his friend from the beasts. He then heard another shot and the sound of Starbuck hitting the ground as their enemies tackled the lieutenant. The growls of the beasts echoed around the meadow as they attacked. A loud thump was followed by his friend's cry of pain. He moved towards the horde and pulled his weapon dropping the knife. He was out of options and so was Starbuck if he didn't do something. He aimed at the conglomeration of shapes moving before his eyes and fired.


	16. Chapter 16

Starbuck had his eyes shut tightly as he waited for the first crushing strike of a bludgeon. Suddenly, he heard laser fire and the growls above him turned into sheer shrieks of terror. His arms were suddenly free and he looked up to see the creatures contorting in agony as blood poured down their faces from their eyes, ears, noses and mouths. He tried to squirm out from underneath them and watched in horror as they dropped their clubs and grasped their heads as if to somehow ward off the pain. _What the frack!_ He twisted his body hard to the right in another attempt to break free of the beasts, but they effectively had him pinned by their collective weight.

"Starbuck!" Apollo yelled desperately. All he could hear was the shrieks of the beasts and he had no idea what was happening. He knew that if he had fired his laser on the regular setting he could very well kill Starbuck and thus he had set it to stun. That way the worst he could do was incapacitate the lieutenant. At least that was his hope.

"Get me the frack out of here!" Starbuck screamed back as he watched the creatures exsanguinate before his eyes. He twisted and turned furiously trying to free himself from the death throes of his enemies. One beast stopped its tortured cries to collapse fully on top of him, its eyes staring blankly at him in death.

Apollo limped towards Starbuck's terror-stricken voice as quickly as his affected leg would let him. "What's happening?" he yelled. He couldn't tell if Starbuck was being attacked or not.

"They're dying!" Starbuck yelled back still fighting to escape the terror. Another creature collapsed on him. The third continued its violently painful struggle and never ceased in its shrieks of agony.

Apollo reached the group wondering how stun could kill the creatures and then how Starbuck could perceive this as a bad thing. He still could not make out his friend from the creatures. "Where are you?" he hollered over the shrill screeches.

Starbuck looked over at Apollo who was less than a metron away. He was holding his weapon in front of him. "Give me your laser!" Starbuck yelled reaching for it. He could end this sufferin. . . the beast's and his own.

Apollo followed his voice and moved towards his friend. He felt his weapon grasped by the barrel. "Starbuck?"

"Got it! Let go." Starbuck pulled the weapon from Apollo's grasp wincing as the pain in his forearm reminded him of his recent blow. He took aim on the creature's head, noticing at the last micron that the laser was set on stun. He deftly changed the setting and fired. The creature's forehead collapsed inwardly and the horrifying shriek turned to a final wheeze of breath. It slumped forward onto the lieutenant.

Starbuck lay gasping under the weight of the creatures and the terrifying encounter. He had never witnessed such a horrifying demise before. He reminded himself that they were about to bludgeon him to death before Apollo fired on them, but all the same he couldn't rationalize the terror and suffering that had seized them in their final moments. Apollo was trying to kneel down to help him, but the makeshift splint on his leg was preventing it. Starbuck focused on slowing his breathing, realizing he was close to hyperventilating in his panic driven attempt to escape.

"Starbuck, talk to me for Sagan's sake!" Apollo demanded. He could hear Starbuck breathing hard and the usual sarcastic array of off-the-cuff comments were suspiciously absent. He moved forward and grabbed the first reptilian body he came into contact with. He had surmised that Starbuck was trapped beneath them and roughly pulled the beast by the arm off of the lieutenant. "Are you okay?"

Was he okay? Frack, Starbuck couldn't remember ever feeling this shaken up at the death of an enemy. "Yeah," he replied, not really believing it. Apollo hadn't seen what had happened. How could he even try to explain what he was feeling to the captain when he was having trouble understanding it himself?

Apollo listened to Starbuck's affirmation that he was unharmed as he pulled another beast off his friend. He could see a blur dragging itself away from the scene on the ground. "Starbuck?"

Starbuck scurried back from under the dead creatures on his astrum. He looked down at himself realizing he was covered in blood. He licked his dry lips and suddenly tasted the metallic tang of blood. He lurched to his side retching in revulsion.

Apollo moved over to where his friend was heaving. He stretched out his leg and sat down beside the lieutenant needing to determine that he was indeed all right. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and pulled it back sticky and wet. He could see and smell the blood, but whose was it? Apollo took a deep breath to steady himself and returned his hand to Starbuck's shoulder. "Are you bleeding?"

Starbuck shook his head and then realized that Apollo couldn't see him. _Frack._ He took several deep breaths and rolled back to face the captain. "No, it's their blood . . .it just poured out of them . . ." He could feel Apollo's hand on his shoulder trying to lend him some strength. He could use it just now.

Apollo turned his head hearing a faint growl approaching. "Frack, don't they ever let up? Can you help me up?" What he really wanted to ask was if Starbuck was up for another encounter, but he knew that the lieutenant would pull it together. He had no choice in the matter.

Starbuck looked in the direction of the growls to see four more beasts running towards them. In the distance he could see Lia in pursuit. They were obviously so intent on their objective that they didn't know she was there. He got shakily to his feet and pulled Apollo up beside him. "Four of them with Lia on their heels." He looked around quickly trying to spot his weapon and retrieved it from where it had fallen. He put Apollo's laser back in his hand and noticed the captain switching the setting back to stun. After all, he reminded himself, it was a very effective setting for killing these creatures and keeping the warriors safe . . . especially for a blind man.

Starbuck grasped his weapon tightly as they approached, having every intention of shooting to kill. After all, he had been able to take out four of them the last time and this time Lia would be able to help as she arrived from the rear. "Don't use the stun unless you have to, okay?" Starbuck told Apollo. The captain may find the request odd, but Starbuck still had not come to terms with the suffering they had caused another living creature. Things were so much simpler when you were in a Viper battling Cylons. Starbuck decided that he hated this infantry style of battle. Especially today.

----------

Luana leaned heavily on Sheba as they continued to move in the direction of the laser fire. The ensign was breathing hard and grunting in pain as she tried to keep moving under the power of the lieutenant's momentum. _One foot in front of the other. Okay, now do it again._ Her shoulder throbbed painfully and she was again battling against the bile rising in her throat_. Stop it. Try to think about something else other than the pain, the nausea and the overwhelming dizziness and exhaustion. Sleep. No, don't think about sleep. Later. Think about something motivating. Think about Starbuck, Lia and Apollo. Frack that. Think about Starbuck. Hmm . . . the first time you saw him. Ah, yes. Bathing in a pond on Empyrean. Standing alone surrounded by the lush foliage scrubbing off the mud from a wild slide down the embankment. Hmm . . . water trickling over his lean body. First time I was ever jealous of water,_ she reflected smiling to herself. They came to a sudden stop and Luana dropped to her knees unprepared for the cessation of movement.

"Luana, get up." Sheba said quietly.

Luana looked ahead to see four creatures heading their way. They spread out and began to encircle the women. Talk about spoiling a beautiful daydream. She looked back to where they had left the sanctuary of the Empyrean holy ground well behind in their mad dash to find their fellow warriors. The women would never be able to make it back. Especially, the way Lu was moving. Only one choice really, fight_. I wonder if vomiting on the enemy can be considered an effective offense?_ She stumbled back to her feet and saw Sheba grab a heavy stick. She looked around for a similar weapon, but Sheba pushed another thick stick into her hand.

"This is it, Lu. Time to stand and fight." Sheba told her as she tried to support her friend and grasp her weapon simultaneously.

"Prop me up against that tree, Sheba. You'll be more effective if you're not hanging onto an invalid." Luana directed her. "We'll have a better chance."

Sheba considered that. She was loath to leave the ensign alone, but knew Luana was right. She moved the exhausted women to a large tree and leaned her against it. She looked back at the creatures to see they had fanned out to cut off their chances of escape. She could stand here like a target waiting for them to close in on her or she could take the offensive and battle the closest one before the others reached them. Well, she knew what her father would do.

She grasped her weapon and started running towards the creature the farthest to her left. She had noted the most land obstacles between this beast and the others. Barriers that could effectively give her more time. Frack, she was not going to be taken without taking one or two of them out first. The creature saw her approach and stopped short. She grinned smugly as she realized the change in tactic had thrown her opponent off. She raised her stick as she approached and swung with all her strength at the skull while the beast started backing away from her in apparent confusion. _Crack!_ The beast's head caved in and it crumpled to the ground.

Sheba looked back to Luana and saw her swaying against the tree in a feeble attempt to stay upright. She wouldn't be able to do much to help. Two creatures were heading towards Sheba growling their battle cry as the third stopped hesitantly considering Luana. Sheba let out a challenging scream of her own hoping to get the distracted creature's attention. It worked. All six huge, bulbous eyes were on her now as she again started running to meet her enemies. What the frack, it worked the first time.

She jumped over rocks and tree trunks as she tried to find the most direct route to the next opponent. Oddly enough, she realized she felt empowered, not afraid. It was much like flying in her Viper and doing battle amongst the stars. She grabbed another large stick in her left hand and leapt across a fern to meet the next beast. This one was more prepared and it immediately flung its club at her, as she was in mid-air. She raised a stick to block it, but still it hit her hard on the shoulder and she tumbled to the ground rolling head over heels to jump back to her feet. She twisted around to find herself nose to nose with her enemy. Reflexively, she gouged her sticks into the creature's eyes going for its closest weak spot. The creature screeched in pain and careened back out of her immediate grasp with its hands covering its eyes and blood running down its face. She raised her arm and weapon to strike.

"Watch out!" Luana cried as she saw a creature leaping off the top of an immense boulder towards Sheba. Her body was shaking under the strain of her exhaustion and pain and she found herself sliding down the tree to the ground. She heard a hiss and looked to her right to see a creature that had one horn broken off on the right side. Handsome? Where did he come from? Just her luck, she was about to die and the wrong Handsome showed up to send her off. Starbuck, where the in the frackin' depths of Hades Hole are you?

Sheba looked up too late. The beast landed hard on top of her dragging her roughly to the ground. She held tightly to her stick as she tried to catch her breath. The beast grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. She felt her head snap back and forth before her enemy crashed her shoulders back onto the ground knocking her breath out of her again. She looked up to see another beast looming over the first. She felt her arms being seized and was dragged to her feet.

The painful shrieks of the injured creature continued and she watched in disgust as one of her assailants suddenly jumped its injured companion sinking its teeth into the neck and ripping the flesh. Apparently, Luana was right about them not tolerating weakness, she reflected as she watched the attacker climb up off its victim. She looked hastily back to Luana to see her being pulled gently to her feet by another creature. She wondered where it had come from, as it was not one of the original attack force. Wait a micron, why was the creature so gentle? Ah, Handsome. She was pushed roughly ahead of the remaining beasts towards the ensign.

Luana let Handsome pull her up. He hissed to her and held onto her upper arms in support, somehow instinctively knowing she needed it. She gave him a weak grin. "Hey, Handsome, where did you come from?" His hide took on a reddish tinge to it in apparent pleasure at her words or smile, she wasn't sure which. His left hand moved to her neck and she steeled herself for an attack. She suspected that the beasts would not tolerate her weakened condition and they would kill her and take Sheba . . . for whatever it was that they wanted them for. Ah yes, the ability to see with clarity and truthfulness. Thank the Gods for the Empyrean Talisman and its wisdom and protection, she thought bitterly.

Instead of sinking its long teeth into the woman, Handsome instead grabbed her tunic and pulled it open. After a centon, Luana thought he was checking her shoulder wound, but then she realized he was actually holding her talisman in his hand and studying it carefully. She thought back to the pit the women had been held in and the long look the creature had taken over what she had thought was her wound. Perhaps then he had also been studying her talisman. It would certainly have been exposed with her tunic wide open at the neck. Growls were heard as the other creatures approached roughly shoving Sheba in front of them.

Handsome moved Luana protectively behind him and continued to hold onto her amulet. He seemed to be holding it up on display to the others. They stopped and stared in fascination. One of the creatures began waving its arm in front of its chest in agitation. Handsome's reddish tone reverted back to his natural silver and he growled at his companions determinedly.

Sheba stared at Luana's talisman. They seemed to be arguing about something and the talisman appeared to be some sort of bargaining chip. She looked up as she again heard laser fire. She wondered just how intent on the argument they were as she slowly reached towards another large branch, which would make an ideal weapon. She was pushed savagely to the ground and felt a claw like foot on her back keeping her in place. Apparently, they weren't that distracted she reasoned as she spat the grass out of her mouth.

The creatures growled back and forth at each other for centons before they seemed to reach some kind of conclusion. Both women felt nervous suspecting they weren't going to like the outcome. Sheba was again seized by the arms and pulled to her feet. They grabbed the neckline of her tunic and pulled it open. Handsome hissed triumphantly. They started marching the lieutenant forcefully away. "Luana!" she called.

"Sheba!" Lu called back to her. She didn't know which one of them was the successful applicant for the unposted position, but she had a bad feeling one of them was about to die. Handsome moved behind her and pulled her back against him. It was a great position for either ripping her neck out or for restraining her, she speculated.

Sheba was pushed, pulled and dragged across the landscape in the actual direction of the laser sounds, which she realized had stopped for several centons now. As they propelled her along she began to notice they were heading towards the edge of a cliff. She began to fight in earnest as the edge of the precipice drew closer. Within, microns she was standing on the brink looking down at a steep decline where a few rocks and small trees were sticking horizontally out of the face. At the bottom of the drop was pure rock. Bone crushing rock. She heard Luana begin to scream and joined in her chorus as she was shoved off the precipice.


	17. Chapter 17

With Apollo at his side, Starbuck watched the four creatures sprinting towards them and he moved forward to intercept. They didn't appear to have a strategy in mind and were in close formation and still apparently unaware of Lia behind them. He raised his blaster as they raised their clubs. He shot as they threw. With satisfaction he saw his first target drop, but then noticed the projectiles being hurled his way and only had time to raise his arms and attempt to dive to the side. The impact on his already burnt left hand was painful, but the other clubs hurled harmlessly past him . . . he hoped, thinking fleetingly of Apollo. He heard laser fire and the shriek of a beast in the background as he was attacked. The creature grabbed his head and pulled it upward and then slammed it down onto the ground. Stars appeared before the lieutenant's vision as he felt the hands then wrap around his throat. Large fingers pressed into his trachea and he immediately reached upwards and jammed his thumbs into his opponent's eyes. The beast shrieked in pain, but held tight to his throat. Starbuck dug his thumbs in further as his vision grew hazy around the edges. He heard another shot and the creature collapsed on top of him.

Lia continued to sprint forward as she fired at the beast atop of Starbuck. She nodded in satisfaction as the creature dropped and aimed again as the last beast lined up for another attack on the lieutenant. She fired and the last creature dropped beside its brethren. She ran over to Starbuck and arrived at his side at the same time as Apollo. Starbuck looked awful. He was covered in blood from his head to his thighs with no obvious injury to explain it. She did notice that his burnt neck was again bleeding, but that was minor. "By all that's holy, what happened?"

Starbuck rubbed his sore throat and looked up at Lia. "Thanks, I needed that," he croaked out and coughed. He looked at Apollo who appeared no worse for wear. "You okay?" he asked the captain.

Apollo nodded briefly. His leg was throbbing and so was his head. He was exhausted and honestly didn't think he could go on much longer. Frack, he felt like mong.

"What the frack happened to you, Starbuck?" Lia repeated.

"Apollo shot some creatures with stun. I don't know what it did to them physiologically, but they started bleeding out of . . . everywhere. Their organs must have ruptured. They bled to death." Starbuck replied shortly.

"Why are you covered with their blood?" Lia asked in confusion.

"They were attacking Starbuck when I fired." Apollo explained wearily. "They had him pinned down and effectively bled to death on top of him."

"Is that what the shrieking was?" Lia asked. She could hear the creatures' screams as she approached while tailing their brethren and had hoped it meant Starbuck and Apollo were kicking astrum. She watched as Starbuck nodded while not quite meeting her gaze. She realized it must have been horrible for him to witness. She wanted to reach out to him and offer her support, but he was such a bloody mess! Later. "Hey, I found a cave we could hole up in while Starbuck goes to find Sheba and Luana," she told them. They could use some good news.

"Is it far?" Starbuck asked. He didn't think Apollo would make it much further.

"No, about half a kilometron," she replied. Suddenly, a woman's scream echoed across the valley and it was joined by another.

Starbuck jumped to his feet. "Lia, get Apollo to the cave. That's an order!" He raced off in the direction of the screams.

----------

Luana pulled against Handsome with all of her reserves briefly breaking free to stumble towards the cliff. Sheba's scream had abruptly ended and the ensign could feel her tears running freely down her face. The two creatures that had murdered Sheba grabbed her roughly and started dragging her back towards Handsome. She sobbed in despair that she couldn't even see for certain that Sheba was dead. Frack, how could she_ not _be dead?

Handsome growled at his companions and they pushed her roughly towards him. He gently took her arm and tried to lead her forward again as the others fell in behind. She pulled back roughly almost falling and again tried to move towards the cliff. "You murderous demons! Let me go!" she yelled as the same two creatures grabbed her again. She deftly reached into her boot and pulled her knife slashing it across the neck of the nearest beast. Its eyes widened in shock as blood gushed out of the wound. She began to pivot towards the other, but her head exploded in pain and blackness engulfed her.

Handsome watched the strange alien crumple to the ground. He lowered his club as his companion tore the neck out of their wounded brother.

----------

Starbuck pulled his communicator off his belt while running, realizing he still had the frackin' thing turned off. He switched it back on and stopped in confusion. Okay, he was sure the scream had come from southeast, but the signal was coming from due east. _Frack! What now? Okay, Ama said to follow your instincts, Bucko, so move your astrum southeast_. He started running again and realized he was probably surviving on adrenaline at this point. The problem with adrenaline was it usually only lasted short periods. He snorted. No doubt when it wore off another group of creatures would reappear to kick start it again.

He found himself in a deserted meadow and almost kept going when he noticed a body. He moved over to the beast cautiously. Its neck had been ripped out. Frack, its eyes were practically ripped out as well. He pondered the fact that he had just used that technique on his recent attacker as he scanned the area. _Tracks, Bucko_. He examined the ground where large areas were flattened by an encounter. He followed the tracks slowly trying to identify the trampled ground. He soon found himself with two paths to pursue. One led towards the cliff and one uphill. He moved quickly towards the cliff and discovered the body of another creature. Again, its neck was ripped apart. He moved to the edge of the cliff and looked over.

Half way down the steep, headlong drop was Sheba hanging onto a small tree. Starbuck could see she was trying to wrap a leg around the trunk to take her weight off her arms. "Sheba! Hold tight! I'm on my way!" he yelled down to her as he shrugged his pack off his shoulders. He pulled the climbing line out and quickly anchored it to a large tree. He looped the end around his waist and secured it, pulling out both pairs of gloves as an after thought_. I can't believe I'm doing this again! _ He took a deep breath and started backing directly down the steep drop. He remembered seeing Apollo rappel at one point down the cliff side, but decided against trying the unfamiliar maneuver. It would be his luck he'd break a leg trying to mimic the captain.

Sheba looked up watching Starbuck lowering himself down the cliff. Wow, she was fortunate he obviously knew what he was doing. She clutched tightly to the trunk. It was unbelievable that as she had tumbled down the steep drop she actually made contact with this tree. She had thought that she was a goner. Every muscle in her body hurt now and she noticed for the first time her hands were raw and bleeding. That shouldn't be a big surprise, you grabbed everything sticking out on your way down here to try and break your fall. She again looked up trying to catch sight of the rest of the rescue party. Starbuck continued down towards her, but no one else was evident. Where were they? Where was Apollo? She mused perhaps the others had gone after Luana. Wait a centon. Apollo was the climbing enthusiast, wouldn't he be doing this? At least he would stick his head over the side and say hello, wouldn't he? What the frack was going on?

Starbuck was only metrons away now. Sheba looked battered and tired, but didn't appear to have any serious injuries. Amazing really, considering where she'd landed. He lowered himself down beside her, finding some footholds as Apollo had taught him. "Hey, what's a beautiful girl like you doing hanging out on a limb like this?" he asked.

Sheba stared at him in shock. Frack, he looked like he'd been to Hades Hole and back. He'd lost his tunic somewhere along the way and he was covered in blood. Frack, he didn't smell too fresh either. She mused she probably didn't exactly look like she was prepped for the Empyrean Ball herself. "You look like mong, Starbuck. Where's Apollo?"

"Nice to see you too, Sheba." He could tell she was worried. First things first. They needed to get off this cliff. "He's with Lia. Come on, let's get back up top." He moved laterally across to her and helped her position herself in front of the line. He then supported her as she eased the extra gloves onto her raw hands. "Uh, do you know how to climb?" he asked.

She looked at him in surprise. "Of course, it was part of basic training." She started climbing using the line for support as she easily found footholds to propel her upward. Starbuck was right behind her and made her pause to secure the line around her waist as soon as they had enough slack. He climbed very cautiously she mused, which was totally unlike Starbuck. At last she pulled herself over the top and turned to see Starbuck join her. He really did look like mong, but it was so good to see him. She felt tears well up in her eyes as he moved towards her enfolding her in his arms and holding her tightly.

"I've got you," he murmured and he felt her tremble as her body lost its adrenaline rush and all that was left was exhaustion. She felt the sobs rack her body as she let her tension go from her latest near death experience. She clung to Starbuck for his friendship, his tenderness, and his support. "Sagan, you stink," she hiccoughed.

He chuckled as he wiped away her tears. "Sweet lady, you always have a way of letting me know exactly where I stand with you," he shook his head and smiled gently, letting her know he wasn't the least bit offended. "Sheba, where's Luana?"

She took a deep breath and lifted her chin. "They took her, Starbuck. I don't know where. I think it had something to do with her talisman." Her eyes widened as she noticed he was also wearing an Empyrean Talisman. "Where did you get this?" She lifted it off his chest and then noticed the replicated image burned into his skin beneath the amulet.

"Ama," he stated briefly. "Sheba, how do you feel? Truthfully. I hate to tell you, but you look like mong too." His eyes bore into her own, so intent was he on her next words.

She knew he needed to make an important decision and, therefore, needed the truth. "Fine," she lied. More importantly, he looked like he could use the help.

He looked at her critically, shaking his head. "Don't take up gambling, Sheba, you don't have the face for it." He untied the line and started reaching into his pack searching through it. "Look, I don't want to leave you on your own, but I need to move quickly to get to Luana. Frankly, you look wiped and I don't think you're up to it." He sighed. What a frackin' mess this all was. He didn't want to abandon Sheba, but had a gut feeling that right now Luana needed him more than the lieutenant.

"Lia could use your support. She probably has a concussion and though she puts on a brave face, I think, no, I _know_ that your experience would go a long way in helping her through this. Besides, she's been waiting for news of Lu and at least you could give her some."

She sighed. "What's the plan?" Part of her was relieved she was heading back to Apollo. Starbuck was right, she would just hold him back. At least he had the good grace not to use those words. Imagine, Starbuck being subtle. Oh, how things changed. Lords it would be good to see Apollo . . . to hold him.

Starbuck pulled out Luana's weapon and handed it to her. "First, is Luana wearing her comm unit?"

"No," she told him. "She lost it."

"Okay, you take my communicator and join Apollo and Lia." He had already noticed she was no longer wearing hers. "They're heading for a cave not far from here. If you come across any more beasts, you probably know that you need to shoot for the skull." He saw her nod her agreement. "If you come across a group of them hit them with stun. It causes them to bleed to death . . . slowly and painfully," he added. He pulled out food and drink rations and handed them across. He quickly looked at her hands, but decided they could wait until she caught up to Apollo and Lia. "Apollo's hurt. He wrecked his knee and probably has detached retinas. He's practically blind, Sheba."

Well, that explained why the captain wasn't there. She knew she would have to wait to get the rest of the story from Apollo and Lia. "Luana's injured too. She got bit by one of those things on the shoulder. She's feverish and exhausted. You may have to carry her out. Are you sure you're up to it? You don't look too spry yourself."

"I smell worse than I feel," he reassured her.

"You likely smell worse than any of us feel," she teased him. "What is it with you and body odour? Not going to get many dates that way, hotshot."

"Yeah? Well, talk to Apollo. First he puked on me and then he stunned those frackin' creatures and they bled to death on top of me."

"Not even going to take responsibility for your own body odour? How typical. Hey, look, I do have a suggestion. Just between you and me though, okay?" She was walking on thin ice here. Knowing Starbuck though, this wouldn't be news to him.

He stopped rifling through the pack and looked at her in surprise. "Okay," he agreed curious as to what she was thinking.

"Do you have a hypospray?" She watched him pull the med kit out of the pack and hand the item to her. "Look, we have a standard stimulant for medical use loaded in the hypo. If you give yourself a couple shots of it, it will get you through if you find you don't have any energy left." She handed it back to him reluctantly after pondering a hit for herself. It was better to not start that up again.

His eyes narrowed. He was certainly aware of stimulant use among warriors, but Sheba was one of the last people he would have expected of it. "You use stimulants?"

She shook her head. "No . . . well, not now anyways. Look, when the Pegasus was doing round the chrono strikes on the Cylons a lot of the warriors used drugs to keep them functioning. When you're dead tired they make you more alert and give you the energy to get you through." She could see the question in his eyes. "Yes, I used them too. I thought it gave me an edge. I thought I needed that edge to impress my father. Pretty pathetic, eh?" She had trouble meeting his eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have brought this up.

"I wasn't there," he stated neutrally. It took guts to tell him this. "Okay. If I need it, I know how much to use."

"I guess I'm a little surprised that you haven't used them before," she mumbled a little embarrassed.

He smiled. "Don't I have enough vices without adding stimulants? Seriously, I don't like drugs. Not the injected type anyhow." He certainly was comfortable with the beverage version as were most of his current friends. "I saw a lot of them when I was young and lost a couple friends because of them."

She nodded and wondered about Starbuck's life before the service. He definitely had street smarts and had probably seen a lot more than he would ever admit to. She didn't like drugs either, but like them or not, stimulants could be useful in the right circumstance, especially, if it meant saving Luana's life. "If you find Luana and get back here, how will you locate us without the communicator to track us?"

"I'll fire a flare. You can send Lia to meet us. I know the general direction that the cave's in. If all this works out, we're still going to have to hike out of here and arrange for a shuttle to get all you invalids back to the _Galactica_," he teased her.

Normally, she'd never let him get away with a comment like that, but right now she was too tired to care. "Just be careful. Oh, and Starbuck, if you happen to come across some water, Luana did mention that she'd like you to be clean the next time that she sees you." Sheba told him and laughed at the confusion that crossed his face as she started walking towards the cave.


	18. Chapter 18

Lia knew they couldn't go much further without a break. Truthfully, Apollo and her hadn't made it that far. Between his injuries and hers, they were just running out of steam. She mused that they would have made it if Starbuck was still with them, but she was just too slight to be much help to the captain as he tried not to lean on her too much. She kept her eyes open for something he could use for a crutch.

"Let's have a rest," she suggested.

"Good idea," he replied. His knee felt like it would collapse under him at any time. He was tired and thirsty and worried about the implications of the screams they had heard. He had been so tempted to follow Starbuck, but had to admit to himself that he likely wouldn't be able to make it. Lia was tiring as well, that much was obvious. He felt bad trying to put any weight on her slender frame, but she insisted on trying to support him . . . as ordered by Starbuck. The lieutenant's last words had rankled. _Get Apollo to the cave._ He sat down heavily on a boulder as she pulled out the hypospray. He nodded when she offered it to him, dosing him with another shot of anti-inflammatory. His pants were uncomfortably tight at the knee due to the edema and he asked to borrow her knife remembering that he had dropped Starbuck's. Funny how such a simple tool could be so useful in so many ways. It should be standard Colonial issue. He took the knife and cut carefully through the material of his pant leg releasing the pressure. He could sense Lia watching anxiously. It was one thing to feel useless and quite another to have everyone else treat you that way. "I'm fine, Lia," he told her a bit briskly.

"Are you now?" she asked. "You're blind, you can barely walk even with your knee duct taped together, you have a head injury and now you're grumpy to top it all off." She watched his face redden, but didn't know if it was in anger or embarrassment. She reached across and put a drink in his hand. "I don't know about you Captain, but I'm just about all done in. Let's get some nourishment into ourselves before we head off again. Hopefully, we can make it to the cave before nightfall . . . Sir."

Apollo found himself smiling at her pragmatism. "Sorry, Lia. I guess I'm not used to being so useless."

"You're not useless, Apollo, you're injured. I know how hard it is to be sitting here waiting for Starbuck to do what we both want to be doing. Don't forget, that's my sister out there. I'm so worried right now I'm close to vomiting up my rations. All we can do is trust in the Gods . . . and Starbuck."

He reached out and grasped her hands pulling her to him for a tight embrace. "You're right." He knew his friend would do everything within his abilities to find the women. His concern was what Starbuck would find.

----------

Starbuck carefully followed the trail left behind by the creatures. Oddly, he could see Luana's footprints to begin with, but they had quickly disappeared. He had to assume she was being carried. He honestly didn't think that the creatures would have the strength to carry her far, but reminded himself that the young woman was slight of build.

The sun was beginning to set and he looked back down the steep, rocky mountainside he was ascending to briefly admire the view. The lyrical sounds of wildlife surrounded him as he again turned to follow the trail that seemed to endlessly circle this mountain. He was breathing hard and realized he had been moving constantly since his brief rest and nourishment just before Apollo had been injured. That was at least four or five centars ago. He pulled off his pack and found some rations which he began to nibble on as he walked. His mind began to wander back to Sheba and her suggestion of using the stimulants. He was tired. He quickly drank down another beverage and looked uphill. He caught a glimpse of something moving and reached into the pack pulling out a set of field glasses. Sure enough, there they were. Two creatures were pulling Lia along between them. Well, the fact that she was mobile again was encouraging. He looked further up hill to try to determine where they were going. The mouth of a cave came into view. He shoved his food back in his pack and began anew, no longer following their trail, but attempting to scramble directly up the hillside to hopefully intercept them. He felt his natural adrenaline boost and told himself he could do this without artificial stimulants as he started yet another climb.

Twenty centons later Starbuck was pulling off his crusty, blood covered flight jacket and stuffing it into the pack. He noticed the large bruise starting to form on his forearm where he had been hit by the club. _Good thing these boys are lightweights. _His body was slick with sweat and his leg was beginning to cramp again. He pulled out the hypospray and held it to his thigh injecting the corticosteroid once again. Frack, he felt done in_. What was that Apollo had said about injecting dirt into the muscle with the drug? Oh, whatever. Too late now. Hmm . . . maybe another prophylactic dose of antibiotic would be in order. Why not? _He gave himself another injection. He stood and contemplated the stimulant once again. _Too bad you can't inject a sleep substitute, Bucko. Maybe they could get someone working on that when they got back to the Galactica. Something to fool your body into thinking it just had a great rest . . . uh, I guess that would be the stimulant._ He took a deep breath and held the hypospray up to his neck. _C'mon Bucko, its not like you're the first one to do it. You're probably at the end of a long list of disreputable warriors who have used drugs to enhance their performance . . . Sheba for instance._ He activated the spray again.

_Yeehaw!_ Energy seemed to surge through his body as the stimulant took effect. He tossed the hypo back into the pack, slung it over his shoulders and began trotting up the mountain. _Sagan, this stuff was great!_ No wonder people got hooked on it. He wondered how long it would last as he steamed ahead.

----------

Sheba followed the homing signal on the comm unit. She reflected that she should have given herself a dose of painkiller from Starbuck's hypo before she began her journey. Her body was again reminding her of how much walking and fighting she had done in the last day. She realized that she still had a constant soreness in her neck, but by now it was so overshadowed by the rest of her aches and pains that it barely registered. _Two words, Sheba; bubble bath._ She sighed as she thought about how glorious it would feel. She kept her weapon in her hand as she progressed, keeping a careful eye out for the enemy. She heard a noise and came to a stop carefully scanning the area. Two life forms: human.

"Apollo!" she called out instinctively. She immediately wished she could swallow her words. Not very cautious, lieutenant.

"Sheba!" two equally excited voices returned from close by.

Sheba took off at a run to soon see Apollo and Lia. Frack, he looked awful. He was covered in dirt and his knee appeared to have shiny silver . . . something . . . wrapped around it, which was revealed through the ripped pants. As she neared him she could see his eyes looking in her general direction, but not quite focusing on her. She flung herself into the captain's arms just about knocking him over.

He laughed as he regained his balance and held her close. He was reluctant to let her go . . . ever. She kissed him then, releasing the feelings that had been bottled up inside of her since first landing on the cursed planet. He returned her kiss passionately as his emotions overwhelmed him reminding him of all his fears, hopes and dreams regarding this woman.

Lia watched the reunion uncomfortably. She was glad to see Sheba, but had been hoping that maybe Luana and Starbuck would be just behind her. She walked in the direction Sheba had just come from praying to get a glimpse of the others. There was no sign of them. She looked back to see the captain and lieutenant had come up for air, but were still holding each other tightly running their fingertips lightly over one another as if to confirm that they were both okay.

"Where's Luana? Is she okay?" Lia asked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Sheba caressed Apollo's cheek before moving to embrace the young woman. "She's alive, but wounded. For some reason they took her with them." She stood back to look at Lia. "Starbuck has gone after them. He sent me back to you. I think he considers all of us the walking wounded."

"Really?" Apollo drawled. Well, at least he was part of a club now. "Are you really okay, Sheba?" He moved towards her again, limping heavily.

She met him halfway and slid in under his left shoulder to support him. "Mostly bumps and bruises. Dang tired too. It's one Hades of a story, which I'll be happy to share once we get to that cave Starbuck told me about. Lia, are you ready?"

Lia grabbed their gear. She held up the hypospray. "Do you need something for pain?"

Sheba nodded thankfully as she felt the medication enter her system. Oh, the wonders of medicine. "What's with your armour?" she asked Apollo looking down at his shiny knee.

"Duct tape." He replied. "Starbuck used it to immobilize my knee. It's actually working pretty well."

"And your eyesight?" she asked concerned that the loss could be permanent.

"Dr. Starbuck thinks I have detached retinas." Apollo smiled. Really, it was as good a guess as any and at least it left room for improvement.

"Yeah, he mentioned that. What do you think?" She was uncertain as to the captain's level of medical knowledge. Hers did not exceed their basic first response training from the Academy.

"I have no idea. He said he had a friend who had detached a retina . . . and wrecked his kne. . . and wore a knee support of some kind . . ." Apollo finished lamely not believing Starbuck's stories any more now than he did then.

Sheba grinned. "You probably don't know this but Cassiopeia recently finished her qualifications for a third level med tech. She roped Starbuck into helping her study. She scored ninety-eight percent on her final so I'm reasonably sure Starbuck knows what he's talking about. He probably didn't want to admit to you just how he's been spending his romantic evenings alone with Cassie lately."

"That explains a lot!" Apollo chuckled. _Oh, how even the mighty do fall!_

"Well, she did admit that she had to make it 'interesting' for him." Sheba added as she smiled back at him. When they got back to the _Galactica_ she had a few interesting plans of her own for the captain.

----------

Luana was having trouble keeping her eyes focused on the path ahead of her. Her head was throbbing and she was trying to remember whose legs she was walking on. They couldn't be hers because she didn't recollect her own legs being made of rubber and she was certain she could feel them. _Yep, definitely someone else's legs._ She briefly looked down at them to try to determine whose. _All right, so they were doing a convincing impersonation._ She reminded herself that the enemy surrounded her, thus deceit would be likely.

She was being marched between Handsome and the other creature that had murdered Sheba. She reminded herself that she still had to kill that creature to avenge her friend's death. The further up the mountain she was propelled, the less likely that was looking. Especially, now that she had misplaced her legs. _Don't give up yet, girl._

Handsome let go of her arm and dropped back behind them. That was odd, she thought. She tried to look back at him, but was again pulled along by the foul, murderous beast. Earlier Handsome had briefly stopped to reapply another poultice to her shoulder wound. She puzzled over the strange creature and his inexplicable kindness to her. She smiled as she realized that she tended to think of Handsome as male when she didn't really know if it was true. She had not seen a creature that could be considered female. For all she knew they were an androgynous race_. Hmm . . . the poultice must be working. I'm starting to think somewhat intelligently again, _she mused_. Uh oh, maybe not._ A fuzzy image of Starbuck materialized in front of her eyes.

The image was holding a large stick and swung it into the skull of the creature that was holding her. She heard the sound of crushing bone and was astonished when the beast fell to the ground. _Frack, that was one Hades of a hallucination!_ She snorted to herself as the image grasped her arms and steadied her. Familiar blue eyes gazed into hers with concern.

"If you're going to go to the trouble of materializing in front of me, the very least you could do is get cleaned up first," she informed the image. She looked him up and down. He was a fracking mess. _Can't even get my fantasies in order,_ she admonished herself. Well, at least he was missing his tunic and jacket. She got that part right. She put her hand hesitantly against his chest. The skin was hot and she could feel the moisture from his perspiration. Amazingly, she was even palpating a pounding heartbeat. Lords, she was good and delirious!

"Lu, it's really me," Starbuck told her for the third time. She didn't seem to be hearing him and started to lightly run her fingers down his chest tracing a trail of sweat down to his abdomen. He grabbed her hand as an involuntary shiver ran through him and his abdominal muscles contracted. "Luana!" he cried in surprise.

She stared down at the hand gripping hers tightly. _Now just wait a centon_ . . . she looked up at him again. "Starbuck? Is that really you?" she asked. She kind of hoped not, because she'd just made a fool of herself if it was.

Wide blue eyes showed his relief and he pulled her close to him. "Yeah, it's me. Who the frack did you think it was?" He held her close and looked around wondering where the other creature had gone. He looked up towards the cave where he could hear growls coming from within. He had wisely chosen to not use his blaster, as he feared they would hear his assault even from the fifty or so metrons they were away. He had dropped his pack metrons away to facilitate his attack and looked back towards it. No creature. When Luana didn't answer him he stood back and looked at her carefully. Her eyes were filled with tears and they were running freely down her face. He hadn't seen her cry since Lia had drowned on Empyrean. "Hey, what is it?" He hoped she wasn't going into shock.

Overwhelming emotion choked Luana and she was unable to speak. She was shaking all over and began to sob as she felt him pull her close again. She clung to him realizing she had given up hope of seeing him or Lia ever again. Lords, he felt good . . . even if he did smell like a mountain caprine . . . one that had been puked on. She snuggled her head into his chest shamelessly enjoying the embrace. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she tried not to breathe through her nose . . . after all, his body odour was putting a damper on her fantasy.

Luana seemed to be calming down. Starbuck realized he felt a bit . . . trapped by her embrace. His internal klaxon went off as he detected definite snuggling. Starbuck's klaxon was tried and true and had warned him of many an unwanted attachment in the past_. Wait just a micron, Bucko; this is Lu! She doesn't think of you that way. _ He shook his head and wondered if there was a drug in the hypo that would ease the tremendous swelling of his ego that would make him think such a ridiculous thing of the young woman that he thought of as a little sister. Then again, his body had definitely reacted to her touch . . .

He heard a low growl behind him and instinctively flung himself and Lu forward as Handsome's club struck a glancing blow to his shoulder. He couldn't help but wish that his self-preservation klaxon worked half as well as his unwanted-attachment klaxon. He pushed Luana out of the way as he pivoted and reflexively drew his laser. He was still reluctant to fire, however, due to the noise of the weapon. They wouldn't have much of a chance if a cave full of creatures were suddenly pursuing them down the mountain.

The creature grasped his club tightly assessing his adversary. It attempted to circle around back to Luana, but Starbuck refused to be moved and met it head on. He swung his laser at the beast's head, but it ducked gracefully out of the way and twirled around swinging its club. It connected painfully with the warrior's left flank. Starbuck grunted in pain and hit the ground hard, rolling out of striking range of the creature's club, which was once again in motion. _Terrific. The only beast that really knew how to fight had to show up now._

Starbuck grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at his opponent's face. The beast growled ferociously as it briefly wiped its face with its hands and threw itself towards the lieutenant. Starbuck tried to evade it, but the beast followed him with surprising agility and swung its club at the warrior's head. He dove to the ground once again feeling as though he was street fighting back in Caprica City as a youth. Back then there were three simple rules to stop an opponent; take his eyes, take his breath, or take his ability to remain on his feet. Thus far targeting the eyes hadn't worked very well in this encounter or his last one. Taking its breath, well, the frackin' creatures didn't appear to possess the crucial piece of anatomy for that, a scrotum. He hadn't tried any attacks to the knees yet; it just might work since they did seem so lightly built.

Starbuck's hand came in contact with a bludgeon as he rolled onto his feet and hands. He realized it must have been the club that the other creature had dropped as he clutched it in his right hand, after replacing his laser deftly in its holster. The creature ran at him again with its club raised over its head for a deadly downward blow to his skull. Starbuck kicked out laterally at its knee while staying low to the ground. The beast shrieked in pain as it crumpled onto its broken limb and fell short of the lieutenant. Starbuck jumped to his feet and prepared to deliver his own deadly blow to the skull.

"No!" Luana screamed. She stumbled towards Starbuck and grabbed his arm. Handsome lay on the ground with his broken leg folded beneath him, looking up at them.

"Lu, what the frack are you doing?" Starbuck yelled in shock. For Sagan's sake, the creature had just tried to kill them.

"You don't understand," Luana clutched his arm like a vise. "He's helped me."

Starbuck stared at the delirious girl sympathetically. "Lu, it just tried to kill us." He watched the creature gaze up at the girl who was obviously trying to help it. The beast hissed quietly and its hide took on a reddish hue. "What the frack . . .?" _Oh, great. Luana and the creature had some kind of 'thing' going on. _Starbuck took a couple steps back pulling Luana with him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her. He thought about binding and gagging the creature, but how do you gag a mouth that covered almost the entire expanse of its face?

Luana looked up at Starbuck helplessly. She knew that Handsome's brethren would tear out his neck if they found him injured. "Can we take him with us?"

"No! Are you out of your mind?" he replied diplomatically as always. "Do you really expect me to carry that thing out of here? It would rip my neck out the first chance it got."

"Maybe not," she suggested. "Move over to him and . . . smile."

"Smile?" he repeated incredulously.

"It worked for me?"

"What about Sheba? Did it work for her?" he asked sarcastically.

Luana looked away. _Sheba._ Handsome didn't stop the other creatures from killing Sheba. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and realized her misplaced loyalty to this creature. "I'm sorry, Starbuck," she sniffed quietly and let him go.

He looked at the dejected girl and back at the beast. The reddish hue was fading back to silver. It knew its time was up. A low growl started in its throat as it stared in hatred up at Starbuck. "Sorry pal, she's with me." He began to raise the club as he watched Luana look away.

The beast suddenly threw a handful of dirt at the lieutenant's eyes. Starbuck dropped the club and raised his hands to his eyes as he was blinded. Handsome quickly put his weight on his good leg and propelled himself towards the warrior's knees knocking him to the ground. He growled viciously, scrambling on top of the warrior and lowering his jaws to Starbuck's neck.

_Whack!_ Luana belted Handsome with the club that Starbuck had dropped. The lieutenant felt the creature drop on top of him and warm blood oozed onto him from its crushed skull. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear his vision, surprised at how quickly his opponent had picked up his fighting tactics. He decided ruefully that he was glad he hadn't introduced the strike to the groin rule.


	19. Chapter 19

Luana gazed numbly down at Handsome lying dead atop Starbuck. As kind as the creature had been to her it was about to kill the lieutenant, leaving her with no choice but to stop it. She could feel bile rising in her throat and swallowed, forcing back her nausea. She had made a fool of herself already, which had almost resulted in Starbuck having his neck torn out. She was danged if she was going to make it worse by vomiting in front of the lieutenant. She was a Colonial Warrior and an abdicated Empyrean princess; she had her pride. She tried to force herself forwards to help pull Handsome off of him, but her body refused to obey her brain's commands and she barely felt the club slip from her fingertips as it dropped to the ground.

Starbuck rubbed the grit out of his eyes and pushed the beast to the side. His heart was pounding so hard he was surprised that his enemy had not bounced off his chest with each successive heartbeat. He looked over at Luana as he sat up and realized she had a tenuous grip on her self-control. Her face looked determined, but her body language gave it all away. He could see her jaw was tightly clenched and her chest rose and fell with each slow, deep breath she forced into her lungs. She stood woodenly as if unsure of what to do next and her fists were clenched as she folded her arms protectively in front of her. Starbuck rolled over to climb to his feet ignoring his own aches, which he reflected was easily done on his persistent stimulant high.

"Luana . . ." he climbed to his feet and gently reached out to her.

She stared at the blood running down his neck, unsure of whether it was Handsome's or Starbuck's. Retreat seemed the most sensible course of action as she felt tears fill her eyes and she turned away. "I'm okay . . . We better get moving." She stumbled down the path that she had been led up.

Starbuck watched her move away walking as if she had an Empyrean Ale or two too many. He quickly checked the cave entrance, grabbed his pack and caught up to her. She lurched away from him at his approach as if repelled by his very presence. She very well could be, he mused. She obviously had some feelings for the creature . . . even if Starbuck had some trouble understanding what those would be. He tried to imagine having to kill something that you were fond of. Muffit came to mind. He figured he could probably cope with that one more easily than he would ever admit to Boxey. He reached out to grab Luana's arm and steady her.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. What was it with everyone on that fracking battlestar? Every time you needed ten centons alone to gather your thoughts and emotions someone was reaching out to you. Starbuck was usually the exception to that rule and seemed to know when she needed some space, but now when she critically needed it, he was all over her like . . . well, like stink on Starbuck!

Starbuck withdrew his hand and watched her continue to teeter along the path. Just what he needed. Now she was determined, delirious and angry. What ever happened to the days when you saved the damsel in distress and were rewarded handsomely? _Well, Bucko, you aren't exactly a prince and the princess did have to crown her demonic friend to save your astrum in return. _He sighed following her as she continued to weave a path down the mountainside. This was really stupid. They should be heading across country, not down the very path that led to the creature's cave. "Lu, we need to get off this path. It's too dangerous." He almost bumped into her as she came to a sudden halt.

Luana felt dizzy. She didn't think she could go on much longer. She was dang sure she couldn't go cross-country down the hillside. She looked up at the sun that was beginning to dip below the horizon. It was a beautiful sunset. She could feel the wind blowing softly on her face. It felt so refreshing on her hot skin. Her eyes closed and she tried to imagine she was still on Empyrean with the slight heat of the sun kissing her face. She smiled. She could almost smell the purple panthelons. A wonderful sense of warmth and comfort surrounded her and she decided she could stay there forever.

Starbuck was unprepared when Luana's knees buckled and he barely had time to reach out and grab her beneath the arms as she collapsed. _Frack, frack, frack!_ He lowered her to the ground, only to once again pick her up more securely and move them further inland. Once he was safely out of sight from the path he laid her back down. She was burning up.

He reached into the pack and pulled out the med kit. As much as he had fooled Apollo and Lia into believing he felt confident with his assessments and treatments, right now he wished Cassiopeia was here. At least he need not waste any energy on bravado or reassurance with his unconscious patient as he pulled off her flight jacket and undid her blood stained tunic. A strange looking dressing covered a nasty shoulder wound. Her skin was puffy and red, but the infection seemed to be localized which he knew was a good sign. He grabbed the hypospray and injected a broad-spectrum antibiotic. Now, whether to replace the dressing or not was the question. Well, she actually hadn't been complaining of pain; therefore, he reasoned, the treatment was likely effective. He couldn't help but think of the crawlon bite he had received on Empyrean and how the locals had a simple, effective poultice for it, while the Colonial's so-called advanced treatments had almost cost him his leg. Starbuck examined the dressing again. It did look like some kind of poultice so he would leave it for now.

He quickly assessed her for any other injuries. She had quite a bump on her head and an impressive array of bruises, but so did the rest of them. Starbuck looked up at the fading sun. He would dearly like to get off this fracking mountain before dark, especially since there was likely a cave full of demonic creatures at the top of the hill. He pulled his pack over both shoulders, wincing as it swung against the raw flesh of his left flank where the creature's club had struck him. He could deal with that later when they were further away. The lieutenant lifted Luana over his shoulder so he could grab his weapon if necessary and started off while the stimulant was still coursing through his veins.

Starbuck trudged downhill by the fading light of the sun. He reasoned he had made it up in forty centons in the full light so he could make it down in under a centar. Luana was still out cold on his shoulder and he stopped a couple of times to make sure she was still breathing. She must be fracking exhausted as well as injured to be so deeply unconscious. She was worrying him quite honestly. His other problem was that even though his heart was still racing with the effects of the stimulant, every muscle in his body ached and his burns felt as though the skin was torn and bleeding. He was slick with what he thought was sweat, but just as likely could be his blood in a few places. His bandage on his left hand was in tatters after a day of fighting with creatures and he could barely stand his own stink. He really hoped he would be able to find a source of water to get cleaned up in. Fresh drinking water would be a treat too. Rations were running low and he knew he had to save some water to give Luana, especially with her fever . . . assuming he could wake her enough to drink it.

As the sun set he found he could still easily find his way with the light of the full moon. He was surprised how warm he was in the night air. Actually, it was warmer now than when they had first landed on the planet . . . _wait a centon, that doesn't make any sense_. Luana groaned quietly and he eased her to the ground propping her up against him as he pulled off the pack and grabbed some water.

"Starbuck?" Luana looked up at him as she relaxed back against his shoulder. She felt a bit light-headed still and took deep breaths trying to get her bearings.

"How are you feeling, Lu?" He brushed her hair gently back from her face with his hand.

"A bit better . . . I think." Indeed, she felt a little more like herself. Her nausea and weariness had eased significantly and she no longer figured that dropping dead was a viable option. She felt him raise the bottle to her lips and she drank the warm, yet refreshing liquid. "Where are we going?"

"Lia found a cave. We'll meet her, Apollo and Sheba there and camp out for the night. We're just about off the mountain and it's only another couple of kilometrons to the cave after that." He took a long, satisfying drink before meeting her wide-eyed gaze. "What?"

"Sh...Sheba?" _What exactly did he mean? Sheba was dead . . . wasn't she?_

"Yeah. I sent her on ahead to meet up with the others. She was exhausted and I didn't think she was quite up for this excursion." He watched her struggle to hold back tears. Frack, what a complete idiot he was. She thought Sheba was dead_. You did find her hanging off a cliff, Bucko!_ "Hey, she's okay. I'm sorry, Lu. I didn't realize that you thought she was . . ." He pulled her close and kissed her hair, stroking it as he felt her shiver. Her skin was cold despite the warmth of the night air. Oh, all right, the perhaps _questionable_ warmth of the night air.

"I'm cc... cold." She told him. She remembered lying close to Sheba the night before and both of them trying to share body heat to stay warm. It looked like it was going to be another cold one. Starbuck was still bare-chested, but his skin was surprisingly warm. She reminded herself that he had just climbed a mountain, fought a demon for her . . _.Hmm, more on that bit later, Lu_, she promised herself . . .and then carried her down the mountain. Yeah, she would probably be warm too.

He reached into the pack where he had stuffed her jacket and helped her into it. As he dug a little deeper he came across a survival blanket and wrapped it around her. "Better?"

"Much better," she agreed and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He put an arm around her and began to lead her back down the mountain. Luana noticed he was still looking around carefully for any signs of the creatures. "Last night, the beasts got really quiet. I think they're diurnal. We might have some peace until dawn."

"Really?" He hadn't been expecting any kind of reprieve. "How far do you think you can make it?"

"I can make it," she promised him.

"Have you noticed any ponds or streams around here?" he asked her hopefully.

She grinned at him. "Lords, that's a great idea. Yes, we came across a river earlier today. Sheba and I both had a bath. Let me just figure out where it was . . . it wasn't far from here." She looked around trying to get her bearings. It never failed to surprise her how different things looked at night when you were outdoors. Her father had always taught them to pick landmarks that would stand out in memory in any light. "This way, Starbuck."

----------

Apollo almost groaned in relief as he was lowered to the ground after climbing up the hill to the cave. It had been a slow and arduous journey with him struggling along between Sheba and Lia. His knee had actually given out on him a couple times near the end and he had been tempted to drag himself up the rest of the way on his astrum. He reflected it would be the reverse motion of Starbuck sliding down the cliff earlier that day. Lords, it was hard to believe that had been the same morning. It seemed like days ago.

"What do you think it is?" Lia's voice asked.

"I don't like the look of it," Sheba replied.

"What?" Apollo asked in frustration. He had been so relieved to reach their destination that he was totally unaware there was anything wrong with it.

"Sorry, Apollo. It looks like some kind of . . . altar." Sheba moved closer to the large stone tablet resting near the mouth of the cave. The moonlight shone on it, perfectly illuminating the brownish stains on the otherwise perfectly white stone.

Lia joined her bending over the stains. She pulled out her knife and chipped at the surface. "It's very old. I don't think it's been used in quite some time." She looked around the base of the altar for further clues as to what horrors she suspected occurred here. Sure enough the stone was grooved at the top and bottom of both sides of the base as if restraints had been wearing away at the stone over a period of time.

"What's old? Used for what?" Apollo asked. His knee was forgotten again as he awaited Lia's answer.

"There's old, dried blood that has stained the altar. I think maybe it was used for sacrifices." Lia replied. She was actually certain of the fact. She was well aware the ancients used to sacrifice humans to please the Gods, but had thought the practice was extinct at the time the tribes had set out in search of earth.

"What kind of sacrifices?" Apollo asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Probably human." Lia replied. She pointed the grooves out to Sheba. "See the marks? That's how they were restrained. It must have been used for a long time before the race died out. I kind of thought that the people here met with a quick demise, but maybe not. It would take a lot of sacrifices to wear these grooves into this stone." She looked forward to the day Ama or Adama would be able to translate the symbols in the books she and Starbuck carried in their packs.

Sheba looked around the cave a bit more. The only recent residents appeared to be small animals that retreated further into the cave on their arrival. "It looks clear. At least it's shelter for the night and when Starbuck fires that flare, we'll be able to see it easily from here_." C'mon, Hotshot. Where the frack are you?_

Lia kneeled down getting rations and the med kit from her pack. She shared the food around and then activated the cryo-pack to apply to Apollo's knee. "This will be cold, Apollo, but it might help with the swelling."

The captain actually found the cold pack a welcome relief to his grossly edematous knee. He knew from experience that the cryo-pack could be reactivated once it started to warm up again. Ah, the wonders of modern medicine. Now, at least they could all get some rest while they waited for Starbuck and Luana.

----------

Starbuck looked at the river like a long lost friend. He dropped his pack and immediately started pulling off his boots and undoing his pants.

"Ah hem," Luana cleared her throat. He didn't seem the least bit concerned that he was stripping in front of her. She really didn't mind, but etiquette made it necessary that she should appear to object.

"What?" he asked as he pulled his pants off. He looked over at her as she attempted to screw her face up in a disapproving glance. He figured that if she was truly uncomfortable with his state of undress, she would be looking the other way. Besides, he was feeling so grimy that at this point he wouldn't even hesitate to strip off and jump in the river if the Quorum of Twelve was convening in front of him.

"Lady present," she noted as she watched his every move in a very un-ladylike fashion

"Where?" he asked with a wicked grin as he pulled off his briefs and waded into the water. The water was cold, but felt wonderful against his hot skin. He felt the burning of his various wounds ease as he submerged himself and rubbed vigorously at his hair and skin. He surfaced for air tossing his wet hair back off of his face and combed through it with his fingers. "Lords, that feels good." He looked over at Luana who was watching him intently. She caught his eye and quickly returned her gaze to the pack, pulling out the med kit. He smiled and waded towards dry land. "Fair warning, princess, here I come." For some reason, he was more uncomfortable with Lia seeing him with his pants around his knees than he was at this moment with Luana seeing . . . well, everything she cared to take a look at. Maybe it had something to do with moonlight. Maybe it had something to do with Apollo not watching. Probably it was because they had survived a life threatening situation and just about everything had ceased to matter in the traditional sense.

Luana looked up at him again determined not to act like an embarrassed school girl. She'd show him. She got up and walked to the water's edge with the blanket wrapped around her. She couldn't help but smirk as he slowed his approach. His cocky façade had slipped. Luana unwrapped the blanket and held it up to him as he neared.

"Uh . . .thanks." He took the blanket and wrapped it around him. Her body heat was still with it as he gathered it around him. She looked amused. What game was she playing exactly?

"Come sit down. Let me look at some of those wounds." She directed him as she reminded herself that Starbuck was involved with a certain med tech that she was actually quite fond of. Well, that sounded very sensible, very 'Lia-like'. _Relax, Lu, it doesn't hurt to look._ She watched him study her. His body was tense and he hadn't moved. She took a step closer and leaned in. "Hmm, you smell better."

Starbuck could feel the heat of her breath caress his skin. He took a deep, ragged breath and leaned back from her. "Lu . . ."

Luana wasn't sure what her long-term plan was, but she had found they were always overrated anyways. After all, not many epic romances had this moonlight, this isolation, not to mention the handsome, naked man wrapped in the survival blanket, so wouldn't she have to be crazy not to go with the moment? She was really a live for the centon kind of girl and at this centon she wanted nothing more in the world than to kiss Starbuck. She stood on her tiptoes and tentatively pressed her lips against his as she slid her hand through his wet hair and pressed herself against him.


	20. Chapter 20

Starbuck wasn't sure when the gentle, tentative kiss that Luana had started had turned into a passionate embrace, but he was willing to admit it that it was at least partly his fault. He was unprepared for his intense reaction to her searching kiss. His fingers deftly freed her hair from the tether she always kept it secured with as he caressed her face. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer. His hand found its way beneath her tunic and he stroked her warm, soft skin. Their proximity was the only thing holding the blanket up between his nude body and her.

Luana's head was spinning. She was sure her skin must be aflame where he was touching her. Nothing else existed but his touch, his scent . . . vastly improved, she might add . . . and her body's reaction to him. This was so much better than flying a Viper! She slid her hands down over the lean muscles of his back finding her way down to his hips. Her right hand pressed against a hot, sticky area as she explored his body and she felt his body stiffen as he jerked back from her.

Starbuck had felt a growing pressure in his left flank since descending the mountain. He was doing his best to ignore the discomfort and the other growing pressure in his . . . well, never mind . . . suffice it to say that it was an effective distraction. As Luana's hand pressed against his excoriated skin, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain which took his breath away. He groaned as he backed away bringing his hand to his back.

"What is it? What did I do?" Luana asked him feeling bereft with the absence of his body heat. She followed him watching him almost double over in pain. Frack! Here she was with her wildest fantasy coming true and now this happens! "Starbuck, talk to me! What's happening?"

Starbuck dropped to his knees in agony. _What the frack?_ The pain had started in his flank, but was now radiating down to his abdomen straight through to his legs. His felt bile rise in his throat and vomited up the water he had so recently swallowed. His body was covered in sweat and he had an intense urge to urinate. He could feel spasms in his lower abdomen and swore he was going to pass out from the pain.

Luana grabbed the hypospray and gave him a dose of painkiller. No reaction. He was still in agony kneeling on the ground bent double with one hand clutching his abdomen and the other still on his back. He was breathing hard between his endless retching. She gave him another dose, wondering if hyposprays ran out of drugs and how you could tell if that happened.

Starbuck felt a warm, liquid sensation between his legs and knew he had lost control of a bodily function. _Oh, how dignified, Bucko._ _Yeah, you're a real lady-killer, pal. _The pain began to recede and he slumped forward still kneeling with his upper body curled onto his thighs and his head resting on his knees. He felt the blanket being draped over him and Luana kneeled beside him with an arm draped lightly around his shoulders. She tenderly brushed his hair back from his face and her lips lightly touched his forehead as she waited for him to catch his breath.

"Starbuck, what's wrong?" Luana was afraid. She had given him two doses of analgesia, which hadn't even touched his pain. She could smell his loss of bladder control and knew that was a very bad sign. Now, he was barely responding to her. She stroked his hair reflecting that she had dreamed about doing that for a long time. His skin was so warm, but now she wondered if he was feverish and not just a wonderful supply of thermonuclear potential.

Starbuck was having a hard time focusing. His previous painful attack had receded to a dull ache. His head felt heavy and he wanted nothing more than to sleep for a glorious secton. Even breathing seemed like a strenuous task. His mind was dully aware of the acrid smells of urine and vomit and he tried to remember how he could have fouled himself again so quickly after his refreshing dip in the river. Something about pain. . . He closed his eyes and gave in to the double dose of narcotic in his system.

"Starbuck?" Luana felt his body slump towards her and panicked. She moved over, easing him to the ground on his side. She quickly lifted the blanket to peer at his back. The skin was broken and excoriated, but that was no indication of why he was now unconscious. It was really too dark to get a good look at him so she grabbed her pack and dug through it until she found an illuminator. She again examined his wound and other than a significant amount of bruising which the blow could explain, she found nothing conclusive. She felt incredibly inadequate with her basic first response training. Of course, it was one more course in which cadets now received a condensed version of the original Academy program. _All right, Lu, think. You can do this._

She laid Starbuck on his back and leaned over him. She could feel his pulse and bent low over his face watching to see if his chest was rising. She waited . . . and waited . . . and waited. His chest rose and fell slightly and she could feel his breath on her cheek. His breathing seemed very shallow and she had a bad feeling about it. She waited another fifteen microns before he breathed again. _That's about four breaths a centon. That's not right, is it? Sagan, help me. I don't know what the frack I'm doing._

She shook him by the shoulders, "Starbuck, wake up!" He didn't budge. _Oh, fracking Hades Hole, what if I've overdosed him?_ Wait a centon; Starbuck should have a communicator on his belt. Perhaps she could contact Apollo, Sheba and Lia. She ran over to where he had shed his clothes and weapon and searched through the pile. She couldn't find it. Luana shone the illuminator on the immediate area in case it had fallen off the belt, but still couldn't find it. She felt tears of frustration prick her eyes as she returned to the unconscious lieutenant. She again checked his pulse and waited long, tortuous microns for his next breath as her mind reviewed her medical knowledge. The hypospray! She was certain there was a drug used to reverse the effects of too much narcotic. What was it? She dug through her pack again looking for the medical data pad she had stowed for a quick reference guide. _Ah hah!_ She quickly found the information and again activated the hypospray against Starbuck's skin. The effect was instantaneous. Starbuck's eyes opened wide and he took a gasping breath.

"Starbuck? Are you all right? Say something!" Luana demanded.

He looked up at her in confusion. "What . . . happened?" His back was aching dully and his mouth had the foul taste of bile in it. He pushed himself up to a sitting position as Luana hovered anxiously.

"What happened?" she repeated. "Well, after the most amazing kiss of 'my' life you doubled over in pain, threw up, wet yourself and passed out. Not exactly great for my morale, I might add."

Her words were light, but he could see her concern. "Not exactly great for my reputation either," he added.

"Oh . . . yeah, I guess not . . ." she mumbled. Tears pricked her eyes. His reputation. _Frack! _Is that all she was to him.Wait a centon, why was she thinking this and not telling him to his face? "So, that's all I am to you? Just another girl the great Starbuck kissed? Just another meaningless kiss to add to your long list of meaningless kisses? Frack, Starbuck, if you weren't interested, why didn't you just tell me instead of enjoying a grope first? How do you think I feel right now? Any idea? Well, I'll tell you how. I feel used and betrayed!" Her eyes flashed in anger, which was preferable to tearing in self-pity any day.

"Lu . . ."

She jumped to her feet. "By the way, what the frack have you done with your communicator? I could have used a little help when you were lying there trying to decide whether or not to stop breathing. It would have come in handy to just call up the captain and say 'I could use some help here, I think your wingman's dying'." She started searching the ground for something as she pushed her long, thick hair back from her face. She paced like a caged animal until she picked up the hair tether he had dropped carelessly during their passionate embrace. "I think we better get moving. I'd kind of like to see my sister."

"Lu, wait." Starbuck climbed slowly to his feet and watched her as she started jamming gear back into her pack. He saw her wince with the discomfort of her forgotten shoulder wound. Looking down at his thighs, he noticed they seemed to be sticky with . . . blood. He could feel the perspiration beading on his forehead and felt dizzy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pulling the blanket tighter around himself in the cold night air. Well, at least he wasn't hot anymore.

"Are you coming or not?" Luana looked over at him in the dim light. He wasn't getting any place fast. Certainly, not fast enough for her. She gathered her anger around her as her only defense."Well?"

Starbuck shook his head to clear it. He had to talk to her. He couldn't let her think she was just another conquest to him. Of course, the problem was . . . he didn't know exactly how he felt about her. The other problem was he felt like mong. "Luana, come here . . . please," he asked her. "We need to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about 'this'," she insisted. "Let's just go find the others and get off of this fracking planet." She pulled the pack gingerly over her injured shoulder and then her good one.

"Sagan's sake, Lu, will you just listen to me for a centon? I'm not using you. I care about you."

"Care about me? Starbuck, you don't know how to really care about anybody. That's why you drift from one relationship to the next. I'm sure you think you care about Cassie too, but she would probably want to know how that translates into you locking lips with me when she's not around." She told him bitterly. Just what the frack was she thinking anyways? She knew about Starbuck's reputation. He was the womanizer extraordinaire around the _Galactica_. Every male cadet wanted to be him and every female cadet wanted to date him. The really stupid thing was she realized she had never even thought about Starbuck in a romantic sense until she went through training. Oh, she wasn't denying that she had enjoyed her first look at him as he bathed in Paradise . . . yeah, she enjoyed her second, third and fourth look too as she and Lia had led him naked downstream with their weapons trained on him. One thing was for certain; the lieutenant was easy on the eyes. However, it was in training that the constant rumours and stories about Starbuck's conquests had first materialized. Her interest was piqued about the man who had changed her life. Suddenly, the relationship they had established wasn't quite enough for her.

Starbuck didn't really know what to say. There had been an unsuspected and undeniable chemistry when Luana kissed him that he had simply responded to. However, what Luana had said was true. Why was he kissing her if he really loved Cassie? Yeah, he was a bit confused about this whole episode. It also hurt to hear her opinion of his character, or lack thereof. "Look, Lu, I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have walked up to you, pressed myself up against your naked body and kissed you. Oh . . . Right . . . it was you that did that." Okay, he'd said it. Why the frack was she taking this out on him? She started it.

"Well, occasionally I make mistakes. 'You' would be my biggest mistake to date." She said vehemently. "The thing about mistakes, Starbuck, is I never repeat them.

"That's a relief. I guess I'll be able to leave here with my virtue intact after all," he remarked responding in kind.

People had once told Luana that Starbuck was not someone that you would want to take on in a battle of words and wits. At that time, she had laughed trying to even imagine the situation where that would occur and had reassured them that she would be more than able to hold her own against him or anyone else. Now she saw what they meant and his words cut her to the quick.


	21. Chapter 21

Luana turned on her heel and started walking away from Starbuck. She knew they should stick together, but right now she was just too tempted to reach down, grab his laser and shoot him. She hated him. She wasn't quite sure how they had gone from potential lovers to enemies in the space of ten centons, but she had heard that with Starbuck anything was possible.

"Luana, wait!" he called. Common sense finally penetrated his brain and he knew they couldn't split up, especially, with both of them injured. She kept going with her back straight and her head held high. "That's a fracking order, Ensign!" he barked at her and saw with a small amount of satisfaction that she had stopped. She remained with her back to him, akimbo, foot tapping impatiently waiting for him. He pondered stressing the respect of your superior officers a little bit more with his next group of cadets as he dragged himself over to the river and quickly rinsed off the blood, urine and vomit that he continued to be sporting for the season. There was still an uncomfortable ache in his left flank and he really wanted nothing more than to curl up on the ground and rest, but he knew their best chance lay in being reunited with their fellow warriors and, if possible, getting back to the Vipers before dawn.

Starbuck waded out of the river and back to his discarded clothes. He noted Luana had not changed her impatient stance. As he struggled back into his clothing—or at least his pants and boots, everything else was either disgusting or discarded—he shivered in the cool night air, recalling that his flight jacket was stowed in the pack. Of course, that was inconveniently located on Lu's back. He covered his shoulders with the damp blanket and caught up with her.

As soon as she heard him approach, Luana started walking in the direction she and Sheba took earlier that day. She heard him sigh, but she was danged if she was going to let him get another rise out of her and started trudging forward, impatient to find more tolerable company. She expected him to tell her he would lead the way, but he stayed quiet, apparently satisfied with her chosen direction. As she walked she again thought back to the course of events that started her thinking of Starbuck as more than a friend. She realized now that she had definitely given in to the same rumour mill about his legend as the rest of the female cadets. Ruefully, she remembered he was one Hades of a kisser and he did things to her senses that would probably be considered immoral if not illegal by the Ancient Empyrean Houses. After all, a young woman of her age was naturally curious about such things. Especially, a young woman from a world with no men. Starbuck was not only incredibly attractive, but she trusted him. She snorted to herself. Correction, she used to trust him. _Now, wait a moment, girl. Just what did you want him to do?_ _Toss Cassiopeia aside and settle down with you to have two kids, two Vipers and a daggit?_ She shuddered at that mental picture, especially when the daggit looked suspiciously like Muffit. What exactly was she looking for from Starbuck when she kissed him? The truth was she wasn't really sure. She just wanted her first passionate kiss from someone she was attracted to and could trust not to be talking about her in the barracks the next day. Well, after his follow-up act she could be assured of that at least. However, that kiss would probably have gone a lot further if he hadn't been suddenly stricken with . . . whatever the Hades that was. If she was honest with herself, she would have been an eager participant. That was the surprising part really, she was just looking to be kissed, but when clutch came to grab, their passion would have taken them beyond her wildest dreams.

Starbuck trudged after Luana, the chill in the air helping to keep his exhausted body alert. How the frack did he manage to screw up all the good things in his life? _Quite the track record you have, Bucko._ He shook his head as he tried to figure out what had happened to destroy his relationship with Luana. He should have followed his gut back on that mountain when it was warning him about Luana's snuggling. Well, at least then he would have had a clue when she started ogling him by the riverbank. At first, he had thought it was just Luana being . . .well, Lu. She had a way of flirting with him, which he had become comfortable with. It was just harmless flirting he had told himself several times. Hades, he was the master of harmless flirting, he could give as good as he could take. He suspected that she had very little sexual experience and the way she had looked away when he caught her watching him bathe confirmed that for him. She was just curious. He could live with that. However, when the innocent young woman met him as he waded in and offered him the blanket that was still warm with her body heat . . . frack, that was erotic. It had caught him completely off guard. He smiled at his recollection of inanely thanking her. Smooth talker. She had mentioned something about looking at his wounds, but he was still stuck on the erotic blanket exchange. Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear and he couldn't believe his body's response to that seemingly innocuous gesture. She kissed him. What in Hades was it about that kiss? He could still remember the light caress of her lips and thinking he should give her a gentle kiss, the way he had with Aurelia so long ago now at the Empyrean Ball. Then her hand entangled in his hair and she pressed herself against him and all Hades broke loose. It was like blasting out of a launch tube the way their passion had suddenly erupted. Just when he had thought he was happy in a somewhat long term, monogamous relationship with Cassie, this happens.

_Cassie. _Oh, Cassie was going to kill him when she found out. Starbuck knew he had to tell her and suffer the consequences. She had put up with a lot of felger from him already and this would be one more black mark against him. He wondered how she would take it. There was a time when she would have laughed it off, almost expected it of him, but those days were gone. They had matured in their relationship after all, and she had the right to expect more of him. Well, maybe it was just Cassie who had matured. Starbuck wondered if he actually had the genetic predisposition to mature in a relationship. Was that it? Did he do these things on purpose to get out of commitment? Sheba had said that to him once. She could see right through his pathetic self-pity and 'it's really not my fault' declarations. How was he going to handle this when they connected with Sheba and the others? Apollo would kill him too; especially after his vow that Luana was just a friend and a kid! Well, looking on the bright side, if Apollo, Sheba and Lia decided to kill him, he wouldn't have to face Cassiopeia at all.

----------

Lia stayed alert as she possibly could curled up against Apollo looking out the entrance of the cave. Lia and Sheba flanked Apollo on either side with their only survival blanket pulled up over all of them. It was actually kind of cozy in a strange sort of way. Sheba had told them that it was even colder than the previous night when her and Luana had spent their hours huddled beside one another in a pit. They had all shared some nourishment and then started trying to rest as much as possible, which was difficult when you were acutely aware of an ever-present altar that was probably used for human sacrifices. Sheba had taken the first watch and now it was Lia's turn. She had thought she would see Starbuck's flare by now and was beginning to get worried. The only encouraging factor was that Sheba thought the creatures slept at night and thus far, there had been no signs of them.

Suddenly, a welcoming bright red filled the sky. She just about jumped for joy and certainly startled Apollo and Sheba from their slumber. They blinked their eyes. Even Apollo could see the flashes of light they had been awaiting anxiously all evening. "Okay, I'll be back soon." Lia said to them as she grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Lia, slow down." Apollo warned her. "I know we haven't seen any signs of the creatures, but just stay alert and don't take any chances." He had been torn when Lia had insisted on making this trip. Sheba had far more experience, but Sheba was exhausted. Even the lieutenant admitted that Lia was the best warrior for the job.

"Don't worry, Apollo, I'll be careful. I always am. Just ask Starbuck . . . soon." She told him as she grinned and headed down the hill to find her sister.

----------

Starbuck watched Luana fire the flare. They had come as far as the meadow that they had been attacked in and Luana was having some difficulty following the trail to the cave. He knew she was tired and sore, otherwise her keen eyes would have no trouble finding the trail of one heavily limping man escorted by two women. Now they were simply waiting in silence for their contact to show up. It should be any centon if they were really as close as Lia had said. They had barely said anything to one another on their brief walk from the river. Well, other than him telling her to fire a flare and that he had prearranged with Sheba to be on the lookout for their sign. His back and abdomen were beginning to spasm painfully again and he wished he could send her ahead so he could be alone in his humiliation and agony. It would be his luck that she would get apprehended by a party of creatures that had stayed up late for an illicit card game. He tried to take slow, deep breaths and he slid his way down the trunk of a tree as his legs started to give out under him. The pain seemed to be higher up this time and he thankfully realized he didn't have an overwhelming need to urinate. _It's the little things in life, Bucko, that make you happy._

Luana put the flare gun back in the pack and looked out anxiously awaiting her sister. She knew Lia would be the one to come. Sheba would be dead on her feet and Apollo was injured. Starbuck had filled her in on some of the events that had befallen them as they had made their way to the river. Of course, that was before the kiss and all the horrible things they had said to each other. She was reasonably sure that she had only spoken two words to him since then. "Yes, sir." She knew that would drive him crazy. She looked back at him then and was startled to see him curled up in a ball kneeling at the base of a tree. _Frack!_ She ran over to him and was again uncertain what she should be doing to help. She pulled the hypospray out, but then second guessed herself as she remembered the last doses of pain killer did nothing to help while he was suffering and had then just about killed him afterwards.

Starbuck was sucking his breath in between his teeth in an effort to avert the rising nausea. He tried to think of a suitable mantra to get him through this. _Don't wet your pants-in. Don't wet your pants-out._ Maybe he was paying more attention than he thought to his brief session of hatha therapy. He became aware of a gentle hand smoothing his hair back from his face and he lifted his head from his knees to stare into Luana's gentle, dark eyes. His own eyes misted up when he saw her tears spilling down her cheeks. He closed his eyes again as another spasm racked his body feeling as though it would rip him apart. He felt her hands gently cupping his face as she lowered her forehead to his while muttering words that were meant to be soothing. Frack, he wasn't going to have to worry about whether Apollo or Cassie would kill him, this pain was going to beat them to it!

"Luana! What happened?" Lia shouted on the run. She had been startled to see Luana kneeling down in front of Starbuck, almost like a lover, they were so close. It had only taken a micron for her to realize something was very wrong.

"Lia! Thank the Lords!" Luana looked around, but didn't let go of the lieutenant. She felt like whooping for joy she was so relieved at her sister's arrival. Lia had spent some time with Rhiamon, the Empyrean healer, and she would be able to help Starbuck . . . she hoped. "It just started suddenly. He has pain in his back and stomach. It happened once before and when I gave him a couple shots of painkiller it didn't help at all. Just knocked him into next secton when the pain let up."

Lia kneeled down on Starbuck's other side. He was still sucking each breath in through his teeth, his body tense with pain and effort. She wondered where his flight jacket had gone to and put a hand on his chilled skin pulling the blanket tighter around him. What was she supposed to do if she couldn't give him a painkiller? She shook her head, wondering where the pain was coming from. This was hardly the time to do a proper examination. Her eyes looked over her sister. Luana looked awful. Sheba had warned her of her sister's shoulder wound and surprisingly Luana didn't seem to be the least bit affected by it right now. Lia noticed the tears on her sister's face and reflected that Luana had been feeling as helpless as Lia presently did. Finally, Starbuck's body began to relax and his breathing slowed.

"What's going on, Starbuck?" Lia asked him.

Starbuck opened his eyes to gaze in surprise at Lia. How long had she been there? Frack, so much for keeping his little problem to himself. He felt totally drained and all he could mutter was, "I'm fine now".

"What is it with you and Apollo and your fracking 'I'm fine's'? Do you have some kind of stupid code whereby you only admit to being injured if you're missing a limb and have arterial blood spurting out of your stump?" she asked him incredulously. Men were so bizarre.

He smiled at that. Lia wasn't far from the truth in her assessment. 'Fine' meant he could continue. He knew he would need a few centons, but like the last attack, he would be back on his feet soon. Starbuck looked over at Luana who was still scant centimetrons from his face. She watched him with concern as she continued to stroke his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her touch unconsciously tilting his head towards her hand.

Lia looked from Luana to Starbuck wondering what was going on. If she was more like Luana, she would just ask. Unfortunately, she had been raised to conduct herself with discretion and tact. It was a pain in the astrum sometimes. "Starbuck, where is the pain?"

"My back . . . mostly."

"Where else?" Lia asked.

"From my gut right on through to my legs." He looked up at Luana again. She must think I'm dying or something. Not a sign of her previous anger.

"Any injuries?"

Luana replied, "He was hit hard by a club to his lower back. Took off some skin and caused some bruising, but that's all." She noticed Starbuck look away. "That's right, I almost forgot. The last time . . . he sort of . . . well . . ." Starbuck flashed her a warning look.

"What Luana? Tell me." Lia demanded.

Luana had a hard time looking Starbuck in the eye. She knew how humiliated he was by this, but it could be important. "He . . . lost control of his bladder." There, that wasn't so hard, was it?

"Was there any blood?" Lia asked.

"I . . . uh . . . don't know." Luana told her. "Starbuck?"

"Yeah," he responded reluctantly. He couldn't believe he was discussing his incontinence with Lia and Luana. How degrading.

"There was? Why didn't you say something?" Luana demanded. Starbuck raised his eyes to hers and his look said more than any words could. Of course, he didn't say anything. They had just finished hurting one another with malignant words that they both wished they could take back.

Lia noticed the exchange once again. "Starbuck, you know more about this stuff than I do. Did you ever have a friend with these symptoms?" She decided now was not the time to let him in on Sheba's revealing little story.

Starbuck looked at her suspiciously. She was on to him. "It may be my kidney," he replied.

"Frack, your kidney is bleeding! Isn't that dangerous?" Luana asked.

"Fortunately, I have two." He said matter-of-factly as he rested his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. He was just about ready to remove his kidney by himself. He wondered what the logistics would involve. Apollo would know. After all, he was the captain.

Lia put her hand to his forehead. He was warm, but that could be the aftermath of his kidney attack. He looked done in. "Where's your jacket?"

Luana looked at her guiltily. She was well aware it was in her pack, but had been so angry with the lieutenant that she'd decided if he didn't ask nicely, he would just have to make do with the blanket. Now she realized the blanket was damp from his repeated dunking in the river. Why the frack did she have to be so porcine-headed? The bigger problem was he was just as stubborn as she was. "I'll get it," she said as she pulled his jacket out. The jacket felt crusty and stiff and she wondered what it was covered with. No wonder he had stowed it.

"Starbuck, we need to get moving. Let's get you into your jacket." Lia told him. He said nothing in response.

"Starbuck!" Luana shook him roughly wondering what was wrong this time and his eyelids flickered open in surprise.

"Easy, Luana," Lia told her sister. "He fell asleep. That's all." Luana had just about reached her limit. Lia obviously didn't know all the details, but between being injured, apprehended by the creatures, dragged all over the countryside, and whatever had happened between Lu and Starbuck, well, she couldn't take much more.


	22. Chapter 22

"Can you see anything?" Apollo's voice came from where he was still lying, attempting to rest his leg. Sheba was standing at the mouth of the cave looking down the hillside for any sign of their friends. She had just finished explaining to the captain for the umpteenth time that a blind man couldn't take a turn at watch. Realistically, she wanted him to get as much rest as possible for when they took off towards their ships. It would be an arduous journey with an injured knee, very little eyesight and mainly the moonlight to guide them. Sheba hoped Starbuck would be up to helping his friend. Suddenly, she caught sight of Lia coming out of the forest. Starbuck and Luana followed closely behind.

"Here they come!" Sheba informed him.

"How do they look?" Apollo asked as he started to stand up. He wished he could see for himself if they looked injured or just tired.

"They all look fine." Starbuck and Luana really seemed to be dragging their feet. No doubt they were exhausted by now. She wondered if Starbuck ever took the stimulant. She couldn't imagine continuing on this long without it.

Apollo moved over towards her and felt her take his hand to guide him. He was amazed they were finally all united. What a disjointed mess of a mission. He could hear them climbing up the steep hill, their boots knocking loose rocks and dirt as they proceeded. They were very quiet. Not at all what Apollo expected of Starbuck and Luana.

Luana embraced Sheba tightly as she entered the cave. She felt her eyes well up with tears once again. She had never cried so much in one day. Sheba held the girl for a long moment. They had both thought they would never see one another again.

Starbuck trudged his way into the cave past the embracing women. "Nice place you have here," he clapped Apollo on the shoulder before heading over to the closest thing to a bed. He sat down heavily on the altar and watched his friends hugging. Apollo and Lia were in on the act now he noted wearily as he laid down and closed his eyes.

"Do you know what you're lying on, Starbuck?" Apollo asked walking over to join him. He had heard Lia's dismayed gasp as she described the lieutenant stretching out on the sacrificial altar.

"Sorry, buddy. Is this your bed?" Starbuck mumbled resting his arm across his face. He had no intention of moving. He had seen the survival blanket on the cold, unwelcoming ground. If that was where they wanted to sleep when there was a perfectly good bed here that was fine with him. The further away from the crawlons he was the better.

"No, it's an altar used for human sacrifice." Apollo informed him, expecting Starbuck to leap off of it.

"Figures," he responded indifferently. The sacrificial altars were quite comfortable on this planet. Nice for the victims, he thought. "What's the plan?" He could feel his body relaxing and knew he would be asleep in centons if they would let him.

"Get some rest for two centars, then we have to move out. Hopefully, we can get to our ships before dawn and send for a shuttle. Are you okay?"

"Fine. You?" Starbuck asked sleepily. Two centars of sleep; he was going to enjoy every micron of it.

"Fine."

----------

The cave was quiet as the warriors dozed, trying to rebuild their strength before starting out. Sheba sat at the entrance on the look out. Starbuck had fallen asleep almost immediately after arriving. Lia and Luana had given Apollo a quick report of what had befallen them as well as briefing them on Starbuck's injured kidney. Lia and Sheba had quickly redressed Luana's shoulder and administered another dose of antibiotic before the sisters had huddled together to get some rest. Sheba watched the lieutenant as he rolled over on his altar. How typically Starbuck. He didn't even care what he was lying on as long as it wasn't being used for that purpose currently. She heard the clink of metal hitting stone and realized his talisman must have shifted and dropped to the altar when he moved.

Starbuck felt strange. He had been in a deep sleep but something had disturbed him. He kept his eyes closed hoping to go back to sleep, but a sudden chill had seeped into his entire body. He could almost track it as it spread from his chest and radiated out to his extremities until he was irritatingly awake. He tried to roll over and curl into a ball to conserve his body heat, but he found he couldn't move. A musty smell penetrated his senses and he heard a low growl. His eyes flew open to see four creatures standing over him holding their clubs. His eyes briefly flickered over the background to see a dimly lit cave that was adorned with the damaged skulls of former victims. The beasts lifted their weapons and smashed them into the warrior's skull as they howled in victory.

Sheba leapt up as Luana and Lia screamed, "NO!" The sisters jumped to their feet and ran over to the altar where Starbuck was sitting up shaken and pale. Luana reached out to him with a hesitant hand as if not quite believing he was really there.

"What the frack happened?" Apollo yelled. Like the others, he had jumped to his feet when he heard the women scream. His left knee just about gave out on him and he struggled to regain his balance as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

"A dream . . ." Starbuck started. His heart was pounding as his mind kept revisiting the vivid images of his nightmare. His right hand ran lightly over his scalp and he looked at Luana whose eyes had filled with tears.

"They killed Starbuck," Lia told them as she stared back at Luana and Starbuck in wonder. Could they really have had the same vision? This was extraordinary. She looked at her sister expectantly.

"The creatures tied him down and . . . crushed his . . . skull with their clubs." Luana trembled. She felt him pull her close and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You all had the same dream?" Sheba asked incredulously.

"It sounds like it," Lia said. She watched Starbuck finger his amulet as he held Luana close. "Is the talisman warm?"

He looked at her in surprise, "Yeah. What's it supposed to mean?"

"It's a warning. It's working to protect you," Lia replied. She moved closer to him and put her own amulet into his hand. It was also warm. He touched it briefly and let it fall back against her chest not quite meeting her gaze.

"Starbuck?" Apollo wondered what was going through his friend's mind after this unsettling occurrence.

"I think we'd better go." Starbuck stated. "I'm not really in the mood to be sacrificed . . . ask me again later though."

----------

They had been walking constantly for almost three centars. Luana and Lia took point with Starbuck helping Apollo closely behind them. Sheba followed as rear guard. Starbuck had been listening to the captain's grunting and groaning for almost forty centons and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. He stopped.

"Why did you stop, Starbuck? Are you okay?" Apollo looked at him in concern.

"You need something for pain, buddy." Starbuck told him as he signaled the women over.

"I'm fine," Apollo told him. "It's going to be sore. Look, I have enough wrong with me without adding drugs to the mix."

Starbuck shook his head as he helped his friend sit down on a log. "Drugs are good. Pain is bad. It's a simple theory, but true nonetheless. Stop being such a hero."

Apollo snorted in self-derision. "Some fracking hero. Blind and crippled. I'm leaving the heroics up to you this time, Bucko."

Starbuck chuckled. "Yeah, right. Wets himself with great alacrity! Passes his blood clots in a single cramp! It's Incontinence Man!" He sat down beside Apollo.

Apollo shook his head and chuckled along with him. "Frack, what a pair we are! Thank the Lords, the women are all right. Hopefully, they can drag our sorry astrums through this."

"Not a bad looking pair of astrums if you ask me," Luana told them in amusement as she approached from the other side of the log.

"Luana!" Lia exclaimed. Sometimes her sister went a little too far. Luckily, the captain looked amused. Starbuck was watching Luana intensely as if trying to figure something out that was unfortunately beyond her.

"Lia, could you coerce Apollo into taking something for pain?" Starbuck asked her as he watched Sheba approach from the rear. "Let's take five centons." He got up and took Luana by the arm. "I need to talk to you." He led her away from the others.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked Lia as he heard her open her pack searching for the hypo. He had noticed the tension between Starbuck and Luana.

"I don't know and I'm not sure that I want to," replied Lia. "They've been acting weird since I met them in the meadow."

Luana let Starbuck lead her away. She wasn't sure how this was going to go and was feeling a little bit nervous about it. Frankly, she had finally become comfortable with reverting back to the way she used to treat Starbuck. A little harmless flirting and keeping everything light and the others would be none the wiser. He clearly wasn't comfortable with that and had kept his distance. She was a little surprised at how far away he was taking her. He obviously wanted them out of sight as well as out of earshot. Besides, it would be easier to hide the corpse if things went wrong. She just wasn't sure who's corpse it would be.

Starbuck couldn't get his nightmare out of his mind. Lia had said it was a warning, but what if it was some kind of portent? He wanted things settled with Luana . . . or at least for her to know that he didn't mean to hurt her. His ache in his flank was getting continuously worse and he didn't know if that was a sign of another blood clot trying to pass or whether his kidney was just about to explode. He was beginning to wonder if he was going to get off this fracking planet. Starbuck found a secluded little spot not too far from the others and motioned for Luana to have a seat on the stump.

"I think I'll stand," she told him. She wondered why she was feeling defensive again when he hadn't even said anything yet.

He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. It never was easy for him to talk about his feelings. _Face it, Bucko, you have a hard time just trying to sort out your feelings._ The really frustrating thing was he had thought that he finally had everything figured out with Cassie. Never mind all that now. Just make your peace with Luana and tomorrow will take care of tomorrow. He reflected that it was that kind of forethought that usually landed him in trouble.

Starbuck ran his fingers back through his hair as he looked at Luana. She looked like she was getting ready to fight or flee. It really could go either way. "Luana . . . I'm not really sure where to start. I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. What happened between us . . . caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting . . . well, I didn't think I would . . . I didn't know that you . . .Frack!" He turned around in frustration. Why was this so difficult?

She couldn't help but smile as she gazed at his back. He was running his fingers through his hair again like he always did when he was flustered or upset. There was something so endearing about his inability to communicate. Luana couldn't help herself as she moved up against him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Her hands found their way beneath his jacket of their own accord and they caressed his skin as they traveled around his waist finally coming to rest against his abdomen. She could feel his muscles contract beneath her hands. She liked the way his body reacted to her touch.

"Whatever happened to the smooth talking womanizer I've heard so much about?" She asked lightly as she rested her head against his back. She could feel his lungs move as he sighed. Then he chuckled and she realized she had never been so in tune with someone else's body . . . and all she was doing was hugging him.

He twisted in her embrace until he was looking into her eyes. "Lines are easy. This is hard." He brushed a stray lock of her hair back out of her eyes. "Lu, the truth is I really care about you. I thought it was just . . . as a friend. Now, well, . . . I'm not sure what I'm feeling. . . I do know that I don't want to hurt you . . . or Cassie. . ." He knew he couldn't leave Cassie out of this. He was trying to clear the air, not mislead her.

"It's complicated, isn't it?" She snuggled closer. "Whatever happened to living for the moment?"

"Sweetheart, if I was living for the moment we wouldn't be talking right now." He told her with his usual cocky attitude.

Luana grinned up at him and barely held back the whoop of joy that was close to bursting out of her. Her mind started reeling and she smiled coyly at him. "Maybe it was just a fluke. After all, there was the moonlight and we were coming out of a life threatening situation . . ."

His smile faded as he listened to her words. "A fluke. . .?" He wondered if he had just made a fool of himself. _Not like it would be the first time, Bucko._

"Starbuck, all I'm saying is that maybe you should kiss me again . . . just so we know what we're dealing with." Luana's dark eyes sparkled with devilry as she watched his reaction.

"I'm not sure whether to be more afraid of the creatures or you," he tilted his forehead down to touch hers.

"Don't worry, Starbuck. You have your Empyrean Talisman to protect you," she told him just before he claimed her lips with his own.


	23. Chapter 23

"It will be dawn in about a centar. We really should get moving." Sheba told Apollo and Lia. Starbuck's five-centon break had stretched into about fifteen and there was still no sign of them.

"Who's going to go find them?" Lia asked.

"Just use the communicator," Apollo told them. He sensed they may need to be . . . discrete. He sighed. Starbuck would never change. Apollo could not really understand why his friend had such difficulty committing himself to one relationship and one woman. He certainly had let some wonderful ladies slip away, including his sister. Cassiopeia had been in for the long haul and she really deserved more than Starbuck frolicking in the forest with Luana. The captain felt bad for the one time socialator turned med tech that had changed her life so completely since the destruction. Starbuck had been both a pleasure and a challenge to Cassie, but now it looked like the lieutenant had gone too far. Apollo doubted very much that Cassiopeia would tolerate this.

Sheba took the communicator that Lia proffered, having had returned Starbuck's to him before leaving the cave. "Come in, Starbuck. I repeat; come in, Starbuck." Sheba was angry. It didn't take a pedagogue to figure out what was going on between Starbuck and Luana. Cassiopeia was a good friend of hers and Starbuck was behaving like a complete louse.

"I read you, Sheba. Luana here. Over," the comm unit replied.

"We need to move out . . . now. Over." Sheba said in a clipped voice. She set her jaw as the pause lengthened.

"We'll be right there, Sheba. Over." Luana told her over the comm.

Sheba sighed and shook her head. Lia took the communicator back, but wouldn't meet her eyes. She felt Apollo's hand caress her back as if to sooth her. She suspected he was disappointed in Starbuck, but the difference was Apollo probably wouldn't tell him that. Sheba, however, fully intended to blast him as soon as they were off this fracking planet.

Sheba turned around as she heard them coming. She couldn't read either of their faces. Starbuck was apparently giving Luana lessons in deception as well as . . . She took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

"Sorry about the delay." Starbuck told them steadfastly avoiding every searching gaze.

"Oh, that's all right, Starbuck. It's only our lives at stake after all." Sheba replied in a forced cheerfulness that clearly got her message across.

Starbuck flushed, but met her angry gaze. Luana touched his arm in support and stared angrily back at Sheba ready to do battle. "Don't . . . just let it go . . ." Starbuck said quietly to Luana as he swung her pack onto his back.

"Let's move out," Apollo told them, diffusing the situation. They had been planning to pair Luana and Sheba up to take the lead, but the captain realized the former strategy would be the wisest. "Luana and Lia, take point again. Sheba, rear guard."

Luana and Lia moved out silently and gracefully with many years of hunting, tracking and traveling side-by-side strengthening their position. Starbuck moved in beside Apollo, supporting him on his weak left side.

"Did you have something for pain?" Starbuck asked.

"Yeah. It feels better." Apollo replied shortly.

"Good."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Apollo asked him after a few centons silence.

"Which part?"

"Luana." Apollo heard his friend sigh as they stumbled through the high, dense foliage. For a change, the lieutenant seemed short on words. "I thought you said you were just friends."

"We were . . ." Starbuck defended himself.

"And now?" Hades, as long as they were stuck with one another, he might as well say what he was thinking.

"We're still friends," Starbuck replied eventually and evasively. He was getting that pain again and could feel it spread from his flank through to his abdomen.

The communicator came to life, but Starbuck didn't hear the message. He was too busy trying to breathe his way through each excruciating cramp. He trudged onward holding onto Apollo, hoping the pain would pass quickly as it had done when he was just with Luana. Lu had not been impressed that her second kiss had been interrupted much the same way as the first.

Apollo was saying something to him, but Starbuck just didn't hear him, so intent was he on trying to get through his latest bout of pain. Suddenly, his right foot disappeared beneath him into empty space and the rest of him followed, pulling Apollo down with him.

----------

Apollo reflected that perhaps Starbuck hadn't just been ignoring him as he lay in about thirty centimetrons of water at the bottom of some kind of pit. Taking a mental inventory of his body, he was surprised that nothing was broken. He recalled that he felt as though he was being swallowed alive as he felt through soft dirt and foliage until he slid to a stop in the water. He crawled over towards Starbuck who was retching in between moans of pain and gasping breaths. The lieutenant did not sound good.

"Starbuck?" Apollo reached his friend who was curled up against the wall of the pit with his head resting against the cool surface he had found there. The captain reached out to his friend and found an arm. He blinked furiously wishing his vision could let him determine if Starbuck had received any further injuries from his fall or if this was the pain that Luana and Lia had described.

Apollo grabbed his communicator to contact Lia only to find it defunct. Apparently, the manufacturers didn't recommend submersion in water. Microns later he heard Starbuck's comm unit crackle to life and Sheba's voice coming through.

"Apollo, Starbuck, do you read?"

Apollo reached around his friend to find the unit on his belt. Luckily, the lieutenant wasn't quite as soaked as his captain. "Apollo here. Go ahead. Over."

"Are you okay? Over."

"I'm okay. I'm not sure about Starbuck. He's having a lot of pain and he's vomiting. I can't tell if it's another kidney attack or something new. Over." He rested a hand on Starbuck's shoulder. His friend was taking deep, shuddering breaths and his body was tense.

"We can see where you went down, but it seems to have back filled in on itself. The hole is closed from up here. Is there another way in or out? Over."

Oh, frack! Just perfect. Here he was blind, in the dark, injured, waist deep in water, with his best friend in agony from an undetermined source. Add to that the fact that Starbuck would have to be the one who could see if there was another way out, unless, of course, the captain wanted to crawl around on all fours until he found something.

"Sheba, I can't see a fracking thing and I don't know if we're in a tunnel, a cave or buried alive. Just wait a couple centons and I'll get back to you. Over."

Starbuck suddenly started squirming frantically and Apollo backed off not knowing what his friend was trying to do, but realizing he needed some space to do it. Starbuck gave a loud, long-drawn-out groan of pain, which reminded Apollo of someone giving birth in one of those ridiculous shows on the IFB. Finally, his groaning stopped and he took several short, gasping breaths while muttering, "Fracking, gallmonging, snitradeous, son-of-a-daggit . . ."

It was music to Apollo's ears and he couldn't help grinning as he listened to Starbuck recite every curse word known to man and a few that he probably made up on the spot as the lieutenant's breathing slowed to a more normal rate.

Starbuck looked around wondering who turned off the lights. "Where the frack am I?" he asked anyone who happened to be listening. He was dirty, wet and uncomfortable. Frack, I can't take a bath and stay clean for more than five centons!

"You tell me," Apollo replied. "We fell down here just after Lia warned us over the comm that there was some kind of camouflaged animal trap we should avoid. Are you okay?"

Starbuck snorted. "Define 'okay'. I don't remember Lia warning us."

"Well, did your pain start before we fell or after?"

"Uh . . ." he remembered. "Before. Frack, I'm sorry, Apollo. This is my fault. I should have just stopped . . . I guess I thought it would pass again."

"Again?" Apollo asked. "How often are these attacks coming, Starbuck?"

"Too often." Starbuck was sure he had just passed the blood clot from Hades Hole and was optimistic he was due for a reprieve.

Apollo could hear him squirming around again and making a few more adjustments. "Did you pass blood again?"

"I hope so, either that or I'm a mother."

"Not funny."

"Try passing a blood clot and you'll know how 'not funny' it really is." Starbuck got to his feet reaching around to take off the pack. He dug through blindly until he found the illuminator and turned it on. "What about you, are you . . .? Holy frack . . ." Starbuck gazed around him in horror. They were in a small chamber that had two exits. Closer to the exit on his right was an altar. Starbuck flashed the light up on the walls of the chamber to reveal hundreds of cracked or crushed skulls staring back at him. He slowly turned in a circle as he made certain that the dead and decapitated were their only companions.

"What is it?" Apollo asked. He did not like Starbuck's tone of voice and prepared himself for the worse.

"It's the chamber from my . . . nightmare. Even the altar and the skulls. Two exits though. Frack, Apollo, let's get the Hades out of here."

"Wait a micron, Starbuck. Let me talk to Sheba first. If we get too far away, we may lose the signal." Apollo told him. "Come in Sheba."

"Go ahead, Apollo." She replied through the comm unit.

Starbuck half listened to Apollo talking as he made his way to first one exit and then the other. The exit on the right seemed to emanate a slight musty smell that did not agree with the lieutenant's sensibilities. He walked down it about ten metrons and his unease grew though he couldn't exactly pinpoint why. Quickly backtracking, he tried the second exit. A faintly familiar sound resounded through the tunnel as he made his way along it. He knew he should be able to place it, but right now the fact that it just didn't set off any internal alarms gave it a glowing recommendation in his books. They would go left. He returned to the chamber.

"All right, Sheba. Thanks for the assist. Over." Apollo was concluding his conversation.

"Well?" Starbuck asked.

"Great news. Boomer just arrived via shuttlecraft. Sheba raised them on the comm. They did a fly by and their geotechnical scanner shows both tunnels and two exits to the outside. Apparently, the path on the right . . ." Apollo pointed about half way between the two exits, " . . . is the shorter path. We could meet up with them close to our ships."

"What about the other path?" Starbuck asked. He watched as the captain again indicated an area about half way between the paths. Apollo was obviously a bit disoriented. Not surprising, considering his loss of sight.

"Well, it's a lot longer. It would come out close to our ships as well, but it basically loops out and around the other path and approaches from the opposite direction. It would take twice as long to cover. The women are going to head towards the ships to meet up with Boomer. Hopefully, we'll be seeing him soon." Apollo felt a sense of relief that they had some back up. He wasn't sure why Commander Adama had the prescience to send another rescue party, but he was certainly glad that he did.

Starbuck knew in his gut that the 'right' way was the wrong way. "Apollo, I think we should go left."

"Why? Boomer's scans didn't pick up any unidentified life forms in either tunnel." Apollo replied. He knew his knee wasn't going to last much longer and the shorter path would be a lot easier on it.

"I don't know, buddy. I just have a bad feeling about that route." Starbuck told him frankly.

"Starbuck, you've been hanging around Ama too long. You're getting as superstitious as the Empyreans." Apollo chuckled.

"Well, if you remember correctly, in the vision it was my head getting bashed in by demonic creatures with big clubs, not yours. That alone should give me some say in this." Starbuck argued, not entirely appreciating Apollo's sudden sense of humour.

"C'mon, Bucko. Don't start to lose it on me. We need to pull it together if we're going to get out of here." Apollo knew his friend was in pain as well as exhausted. Frack, he could relate to that. He needed to get Starbuck off his superstitious tangent and back to reality. The reality was that Boomer gave them all the evidence that supported taking the path to the right.

Oh, great. Now Apollo thought he was losing it. He admitted his last statement might not have been the most rational argument for taking the longer path. Starbuck wanted to end this little jaunt as much as the captain, but still had a strong sense that they should go left. He reflected his instinct had been very good to him over the yahrens, but in the service one did not qualify their actions based on gut feelings and especially on, "Well, this Empyrean necromancer told me to follow my instincts if I had to make a difficult choice". Yeah, that would go over really well. Under normal circumstances, Apollo would be more likely to listen to his friend, but Starbuck knew the captain was hurting and getting impatient. When push came to shove, Starbuck reasoned he would rather trust his instinct over some electronic felgercarb. However, he still knew he wasn't going to change the captain's mind. He sighed deeply as he swung the pack over one shoulder. "Okay, buddy, but if you're wrong, you owe me several Empyrean Ales and at least as many fumarellos."

"It's a deal." Apollo smiled. Good old Starbuck. He could always count on him in the end.

Good old Starbuck put an arm around the captain to support him and carefully maneuvered him towards the path as he began to describe exactly what made Empyrean Ale and Tobacco so vastly superior to their predecessors. As they proceeded he could hear that familiar noise getting louder and noticed the air getting warmer. He hated to mislead the captain, but it really seemed to be the only course of action right now. At least, this way he wasn't disobeying a direct order. Hades, if they could get to the ships quickly enough, Apollo may never even realize he had been hoodwinked. _Yeah, right, Bucko. Tell me another one._


	24. Chapter 24

Lieutenant Boomer stood just outside the hatch of the shuttle looking out over the deserted landscape. It was almost sunrise. It had been a long time since he had an opportunity to just watch a sunrise. He could hear Cree and Giles unloading the landram. He had just checked in with Bojay who was organizing the geotechnical surveys that the Commander had suddenly deemed necessary. As a seeming after thought, Adama had told Boomer to take a shuttle, a med tech and five warriors to rendezvous with Apollo's rescue team. After all, any injured warriors would not be capable of flying their Vipers. When Boomer had asked if Apollo had contacted them, the Commander had responded in the negative. However, Boomer felt Adama was holding back something. Of course, the other unusual aspect of this landing party was the inclusion of Athena. The Commander had assigned her to the mission as shuttle pilot. Boomer was well aware Athena had to maintain a minimum of hours to keep up her pilot status. He felt confident in her abilities as she was both an outstanding pilot and warrior. It was unfortunate they had lost her to the bridge.

"Lieutenant Boomer, Sir, Lieutenant Jolly wants to talk to you," Varick told him.

Ensign Varick was a recent member of Luana and Lia's graduating class. The strange thing about Varick was that he was the epitome of military protocol. He had said 'yes sir' to Boomer so many times that he was beginning to feel positively archaic. The really mind boggling thing about the ensign was he was a member of Starbuck's class. Two things about this confused Boomer. The first was who in Hades had hammered the protocol into Varick's head because he had a very hard time believing it was Starbuck. The second was how Starbuck hadn't strangled him in the middle of a 'yes sir', thereby, curtailing the man's graduation all together.

"I'll be right there, Varick." Boomer told him taking another look in the distance for the enemy.

"Yes, sir. I'll inform Lieutenant Jolly." Varick disappeared back into the shuttle.

Boomer shook his head and wondered what his 'yes sir' limit was. Perhaps this was Starbuck's idea of a sick joke. That was probably it, now that he thought about it. Starbuck had probably told the ensign that Boomer was a stickler for protocol; therefore, ensuring Varick would annoy the Hades out of him the first chance they got to spend any prolonged amount of time together. Typical Starbuck. He grinned as his keen eyes scanned the vicinity. He had forgotten how beautiful a sunrise was. Subtle shades of pink, red and orange were strewn across the sky with the sun a fiery ball of bright yellow. Breathtaking. One last look and he entered the shuttle.

"Athena, keep an eye out." He told her as he passed by on his way to the cockpit. Athena nodded and headed outside. Boomer sat down and grabbed his headset. "Boomer here, Jolly. Go ahead."

"Boomer, we have a problem. I just scanned that tunnel we tried to send Apollo and Starbuck through. It's crawling with 'unidentified life forms' all of a sudden. The good news is they didn't take that tunnel; I scanned two humans in the longer tunnel. However, that tunnel also has some of the same life forms in it, just not nearly as many."

"How can that be? Are you picking up the life forms entering the tunnel?" Boomer asked perplexed.

"Negative, Boomer. All of a sudden they're just there. I can't explain it. It's like our scanners just woke up and started reading them . . . or maybe . . ."

"Or maybe the creatures just woke up and we could suddenly read them." Boomer finished. "They could go into some deep sleep that doesn't allow our scanner to pick them up."

"Didn't Sheba say they were diurnal?" Jolly asked.

"Yes, she did. Any sign of the women?" Boomer asked. Once he realized that the missing warriors would be passing through tall grasslands as they circled around for their approach from the west, he decided to meet them in the landram. At least if these creatures woke ready for a confrontation, they would have the necessary firepower to incinerate them. He was glad Sheba had been able to brief him on the enemy before he encountered them.

"Yep. They're only a kilometron to the northwest. You should be able to pick them up easily. Still no signs of the enemy. By the way, the Skipper and Starbuck are only half way through the tunnel and they're moving slower than a geriatric conga line."

"Thanks, Jolly. We'll be under way in a few centons. Over." Boomer moved into the back of the shuttle where the med tech was gathering her equipment. "Cassiopeia, we're almost ready. I'll give you a hand with your equipment."

"Thanks, Boomer." Cassie told him as she handed him a large bag full of medical supplies. She knew she had probably brought way too much, but since they had the space in the landram, she would rather be oversupplied than undersupplied. She was anxious to see her friends and especially to make sure they were okay. Boomer had informed her that they were almost all injured in some capacity, but they were also still carrying on despite their injuries, which was encouraging. Most of all she wanted to make sure Starbuck was all right. Sheba had mentioned his bloody urine and the med tech realized that could be serious. She reassured herself that if he was still supporting Apollo as they walked through a tunnel, it was probably relatively minor in aetiology.

----------

Luana was amazed at how effectively Sheba was avoiding speaking to her. However, there was nothing that annoyed Luana more than being ignored and Sheba's avoidance tactics just spurred her on towards a confrontation. The truth of the matter was Luana liked everything out in the open. She didn't have any use for diplomacy. Wasn't that something that came with age? She wasn't ashamed of anything she had done with Starbuck . . . frack, they had barely done anything! Just a couple of libidinous kisses that she would treasure for the rest of her life should their relationship never go any further than that.

Luana had spent a lot of time wondering about her relationship with Starbuck. She knew he was attracted to her, but Starbuck had told her despite that attraction he didn't want to hurt Cassie. Mind you, he also had stated he didn't want to hurt her. What was the alternative? Didn't he have to hurt one of them? She knew Cassiopeia would take it very hard if Starbuck did pursue his relationship with Luana, but Cassie was resilient. Besides, Lu had heard that the med tech had openly been involved with an old guy named Cain at the same time she was seeing Starbuck. Apparently, the old guy was Sheba's father. How weird was that? If Cassie could date Cain and Starbuck at the same time, wasn't Starbuck seeing Luana just fair turn around?

"Keep your eyes opened. The sun's coming up." Sheba told the women behind her. She surveyed the area for any sign of the creatures, but reasoned they had to come out of their lairs before they could catch up with the warriors.

"How much further do you think it is?" Lia asked, simply to make conversation. She was tired of deflecting the tension between Sheba and Luana. Oh, it would be wonderful to see Boomer's friendly face. She was so tired that she was sure she could sleep for days on end . . . well, at least once she knew Starbuck and Apollo were safe.

"Boomer said he'd meet us in the landram. I'm surprised we haven't heard it yet. Should be any time now, Lia." Sheba reassured her. She was also keen to end their endless hike around this cursed planet. It must be almost forty centars since she and Luana had landed on the planet. Forty centars of absolute Hades. She was relieved that Boomer was there. After Apollo, there was no one she would rather be responsible for running this type of recovery mission. Boomer was as reliable and steadfast as they came. The only surprises with Boomer were the seemingly endless talents the man had that came in handy in every situation imaginable.

"I think I hear it now," Luana added.

Sure enough Sheba heard the vehicle's approach within a couple of microns. Rescue. She could feel a surprising tightness in her throat and chest and had to blink back tears_. Steady, Sheba._ They still had to find Apollo and Starbuck. _This isn't over yet._

Lia watched curiously as the landram approach. She had never actually seen one in use before. Nice big laser right on top, she noted with enthusiasm. Very effective for battling their demons. She wondered fleetingly if there was any symbolism in that last thought. As the vehicle approached she realized it was Varick on top the manning the impressive gun. He must be in his element. She felt the smile spread across her face as Luana whooped in joy when she recognized her classmate.

"Varick, I always knew you'd turn into a big shot!" Luana hollered at him and laughed as he grinned in response to her harassment. She felt like dancing rings around the landram as it came to a stop and the hatch opened.

Varick leapt down and hugged both sisters happy to know their graduating class was still intact so few days after the ceremony. "Luana, the whole class said to give you a hug. We thought we lost you, brat." He gave her another hug as if to make good on his promises to his classmates.

Boomer walked out of the hatch to see Ensign Varick embracing his friends. Yeah, the guy probably wasn't as big a pain in the astrum as he'd thought. Definitely some Starbucking going on here. He moved over to Sheba to give her a hug. They all looked relieved and exhausted. "How are you holding up?" he asked Sheba.

"I'll be a lot better when we pick up Apollo and Starbuck. How far away are we?" She asked as he released her.

"Only about two kilometrons to the tunnel. The problem is, they're only half way through. Come inside. I'll brief you all as we go. Cassiopeia wants to check you all over."

----------

Apollo couldn't believe how humid the tunnel was. He felt as though he was in a steam bath the further they progressed. His knee was getting increasingly sore and he knew he should stop and get something for pain. He must be getting old. It didn't seem that long ago that he had taken something for pain. His laboured breathing echoed in his ears as he trudged alongside Starbuck. Why was he so fracking sore all of a sudden? He reached up and wiped the sweat away that was pouring down his face. He really needed to lose the flight jacket. This was discouraging because he thought they would be out of the tunnel by now_. Yeah, not like you can see your chronometer to see how long Starbuck has dragged you along._ Wait a centon . . . that was it . . . Starbuck wasn't dragging him along anymore. No fracking wonder he was so sore. He was just limping along on his injured knee bearing most of the weight himself. Starbuck was also breathing hard; in fact, his breathing was shallow and ragged.

"Starbuck, let's take a break." Apollo told him breathlessly. He heard an incoherent reply, but they came to a stop and the lieutenant helped lower him to the ground.

Starbuck felt like mong. He sat down beside the Captain and handed him a beverage. He dared not drink anything himself because his bladder was so distended that it was going numb and he couldn't fracking urinate! He licked his cracked lips. It had been centars since he had braved the drinking of beverages and he found the humidity in the tunnel a welcome relief. He listened to Apollo guzzle down the beverage as he wondered just how much further he could go on_. So much for instinct, Bucko. You choose the longer tunnel only to collapse part way through it. _ A stabbing pain shot through his left flank and he arched his back and gritted his teeth, a groan escaping his lips. He closed his eyes noting how the light from the illuminator penetrated through his eyelids. _Now would be a good time to be sacrificed . . . just incase anyone wanted to know._

Apollo grabbed the hypospray after rifling through the pack and tried to see the setting for analgesia. Frack! Even when he was trying to do something that should be simple he was thwarted. Wait a centon. What was the last drug given? He racked his brain. Well, it was either an anti-inflammatory or an analgesic and Starbuck could probably benefit from either one right now. He activated the hypo.

Starbuck felt a slight dulling of his pain. He took a few deep breaths waiting for the blood clot to pass. This one was high up. It must be right at his kidney. He had a constant pressure in his side, a pounding headache and to round things out nicely was beginning to feel lightheaded and nauseous. He took some more deep breaths and tried to think of something pleasant. His mind focused on Cassie. She had looked so beautiful on their last date. He wondered if there was a med tech with Boomer. Maybe it would be Cassie. Something in the back of his mind nudged him, but he chose to ignore it, as only Starbuck can do.

Apollo was tempted to give his friend another injection, but recalled Luana's warning about double dosing the lieutenant. Imagine Starbuck being sensitive to narcotics. He didn't know why that seemed so bizarre, after all, Starbuck smoked and drank, he didn't abuse drugs. The captain put his hand on the lieutenant's wrist and noted with alarm that his pulse was alarmingly high and seemed irregular. He mused that the tables had turned and it was going to be up to him to get them out of there.


	25. Chapter 25

The rescuers were excited to see their friends in one piece and greeted them all warmly. Within no time Cassiopeia had efficiently examined them, treated them and cleared them as fit for duty, with the exception of a very annoyed Luana.

"What? How can I not be fit for duty? I've been hiking all over Hades Hills with this shoulder injury and I've done just fine!" Luana argued. "I'll be damned if I'm going to sit in this fracking landram when Starbuck and Apollo are still out there in danger!"

"That's exactly what you're going to do," Cassie informed her. "You've been running on adrenaline for so long that you don't even realize that your shoulder is not only lacerated, but your trapezius muscles are damaged and you have a low grade fever. It's time to rest, Luana. You've certainly already done your part."

"She certainly has." Sheba added. She met the younger woman's glare with her own. If Cassie only knew what her patient had been up to with Starbuck, she may be a little less . . . professional.

Cassie's gaze flickered over both of them. Just what was going on here? Sheba and Luana were both known for being a bit . . . temperamental. Not unlike Starbuck, she mused with a smile. She caught Athena also looking at them perceptively. Hmm. What had Athena figured out that she hadn't? She again looked at Luana who seemed to be avoiding her eye. She sighed . . . _Starbuck_.

----------

Apollo reached into the pack searching for the duct tape. If he was going to be hauling Starbuck along beside him, he was going to have to wrap his leg tighter. He pulled the tape out and ran his fingertips over it lightly, trying to find the end. Frack! Everything had to be difficult!

Starbuck could hear Apollo cursing softly to himself. He looked over to see the captain battling with the tape. It was actually quite amusing to watch him trying to find the end. It was one of those stupid things that happened to people everyday, but was made all the more frustrating by virtue of the fact Apollo couldn't see. He thought about smiling, but was too tired to do so.

Apollo finally managed to find the end and began to tear a strip off the roll. He leaned over his leg in concentration attempting to wrap it like Starbuck had done previously. Of course, he chose to leave his pants in place, deciding this was the least important part of the ritual.

Starbuck watched as his friend began to wrap the tape around his leg. He shook his head in wonder as dirt, pebbles, and wrinkled fabric were taped to the pants. Part of the tape had folded over on itself rendering most of the exercise pointless. The captain then began cursing anew as he realized he didn't leave himself a tagged end to restart the process. Once again he began searching for the end of the roll.

"Let me," Starbuck found himself saying.

Apollo looked up in surprise. He had actually thought the lieutenant had passed out; he was so quiet after the last series of spasms. "Are you sure you can?"

"Yeah, but . . . lose the pants. It won't work." He winced as his head pounded. Apollo didn't reply at first, but Starbuck waited patiently for him to comply. After all, he wasn't going anywhere. He closed his eyes until he heard the captain shifting his body and clothing as requested.

"Okay, Starbuck." Apollo had been ready for a few centons. He was wondering if his friend was still conscious.

Starbuck's eyes flew open. _Oops._ He began tightly wrapping Apollo's leg. "How's it feel?"

"Sore," the captain replied. He could feel Starbuck's hands shake as they wrapped his leg. "Bucko, tell me the truth. How are you?"

"Not so good." Starbuck sighed. "Hurts like Hades."

"What does?" Apollo asked.

"My bladder is going to burst . . . and I can't . . .urinate. My back is killing me. I have a . . . headache from Hades."

"Sounds like you need something else for pain at the very least," Apollo told him. "Luana said last time you had two doses she was afraid she'd overdosed you, but if you're still in a lot of pain it should be fine."

"Care to join me?" Starbuck asked as if they were sitting down to share drinks.

"I'd love to." After all, that was why the captain had first decided to stop. He felt Starbuck stop wrapping his knee and soon felt the hypospray against his skin. _Whoosh!_ Oh, that took the edge off his pain. He heard Starbuck mutter, "anti-inflammatory" and felt another drug enter his system. Much better.

Starbuck gave himself a narcotic and then, after feeling only marginally better, decided to repeat it. _Whoosh!_ Well, they say three times is the charm. _Whoosh!_ He suddenly felt Apollo's hand on his own.

"Hey, don't kill yourself, buddy." Apollo had counted four doses in total since the last kidney attack had begun. Starbuck was clearly in one Hades of a lot of pain to still be upright after that. He quickly checked the lieutenant's pulse, which had slowed to a more normal rate and was still strong.

Starbuck's mind worked on a wide array of possible comebacks to that comment, but his heart just wasn't in it. He started working on Apollo's knee again and finished immobilizing it. "Done."

"You're done my leg or you're done in?" Apollo asked as he readjusted his clothing.

"Your leg, but . . . I don't know if I can . . . " Starbuck stammered. "Why don't you . . .oh, frack . . ." He realized he couldn't send Apollo ahead alone. _He can't fracking see, you idiot!_

Apollo knew what his friend was thinking. He also knew Starbuck would drag himself onward until he collapsed if doing otherwise meant putting the captain at risk. "We're going to get out of here, Starbuck. I promise you that."

"Right." Starbuck said doubtfully. He had heard something moving their way from ahead of them. "Move it, buddy, we have company coming." In a micron he had climbed to his feet and was pulling Apollo up to join him.

Apollo tried to carry his own weight so as not to be a burden to Starbuck. All of a sudden they seemed to be on their astrums sliding down some kind of embankment. Apollo could smell a strong odour and the moisture in the air increased substantially. He heard his feet splash into something wet as they came to a stop.

"Shh!" Starbuck whispered. The small underground stream had paralleled their path for some time now. It appeared to be some kind of thermal spring. In any other circumstance he would have tried it out by now, not to mention figured out a plan to market it. Wait a centon; he'd forgotten the pack! Frack. Nothing was going their way. At least they'd topped up on painkillers before losing it.

Steady footsteps approached until they were just above the warrior's hiding place. They paused and hissed to one another. A low growl was heard and then the footfalls hurried off in the direction Starbuck and Apollo had first come from.

Apollo sighed in relief. "I thought Boomer said there were no creatures in the tunnels. For that matter, I thought we'd be out of here by now."

"Uh . . ." Starbuck thought about telling the captain the truth.

"What?" Apollo asked. His friend had truly become incoherent . . . even more so than usual.

"Well, I kind of . . ." They say it goes better if you confess your sins before death. Mind you, that would take a very long time. Starbuck didn't think they actually had that kind of time.

"Starbuck!" Apollo suddenly realized they were in the wrong tunnel. "Why in Hades would you take us the long way?"

Starbuck was actually wishing a cramp or an enemy attack would come along about now. "It just seemed to be the right course of action at the time."

"And what about now?" Apollo asked in disbelief.

"I'd like to postpone my answer until I've checked in with the local soothsayer." Narcotics are a nice thing. He was finally starting to feel a bit better. "Can you swim with one leg?"

"Are you whacked out?" Apollo asked him.

"I don't think that answers my question. I'm on drugs though, so explain it to me if I'm wrong."

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Deep breaths. Don't slap him, he's injured, Apollo reminded himself. "How deep is the water?"

"Don't know." Starbuck got up and waded into the stream first removing his holster and belt. He was quickly up to his chest. The water was warm and soothing. "Chest deep. Might actually be easier for you. Think of it as hydro-therapy."

"That's the most sensible thing you've said since you had the narcotics. Can you help me up?" he was still unable to get up with his knee immobilized into the extended position.

Starbuck returned to his friend and pulled him to his feet after taking a quick look for the abandoned pack. Make that the abandoned missing pack. Starbuck's head spun as they stood upright. Probably the drugs. He guided Apollo into the water and heard a happy groan as the warm water surrounded the captain.

"It's like Paradise." Apollo said. He lifted his laser above the water and half swam and half hopped along propelling himself downstream. He could see the blur that was Starbuck just ahead of him and followed in his wake.

----------

"Well, not much choice here people. Frontal assault. One way in, one way out. The latest from Jolly shows about a dozen of the enemy in the tunnel mainly located here." Boomer indicated the spot on the tactical board in the landram. He had quickly configured a map on the computer for their attack. "There are others outside, but the landram's gunnery should take care of them. Right, Ensign Varick?"

"Right, sir." Varick reassured him. Lieutenant Boomer so far didn't seem quite as uptight as Starbuck had led him to believe, but his instructor did say that if he stuck to protocol the man should be easier to get along with. "Just watch out for his temper," Starbuck had warned him.

Boomer closed his eyes. Yet another, 'sir'. "At ease, Ensign." He said in an exasperated voice.

"Yes, sir," Varick responded. Apparently, Starbuck was right. Boomer did have a temper . . . a somewhat misdirected temper, at that.

Boomer shook his head. "All right, Sheba, Lia and Varick are with the landram. After Sheba's briefing, we can confidently blast away at anything that isn't human. Especially, 'unidentified life forms'. Aim for the Alrinachs' heads. Athena, Cree, Cassiopeia and Giles are with me. We go in quietly until we locate Apollo and Starbuck, and then we do what we have to until we get them out. There's an underground stream that parallels the path. If we have to we can move into the stream to avoid the Alrinachs. That just may be where we find our friends anyway."

"You may have to carry Apollo out of there." Sheba warned them. She was still getting used to the enemy having a name. Apparently, it came courtesy of Ama. Go figure.

"I have the anti-gravity stretcher." Cassie reassured her. When she was done with Starbuck they may be wishing she had two of them.

"What about me?" Luana met Boomer's gaze. "C'mon, Boomer, I can't just sit here."

"Jolly will be standing by for a strafing run if we need it on your call, Luana." Boomer told her. "You are to stay inside the landram. That's an order, Ensign. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." She replied somewhat mollified to be doing something useful.

The warriors took their positions and the landram started off. Boomer knew they would be at the mouth of the tunnel within centons. He checked his weaponry and wished he could risk using the communicator. However, for all he knew Apollo and Starbuck could be in a tenuous position in which a sudden spiel could put them in danger. According to Jolly, they were almost at the point where the creatures had congregated. Thankfully, their pace had picked up. Besides, communicators worked both ways. They could contact him.

----------

Starbuck froze as he heard hissing. He grabbed Apollo's arm to steady him as they collided. Again, there it was. He killed his illuminator as he moved closer to the bank. "Stay put, I'll check it out," Starbuck whispered to the captain.

Starbuck silently made his way downstream where the water became deeper and he ended up swimming. It was quite a challenge while trying to keep his weapon dry. Terrific. There were about ten creatures lazing on the bank. They had never looked so lizard-like as they did now, as they curled comfortably on the ground, well, except for the avian feet and the bovine head. He continued to watch them and realized they weren't moving. They seemed to be asleep. Just the occasional hiss coming from one of them. Perhaps that was their rendition of a snore. He retreated and returned to Apollo.

"I counted ten. They might be asleep. Also, the water gets deeper. I had to swim." Starbuck relayed.

"_Might_ be asleep? Any way to make sure?"

"What do you want me to do? Throw a rock at them?"

"Hey, it's just a very big 'might be'. If they're not asleep, we're in big trouble." Apollo replied.

"We could try the path again. Especially, if you're not up to swimming." Starbuck suggested, though he was reluctant to leave the comfort of the mineral spring.

"We'll probably make more noise on the path than we will in the water." Apollo reasoned. "Besides, you were right. It's easier on my knee in the water."

"Fine. They wake up, we shoot them." Starbuck suggested the obvious.

"That's a good plan." Apollo smiled at him. "Let's just hope a dozen more don't follow the sound of our weapons."

"Yeah . . . good point." Starbuck just wanted this adventure to be over. He gripped his weapon tightly and led his captain downstream.


	26. Chapter 26

Athena followed Boomer through the entrance to the cave. It was surprisingly warm and the air was humid. He pointed to the steam rising from the stream and she nodded. She wondered if Starbuck had figured out how to turn this place into a health spa to make his latest fortune. She could just imagine the patrons climbing out of the warm water to cool themselves down with an ice cold Empyrean Ale. Of course, the murderous Alrinach's would have to go. Perhaps Starbuck could come to some sort of arrangement with them as he had done in Serenity. She could almost picture the strange creatures wearing vests and bowties and carrying serving trays of ale. _Oh, you have spent far too much time with that man! You're beginning to think like him. _

That was one of the things she had loved about Starbuck . . . still loved about him. He brought out her offbeat side. She knew she had inherited that from her mother. Ila had adored Starbuck when she met him. He had stopped by their house in Caprica City to meet the infamous Adama family when he realized he and Apollo were on furlough at the same time. By the end of the evening he had firmly entrenched himself in their hearts. Certainly that was most true with Ila and Athena. Apollo had watched in amusement as his mother and sister fussed over his friend. Of course, Starbuck enjoyed every centon. It was quite a surprise to all of them when Adama had shown up unannounced the following day. No one was more surprised than the Commander when he walked in to find Starbuck sitting at the kitchen table being served java, home made biscuits and fresh brambleberry jam . . . all of Adama's favourites. Starbuck had taken it in stride and only seemed slightly uncomfortable when Ila had explained to her husband that she had invited Starbuck to stay for the duration of his secton's leave. Adama had raised his eyebrows more than once in the next few days, but not at Starbuck's antics so much as his family's. They had joined in the young man's shenanigans and even tried to outdo him. Adama had wondered when Zac had become such a prankster and decided he could comfortably blame it on Starbuck's influence. Actually, it was a joy to see his family so relaxed and simply having fun. More often than not, Adama's furloughs were spent trying to make up for lost time with loved ones and counting down the centars that were simply too few before he again had to leave his family behind.

Since Athena had agreed to tutor Luana and Lia, she and Starbuck had slowly renewed their old friendship. It had been great fun for her to spend some time with him without the strains or stresses of working on a 'relationship'. It was also a relief to be able to join a group of their friends without worrying about whether the 'ex' was going to show up. It was wonderful to see the easy camaraderie that they used to share reinsert itself back into their lives. After rejoining their mutual circle of friends it wasn't a big surprise to Athena when Starbuck's quirky friend, Ama, had approached her in the Officer's Club the night before.

Athena's first thought was to wonder what the civilian was doing in the OC. Then she recalled the latest rumour that Ama had threatened to turn Reece into a porcine and surmised that Council Security probably weren't the only ones who were intimidated by the woman. She was an imposing figure as she crossed the room wearing her animal skins with her wild, white hair sticking out in every direction. Apparently, the retired Empyrean Necromancer had still not discovered the hairbrush. Ama gave her a mostly toothless grin that pretty much cleared the chairs around her when Athena's companions realized whom the wild woman was targeting.

Ama laughed as she saw Athena's friends scurry away. The look on the poor girl's face was priceless. She was trying very hard to smile, but was clearly perplexed by the necromancer's sudden arrival. "Athena, so good to see you again. You're looking ravishing, my dear. I can't believe that your male admirers are so yellowbellied. Throw them all over and find yourself a real man; one who has the guts to stand up to an elderly, retired necromancer at the very least."

Athena couldn't help but laugh. "Oh? Do you happen to know any?"

Ama shrugged as she sat down opposite Athena. "I admit they are a bit rare around these parts. What about Starbuck?"

"No thanks, I've gone that route already. Besides, he's taken."

"Are you certain about that? I don't recall being invited to a sealing." Ama asked as she slouched down in her chair.

"He's most assuredly with Cassiopeia. You know that, Ama. What are you up to?"

"Things aren't always as they seem Athena. That's all. Even an aged crone like me can be surprised once in a while." Ama answered elusively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Athena asked. Ama seemed to be beating around the proverbial battlestar about something.

"You want me to be direct?" Ama asked seriously.

"Well, as direct as you can be," Athena answered. She had heard many a story from Starbuck about this woman. Directness wasn't always her forte.

"I think Starbuck and Apollo are in grave danger."

"Can you be more specific?" Athena asked although she was suddenly getting shivers running up and down her spine from Ama's penetrating stare and her soft, intense voice. She leaned towards the old woman.

"What's more specific than 'grave'?" Ama retorted. "Where I'm from that's as specific as dangerous can get."

"You mean their lives are in danger. Why do you think that?" Athena asked. Surely, she couldn't be expected to approach her father on a hunch. _Wait a centon, where did that come from? Who said anything about approaching my father,_ Athena wondered. She noticed Ama grinning at her again.

"So, you'll talk to Adama? Good girl. I knew I could rely on you. One thing about Starbuck, he does have great taste in women. All of us!" She laughed uproariously and got up to leave.

"Ama! Wait just a micron! What am I supposed to say to the Commander?" Athena jumped to her feet. Why was she feeling so anxious all of a sudden? Frack, no wonder this woman drives Starbuck to drink.

"Athena, I don't want you to talk to the Commander. No, my dear, I wouldn't ask such a thing of you. I want you to beseech your father to save your brother's life. Quite a distinction, dear heart." Ama reached over and touched Athena's cheek gently. "Love is a powerful weapon, Athena. You are the best warrior for this excursion."

Athena wasn't sure if Ama meant the trip to visit Adama or the rescue mission to the planet. Ama winked at her as she turned to go and it became clear that the necromancer meant both.

Before she could string two logical thoughts together, Athena found herself standing in front of her father's quarters. An overwhelming feeling of panic was growing within her and she almost didn't hear her father's request to "enter". By the time she found herself standing in front of him she could feel tears welling up in her eyes as her anxiety threatened to overcome her.

Adama looked at his daughter in astonishment. "Athena, what is it?" He took her by the shoulders and pulled her to him comforting her. He had not done this in a long time, he reflected.

"Father, this isn't going to make any sense, but I have to tell you anyway." Athena pulled back and warned him. He nodded at her to continue as he watched her with growing concern.

"I think Apollo . . . and Starbuck . . . are in danger. I think they need help." She started.

"Ama?" Adama asked.

Athena's eyes opened wide in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I know she's been trying to speak to me, but I've been too occupied to contact her. I admit, Colonel Tigh has been . . . running interference for me." Adama had his usual day of trying to command a battlestar while dealing with Council issues and fleet concerns. In his wisdom, he had decided that Ama could wait another day and if it was really important, she would undoubtedly find some cosmic way of communicating with him. He had finally sat down for what he thought would be a moment's peace. "What did she say?"

"I'm not even sure I can tell you. She told me that Apollo and Starbuck's lives are in danger. Also that things are not always as they seem. She wanted me to talk to you and then told me that I should be on this rescue mission. I know that doesn't make a lot of sense, but . . . it was almost like she was putting ideas into my head and emotions in my heart." Athena sighed as she turned around trying to remember what Ama had said. "Finally, she said to beseech my father to save my brother's life."

Adama reached out for his comm. "Tigh, find Ama, the Empyrean Necromancer, and bring her to me."

----------

Adama had many beliefs in life and one of them was that just because he couldn't explain something, that didn't necessarily make it untrue. The Book of the Word was only one of several books of Holy Scripture he had read in his lifetime because he knew that knowledge could only be gained through study. While he knew very little of Empyrean Necromancers, Ama certainly had an impressive record for predicting the future and lifting mystical curses. Finally, as a father, he wasn't about to put his son in danger if there was something he could do about it. Of course, the same could be said about the Commander regarding his warriors. He poured Ama a large glass of Empyrean Ale and placed it in her hand. He picked up his own glass and raised it to her.

"Welcome, Ama. I am honoured to share my bounty with the recently retired Imperial Empyrean Necromancer." A plate of Caprican delicacies sat between them. Sometimes it paid to be the Commander. More often than not, it was Adama who paid.

Ama grinned and took a drink of the dark, brown beverage, swallowing a third of the liquid in one gulp. "No, Commander, it is I who am honoured that you remember our traditions." She motioned to the food and drink before them. Any formal meeting between Empyrean Nobility was preceded by food and beverage.

"It is the least I could do when I took an inordinate amount of time responding to your request. Forgive my haste, but I gather the issue is time sensitive." Why did he feel like he was talking to Siress Belloby?

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Adama." Ama consoled him. "You knew I would find a way to reach you if it was important enough. You can't keep a good woman down."

"Is mind reading also among your skill set, Ama?"

"Simply the powers of deduction, my friend." She reassured him. It was always best to keep a man slightly out of kilter. Frazzle them with felger, so to speak. She smiled as he thought about her words. Adama truly didn't know what to think of her. How delightful!

"You think our warriors are in danger." Adama reiterated what Athena had told him. Perhaps the direct approach was best with this woman.

"I do," she agreed.

"Why?" He sat back in his chair his arms resting on his chest, fingers tips from each hand touching their opposite partner.

"How can I elucidate on what I know to be true? Can I explain a lifetime of living and learning the art of necromancy so as to justify a decision you must make? I cannot. I can merely tell you that if you do nothing then evil will prevail." Ama returned. It was that simple. All was up to Adama now. There was nothing further to say . . . not if she was to remain civil anyhow.

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Ama." Adama had not moved.

"Is that a dismissal, Commander?"

"I'm afraid it is. I need to plan a rescue mission." Adama stood up. He was beginning to think through some ideas of how he could explain to the council a second rescue mission and using further precious resources.

"I'm no bureautician, Adama, but I understand the Council has been pressuring you to replenish our ever diminishing tylium stores. Perhaps a complex geotechnical survey of the planet is in order. However, that would require significant manpower due to the dangerous presence of the Alrinachs and I wouldn't be in a position of knowing whether you could spare it."

"On the contrary, Ama, you are an exceptional bureautician." He told her as he watched her help herself to some Caprican Samples. Not only was the woman shrewd and perceptive, but incredibly well informed.

Ama gave him a wink as she proceeded to wrap some food in a napkin to take with her. She rolled her eyes in appreciation as she savoured the taste of the delicate tidbits. "Very nice. May the Lords be with you, Adama. You have a difficult choice to make. Follow your instinct." That was always a good parting line with men: it puffed them up and got them to think it was all their idea. It was one of her many capstones, to use a phrase of Starbuck's.

Adama was already running through procedure and policy in his mind as Ama left his quarters. It wasn't until after he had spoken with Tigh and arranged to have Captain Bojay and Lieutenant Boomer summoned that it suddenly occurred to him . . . _the Alrinachs_?


	27. Chapter 27

Starbuck's eyes adjusted to the slight glow that the rocks were emitting as he swam closer to the creatures. Apollo was just behind him and he slowed slightly so he didn't outdistance his friend. Apollo was amazing. The lieutenant tried to imagine attempting to swim with the use of only one leg. He almost wished he could climb out and take a good look to see exactly what kind of stroke his friend had created that was propelling him along. He looked back at the captain who appeared to be fully concentrating on keeping his head above water as he moved silently and steadily forward.

A sharp pain in his flank took Starbuck by surprise and his body contorted as he took a gasping breath. His lungs protested strenuously as water tried to enter them. Spasms racked his body and his arms reached out frantically to get above the water, but he was paralyzed by yet another shooting pain. Although he was desperate to take a breath, there was simply no air. Despite his eyes being shut it seemed as though his vision was fuzzy or perhaps that was his brain? Within microns Starbuck felt as though he was floating on a soft, gentle cloud.

A moment after Apollo saw Starbuck's blurry form disappear beneath the water something brushed against his hand. He reached out instinctively trying to grab whatever piece of Starbuck it was, but missed. Frack! Why didn't they think about what would happen if Starbuck had another attack? As he dived beneath the water he realized that his friend would have bet against this happening regardless. The captain reached out blindly knowing this would be his best opportunity to find Starbuck. He didn't think the water was very deep and soon felt the silt of the bottom against his hand. He saw a shadow close by and swam over to touch the unforgiving density of a rock. Frack! His blurred vision was even worse underwater. Apollo started moving around reaching out for any shadow or blur that could be his friend. His lungs burned with the need for oxygen as he proceeded and he finally surfaced for air. He took a frantic, gasping breath and then dived again.

----------

Boomer was surprised that thus far they hadn't come across a single Alrinach. The scanners had shown them initially at the mouth of the cave, but by the time the landram had arrived they had moved on. Likely they were out searching for the Colonial Warriors. Athena was keeping a close eye on the stream as they progressed down the tunnel. She had mentioned the possibility that Starbuck and Apollo would likely be moving just as silently downstream and could possibly pass them by. However, first they would have to get past the congregation of Alrinachs that wasn't far now.

Athena knew they were almost upon the creatures. Her eyes searched the water carefully for any sign of her brother and friend. She noticed it was getting lighter as they drew nearer to the beasts. The rock had a strange luminescent quality that softly illuminated the area. The air had a musty odour to it that was growing in intensity with each passing micron. She heard a strange sound like liquid squeezing its way out of a narrow passageway and the hissing of creatures echoed through the tunnel. She looked up to see Boomer bringing them to a halt as they all stared at the bizarre sight before them.

Ten creatures were squatting beside the stream in a trance-like state. They had dug burrows and the warriors could see a gelatinous excretion oozing out of each perineum. The Alrinachs seemed totally oblivious to their presence.

"They're laying eggs," Cree whispered. A wonder of nature was occurring before their eyes and they continued to watch in fascination as they got their first look at the strange creatures.

Athena caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She could see a head peaking out of the water and was surprised that she didn't miss him. Suddenly, she realized why she had almost not seen him as he dived under the water after taking a gasping breath.

"Boomer! In the water!" She shouted before she took a running jump and dived into the deep pool swimming as quickly as she could towards the unknown warrior.

Boomer watched Athena dive into the water and cross the pool with strong, steady strokes. He was about to join her as he noticed the Alrinachs come out of their reverie. Their growls echoed through the tunnel as they stood and faced the intruders. One of them let out a shriek that had the warrior covering his ears. With Athena in the water and Apollo and Starbuck nowhere to be seen, there were few options.

"Fire!" Boomer shouted. He targeted the shrieking Alrinach and it collapsed in a heap as Boomer's laser connected with its head. _Much better._ He noted that Cree and Giles had also dropped their targets. Cassiopeia had disappeared and he whirled around to find her in the water swimming slowly in Athena's wake, her medical equipment abandoned on the bank. Laser fire blared again as two more of the enemy dropped and Boomer joined Giles and Cree in quickly eradicating the remaining Alrinachs as they moved forward to attack. The element of surprise was a very effective and deadly tactic.

Boomer approached the stream to reassess the status of the others. He could see someone beginning another dive and dropped his gun belt and flight jacket, shouting back to Giles and Cree, "I want the best swimmer in the water and one to stand guard. Someone's drowning!" Boomer dived in to join the others.

Giles pointed towards the water, "Go!" he shouted to Cree. He hoped the ensign was more adept at swimming than him and sighed in relief as the younger man swam with the skill of a professional athlete and joined the divers within microns. Giles kept an eye out for Alrinachs alternating with checking the status of the divers. The tunnel was so quiet it was eerie. The only sounds were the splashes of the divers and their deep breaths as they surfaced. Frack, the time ticked by slowly and though it was less than a centon, it seemed as though a centar had passed when Cree surfaced supporting the limp body of a warrior.

"I've got him! It's Starbuck!" Cree shouted. He hooked an arm around Starbuck keeping the man's head above water as he swam steadily towards the bank. He was relieved to find Boomer at his side as his feet struck bottom and the lieutenant helped him lift the warrior onto the dry ground. Cassiopeia was leaning over Starbuck and starting rescue breathing so quickly the ensign wondered where she had materialized from.

While relieved they had found Starbuck, Athena immediately realized Apollo was still unaccounted for. She looked around frantically for her brother. "Apollo!" she screamed. Where the frack had he gone? A head surfaced only a metron away and gasped for air. "Apollo!" she yelled again afraid he would simply take another deep breath and dive again.

Apollo couldn't believe the agony in his leg. He knew he had overused and abused it since falling into the tunnel, but he had little choice since he was Starbuck's only chance. The leg spasmed painfully and he had trouble catching his breath as he attempted to tread water. He could feel himself slipping under the water as a yell penetrated his senses.

Athena reached out towards her brother as his head began to slip beneath the water. She quickly got her arm around him and kicked strongly towards the surface propelling him upward.

Apollo coughed and sputtered as his lungs fought to expel the liquid. Someone had him, but he didn't know who . . . or what. He started to struggle as he caught his breath. He needed to find Starbuck!

"Apollo! It's Athena!" She shouted in his ear as he fought for his freedom despite the spasms in his leg.

"Athena?" Apollo stopped struggling and tried to help his little sister by kicking with his good leg. He groaned as the opposite leg cramped again. Frack.

"Relax, I've got you." Athena told him.

"But Starbuck . . .!" he started.

"We've got him." She looked over to see Cassie's back leaning over the supine warrior. She couldn't tell what was happening. Athena started swimming towards the shore as she supported her brother. She thanked the Lords that Ama had come to find her the night before in the Officer's Club. Had they not been here Apollo just might have drowned. She looked anxiously in Starbuck's direction.

----------

Sheba sat atop the landram with Varick. She couldn't believe things had gone so smoothly. No sign of the Alrinachs yet. Suddenly, a terrible shriek emanated from the tunnel followed quickly by laser fire. Hopefully, that meant Boomer's force had found Apollo and Starbuck. She listened as the laser fire stopped. It was all over in half a centon.

"Sheba! Varick! We have company!" Lia shouted from the ground. Coming out of the woods on one side and the tall grasses on the other side were the Alrinachs. Lia began methodically firing as they approached.

"Incinerate the frackers!" Sheba said vehemently to Varick as she jumped down to join Lia. It was an awesome sensation to be standing in front of the enemy fully armed with the power of the landram's gunnery to back her up. She had waited too long for this moment.

Varick began blasting the enemy as ordered. He realized as the first Alrinach fell that this was the first life he had taken in combat. It was like a splash of cold water. He gripped the laser tightly with both hands as he again took aim at the enemy, the powerful weapon dropping groups of them at a time as they rushed the warriors.

Luana watched helplessly from within as her fellow warriors decimated the enemy. Frack, she wished she could have a go at that weapon. She could feel the power behind each pulse as the landram shuddered beneath it. It was just not fair that she was stuck inside out of harm's way. She banged her fist down on the control panel and a stabbing pain shot through her shoulder. Frack!

Sheba couldn't believe the rage that threatened to consume her as the memories of her capture flickered through her mind. All of her pain, fear, anxiety and sorrow washed over her like a storm as she pulled the trigger on her weapon repeatedly until there was not a single Alrinach left standing.

----------

Cassiopeia tried to stay dispassionate as she pinched Starbuck's nose and began breathing for him. How long had he been under the water? What had happened to cause him to drown? What other injuries did he have besides the burns and skin tears on his neck and chest? Her right hand rested lightly on his carotid artery as she monitored his pulse. Thank the Lords for the pulse! She couldn't believe that she had hurled herself into the water like that, following Athena as if she was capable of swimming well enough to save a drowning man! Terror had gripped her as she realized that either Starbuck or Apollo was under the water and the remaining man was trying to save him. She could admit now that she was mainly terrified that somehow Starbuck's famous luck had run out and it would be him. As much as she loved Apollo as a friend, rational thought would probably have replaced her blind rush to do anything to save her lover, had it been Apollo they were diving for. At one point her common sense had returned and she struggled to make her way back closer to dry land. The others were in the water searching for the missing warrior and she knew it was imperative that she be able to treat him. Of course, that wouldn't be possible if she was struggling to keep her head above water.

She could hear Athena screaming Apollo's name in the background and wondered if he would be her next patient. _One at a time, Cass. Focus. C'mon Starbuck_, she silently cheered him on as her own heart raced and tears welled up in her eyes_. Don't you dare do this to me, Starbuck! I have a few things to say to you, dammit! _She had been in the position of losing him before, but not like this. Not where her expertise and experience were all that stood between life and death. For a brief moment she regretted her decision to become a med tech. Why did she never consider the possibility that one day she could be solely responsible for losing someone she loved? What if Salik was wrong when he told her she was ready to take on more responsibility after finishing her Third Level Med Tech qualifications? Cassie had always been a confident woman, but suddenly her heart was filled with fear, confusion and self-doubt. Starbuck coughed and Cassiopeia smoothly rolled him on his side, away from her. Her professional instinct was rewarded as he began retching.

Boomer quickly moved out of the way as Starbuck curled onto his side dry heaving and coughing. He could see Giles wading into the stream to help Athena with Apollo. Cree was just behind him. The blasts from the landram's gunnery resounded through the tunnel and he knew that their fight was far from over. Cassiopeia was running her medical analyzer over Starbuck.

"Can we move him?" Boomer asked her. They had to get out and soon. The sound of the artillery would bring more of the enemy. He would rather be in the landram on the way to the shuttle when that happened.

Cassie examined the readouts. She took several deep breaths to steady herself as she nodded to Boomer. "We're going to have to. I need to insert a nephrostomy tube and a urinary catheter and I'd rather not do it here."

"How serious is it?" Boomer asked. He didn't know what a nephrostomy was, but it didn't sound good. Starbuck had stopped heaving, but was curled tightly in a ball moaning in pain.

"He's been bleeding internally. His renal pelvis is distended with urine so his ureter must be obstructed. His abdomen is grossly distended and I think it's mostly his bladder. It's probably a urethral obstruction." She saw Boomer blink at her as she verbalized her thoughts. He had only understood part of what she was trying to explain. "Sorry, I need to do a more detailed scan. I have the equipment on the landram. His blood pressure is very high and his renal function is impaired. We need to get him out of here soon, but he's holding his own for now." She leaned down and gave Starbuck something for pain.

"Is Starbuck okay?" Apollo asked as Giles replaced Athena as his crutch with Cree on his other side.

"He's stable." Cassiopeia replied briskly. She wasn't happy that the lieutenant wasn't responding verbally, but she would have to assess him further later. "Put the captain down here." She directed his subordinates as she motioned beside Starbuck.

Cree and Giles lowered Apollo to the ground and watched as Cassie examined him. They noticed the blasts from the landram were only sporadic now. That boded well for a hasty exit from this tunnel.

Boomer put a hand on Apollo's shoulder. "How are you holding up, buddy?"

"I've never been so glad to hear your voice, Boomer. Are Sheba, Lia and Luana okay?" Apollo asked.

"They're fine. Sheba's got us covered from the landram. We'll be out of here soon and on our way home. Cassiopeia?" Boomer looked enquiringly at the unflappable med tech.

"Good to go, Boomer. Apollo, you have a torn retina in one eye and a completely detached retina in the other. One of your ligaments is torn in your knee. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until we get back to the _Galactica_ before we can do anything to help you. Dr. Salik will need to operate."

Apollo nodded. "That's what Starbuck figured. You've turned him into a fine med tech, Cassiopeia."

She looked at him in surprise. It was a shame that the personality transfer didn't work both ways, she thought ruefully. She could use some of Starbuck's confidence and brashness right now. "Apollo, how long do you think Starbuck was under the water?" She pivoted back to the lieutenant again assessing his vital functions.

"I'm not sure, Cassie. Two or three centons at the most. I think I dived maybe three or four times before Athena pulled me out of there. Is something wrong?" Apollo felt a hand gently squeeze his arm and knew his sister was keeping a close eye on her big brother. He patted her hand affectionately in return.

"Starbuck seems . . . for lack of a better phrase . . . out of it." She replied honestly. "I know that's common with drowning victims who have been deprived of oxygen for too long. It's also quite possibly related to these chemistry results I'm getting." She noticed the confused faces looking her way. "His blood work is out of whack." She replied simply and they nodded.

Athena leaned over Starbuck and whispered in her most seductive voice, "Starbuck?" She could hear the warriors snicker and even Cassiopeia had to smile at her tack.

Starbuck could hear the murmuring voices all around him but was having difficulty trying to differentiate words. If only the pain would stop. The pain was all around him and came repeatedly in waves that started in his back and radiated through his genitals and down into his legs. He felt dizzy, nauseated and confused. It he stayed very still and tried not to breathe too deeply, it was tolerable . . . almost. The voices were all familiar and that strangely comforted him as he lay there curled on his side waiting, hoping and praying that the pain would stop. _Oh Lords, make it stop!_ Suddenly a woman's voice whispered his name so closely to his ear that he could feel her warm breath tickle his neck. He opened his eyes, which he didn't even realize were tightly shut. A gentle hand moved his hair back from his forehead and stroked his face. "Cass . . .?" he whispered tentatively.

Tears filled Cassiopeia's eyes when Starbuck uttered her name, not Athena's and certainly not Luana's. All her anger and doubt evaporated as his blue eyes flickered over vaguely familiar faces searching for hers while he rolled slightly onto his back until he saw her. He groaned in pain as he moved and Cassie immediately gave him a larger dose of painkiller. She remembered Dr. Paye telling her that kidney pain was the only discomfort that even came close to that of a woman in labour. "I'm here, Starbuck," she reassured him and was rewarded with a slight smile and a relaxing of his features before he closed his eyes in reaction to the analgesic and drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

The warriors were ready to move. From the tunnel, Boomer had commed Sheba to confirm that the landram's team had secured the area and it was safe to transport the wounded. Starbuck was still in the grips of a deep narcotic induced sleep and Cree and Boomer had easily lifted him onto the anti-gravity stretcher. Cassiopeia once again checked his life signs as they prepared to leave the tunnel. She nodded at Boomer to let him know she was ready.

"Okay, let's move out. Apollo, Cree and Giles are going to help you out of here." Boomer told him as the warriors helped him to his feet.

Apollo's first thought was that he was fine, but as he was hoisted to his feet, his head spun with the sudden change in altitude and he was relieved to have their assistance. His first steps were painful, as his knee had become accustomed to the easier movement through the water.

Boomer led the rag tag team of sodden warriors back to the mouth of the cave where he checked in again with Sheba. The scanners were clear as they covered the short distance to the landram and moved the injured warriors inside.

"Boomer, I checked in with Jolly. There are quite a few Alrinachs amassing at the shuttle. Jolly is standing by for a strafing run. We're in for a fight." Luana told him.

"Shouldn't be much of a fight with our artillery," Sheba added. "We annihilated them, Boomer. Varick did one Hades of a job."

Boomer knew the ensign was still atop the landram manning the powerful weapon. From Sheba's input it sounded as though it would be a good place to leave him. Maybe he could forgive a few 'sirs' too many after all, especially since he was ninety-nine point nine percent certain that Starbuck had something to do with it. He nodded to Sheba as he watched Giles slide behind the wheel to drive. "Okay, get Starbuck secured and we move out ASAP." He ducked back outside to speak to the ensign.

Varick watched Boomer wearily. The lieutenant looked as though he had something to say. Varick wasn't sure what he was doing to annoy the man, but it looked as though it was about to come to a head.

"Good job, Varick. How are you holding up?" Boomer was well aware the ensign had just killed in the line of duty for the first time and no matter what you were killing; everyone reacted on a different emotional level to taking a life.

The ensign looked down in surprise. "I'm fine, Sir. How's Starbuck?"

_Starbuck. Just Starbuck._ Boomer shook his head. "He's holding his own. Cassiopeia needs to do some more tests. She may have to wait until we launch the shuttle because it will be a rough ride back."

Varick nodded. He knew a bumpy ride was hardly conducive to medical treatment.

"The shuttle area is lousy with Alrinachs so be prepared. Jolly is going to take out some by the air just before we get there. Questions?"

"No, Sir. I'm ready." Varick replied. He felt proud to have Boomer's confidence in him reinforced as he was left in charge of the massive laser.

Boomer nodded and reentered the vehicle to find Lia frantically searching through the equipment.

"Did you find a pack, Boomer?" Lia asked him. "Starbuck was wearing one."

Boomer shook his head. A lost pack was the least of their worries. "No, I'm sure there was no pack. Why?" He was confused by her crestfallen reaction.

"The pack had an ancient Empyrean book in it that we think may have been the lost history of our people's journey from Kobol to Empyrean." Luana told him.

"It could have included the navigational path the thirteenth tribe were using to go to Earth." Lia added. Obviously, the history of the Empyreans would have a much more personal interest to her people, but the inclusion of a possible path to Earth would get the Colonists' interest.

"Something that could collaborate the heading from the Ship of Lights?" Boomer asked in astonishment as Lia and Luana nodded. "Apollo do you have any idea what happened to it?" Boomer asked him.

Apollo shook his head. "No, I thought Starbuck had it too. We had the pack just before we had to make a run for it when the . . . Alrinachs . . . almost caught up to us." _Alrinachs._ The name was familiar somehow, but he couldn't quite place it. "I suppose we could have left it behind. I'm not sure Starbuck even knew the book was in the pack." He tried to remember when he and Lia had decided to separate the ancient tomes to lessen the risk they would both be lost. Talk about irony. If they had just left both books with Lia they wouldn't be having this discussion.

"Cassiopeia, is it possible to wake Starbuck up enough to ask him?" Boomer enquired.

"Well, yes. I could give him some xalone to reverse the narcotic. However, it not only wakes him up, it completely eradicates the analgesic properties. He'll be in excruciating pain. Is this really necessary?" She was asking as a med tech and the man's lover. His best interests were foremost in her mind.

Boomer sighed. He wished Apollo were in charge . . . _Hey, wait a centon_ . . . "You're the captain. What do you think we should do?"

Apollo could understand why Boomer didn't want to make this decision. It could only go one way. In the interests of the fleet, they needed to know what had happened to that book and whether or not it was recoverable. "Sorry, Cassie. We need to know what happened." Starbuck would understand, even if Cassiopeia didn't.

Cassiopeia bit her lip as she reached for the hypospray. She clenched her jaw as she administered the injection. Though she knew it wouldn't put Starbuck at risk, she hated to put any patient through pain unnecessarily.

Starbuck drew a sharp breath in through his teeth as he awakened. He shot up to a sitting position as he tried to reorient himself. Where the frack . . .?

"Easy, buddy," Boomer gripped the shoulder of his disoriented friend.

Starbuck took deep breaths as he looked into Boomer's eyes. He looked around to find himself surrounded by his friends who were looking at him anxiously. He arched his back and groaned as the pressure in his back and bladder became unbearable.

Cassiopeia reactivated the hypospray and gave Starbuck a smaller dose of analgesic. She could still make him more comfortable without sedating him. He relaxed visibly as the drug entered his bloodstream. "Starbuck, once we get you on the shuttle I can insert some tubes to decrease that pressure you're feeling." She told him.

"Where?" he asked her as he grabbed her hand so he had her complete attention.

"In your kidney and bladder."

Starbuck looked at her distastefully. That was revolting. "Can't we wait and do it on the _Galactica_?"

Cassiopeia shook her head. "No, it's too far away. Your kidney function is already compromised. I need to do something about it soon. I'd do it now, but we need to stay still for at least twenty or thirty centons and I don't have the irrigation system on board the landram."

"Irrigation system? You're going to irrigate me?" He asked astounded at the concept. He could only imagine the massive irrigation systems he had seen in agro communities. This was sounding more and more like something he'd like to avoid completely.

"I'm going to insert a tube that will not only drain your bladder, but will also irrigate it to keep it clear of blood clots." Cassiopeia explained patiently.

"Uh . . . and where exactly is this tube going?" Starbuck asked in growing alarm. If it was going where he thought it was going . . . well, she'd have to catch him first. He looked at Boomer who was awfully amused for someone who used to be his friend. "What's so fracking funny?" he asked him.

"Where do you think it's going? Do you have another entrance to your bladder that we don't know about?" Boomer chuckled at him.

Starbuck looked at Cassie who nodded at him to confirm his worst nightmare . . . well, since that one where he had his head bashed in by the creatures. "I think I'll pass," he told her quite seriously dropping her hand.

"Starbuck, this isn't a card game. You can't pass." She informed him.

"Starbuck," Apollo knew they had better move on. When Starbuck was in this mood it was better to just sedate him and do what they needed to anyway. "Buddy, do you know what happened to Luana's pack?"

"What? She wants to stick a garden hose into me and you want to know about a pack?" Starbuck stared at him as though he had just turned into a giant crawlon that had regurgitated its stomach contents.

"Starbuck," Lia grabbed his hand and asked him insistently, "What happened to Luana's pack?"

"I left it in the tunnel," he started. He could see eyebrows raise and heads shake. "What?"

"Where?" Apollo and Lia asked simultaneously.

Starbuck shook his head as he tried to remember. He rubbed his hands over his eyes. "We had it just before the creatures came down the tunnel. We used the hypospray. Right?" he asked Apollo.

"Yes, I remember. Did you have it on when we went into the stream?" Apollo asked him.

"No . . . I think the creatures picked it up after we went over the side of the bank. I looked for it after they had passed by, but it was gone." Starbuck explained and received disappointed looks in return. "Why?"

"The larger Empyrean book was in it." Lia replied.

Starbuck covered his face with a hand. Frack. He knew how much it would mean to Lia to have a written history of her people. It would have also been a chance to discover why some of the Empyreans chose to settle and others chose to depart from their adopted planet. He looked at her again, "I'm sorry, Lia. I really didn't know it was there."

Lia nodded. "The important thing is you and Apollo made it out of there," she told him, pragmatic as usual now that she was more rested.

Starbuck snorted, "Tell that to Ama and the Commander." He was also well aware how thrilled the Commander would have been to pour over the ancient script looking for clues to the thirteenth tribe's route to Earth. If only he could turn back time. _Yeah, what would you do, Bucko, take the pack and leave Apollo for the creatures to find? _ He reckoned that the Commander would be just as displeased with that scenario.

Boomer squeezed his friend's shoulder in support. "Hey, you didn't know. You were in a tight spot and you did the best you could. Lia's right, you and Apollo making it out is more important than a book that 'might' give us the path to Earth and then again, might not."

Starbuck looked up at Boomer in gratitude. He was right. They were all assuming the book had information in it that just may not exist. For all they knew it was a book of hot vacation spots for the single, ancient Empyrean male. He thought of Rogane, the toad, and figured it was probably a book they could live without.

"Let's move out, Giles." Boomer told him and the landram headed off towards the shuttle.

----------

Jolly flew in low over the shuttle. The Alrinachs were swarming the warrior's ships. He could see the landram approaching the area and prepared for his first strafing run. He had mixed feelings about mowing down these creatures that were armed with simple bludgeons and as he made his approach he could see bloody battles breaking out amongst the primitives. Frack, they were a bloodthirsty bunch. He turned his ship around and lowered his stick once again coming in low and hitting his lasers. It was a massacre. They dropped where they stood not expecting the air attack.

Those Alrinachs left standing threw their clubs at the disappearing ship. They could hear the approaching landram and the air filled with their growls of fury as their prey advanced on them. They rushed the vehicle as it closed in on them.

Varick felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw and heard the remaining Alrinachs swarm towards the landram. He had never seen a population of . . . whatever you would classify them as . . . that had such a blood lust. These things made the Cylons look like pet daggits on a leash. He swung the landram's weaponry towards them as they came into range and started firing. There were but fifty or sixty of them left as the heavy artillery annihilated their ranks. Varick couldn't help but wonder if these were the last of an age-old civilization that he was destroying to save but a handful of Colonial Warriors. He knew he could get a bit too philosophical for his peers at times; this was obviously one of them.

Varick almost lost his balance as the landram lurched to a stop just short of the shuttle. Dead Alrinachs surrounded the area and Varick jumped down and took a good look at one of the enemy for the first time. Demons from Hades Hole. He murmured a quick thanks to the Lords of Kobol for getting them through this as he headed for the opening hatch.

Boomer came through supporting Apollo. "Good work, Varick. Help get the Captain aboard. We'll load up Starbuck and the landram and get out of here. You take Starbuck's ship. I want to get as many Vipers in the air as we can manage." Boomer clapped the ensign on the shoulder and deked back into the landram before the man could utter his next, 'yes, sir'.

Apollo felt Varick slide into position replacing Boomer on his left side. "I hear you're one Hades of a shot, Varick. What's your background?" He felt the ensign stiffen slightly.

"Uh . . . a misspent youth, Captain Apollo. Too much time spent in arcades." Varick replied hesitantly as he propped up Apollo and opened the shuttle's hatch. So much for impressing his superior.

"Are you serious?" Apollo chuckled.

"I'm afraid so, Captain. Starbuck said that us arcade junkies acquire impressive reflexes. My first time in the simulator it was just like being back on Piscon playing Starhounds with my friends."

"Starbuck was an arcade junkie?" Apollo asked. Starbuck was one of the most natural pilots Apollo had ever met. He just had an amazing feel for his ship and could always coax that little bit extra out of it that would have everyone else ending up overrunning a turbine or blowing an engine in the same circumstances. Of course, part of what made Starbuck an exceptional pilot was the fact that he was always willing to cross the line and take chances. He had proved that time and time again as Apollo's wingman. In fact, Starbuck seemed most comfortable sitting 'on' the line that others feared to cross. That was not only true in his professional career, but also his personal life.

"Apparently so." Varick agreed. That hadn't surprised him in the least. Many a bored young man would pass time in the arcades . . . especially before discovering the opposite sex. On the other hand, with Commander Adama as a father, Varick suspected Captain Apollo would have spent very little time being bored as a youth and just hanging out with his friends. He watched Lieutenant Sheba approach them. Apparently, she wanted a word with the Captain.

Cassiopeia prepared to set up her mini Life Station in the shuttle. "Boomer, am I going to have time to insert the tubes before we leave?" She asked as he reentered the landram.

"Isn't the question 'is Starbuck going to let you insert the tubes before we leave?'" Boomer rejoined as he looked at his chronometer. "There's time. We still need to load the landram and check all the ships."

"Good. Starbuck will be no problem. I just sedated him." She shrugged good naturedly as Boomer raised his eyebrows at this. "Lia and Athena will help me, if you can spare them."

"Could Luana help you instead of Athena? I want Athena to fly one of the Vipers out of here. She'd probably like to check out her own ship." Boomer told her.

Cassie looked up at him chewing her lip. "I'm not sure Luana's up to it . . . with her shoulder injury." She responded lamely.

Hmm. This was no time for interpersonal complications. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Cassiopeia. After all, you don't need her to hold him down. Right?"

She looked down and nodded briefly. "Right, Boomer." She had managed to avoid Luana since returning to the landram. She wasn't sure why she felt so uncomfortable. She wasn't the one who . . . She sighed. That was just it. She didn't know what had happened between Luana and Starbuck. She sure as Hades didn't want to find out from the girl in front of her sister and the rest of the people who would be cramming into the shuttle. Actually, if Boomer was planning to fly as many Vipers out of there as possible, it was likely that Apollo, Luana, Starbuck and Cassiopeia would be the only ones in the back of the shuttle on the long trip back to the _Galactica_. They might be having a confrontation after all if she could just get rid of Apollo. She was sure she could talk the Captain into spending some time on the flight deck. She headed towards the shuttle to start preparing her sterile field.

Sheba had just finished having a quiet word with Apollo and now it was Boomer's turn. Boomer was checking with Jolly to find the perimeter was still clear as Giles and Cree moved the anti-gravity stretcher towards the shuttle. True to Cassiopeia's word, Starbuck was out cold.

"Boomer, I need a small favour," Sheba approached him as he signed off with Jolly.

Boomer shook his head. Is this what command was all about? One hundred little things coming at you constantly from all directions. "What do you need, Sheba?"

"I want to fly my own Viper out of here, " she responded. She squared her jaw and raised her chin in her best impersonation of her father. All she needed was a swagger stick.

"I already told Athena she would be flying a Viper out of here," Boomer started.

"I cleared it with Athena." Sheba told him. "She said it was fine."

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Boomer asked her a little concerned. She had been through a lot. Mind you, what was the difference really between piloting the shuttle and a Viper? Unless, of course, they entered a combat situation. However, they hadn't seen a Cylon for at least a couple sectars.

"I'm sure. Boomer, you know what it's like; it's bad enough having a search party come out after us, but not even being able to fly my bird out of here would be even worse." Her manner entreated that he understand.

Boomer sighed. "Wouldn't you rather be in the shuttle with Apollo?"

"I think he might actually close his eyes and get some rest if I wasn't, Boomer. He understands. We talked about it." That was the easy part. Apollo understood her need to complete her mission even if he was concerned about her health. She had promised him she would enter sleep mode as soon as they had cleared the planet's thermosphere and were on their way back home.

"It sounds like you've covered all the angles." Boomer remarked and grinned wryly as she nodded her agreement.

"Athena and Lia can pilot the shuttle. My only regret is I won't be there when Starbuck wakes up." Sheba grinned evilly.

"Oh? Why's that?" Boomer asked perplexed at her sudden devilry.

"I would love to see his face when he wakes up on a shuttle filled with four women who have all seen him naked."

Boomer shook his head at her. "Sheba, you're a sick and twisted woman that I am honoured to call my friend." He grinned back at her. It would be the perfect revenge for the Varick plot. _Heh heh heh._


	29. Chapter 29

Luana followed her sister aboard the shuttle. As much as she had wanted to be with Starbuck there was too much to be done to be hanging about uselessly watching him sleep. She was almost relieved when Boomer had told her and Lia to help Cassiopeia with her patient. Starbuck was still on the anti-gravity stretcher and Cassiopeia was busily setting up medical supplies before him.

"Cassie, what do you need us to do?" Lia asked. She had watched the Empyrean healer, Rhiamon, many times as she treated patients so she was prepared to do anything that was necessary.

Cassie barely looked up as she replied, "You could start by getting him undressed. There's a survival blanket over there to cover him with when you're done."

Lia simply nodded and began undoing Starbuck's boots. "Good thing he's unconscious," she muttered. She knew that this shouldn't bother her especially since she had seen Starbuck naked when the sisters had captured him on Empyrean. However, now he was like a kinsman to her and somehow it seemed indecent; like catching your father with his pants down.

Cassie smiled at the girl's reluctance. Luana started trying to tug an arm out of his flight jacket and quickly gave up, pulling out her knife. "This would be a lot quicker," she told them pragmatically as she sliced her way through the sleeves and peeled the garment off of him. She repeated the procedure with his pants and grinned at her sister's embarrassment as Lia quickly covered him with the blanket.

"Now what?" Luana asked.

"Just hold his hands incase he wakes up, Luana. I don't want him trying to interrupt the procedure. Lia, take the hypo and stand by. On my word, hit him with another sedative." Cassie instructed them. She carefully raised the blanket from his legs up to his waist providing a certain measure of draping for his modesty . . . a professional courtesy she was accustomed to providing.

Lia moved to the head of the stretcher with hypo in hand. Luana stood next to her holding Starbuck's hands and watching his face for any sign of impending consciousness.

Cassie cleaned her patient carefully to prevent transmission of bacteria. She checked her supplies once more ensuring she had everything she needed before applying her sterile gloves. "Ready?" she asked her assistants.

The young women murmured their agreement as Cassiopeia began the insertion procedure. Starbuck groaned, but did not awaken as the catheter was inserted into his bladder. Cassie could see dark, blood stained urine return to the collection tray before she connected the tubing to the irrigation system. She pulled off her gloves and activated the machine programming it with numbers and sequences that were beyond the young warriors. She moved over to assess Starbuck's abdomen and could visibly see the reduction in his abdominal distention. He would feel much better when he did awaken.

"Okay, now we need to roll him onto his stomach so I can insert the nephrostomy tube." Cassiopeia again joined the women along side Starbuck and they rolled him smoothly into the prone position as a team with her direction. Cassiopeia looked up from adjusting the blanket as Athena and Apollo entered the shuttle.

"This will work out perfectly." Apollo was saying to Athena as they closed the hatch behind them. "All five Vipers will get flown out of here."

"We're lucky Lia is able to co-pilot. How are you doing?" Athena asked Cassie as she guided her brother to a seat.

"I'm just about to drain the kidney," Cassie replied.

"Uh . . . I think I'll just get ready for take off," Athena muttered as she looked distastefully at the assembled equipment. "Apollo, do you want to help?"

"Yes." Apollo replied without a pause and he stood up again feeling his way to the cockpit by touch.

Cassie chuckled as the brave warriors made their way forward. "What about you two? Are you still with me?" she asked Lia and Luana.

"I'm not going anywhere," Luana replied, still watching the sleeping warrior. She moved his hair back from his eyes and froze as she felt Cassiopeia's eyes on her. She met the med tech's gaze and held it.

Cassie didn't flinch. She calmly watched the young woman who was somehow entangled with her man. Later, Cass. Now is _not_ the time.

Lia watched the encounter and smoothly moved between the women blocking their stare-down. "Whatever you need us for, Cassiopeia, we're happy to do it," she told the woman intervening.

Cassie nodded at Lia. "All right, Lia. Again, just make sure that if he wakes up his hands stay away. Do you have the hypo?"

"I'm ready," Lia replied watching Cassiopeia wipe Starbuck's back with a florescent pink cleanser.

"What about you, Luana?" Cassie asked with an odd inflection in her voice. "Are you ready?" She pulled an odd looking pair of goggles over her eyes that resembled field glasses.

"I'm always ready, " Luana replied as she watched the med tech pick up a tube with a sharp metal point on one end. Luana leaned over Starbuck pressing his upper body down onto the stretcher and immobilizing his left arm against his side. She watched in fascination as Cassiopeia penetrated his skin and guided the tube towards its destination, his blood trickling from the puncture site. "What do you see through those?" she asked, their rivalry suddenly forgotten.

"His kidney," Cassie replied. "The tube needs to be placed in the renal pelvis." She concentrated as she watched the tube penetrate the exact area through her goggles.

A sharp pain in his back penetrated Starbuck's consciousness and he groaned as he tried to move away from the jabbing sensation. Something was holding him down. It occurred to him that he should be fighting harder, but he was so fracking tired and sore that groans of protest and weak movements were all he could muster.

Lia activated the hypospray with the sedative as Starbuck writhed beneath her sister. They watched as his contorted features again relaxed in sleep.

Cassie sighed in relief as she pulled the guide wire out of the nephrostomy tube and quickly stitched it in place. She removed the medical imaging goggles as dark red urine pooled into a collection dish. She then connected the tube to a drainage device. That was the first time she had positioned a tube on her own. She felt pleased with her efforts, but also recognized the important contribution of her assistants. "Good work, ladies. We can lift off now. I can do the rest of the treatments once we've launched." She still had dressings to do on his burned hand, neck and chest, not to mention a laceration of some type on his arm. He was a mess all right. She started an intravenous access to give him some badly needed fluids. He was terribly dehydrated and might even need a blood transfusion if the bleeding didn't show signs of stopping once they had reached the _Galactica_'s Life Station.

Lia watched Cassiopeia immerse herself in her work as she left to join Athena and Apollo on the flight deck. "The tubes are in. We're ready to go." She told them as she plunked herself into the co-pilot's seat.

"How's Starbuck?" Athena and Apollo asked simultaneously.

"I sedated him again. There's some disgusting fluid pouring out of his kidney and bladder. I didn't know urine could look like red sludge." Lia grimaced. "Cassie's still hard at work. She's very good, isn't she?" She was glad that the med tech was with them.

Apollo nodded. "Yes, she's excellent. Starbuck's very lucky to have her . . . Uh, sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like . . ." He suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. He'd almost forgotten about Luana and Starbuck and he wasn't sure what Lia knew or how she felt about it.

"It's okay, Apollo. Honestly, I don't know what's going on either." Frankly, Lia wasn't all that sure that even Luana and Starbuck knew what was happening between them. Those two might be able to speak their minds, but they certainly didn't know their minds.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave those three alone back there?" Athena teased her as she began the launch sequence.

"How much trouble can they get in if Starbuck's out cold?" Lia quipped.

----------

Luana helped reposition Starbuck onto his back and then watched as Cassie continued to care for the sleeping warrior. She could feel the med tech's eyes on her several times as Lu watched the gentle rise and fall of Starbuck's chest. She hated the awkwardness that had fallen on them when they had been friends only days before.

"I kissed him." Luana expelled a deep breath with her confession. She felt better just saying it.

Cassie smiled slightly. "_You_ kissed _him_?" Was the girl trying to protect Starbuck?

Luana nodded. "Just a kiss . . . well, two kisses."

Cassiopeia snorted. "And what do you expect to come of these two kisses?" Her blue eyes stared frankly at Luana.

Luana shrugged. "I don't know. I guess . . . we'll have to wait and see what Starbuck thinks."

Cassie chuckled at that. "You don't really think he'll choose between us, do you?"

Athena, secure in Lia's ability as a pilot and wanting to check on the threesome, chose that moment to interrupt them. "Sorry, bad timing. I'll come back later."

Cassie reached out a hand towards her. "No, please stay, Athena. I think you could help clear up a few things for poor Luana."

Poor Luana? Luana looked at the med tech suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well, it's obvious you think you're in love with Starbuck. After all, Athena and I are well versed in that particular affliction."

"Affliction?" Luana gaped as she saw Athena begin to laugh.

"It's really more of an ailment than an affliction." Athena protested with a grin.

"Actually, Athena, this almost reminds me of when you and I were first vying for Starbuck's affections." Cassie said as if sharing a fond memory.

Athena watched Luana's eyes dart from one of them back to the other as she listened. She was always an apt pupil. "Very true, Cassiopeia. Only this time you're me."

Cassie nodded her agreement. "And Luana's me." She smiled at her former competition and then looked down at the topic of conversation whose eyelids flickered almost as if he knew he was being discussed.

"How's that?" Luana asked Athena. She wasn't sure she trusted Cassiopeia on this subject.

"Well, when Cassiopeia met Starbuck, he and I had been seeing each other for quite some time." Athena moved over to look down at her former lover. "After the destruction of the colonies, he wanted to talk about our future together. I didn't think any of us had a future." She sighed and looked up as Cassiopeia squeezed her hand in sympathy. "He reacted to the horror by seeking comfort and I reacted by pushing him away. Not a great combination for a relationship." She reflected ruefully. "I needed time, he needed comfort. He found that in Cassiopeia." Athena nodded at Cassie to continue.

"Starbuck wasn't the only one looking for comfort. Our lives were turned upside down and inside out. He was the first person that was kind to me." Cassie smiled. "I know that sounds corny, but I went through Hades on that ship until Starbuck found me and treated me like a human being. He told me he just wanted to help me when I acted suspicious." She smiled at the memory of him raising his hand and swearing that it wasn't personal. "He was handsome, kind and fun to be with. Gods, I needed to laugh and . . . just feel like I was alive. Starbuck gave that back to me. When I was with him I just knew there was a future. He gave me back my hope. At the time neither of us made any promises or had any great expectations. We just clung together and held on through all the madness that surrounded us. Passion is a powerful emotion."

Luana considered their words. Oh, all right it was mildly interesting the similarities between now and then, but Starbuck had told her he didn't want to hurt her . . . or Cassiopeia. She was right back to being confused as Hades about where she stood with him. She wished he would wake up and clear this whole matter up. "Aren't you even mad at him?" she suddenly asked Cassie. She seemed unbelievably understanding about this whole event.

"Yes, of course I am. The thing is . . . well, Starbuck's just a bad bet." Cassie said bluntly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Athena supported her as Luana widened her eyes in astonishment.

"How can you say that about him if you really love him?" Luana gasped. She couldn't help but think that if she were with Starbuck she'd be the happiest woman in the fleet. She wouldn't be standing here insulting him.

"I can say it because I know him so well. Don't get me wrong, Luana, I love Starbuck. But loving Starbuck isn't just about passion, laughter and fun, it's about understanding and accepting his faults. "

"And believe us, Lu, he has quite a few." Athena added smiling fondly at the culpable individual on the stretcher.

"You have to remember that he was raised as an orphan. As such, all of his relationships were temporary. He didn't have a single example of a stable, loving, enduring relationship to learn from." Cassie smiled at the forlorn look on Luana's face. "Now, now, don't start pitying him. He'd absolutely hate that. The one thing that he took away from all that was this . . . irrational fear of needing someone else."

Athena nodded in agreement. "It's like some kind of internal switch that seems to go off whenever he starts to get too close to someone. It doesn't matter how good his intentions are . . . he simply screws up royally."

"Exactly!" Cassiopeia affirmed. They should have had this talk ages ago. This could be what she needed; a team devoted to figuring out Starbuck.

"Just like the time he ended up having dinner with both of us on the _Rising Star_. If he had just told me that he had a dinner date already, I probably would have been disappointed, but I wouldn't have been so furious with him as I was when I bumped into you in the corridor." Athena remembered.

"He didn't want to hurt your feelings," Cassie surmised. "He thought he could get away with juggling his way through dinner with both of us. He almost did." They shared a smile.

"Then there was when Lady Aurelia kissed him at the Empyrean Ball." Athena added. "Again, it was supposedly not his fault, but it almost ended your relationship."

Cassie looked over at Luana. "And now you tell me that _you_ kissed _him_. Once again, not really his fault. He just sort of happened into the situation. Poor Starbuck. What about the second kiss? Did you kiss him again? Did you dare him to kiss you? It must have been just slightly beyond his control. Let me guess, you survived a life-threatening situation and it just felt good to be alive. Nothing matters at moments like that. Nothing can make you feel as alive as passion can." Cassie again squeezed Athena's hand in an attempt at an apology that was long overdue between friends. Their eyes locked and understanding passed between them.

Athena shook her head slightly and returned the pressure to Cassie's hand. She knew her friend was hurting right now for more than one reason. Cassie finally understood exactly how Athena had felt as she watched Starbuck slip away from her due to circumstances and emotions beyond her control. She whispered, "It's okay," as she watched tears well up in Cassie's eyes.

Cassie shook her own head. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, but barely a sound escaped as she felt the first tear run down her cheek. She felt pressure on her other hand and looked down to find Starbuck holding it tentatively, as though he was unsure if he had the right to.

Starbuck couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes as he realized how much he had disappointed and hurt Cassiopeia. He was well aware that they thought he was asleep as he lay quietly at first only partially understanding their words through a haze of drug-induced drowsiness. His first thought was that the intense pain he had been feeling was finally gone. His body felt utterly exhausted and he was simply unwilling and unable to open his eyes as the women discussed him in candid terms. He understood they weren't being malicious, but that didn't stop the tightness in his chest or the lump in his throat as they discussed his inability to commit to them: the _affliction_ that was loving Starbuck.

Cassie blinked back her tears as she let go of Athena's hand and leaned over Starbuck. "How long have you been awake?" She heard him take a deep, steadying breath and swallow almost convulsively.

"I'm sorry, Cass . . . " his voice broke as he struggled to get the words out.

"Now's not the time, Starbuck . . ." she started as she gently caressed his face running the back of her fingers along his cheek as she followed the track of a runaway tear.

"Cass . . . " He didn't really know what to say. Everything they had said was true. He was a bad bet.

"Shh! You need to rest now. We should talk about this later, when we've had a chance to think it through . . . and when you're not so medicated." Ironically, she reached for the control panel on the intravenous medication administrator.

"No!" Starbuck wasn't ready to be put down quite yet. He reached up and grabbed her free hand. "Please, Cassiopeia, just listen to me." He got an elbow beneath him and struggled to sit up almost pulling his nephrostomy tube out in the process. Cassiopeia's deft hands quickly moved it out of the way and she gently pushed him back down.

"Starbuck, . . . I don't know if I can just now . . ." her voice trailed off as she blinked back tears.

"I know I hurt you . . . I'm sorry." He held her hands tightly as if willing her to understand him. "I'm a complete louse and . . . you deserve better." Starbuck took a deep breath as he looked into her pain filled eyes. "Lords, Cass . . . I love you. I know I have an astrum backwards way of showing it sometimes . . _." What in Hades was he thinking when he was with Luana? She was just a kid, for Sagan's sake_. "I can't give you a good reason for kissing Luana, it just happened. I know it shouldn't have . . ." Why did he always end up doing something so bloody stupid? He felt positively ill as he realized he was probably going to lose her and that it would be totally his own fault. His throat tightened as his tears threatened to choke him. Lords, he was going to lose it! His body broke out in a sweat as he fought for some semblance of control.

Cassiopeia didn't know what she had expected, but it certainly wasn't this. He looked like he was about to have a melt down. Starbuck had clearly heard most of their conversation and for a moment she regretted the harsh words the women had used. However, her regret was brief as she rationalized that perhaps cutting through the felgercarb was what had finally penetrated Starbuck's psyche. He had always worn his bravado as his armour; preventing him from recognizing his greatest emotional weakness was his inability to allow himself to need someone else. He had surrounded himself with a large amount of friends, flirtations and lovers so he could minimize the effect when someone died or drifted out of his life . . . like Athena. Now, he appeared so completely bereft that she surmised he was fully prepared for her to walk out of his life. If she did, the cycle would be complete.

"Choose." Cassie found herself saying. She wasn't sure why it was suddenly so important when not long before she had chuckled about the unlikelihood of Starbuck choosing between her and Luana. He had never chosen between her and Athena. Cassie had always felt like she had won him by default.

Cassie pulled her hands out of his and stood back to reveal a very pale Luana standing watching them. "Can you do it, Starbuck? Can you choose between us?" his lover asked him.

_Starbuck loves Cassiopeia. Starbuck loves Cassiopeia._ It kept repeating in Luana's mind until she thought it would make her crazy. Cassie and Athena were right. A moment of passion could bring two people together, but she knew now, it wouldn't necessarily keep them together. Lu had never seen anyone bare himself emotionally like Starbuck had just done in front of an audience for Cassiopeia. _Starbuck really loves Cassiopeia. Fracking bloody Hades hole._

"Lu . . . " he didn't know she was still there. _Frack. Well done, Bucko. Now you've hurt Luana and Cassiopeia. _ He shook his head while running various scenes through his mind to get himself out of this one. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse. He slowly sat up.

Luana didn't say a word. She just stared back at him and then finally sauntered forward until she could take his hand. "It's a shame," she sighed as she gently stroked his face. "You are one Hades of a kisser." She smiled at him and was rewarded with his answering grin. He wasn't expecting that. He probably thought she was going to get all emotional or hysterical on him. No . . . she would save that for later when she was back on the _Galactica_. She leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his. "Just a goodbye kiss," she murmured to him as he watched her tenderly.

"Come here," Starbuck said and pulled her gently to him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Lu. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Me neither," she muttered as she blinked back tears. She pulled back to see his eyes were moist once again. "You and Cassie need some time alone. I'm going forward." She squeezed his hand once again and turned away walking out of his life. "I love you, Starbuck," she whispered, though she knew he would never hear it.


	30. Chapter 30

Apollo was getting tired and sore. Come to think of it, he'd been tired and sore for a couple of days now. He and Lia were doing their best to keep up a steady stream of conversation to avoid listening to the events in the aft of the shuttle. The problem was the confined space afforded little privacy. Every pause in speech revealed more of the conversation between their friends. Apollo could just about palpate the pain and misery in the air. Despite the fact that they should be exhilarated that they were all alive, instead they were dispirited and exhausted. Really, he wanted nothing more than to stretch out across a row of seats and close his eyes. If his vision wasn't already blurry from his injuries, he knew it would be blurry from exhaustion. He even caught himself stifling a yawn a couple of times when he finally heard Luana's footsteps approaching.

"How much longer?" she asked Lia.

"Still a good three centars, Luana." Lia told her. "You okay?" She looked up in concern at her sister.

"Sure, just great," Luana mumbled. Lords, how she wanted to be off this shuttle and in the privacy of . . . frack, where in Hades was she supposed to go to find some privacy? It was either a five-centon turbo wash or the turbo flush. Ah, the romantic and exciting life of a Colonial Warrior! She looked down at Apollo, glad that he couldn't see her discomfort. He looked done in. His face was ashen and she could see beads of sweat on his forehead. "Apollo, you look like mong. Go lie down."

Apollo looked up in surprise. He knew she was hurting, but he didn't really like being talked to like a daggit. "Pardon, Ensign?" At times like this, he forgot that Ama was the girl's godmother and not a blood relative. They were quite alike in temperament.

Luana sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for the officious felger. "C'mon Captain, you don't look very good. You need to get some rest." He hesitated. She knew he felt much like he looked. "Besides, I'd kind of like a quiet word with Lia . . . please." That should do it, she reflected.

"I hate to say it, Apollo, but you do look like . . . mong." Lia tried the word out aloud and decided she liked it. She was getting as bad as Luana with picking up Colonial slang and their dreadful profanity. "Didn't Cassiopeia say something about trying to peel that duct tape off your knee and applying a proper immobilizer?"

"I don't mean to gang up on you, Apollo, " Athena added as she joined them, "but you really do look like . . ."

" . . . Mong. Yeah, I've heard." Apollo muttered. "I thought we should give Cassiopeia and Starbuck some time alone."

"They have a lifetime ahead of them . . ." Luana retorted before wishing she could keep her big mouth shut. So much for keeping in control until they reached the _Galactica_. "Sorry . . . it just slipped out."

"Don't worry about it." Athena responded empathetically. She remembered feeling bitter for quite a while after realizing that Starbuck had drifted away from her. Of course, a big part of that was that they never discussed it. They just let it happen. "That was a classy thing you did back there, Luana. You have a lot of guts." Athena squeezed her arm gently in support.

"Thanks . . ." Luana smiled faintly. Right now Athena was right about her guts. Unfortunately, most of her plentiful guts were aching with bitterness and the rest were feeling sick with disappointment. She looked aft to see Starbuck and Cassiopeia embracing. He was holding her tightly to his chest and murmuring words that were meant to be only for her. Her eyes were closed and she looked contemplative, but content. "I think they're good now."

Athena followed Luana's gaze. "I think you're right. Cassie, are you ready for your next patient?" she called back.

Cassiopeia pulled back from Starbuck giving him a gentle push and encouraging him to again lie down. "Okay, Apollo. Let's take a good look at your knee." She motioned to the row of seats and turned to pick up some supplies.

Athena put an arm around her brother letting him lean on her for support. However, being Apollo he was obviously putting most of his weight on his knee and little of it on his slender sister. "You can lean on me. I won't break," she told him.

Apollo's knee was agonizing as he made his way aft. He was beginning to get one Hades of a headache and was feeling a little dizzy and nauseated. He simply nodded at her at he slipped onto the nearest seat awaiting Cassiopeia.

----------

"Okay, tell me what happened," Lia demanded from her sister while the others were occupied giving them some privacy.

"I don't want to talk about it," Luana replied. She plopped herself down in the co-pilot's seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, why did you say you wanted a quiet word then?" Lia asked her. She was feeling a little excluded. After all, they used to be able to talk about almost anything . . . well, other than religious beliefs.

"Apollo didn't look so good. I figured if I acted a bit soft he'd be more likely to go get some help from Cassiopeia," she replied. She could almost make herself believe it.

"Yeah, right. Good try. At least let me know if I should smack Starbuck, feel sorry for him or something in between." She looked at her sister trying to figure her out. Luana was a determined woman and if she had set her sights on Starbuck, well, it would have been a full-scale frontal assault. However, if Starbuck had tried to take advantage of her sister . . . no, that just wasn't his style.

"Hmm. I think you should do all three." Luana concluded with a grin.

"Oh, that really clears things up," Lia griped. "C'mon Luana, talk to me. It might make you feel better."

"That's just a theory. Personally, I think it's overrated." Luana found the more she concentrated on arguing with Lia, the better she was feeling. Don't think about Starbuck; just think about annoying the Hades out of your sister and winning this debate.

"I know you're hurting, Luana. I love Starbuck too . . . just differently than you. He's become like a brother to me. I feel like he's part of our family. Even Ama has practically adopted him. That's what makes this entire situation so difficult. You're my sister and I'll back you up no matter what. You've never lied to me about anything important. That's why I need to know now what really happened. I feel like I'm being torn in two different directions."

"You think it's my fault, don't you?" Luana asked defensively, all thoughts of winning the discussion suddenly gone.

"I doubt that subscribing blame even comes into it. I was down there too. I know the stress we all went through and that was escalated for you being hauled away by the Alrinachs. People tend to cling to one another when they're undergoing stressful situations. Even people that might not otherwise end up together." Personally, Lia thought Starbuck and Luana were too much alike to be a couple. They were both a bit too self-absorbed and often didn't think things through beyond the emotions they were experiencing in a given moment. Yes, the live for the moment twins. What a disaster that relationship would have been.

Luana thought about her words. It was true enough that she would never have made a move on Starbuck back on the _Galactica_. She had never even thought about it. Oh, sure, she knew she had a little crush on him, but that would have faded in time. In the meantime she had enjoyed having him as a friend and mentor. "Frack, I've really made a mess of all this," she covered her eyes with her hands as she felt tears again welling up. _Damn Lia!_ She could always find the chink in her armour.

----------

"You don't look so good, buddy," Starbuck noted as he watched the pale, diaphoretic man sit shakily. Truthfully, Starbuck knew exactly how he felt.

"Right back at you, Bucko," Apollo returned. Though he could only see a fuzzy image of his friend, he knew he had a couple hoses connected to his body draining his bloody urine.

"How would you know? You can see about as far as I can urinate," Starbuck remarked as he watched the captain in concern.

"I thought you couldn't urinate," Apollo said as he stretched out and relaxed back onto the pillow that Athena positioned under his head and shoulders.

"Exactly," Starbuck agreed. He closed his eyes, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Enough, Starbuck. Personally, I'd rather not hear about your urinary capabilities." Athena admonished him, though she knew he was just trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"I already told you, I have none." Starbuck responded with a smile. He opened his eyes wondering if the shuttle would stop spinning if he could focus on a point of reference.

Athena shook her head and grinned back at him. "I'm going back up front to check on Lia. I know she's cleared for duty, but she's still been through a traumatic event. It's probably best for one of us to be with her."

"Good idea," Starbuck replied. "Uh . . . how's Lu?" His face became suddenly sober as he awaited her answer.

"She's back in form. Don't worry, Starbuck." Athena walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "It's not fatal." She mussed his hair as if he were Boxey and went to join the sisters.

Starbuck sighed as he watched Cassie settle down beside Apollo. The captain was lying on his back with his leg in the air attempting to remove his boot. He looked ridiculous, but Starbuck decided he could keep that to himself. He had lost the will to make any further comments, sarcastic or otherwise. His eyelids seemed to have a mind of their own as they repeatedly tried to close.

Cassie came to the captain's aid and was soon cutting her way up his pant leg to reveal the edematous knee. "Apollo, I'm going to give you something for pain as well as the swelling. It's going to hurt when the tape comes off."

Apollo felt the medications enter his system. Cassie gently started removing strips of tape finally reaching the layers attached to his skin . . . and hair. She warned him as she quickly pulled the first piece of tape off effectively giving him his first unofficial, though only partial, esthetic treatment. He just about jumped off the seats as he felt his hair ripped out by the roots. "Frack!" He made a mental note to himself to be less judgmental of hairy legs on women in the future.

"Sorry," Cassie muttered.

She wasn't sorry for long, Apollo noted, as she returned to ripping his leg hair out by the roots. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was all off. Once again she assessed his knee, finally wrapping it securely with a large, padded splint that comfortably supported his leg. "All done. I just want to run a few blood tests and take another look in your eyes. Okay?"

"Sure," Apollo nodded. He felt a small prick as the minute amount of blood was drawn.

Cassie applied the sample to the laboratory analyzer. She quickly looked over at her patients as she waited for the results. Starbuck and Apollo both had their eyes closed and their pallor and exhaustion was evident. She sighed as she considered how this part of the rescue party had ended up in worse shape than the lost warriors. She grabbed her ophthalmoscope and peered into Apollo's eyes. His retinal tear was now a complete detachment. She wasn't impressed that so much time had passed since his retinal injuries. Time was a precious factor in ophthalmology. She heard the beep of her analyzer and looked at the results.

"Apollo, your blood sugar is low. I'm going to give you a dextrose infusion, which will probably make you feel better. When did you last have something to eat?" She prepared her infusion.

"Uh . . . yesterday, just before sunset," he mumbled. Apollo realized he should have known better, but he had been basically too busy or tired to even think about nourishment. He felt a slight burning sensation in his arm as she injected the dextrose. Immediately, his headache diminished and his nausea and dizziness abated. "Oh, that's better. Thanks, Cassiopeia."

"You're welcome. Now try to rest, Captain." She turned sharply as the alarm beeped on Starbuck's bio monitor. She could see the bright red blood now draining from his nephrostomy tube.

Cassie moved over to Starbuck's monitor to find his pulse elevated and his blood pressure dropping. He was actively bleeding again. She furiously punched the control panel on the intravenous administrator to give him a bolus of solution to treat his hypovolemia. _Frack, you should have bolused him sooner; you knew he was dehydrated. _The problem was he seemed to be doing so well. Once the tubes were in and the irrigation system activated, his kidneys had showed every indication that the hemorrhage had stopped. Of course, the fact that he drowned and had gone into respiratory arrest had confused the issue, as she didn't want to overload him and his lungs as well. Pneumonia was such a common complication from drowning. She reached for some volume expanders as she racked her brain to try and remember if anyone aboard was Starbuck's blood type.

"Cassiopeia, what's happening?" Apollo asked from where he was lying. The alarm was still sounding on the monitor and Cassie seemed to be in a flurry of activity.

"He's hemorrhaging," Cassie told him briefly as she started another intravenous site to get more of the precious blood products into his cardiovascular system. She couldn't stop the bleeding, but she could try and replace the vital fluids. "Can the shuttle go any faster?"

Well, now he didn't even have to ask how serious it was. "Yes," he responded as he swung his legs back to the deck and hollered forward, "Athena, Lia, we need maximum speed out of this tub. Now! Alert the _Galactica_ that we'll need a med team standing by in the landing bay."

----------

The _Galactica_ had never looked so wonderful as it did now, Athena reflected from the pilot's seat of the shuttle. Her eyes felt as though someone had thrown sand in them and she rubbed at them one more time to ease the discomfort. Of course, it only made it worse. She would have asked Cassiopeia if the med tech had something for her eyes, but Cassie was too occupied with Starbuck. Apparently, she was pumping volume expanders and fluids into him to maintain his blood pressure. They would have to wait until they reached the Life Station to give him any blood as none of them shared his blood type. He would be rushed into surgery on their arrival. The shuttle was quiet with tension and Athena had plenty of time to think about Ama's words when she had told her she was the best warrior for this mission.

Athena's mind wrapped around all of the 'what if's'. She couldn't help but wonder if Starbuck and Apollo would have drowned if Ama had not come to her and convinced her to speak to Adama about launching a subsequent rescue party. Further to that, when Cree had pulled Starbuck out of the water the warriors were totally focused on reviving him and had not really noticed that Apollo hadn't surfaced. Athena pondered if Apollo would be alive now if she had not convinced her father into putting her on this mission. She felt a chill run down her spine at the thought of losing yet another member of her family. She shook her head as she reflected that Starbuck might still lose his life despite their rescue effort. It was time to get away from this morbid contemplation. She contacted the bridge to prepare for her landing.

----------

Ama waited impatiently in the crowded landing bay. She glared at the Colonial Security Officer as he started to approach her. He kept advancing so she splayed her fingers and began raising her hands slowly while shaking them slightly from side to side. She knew this looked very impressive to a barbarian. The security officer stopped in his tracks. Ama could hear the turbo lift descending and knew Adama would be on it. He should be able to tell her how Luana and Lia were. Her heart told her they were fine, but her head wanted to hear the facts from the Commander. She stopped her antics as Adama strode towards her passing the guard.

"Ama." Adama said disapprovingly. He had seen her display as well as the security guard who was apparently frozen to the spot . . . hopefully just in fear.

"Adama, how are my girls?" Ama demanded. She couldn't shake the bad feeling that hovered over her like a dark, foreboding cloud.

"Lia's fine. Luana has a shoulder injury, but should have a complete recovery."

"How are our boys?" Ama asked as her eyes glanced over the med team standing by.

_Our boys?_ A strange choice of words, Adama reflected as he filled her in on Starbuck and then Apollo. Then again, Starbuck was a member of his extended family. It just never occurred to him that he would inherit Ama along with Starbuck. They watched as the shuttle landed and the med team swarmed the hatch. Adama held Ama's arm to keep her from interfering. He was surprised to find she was content to stand beside him and watch.

Starbuck was quickly carried off the shuttle still on the antigravity stretcher. Two units of blood were transfusing into him. Dr. Salik was on one side of him and Cassie on the other as they made their way across the landing bay. Ama grasped her amulet as she broke from Adama's light grip and met them at the decon chamber. Starbuck's face was covered by a life mask and his eyes were closed as she approached, but as she laid her hand on his chest, heavy eyelids opened to contemplate her.

"Thank you, my dear boy, for bringing me back my family." Ama smiled fondly at him.

Starbuck shook his head at her as he pulled his mask aside, "I screwed up, Ama," he admitted, his voice sounded thick and sluggish. For all he knew she was already aware of his affiliation with Luana as well as the fact that he lost the ancient Empyrean tome.

"I'll be the judge of that, Starbuck." She winked at him. "When is the surgery?" she asked Dr. Salik.

"As soon as we get him to the Life Station." Salik responded.

"Take good care of him, Salik." Ama lightly patted Starbuck's cheek with her fingers as she moved to reapply his mask. "I'll see you soon, Starbuck."

"You sure?" Starbuck asked tremulously again pushing the mask away. He was starting to feel as though he was in another world. Everything seemed fuzzy around the edges and Ama sounded as though she was getting further and further away.

"By all the Lords, are you finally turning into a believer?" she laughed. Inwardly, she didn't like the looks of the boy.

"Anything to stack the deck in my favour, Ama . . . " his eyelids fluttered closed as he lost consciousness again.


	31. Chapter 31

Commander Adama entered the shuttlecraft to see Apollo being assisted onto a stretcher. His keen eyes took in the weary appearance of all the warriors as they patiently saw to it that the captain was attended to first. Athena rushed to greet him and he put an arm around her and held her close as he moved closer to his son. "How is he?" Adama asked his daughter.

"Cranky and impatient," she responded. They all were. It had been a very long couple of centars for them as they wondered if they would reach the Life Station in time for Starbuck to receive treatment. Cassie had luckily come well equipped with enough intravenous fluids and blood products to keep the lieutenant stable. Even with those, he drifted in and out of consciousness alarmingly. As a warrior, Athena was used to losing her friends quickly and suddenly. The long drawn out process grated on her every nerve as she urged all the power she could out of the shuttle's turbines.

Adama put a hand on Apollo's shoulder and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Son," he muttered. Thank the Lords he was safe. Though the commander wouldn't let it show, Ama's prediction of doom had shaken him. Somehow he knew the woman was right and that though she seemed a little outlandish at times, she was generally reliable. "How are you feeling?"

Apollo felt his father's anxiety. "I'm fine. It's Starbuck we're all worried about." He shook his head. The last centars had completely depleted him. Nothing was worse than sitting by helplessly while your best friend lay bleeding to death and all you could do was try and come up with ways to make the fracking shuttle go faster.

The med techs moved Apollo off the shuttle and towards decon. Giselle muttered that Starbuck was still in his decon chamber and the captain couldn't help but think that with every passing centon his friend's chances of survival may be diminishing. The process took too long! They had to develop the technology to shorten the procedure. He wondered if Sheba had landed yet as he heard the fighters coming in.

----------

Cassie started another unit of blood as she watched Dr. Salik doing his assessment. Salik had known that they would have to stop in decon, thus had fully equipped the chamber with anything he might need should he have to act fast. Even Ama's presence didn't fluster the man as he read the readouts from the medical images he had just performed.

"You've done a good job, Cassiopeia." Salik told her. "Starbuck's stable enough to take to Life Station for surgery. I was concerned we may be doing it right here."

Cassie smiled as she recalled that he would do whatever he needed to in order to save a life. Dr. Salik was that kind of man; he was inspiring. "Thank you. I had my doubts," she confided in him.

"Cassie, your patient is alive. You've done well." He reassured the young woman that he regarded so highly. She had excellent intuition backed up by knowledge. Not only that, but she was wonderful with people.

Ama had been a bit taken aback when the good doctor informed her she would be joining them after touching the lieutenant. She listened to them as they discussed Starbuck's clinical status and Cassiopeia's treatments from the time the warriors had found him until the shuttle had landed. The older woman could tell Cassie was a very strong individual; not many could stand by calmly discussing her professional decisions as her lover lay on a stretcher beside her. She was probably looking for some reassurance that she had chosen the appropriate treatments at the appropriate times. Ama listened quietly which she knew was out of character for her, but she was eager to get out of this tiny, stifling room and to see her girls. She reminded herself not to touch them until they had been through this unpleasant process themselves.

Salik reviewed the recorded treatment on the medical data pad. It boggled his mind that at one time people used to write out in longhand the concise sequence of events and each subsequent treatment as it was occurring while trying to also treat the patient. "Cassie, with these clinical indicators, I wouldn't have done anything different."

Cassie let out the breath that she was holding and nodded, at last satisfied with her decisions. She looked down to see Starbuck's head loll from one side to the other as he fought to open his eyes. He looked around in confusion trying to figure out where he was. "We're in decon," she told him. He nodded and once again slipped back into oblivion.

----------

"Apollo!" Sheba yelled as she jumped down from her Viper and jogged towards him. He was just about to enter decon on the stretcher and if she hurried they could spend the centons together. She nodded at the Commander and Athena following close behind him. Adama motioned for her to join his son and she smiled gratefully at the man. She entered the chamber and embraced him as the hatch closed behind her.

"Sheba," Apollo muttered as he held her close with his legs dangling off of the stretcher. It had been difficult for him to agree to let her fly the fighter, instead of selfishly keeping her with him in the shuttle. At first he had been a little confused about why she wouldn't want to be with him. However, Sheba was a very effective communicator and she clearly conveyed her need to finish her mission. He reflected that it was the 'Cain' in her that gave her the fierce determination that he loved.

"How are you?" she asked him. Sheba had entered sleep mode as promised shortly after beginning their return voyage. She had awakened refreshed centars later only to learn that Starbuck was in critical condition. She could only imagine what they had all gone through as they waited to get their friend home.

Apollo sighed and kissed her forehead. "Tired. Worried. Frustrated." He pulled her close again.

"I love you." Sheba whispered to him. They had come too close to losing each other and she needed to let him know exactly how she felt about him. To Hades with trying to spend more time together getting to know each other.

Apollo looked in the general direction of her eyes and smiled. "I love you too," he chuckled as he realized he could barely see her face, never mind her eyes. "It never occurred to me that I wouldn't be able to see you the first time we said that."

"I can give you a navigational fix on my lips if its really necessary," she teased him.

"I think I can manage," he retorted as he caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

Sheba pressed against Apollo as they kissed at first softly and then with increasing ardour. He pulled her up to join him as they reclined on the stretcher. She laughed in delight with him, feeling as though they were teenagers about to be caught making out in his father's hover mobile.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sheba asked even as she cuddled up next to him and began nibbling on his lower lip.

Apollo ran his hand through her disheveled hair combing it back from her face. "Don't ask me, I'm on medication," he warned her as he closed in to claim her . . . nose . . . with his lips. They laid back and laughed uproariously as all their pent up tension found a much needed release.

----------

As Lia and Luana left their decon chambers, they were greeted by an unusually emotional Ama. She pulled the young women to her and held them tightly and then one after the other touched her forehead to theirs and said a silent thanks to her Gods. Ama couldn't help but wonder if she had somehow sacrificed Starbuck to the Alrinachs when she had conscripted him to save her goddaughter.

"To the Life Station with you, my dears," Ama directed them. "Dr. Salik wants a complete physical on you both."

"Cassiopeia already cleared me," Lia told her. "We need to get to the bridge and give our report to the Colonel. I do have something for you though."

"Are you trying to distract me, Lia?" Ama grinned. The girl was so obvious. "I'm a mature adult and you can't change the subject so easily with a woman of my determination and stature. What is it?"

Lia reached into her pack and pulled out the ancient Empyrean tome. "You tell us. We think it's a logbook of some sort. It's written in the ancient script. I'm sure Commander Adama would like a look at it as well . . . actually, I suppose I probably should have given it to him first." She looked suddenly reluctant to hand it over. After a lifetime of allegiance to Ama it was difficult to remember that she now had a commanding officer to answer to before anyone else.

Ama snatched the book out of Lia's hand and opened it. Her eyes sparkled and her tongue licked her lips as if she were enjoying a gastronomic adventure. "I promise to be good and share with our illustrious Commander. In fact, I'll tag along and set up a meeting with him so we can study it together."

"Ama, we're on a Battlestar. You can't just walk through restricted areas as you please," Lia told her.

"Who's going to stop me?" Ama asked her. "Luana, you're very quiet. What's vexing you, girl?"

Luana just shrugged. "Just worried about Starbuck . . . "

Ama grasped Luana's arms. "Ask yourself a question. Do you regret what happened between you and Starbuck?"

"How do you know what happened?" Luana asked in consternation.

"Lords, you've been following him around like a baby daggit for sectars. Take some advice from your sage godmother. If you can live with what happened and even find a way to treasure it, then it's time to move on. Life is too short to spend it regretting what you've done. I think your parents raised you to make intelligent decisions, thus whatever happened between you and Starbuck is something you likely don't need to be ashamed of."

Luana nodded. More advice. Frack, she had better start working on her game face. They could all see right through her. She liked this angle though. She certainly didn't regret kissing Starbuck. It was an experience she would hold onto for the rest of her life. Yeah, she could get past this. She only hoped Starbuck could . . . in more ways than one.

----------

"I'm just going to administer some eye drops to dilate your pupils," Giselle was telling Apollo as he lay on the stretcher in the Life Station preparing for surgery.

Dr. Paye had examined his eyes and knee on his arrival and had subsequently informed the captain that they were awaiting the arrival of Dr. Dristi, a renowned ophthalmologist. Due to the lapse of time between the actual retinal detachments and the time of surgery, Salik and Paye agreed it would be best to leave the procedure to the specialist. No one had mentioned the possibility that he may not regain full vision before this.

Ever the bearer of good news, Paye had also told him that his knee what so grossly swollen that he would have to undergo some regeneration treatments before they would be able to operate. Paye then returned to assist Salik with Starbuck's surgery. Once again, it was like a kick in the teeth to finally arrive in the Life Station to once again wait before any effective action could be taken.

Giselle had then taken over his care helping him get cleaned up and comfortable as she started his knee treatments. Apollo knew that Colonel Tigh was debriefing Sheba, Boomer and the others, and Commander Adama and he waited a bit impatiently for word of Starbuck's condition, the arrival of Dr. Dristi or the support of his friends. Apollo had finally closed his eyes realizing that rest was a viable alternative to worrying when he heard the sound of Starbuck leaving the operating room with his team of surgeons and med techs.

"I still don't know why he started bleeding again after Cassiopeia inserted the tube. There's no evidence of damage in the renal pelvis." Salik was saying as Cassiopeia began hooking up the various tubes that were attached to the unconscious warrior.

"I believe it has something to do with that pharmaceutical compendium he has in his system." Paye replied. "I'm awaiting the toxicology results. With his impaired renal function, the drugs could have interfaced. I'd like a list of everything he took when he was down there. I think we're missing something."

"If that's true we may need to reassess the medication availability in the med kits. I'd hate to think we've given them so much freedom with self medicating that complications can arise." Salik added.

"Damn warriors. Give them a hypospray and a little information and they act like kids in a confectionery." Paye grumbled. They could have lost Starbuck. Frack, wasn't it just a couple sectars ago they had patched him up the last time? Paye sighed as he looked down on the intubated man. It frustrated the living Hades out of him that their own Colonial issued med kit may have poisoned him.

"How is Starbuck?" Apollo interrupted their discussion.

"He'll be fine. We stopped the bleeding easily enough and were able to save his kidney. He's still intubated, but that's normal after an anaesthetic. Once he starts breathing on his own, we'll remove the endotracheal tube. He should be awake soon." Salik replied. He was almost glad that the captain needed to undergo treatments for his knee and they could delay his orthopedic surgery. At least they could concentrate on the aetiology of Starbuck's anti-coagulation.

"Captain Apollo, do you know what drugs Starbuck took while he was on the planet?" Dr. Paye asked him.

"Well, I know he had a lot of painkillers and some antibiotics. Oh yes, also a corticosteroid. I'm not sure about anything else." Apollo replied.

"Were you separated from him? Could he have taken something else?" Paye continued. He loved to sink his teeth into a medical mystery.

"Yes to both questions." Apollo responded. "I'm afraid you're going to have to ask him."

"What about the hypospray? Did you bring it back with you?" Paye continued to push. He could run a quick inventory on the medication dispensed and soon have his answer.

"No, it was lost on the planet." What exactly did Paye think Starbuck was up to? "Didn't you say he'd be awake soon? He will tell you what he took." Apollo defended his friend.

"Yes, I know. I was just hoping to clear this matter up." Paye returned. "We're concerned about a reaction between medications that may have precipitated the bleeding. It was probably compounded by his impaired renal function. One of the kidney's functions is to filter the blood. If that ability is suppressed the drugs aren't cleared from the bloodstream. It's the cumulative effect and incompatibilities that we're worried about."

"It may be an idea to dialyze him just to eliminate the accumulated toxins," Salik suggested to his colleague.

"Let's wait a few centars, Salik. I'm optimistic his kidney function will improve on its own. He's been through enough. Let's give him a chance and see how he does without dialysis." Paye replied.

"Fair enough." Salik agreed.

"He's starting to wake up," Cassiopeia told them as she watched his eyelids flutter.

"Let me do the honours," Paye told Salik as he positioned himself to remove the endotracheal tube that had been breathing for Starbuck until now. He disconnected the tube and swiftly removed it before the warrior could open his eyes.

Starbuck felt like someone had just reached down his throat, turned it inside out and removed it. He coughed and then felt a life mask being applied to his face. Cool, misty oxygen soothed his dry membranes as he opened his eyes to see a familiar face peering down at him.

"Just take some deep breaths, Starbuck." Paye told him as he watched the readouts on the bio monitor. The oxygen saturation levels were adequate. He nodded in satisfaction as he watched his patient's chest rise and fall. They would have to keep a careful eye on those lungs. "Can you hear me, Starbuck?"

Starbuck nodded. Other than a sore throat, a pain in his abdomen and an ache in his back he was feeling relatively good, at least when he compared it to how he was feeling in the decon chamber when he was uncertain if the last thing he would ever see was Ama's face. He really needed to talk her into visiting a dental technician.

"We stopped the bleeding. Your kidney should be fine." Paye told him. "We do need to know what kind of self medicating you did with the hypospray though. What drugs did you use?"

Starbuck swallowed as he allowed the words to sink in. He still had both of his kidneys. He looked around to see Cassiopeia just above his shoulder. She looked knackered. She was wearing her operating scrubs and had obviously participated in his surgery after a long mission to the planet as well as keeping him alive on the shuttle. He was going to do his best to make it all up to her . . . if she would let him.

"Lieutenant, what drugs did you use from the hypospray?" Paye repeated. After an anaesthetic and a multitude of medications, Starbuck evidently had the memory retention of a paramecium.

Starbuck looked back at Paye and tried to formulate an answer. Something about drugs. Yeah, he was definitely on drugs. A smile stretched languidly across his face. It was actually quite pleasant. He recalled telling Apollo that drugs were good and pain was bad. Obviously he was even more intelligent than he first thought. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I think you may have to wait for your answer, Paye." Salik shook his head in amusement. Apparently, the cumulative effect of narcotic in the warrior's system was still keeping him more than comfortable.

"Maybe not," Paye retorted as Sheba, Lia, Luana and Boomer entered the Life Station. "Perhaps this crew can help us."

"Help with what?" asked Boomer as his eyes ran over his friends.

"How's Starbuck?" asked Lia.

"Could you save his kidney?" Luana wanted to know.

"When's your surgery, Apollo?" asked Sheba.

"We seem to be getting more questions than answers from this group," Salik reflected as he listened to the barrage of inquiries.

Paye shook his head impatiently. "Starbuck's fine. We saved his kidney. Apollo's surgery is imminent; we're just waiting for the specialist, Dr. Dristi. What we need help with is what medications Starbuck took on the planet. Apollo remembers the narcotics, antibiotics and corticosteroids. Did he have anything else that you're aware of?"

"Yes, I had to give him that drug that reverses the effect from too much narcotic. I can't remember its name." Luana told them.

"Xalone." Paye stated.

"Wait, isn't that the same thing Cassie gave him when we had to wake him up again in the landram?" Boomer asked.

Cassie nodded, "It's on the data pad. Sorry, I thought you knew." Dang, she was tired!

Paye sighed. He'd missed that one. Too much going on. "Anything else?" He looked around as heads shook in the negative until he looked at Sheba.

Sheba nodded slowly. "I'm not sure, but he may have taken a stimulant as well. He was all but exhausted when he still had to climb the mountain to catch up with the Alrinachs and Luana. I suggested it might help get him through it."

Eyebrows rose around the room. Stimulant use in the Colonial Service was a real problem in the past and had been all but eradicated. Rumours had circulated about its high level of usage on the Pegasus. Salik and Paye had even discussed doing random blood tests when the Pegasus crewmembers had been integrated into the _Galactica_'s personnel. They had finally left it alone when it became clear that neither Sheba nor Bojay had any traces of the drug in their blood screens from their stay in the _Galactica_'s Life Station.

"A toxic cocktail indeed." Paye muttered as he looked at Salik with his best 'I told you so' countenance.

"Could that do it?" Salik asked his colleague. Paye had much more experience in such matters.

Paye nodded. "Not only would the combination thin his blood, but the stimulant would raise his blood pressure, causing the hemorrhage. As you know the steroids and stimulants are hard on the kidneys anyway."

"But why the delay in the hemorrhage?" Giselle asked.

"He had a lot of narcotics up until I inserted the tubes on the shuttle. They would counteract the stimulant and reduce his blood pressure." Cassie interjected.

"Of course. So it wasn't until the pain was relieved by the catheter and nephrostomy that his blood pressure shot back up due to the absence of any more narcotic, the renal failure and the stimulants. That resulted in the hemorrhage." Salik finished. He looked around to see the warriors watching them with expressions of confusion and surmised the med team wasn't about to receive the standing ovation that they deserved.


	32. Chapter 32

Adama wasn't sure how he had come to be seated in his quarters on the long seat with Ama studying the ancient logbook. She had a remarkable grasp of the symbols that he was having great difficulty deciphering. Who would have ever thought they would share a common interest in the study of Ancient Kobolian Script and Linguistics?

In true Ama fashion, she had shown up with a six-pack of Empyrean Ale and two fumarellos from her personal humidor. Adama decided he might as well go along with the woman and, shelving his Proteus Ambrosa, went in search of chilled glasses. He discovered the ale was delicious and refreshing, however, he drew the line at the fumarello.

Apollo had received his eye surgery and was expected to make a full recovery. Adama had brought Boxey by the Life Station as his father was awakening from his anaesthetic. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the surgery, Apollo had to lie face down for forty-eight centars while the gas bubble that had been injected into his eyeball exerted the necessary amount of pressure on the exact section of the retina that had been repaired before it naturally dissipated. Apollo had ended up muttering into his pillow with his eye patches intact while his son giggled at the apparent hilarity that only a child could find in the situation.

Starbuck was still heavily sedated from the accumulation of medication in his system. His blood work showed every indication that his renal function was improving and they expected the drowsiness to be wearing off soon. The boy still looked a mess with tubes entering and exiting him everywhere one dared to look. Paye had stated emphatically that he wasn't out of the thorn forest yet . . . which the Doctor evidently found amusing. The man was a brilliant physician, but his manner still left a lot to be desired.

"You look far away, Adama," Ama noted as she watched the Commander. It had been a stressful few days for all of them. When she had suggested to Adama that she could assist with the translation of the logbook he was blindsided by the suddenness in which she had invited herself to his quarters that very day. She knew he was intrigued by the settlers' story and wondered if there would be any connection to Earth. Earth was his passion after all. What man couldn't be influenced by his passion?

"I'm sorry, Ama. I was thinking about . . . our boys." He shared a smile with her.

Ama nodded. Adama was a good father to all of his children . . . even the ones not related by blood. She had never met such an impressive man. He'd be quite the catch. Hmm. Maybe it was time to look into that dental work that Starbuck mentioned every other secton. She couldn't help but smirk as she tried to imagine them as a couple. On the other hand, she really wasn't up to investing that much effort into breaking in a new man.

----------

Starbuck opened his eyes to the dimmed lights of the Life Station. He could hear muttering coming from nearby and strained to hear what it was. The voice was familiar, but the sounds were incomprehensible. He rolled over towards the noise to see another patient lying on a biobed. The man was prone, so Starbuck couldn't see his face. However, the familiar dark brown-haired man seemed to be having quite the discussion with his pillow.

"Apollo?" Starbuck croaked. Frack, what happened to his voice? He swallowed when he received no response from his friend. He gingerly propped himself up on an elbow despite the pain in his abdomen and back. Apollo's hands were tightly clenching his pillow and his head was shaking back and forth. Either he was now having one Hades of an argument with his pillow or he was in the throes of a nightmare.

"Apollo?" Starbuck said a little more forcefully this time. Apollo continued to mumble. Starbuck wondered if he could make it to his friend's side to give him a shake. Apollo would do that for him. The lieutenant slowly swung his legs over the side of the biobed. Frack! He seemed to be attached in several places to the bloody bed. He pulled at the tubes in his nose, which were easily removed. The room spun a couple times and he blinked his eyes to clear his vision as his body ached. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Apollo, wake up! You're dreaming, buddy!" he said loudly.

Apollo bolted upright at the sound of the voice that penetrated his nightmare. Frack! He couldn't see! Starbuck was drowning and he couldn't find him! Wait, where was he . . .? He took a few deep breaths and lowered himself back onto the pillow as he realized it was just a nightmare.

"Apollo, are you okay?" Starbuck asked. He could see a med tech approaching from a private cubicle. The man looked startled to see him sitting up.

"Starbuck?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah. You're in the Life Station." Starbuck reassured him. It was disconcerting awakening in the Life Station at any time, never mind also having patches covering your eyes as Apollo did now.

"What in the name of Almighty God are you doing out of bed?" the med tech asked of Starbuck. "Sagan's sake, don't you know what could happen if you pulled out those tubes? I'd have to wake up Dr. Paye and then there would be Hades to pay, I can tell you." The med tech blustered at him.

Starbuck looked at the man in confusion. Where in Hades did they get this guy? He knew the Life Station had been short staffed for a while, but surely they could do better than this! "Are you the sanitation technician?" he asked with a hesitant smile. That must be it.

"I'm Hinnus. First level med tech. I'm looking after you this shift." The man replied gruffly.

"All by yourself?" Starbuck looked around in search of a real med tech. Preferably one of the female persuasion. There was none to be seen. He found the thought disconcerrting.

"Yes, all by myself! So get your astrum back into bed, Captain!"

"Uh . . . Lieutenant." Starbuck automatically corrected him.

"Whatever. Are you having trouble understanding me? Do I need to put you into bed myself?" he spoke a little louder to more effectively communicate with his patient.

Starbuck widened his eyes at the man. He was built like a landram. He was well over two metrons tall and the closer he got to Starbuck, the bigger he looked. Lords, he could give Kale in the fitness center a run for his cubits. He started to lift his legs back onto the stretcher only to find a tube looping around one leg and subsequently realizing it was his urinary catheter that he was tugging on. "Frack!" A new noise was coming from Apollo's biobed. It sounded suspiciously like smothered laughter.

"Do you need some help, Lieutenant?" Hinnus grabbed Starbuck's leg and tugged on the tube to unwind it.

"Hey!" Starbuck cried as the catheter was roughly pulled on. "Frack, where did they find you? The Prison Barge?"

In retrospect Starbuck realized that might not have been the brightest thing to say to the new med tech that was in charge of his care. He spent the next centar being taught breathing exercises to expand his lungs to ward off the evil pneumonia that Hinnus seemed so paranoid about. He was starting to get more and more uncomfortable and was sweating from the minor exertion. The whole time Apollo lay quietly face down emitting the odd snicker in his direction and behaving like the ideal patient.

"Apollo, how are you feeling? Would you like something to drink?" Hinnus politely asked him.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, Hinnus." Apollo was promptly delivered a cold glass of water.

Hinnus checked his bandages and even plumped his pillow. "How's your back holding up?" It was common to get a sore back from lying prone for an extended period.

"It's a bit stiff," Apollo admitted.

Hinnus immediately returned with a heated pack and applied it to the captain's lower back. "That should help. If it doesn't let me know and I'll give you a rub down. I used to be a personal trainer and I give a deadly back rub."

"Can I have something to drink?" Starbuck asked.

"Lie down." Hinnus said as he approached the lieutenant.

"Is that an answer to, 'Can I have something to drink'? Where I'm from we usually just say 'yes' or 'no'." Starbuck griped. He was tired, sore and thirsty. He missed Cassiopeia and Giselle. Hades, he'd even be glad to see Dr. Paye about now.

Hinnus sighed. He'd heard that pilots could be a pain in the astrum and this one was definitely living up to his expectations. What in Hades was he thinking when he volunteered to leave his cushy job in the infirmary on the Prison Barge to help out with the _Galactica_'s med tech staffing problem? Thanks the Lords Apollo was a decent fellow. "Listen, buster, I need to assess your abdomen before I start feeding you fluids or you're going to toss your mushies and that will be the least of your problems."

Starbuck held up his hands in surrender as Hinnus pulled down the sheet covering him and scanned his abdomen. "Are you always such a pain in the astrum?" Hinnus muttered as he read the results.

"Especially in the Life Station," Apollo answered for him. Starbuck never would learn to refrain from the smart astrum comments. If he was feeling particularly uncomfortable or frustrated, he was even worse; like now.

"You work together?" Hinnus asked.

"He's my wingman." Apollo responded.

"Amazing you're still alive," Hinnus retorted.

"Just where were they trawling when they pulled you up?" Starbuck interjected. He was getting fed up with this guy. All he did was ask for a fracking glass of water.

Hinnus narrowed his eyes. He'd put up with much worse from the inmates on the Barge. The difference was he was doing Dr. Salik a favour being here. Sure, he was a bit out of his element with the acute surgical patients, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Part of his frustration was that if Hinnus was on the Barge he would have thumped Starbuck by now. Unfortunately, thumping the patients wasn't part of the official policies and procedures in the _Galactica_'s Life Station. Pity.

----------

"The log book was recorded by Prodo, the commanding officer of the passenger carrier, Empurios." Ama read from the ancient book. They had poured over the ancient leather bound tome for the sake of pure enjoyment at first. It was rare Ama or Adama had the honour of examining a text that was well over a thousand yahrens old. Finally, Adama had surrendered the book to Ama, who was clearly more adept at deciphering the symbols. She had curled up at the end of his long seat with the book in her lap reading to him.

The Empurios had carried one hundred and forty passengers to the planet Alrin. Most of the people were of Empyrean decent who, like the majority of their brethren before them, had decided to abandon the thirteenth tribe's quest for Earth. Many of them had in fact regretted the decision to leave behind their kin on the planet Empyrean, but at the time of the first exodus, they had not been prepared to abandon their crusade.

After spending endless more sectars traveling through space they grew weary and disillusioned with the search for Earth. Many believed it never even existed and thought of it as simply the ramblings of a crazy prophet that some fool had deigned to record in the ancient book of the Word. The Empyreans even began to doubt the prophecies written by the Great Kaula. They began to search for a planet that would sustain life.

Disease broke out on many of the vessels and just when the passengers of the Empurios had reached their bleakest moment, they found Alrin. They decided to land and settle on the lush planet that offered all they needed to survive and even thrive.

"Top me up, Adama, if you would." Ama passed her empty glass to him. He was comfortably sitting on the other end of the long seat with his feet up on the table sipping on his own drink. "Prodo goes on to discuss supplies and equipment scavenged from other ships to ease their settlement on Alrin. Oddly, he wouldn't part with the Empurios. Oh . . .wait . . . no, that's wrong. He needed some parts for the Empurios that he couldn't make, rig or steal. She was falling apart. I guess that explains why she's still sitting there. There are a lot of details about setting up their community and their daily events that aren't particularly enthralling. I'll skim over those, if you don't mind."

Adama nodded as he handed her back her glass_. What an surprising woman. There is certainly a lot more than what meets the eye to Ama, retired Empyrean Necromancer_. He would have never thought that the wild haired woman in animal skins could be so learned and spiritual in her own right. _Time and time again we learn to not judge a book by its cover only to just as often repeat the transgression_.

The settlement thrived for a yahren with the occasional glimpse of the locals, which the settlers called the Alrinachs. They seemed to be timid creatures that lived underground and disappeared as the sun set each night. However, about every three sectars the creatures would become agitated and get increasingly aggressive towards the settlement.

During one of these periods, the settlers' livestock began to disappear over a period of three days. Despite the loss, they spent more time talking about the problem than doing anything about it. "That's a sure sign there were Empyrean noblemen in charge," Ama remarked. "They do love to expend their energy on endless debates. It even says they formed a committee to address the issue."

Adama chuckled. "That sounds alarmingly familiar."

Ama grinned at him. "Yes, bureauticians have been around as long as Sagan himself."

The committee was not any further ahead when three sectars later the Alrinachs abducted two children who had been playing in a field. This time the commoners took the matter into their own hands and pursued the creatures. Neither the children nor their would-be rescuers were ever seen again.

During the next yahren the people spent time fortifying their settlement and fighting off the invasions which seemed to occur at the change of seasons. As the attacks continued the Alrinachs' horrific actions were eventually discovered by the Empyreans. The creatures were sacrificing the abducted humans to their own God in some bizarre ritual that involved bludgeoning them to death.

The people fell back on their spiritualism for strength and the Empyrean Talisman became their symbol of hope. The necromancers became powerful forces in the community and soon went back to ancient traditions that had been abandoned five hundred yahrens before. It had seemed harmless enough when the first blood had been spilled giving strength to their prayers for the Goddess Triquetra to protect her people. It was simply the venerable Orrick who had used his Empyrean blade to surrender a few drops of his own sacred blood onto his powerful amulet. As the Alrinachs' attacks continued the necromancers began performing bloodletting ceremonies on their people to sustain the power of Triquetra.

We believe that our blood contains mana, a supernatural force, which pleases the Gods." Ama elucidated. "It is a common ritual to spill our blood in prayer."

Adama couldn't help but think back to Starbuck's experience on Empyrean. The healer, Rhiamon, had restrained him in order to spill his blood in the belief that it would cure his illness. A thousand yahrens after the Empurios landed on Alrin, the Empyreans continued to believe strongly in bloodletting rituals.

As the number of settlers diminished, the venerable Orrick decided to make the ultimate sacrifice. He would offer his firstborn son to the Goddess Triquetra to quell her obvious fury with her disciples. A sacrificial altar of white stone was prepared for the revered event. The young man was lead to the altar where he was honoured as their savior and then restrained. His own father, the venerable Orrick, Empyrean Necromancer, thrust his blade through his son's beating heart.

"Lords . . . " Ama stuttered as she dropped the book in her lap.

Adama shook his head slowly in disbelief. "How could a father . . .?"

As the blood lust of the Alrinach's increased, so did that of the necromancers. They advocated for another savior to honour the Goddess with his life's blood. The people balked at the very idea. As time progressed and the senseless attacks continued according to the seasonal calendar, the citizens became increasingly inventive with a new policy for selecting sacrificial victims. The stockades were emptied a detainee at a time and at the end of a yahren virtually every crime was met with a sentence of sacrifice.

"We now live in a community where a man can lose his life for a delay in payment to his landlord or for looking twice at another man's wife." Prodo had recorded. "Our people are afraid to leave our settlement for fear of becoming abducted by the Alrinachs and are afraid to stay for fear of becoming the next victim of spiritual enlightenment."

Ama again stopped reading. "These were my people, Adama. I can't believe that they were driven to this and rationalized it all through their spiritualism." She was filled with dread and disgust.

Adama had never seen Ama appear so shaken before. The woman's spiritualism defined her to a great extent. "It is surprising how easily one can pass from disciple to zealot." There were certainly enough examples of life lost due to religious views during the yahrens. He squeezed her hand in empathy and couldn't help but smile when she again raised her glass for a refill.


	33. Chapter 33

So dry. As dry as a man with a massive hangover that was wandering lost in a dessert in Hades Hole in the midday heat. He could see the oasis just beyond his reach. It mocked him as the possessive hand of the Strike Captain guarded it. He could actually see the droplets of condensation as they dribbled down the side of the tumbler and over the captain's hand. He licked his lips but his tongue was thick and coated, providing no relief to the cracked skin. This called for desperate measures.

His eyes were alert as they scanned the room carefully for any sign of the enforcer. The massive man was occupied in a private cubicle with another one of his poor victims. This was his chance. He carefully pulled out the sharp cutting instrument that he had secreted away when the enforcer had inspected the invasive devices that penetrated his flesh. A satisfied smirk crept across his face. His fingers were still as nimble and quick as when he was a youth on the streets.

He knew he had to eliminate the security monitor first. He had watched carefully through half closed eyes as the enforcer pushed the buttons on the blinking machine. It was going to be almost too easy! His eyes again scanned the room for any sign of ambush_. All clear, Bucko_. He pushed the power button. The security monitor went dark. Phase one complete.

A slight mumble came from the captain. Starbuck froze. He watched the man closely as he raised his head and brought the straw in the tumbler to his lips. The level of fluid began to decrease and Starbuck held his breath praying to Fortuna, the Goddess of Chance, that his superior officer would be satisfied quickly. His prayer was answered as the captain reached out to the side precariously aiming for the bedside table that the enforcer had left for him. The tumbler was abandoned as the captain settled his head back into the pillow. Bonus.

Starbuck reached under the sheet for the large tube that had painfully secured him to the bed. The fracking gown that was a lame excuse for clothing was in the way. They hadn't made the captain wear the ridiculous getup. He pulled it off and when it wouldn't clear the tube that was in his arm, he simply performed a little surgery on the scrap of material, thereby removing it completely. He again reached for the tube. Every time he moved it pulled uncomfortably as a bloody looking fluid entered his body from a machine at the bottom of the biobed. He didn't know what they were trying to insert into him, but it was going to stop right now. _Snip._ He cut it off where it entered his penis. Another large tube in his back also anchored him to the bed and he reached around for it. _Snip._ He shuffled to the edge of the biobed to realize he still had to do something about the tube in his arm that was attached to the security monitor, which he had deactivated. _Snip._ Finally, he pulled the tube out of his nose. Phase two complete.

He scooted to the edge of the bed and dangled his legs over the edge. He was only a metron from the prize. The captain appeared to be sleeping once again. He again scanned the room for the enforcer. All clear. He placed his feet on the deck and held onto the bed as he swayed with vertigo. No fracking way he was going to let a little dizziness stop him from drinking the sweet elixir just three steps away. Something dripped onto his bare foot and he looked down to see dark red splotches on the floor beneath him. He held up his arm to find the root of the problem. It looked like blood. His blood. It was dripping down his arm from the tube that he had cut and was landing on the floor. Where was that sanitation technician when you needed him? He grabbed the tube and yanked it out of his arm. Blood continued to drip to the floor, but he didn't notice as he focused on taking a step forward.

His head was pounding and his vision was blurry at the edges. He knew it would all improve dramatically if he could just drink some water. He put a hand on the security monitor as he took a step. The monitor was on wheels! It moved with him providing him with support. This was much better than those bloody bio-crutches he had used when . . . When was that exactly? He took another step closer to the prize as beads of sweat ran down his face. All of a sudden, he felt the bile rise in his throat. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was so dry he felt as though he was choking down a fur ball. He tried to stop himself from coughing and the tears ran down his face as he restrained himself.

"Starbuck?" The captain had moved his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

Starbuck again froze. He wrapped an arm around the monitor and held on for dear life. He had to get to the water! Only one more step.

"Bucko?" Apollo was sure he had heard Starbuck gasping. Perhaps his friend was having a nightmare. He could hear rasping breaths coming from close by. Very close by.

Starbuck reached out a shaking hand towards the tumbler as he took one more step. His hand wrapped around the cold, wet surface and raised it to his mouth. Phase three complete. Mission accomplished. The elixir of life . . .

"What in the name of our dear Lord Sagan do you think you're doing?" The booming voice of Hinnus resounded across the Life Station as he left the private cubicle to see the lieutenant leaning heavily on the bio-monitor, stark naked, with blood dripping down his arm, reaching for the very substance that Hinnus had spent half the shift denying him.

Starbuck startled and the slippery tumbler fell from his grasp to the deck. He watched as it rolled away spilling the precious elixir. His knees buckled beneath him and he slumped to the floor groaning in defeat, the bio-monitor following him down. Within microns, strong hands grasped Starbuck's shoulders as he kneeled on the deck in pain and misery.

"Hey, buddy, what's going on?" Apollo asked. He had pulled off his eye patches and jumped off his bed when he heard Starbuck crash to the deck. Lords, Starbuck was burning up!

" . . . Need a drink . . . " Starbuck croaked as he looked up at Apollo. The pool of water felt cool and refreshing beneath his aching body.

"Starbuck, you can't drink yet. Remember?" Apollo reminded him. He shook his head at Hinnus who was looming over Starbuck like a professional fighter going in for the kill. The med tech took a step back. Apollo had believed the lieutenant had finally drifted off to sleep after spending centars doing breathing exercises while exchanging barbs with Hinnus. How wrong he was!

Starbuck bowed his head and lowered it to Apollo's shoulder. He could feel a sob threatening to escape his throat and he swallowed it in shame. Apollo felt cool. He probably should, having the benefit of drinking cold water all rest period.

Apollo watched as a slightly blurry Hinnus crouched down with a dressing, which he firmly applied to Starbuck's bleeding arm. The lieutenant didn't budge as he leaned on the captain. He was spent.

"Bloody Hades Hole. He cut the catheters off at the insertion sites." Hinnus remarked as he saw the stub of the nephrostomy tube emerging from Starbuck's flank. "I'm going to have to comm Dr. Paye. You should get back into bed, Apollo. You're not doing your eyes any favours."

"Hinnus, Starbuck has saved my astrum more times than I care to remember. I'm not going anywhere. You comm Dr. Paye and I'll get Starbuck back on to the biobed," the Strike Captain instructed him as he held on tightly to his slightly delirious friend.

Paye knew this was a bad idea. You can't get a fracking prison guard to do the job of a med tech. Oh, sure, Hinnus was also a level one med tech, but the focus of patient care on the Barge was a little different than that of the _Galactica_. They needed people who could think ahead and not just respond to a given situation. He pulled on his tunic and headed through the hatch stomping towards the Life Station. Salik should be pulling this on-call shift. After all, it was his bright idea to bring Hinnus over here.

He looked at his chronometer as he neared the Life Station. 0400 hours. Sagan's sake, he should still be sleeping, not babysitting. He was supposed to start his actual shift in three centars. Should take about twenty centons to get the lieutenant sorted out, then he'd be heading back to bed. Just get it over with, Paye.

Dr. Paye entered the Life Station to find Captain Apollo sitting at the lieutenant's bedside. Hinnus appeared to be more concerned with mopping up the blood and urine on the deck than with caring for his patient.

"Starbuck, try to relax. Hinnus just wants to put your intravenous back in. You have a fever and you need the fluids, buddy," Apollo was telling him.

Starbuck shook his head. He just couldn't make Apollo understand that Hinnus was the enemy. He watched the enforcer as he wielded the large stick just beside his bed. He was pretty certain the man was going to whack him with it. Hinnus watched him through narrowed eyes as he moved closer with both hands wrapped around the stick. Thank the Lords that Apollo was there . . . even if he wouldn't let him have a drink.

"What's going on?" Paye asked in exasperation.

"The lieutenant won't let me near him, Doctor." Hinnus told him. "He still has what's left of his nephrostomy tube and catheter in. He wouldn't let me remove them. I can't even hook up the bio-monitor."

Paye advanced on his patient. He put a hand on Apollo's shoulder noting that the captain seemed to be making an effort to maintain his face down position even as he tried to calm his subordinate. "Starbuck, do you know where you are?"

Starbuck looked up at Paye. What an absurd question. Of course, he knew where he was! "I'm in a fracking dessert where a dying man can't even get a glass of water. That's where I am!" He noticed Apollo's mouth quirk. "What?" he asked him.

"You're in the Life Station, Starbuck." Apollo told him.

_The Life Station?_ "I know that," he backtracked uncertainly as he looked around to see the somewhat familiar surroundings.

"Do you know who I am?" Paye asked as he grabbed a portable bio-scanner and reached over the captain running it over Starbuck.

"Of course," Starbuck replied vehemently. What was wrong with them all?

"Who am I?" Paye asked him as he read the readouts. High fever, elevated blood pressure and pulse, consolidation in the lungs. "What's his urine output been like?" he asked Hinnus and was handed the data pad in reply. Low urine output. Frack.

"Don't come to me with your identity crisis. I have enough problems of my own." Starbuck crossed his arms over his chest. A piece of gauze rubbed uncomfortably on his arm and he pulled it off.

Paye sighed. This particular warrior was never easy. He looked through the data pad to see when Starbuck had last received analgesia. "He hasn't had anything for pain?" he asked Hinnus in disbelief.

"No, he's been comfortable," Hinnus explained.

"Define comfortable," Paye demanded.

"He's moving around and doing breathing exercises without any discomfort. He didn't ask for any analgesic."

Paye sighed again. Delirium caused by inadequate pain control, dehydration and fever, secondary to pneumonia. _Deep breath in, deep breath out._ His Hatha therapy had been working wonders with his anger management issues . . . secondary to the constant chaos of working more than fulltime in the short-staffed Life Station.

"Starbuck, are you going to let me remove your tubes and restart your intravenous?" Paye asked him. They could do this the easy way or the easier way. He didn't care which.

Starbuck looked at him suspiciously. What was he talking about? It was best to bluff for now. "Let me think about it." At least the man wasn't threatening him . . . whoever he was.

Paye nodded agreeably. He reached for the hypospray. "All right, Starbuck. We'll do it your way." He reached over the captain again and applied the medication administrator to the lieutenant's skin. _Whoosh!_

"Frackin' turncoat . . . " Starbuck mumbled as his eyes closed and his body went limp.

----------

Adama sat in a chair beside his son's biobed. He had just finished summarizing the events recorded by Prodo in the Empurios logbook. Sheba sat at Apollo's side and listened intently as the story unfolded. In the end, the Emyreans had been reduced to a fear filled existence as the Alrinachs continued to sacrifice their people. The once timid behavior exhibited by the creatures completely disappeared and the humans were targeted with a blood lust that they had never seen in any other race. Prodo finally retreated to the Empurios in the faint hope that he could get it worthy for travel to at least another part of the planet to escape the Alrinachs with the handful of Empyreans still alive.

"There was one human skeleton on the Empurios. Its skull was crushed. That was probably Prodo." Sheba told him.

Adama nodded his agreement. He and Ama had made it through the book late in the rest period. He arranged for her to stay in an empty chamber that had recently been doubling as a storage room. Space was of a premium on the Battlestar. She had refused, insisting on bunking in with Luana and Lia. She knew 'her girls' would want to hear the contents of the logbook. She seemed certain there would be an empty bunk in the billet and Adama didn't want to know why, though he could well imagine.

Dr. Dristi had been examining Apollo's eyes as the commander arrived. He had been satisfied with the result of the surgery and advised the captain to continue with the positioning orders for a further twenty-four centars. He left the eye patches off and warned Apollo his vision would be a bit blurry, but if that persisted it would be easily corrected with laser surgery in about a secton. In the meantime the regeneration treatments were effectively reducing the inflammation in Apollo's knee and he would be able to have it operated on the following day.

Starbuck was once again in a deep sleep. Apollo had filled Adama and Sheba in on the lieutenant's delirium and the surrounding events. Giselle was on duty and Starbuck had been cleaned up and was tucked comfortably on his side propped up with pillows in the biobed next to the captain's. His tubes were reinserted and antibiotics and fluid boluses had been started. His temperature was almost back to normal and they expected a vast change in mentation when the man awoke. The urine that drained from his bladder and kidney had changed in colour from a dark red to a light pink which Giselle assured them was a good turn of events.

Cassiopeia had been in and out several times. She had actually arrived at the ungodly centar of 0430, as she had just wanted to check in on Starbuck . . . and Apollo, of course. She had taken over from Dr. Paye since she was well aware the man had to return to put in a full shift within a few centars. Cassiopeia assisted Hinnus to reinsert the tubes and took the opportunity to do a little teaching with the man regarding normal postoperative assessments. Hinnus agreed that if he had more experience with the expectations regarding postoperative pain, urine outputs and delirium, that things would have turned out much differently. As it was, he had begun minimizing his assessments on his difficult patient to avoid the aggression that was directed at him at a time when he should have realized something was wrong. Cassie was an excellent teacher and med tech and reassured him that he had acted within his capabilities and experience. She encouraged him to begin his upgrading course and continue to pick up shifts in the _Galactica_'s Life Station. "If you have any doubts about something, you should ask. Never hesitate to call the on-call Doctor if something's wrong. Our priority is patient care and safety, not ensuring Dr. Paye gets a good sleep," she added ruefully. Actually, Paye had been a lot easier to get along with since he had decided to try out Hatha therapy.

----------

Starbuck felt as though someone was watching him. He had been drifting in and out of sleep for the last centar or so trying to make sense of his muddled memories. Apollo had mentioned that Starbuck had made it his personal mission to penetrate the enemy forces that protected the life-sustaining beverage known as ice water. The captain had been face down in the pillow at the time thus Starbuck was uncertain if he was putting him on or not. He had a bad feeling that his friend was telling him the truth.

The lieutenant was extremely comfortable. Giselle had removed his drainage tubes so he was down to just low-level oxygen, a couple of dressings and the intravenous. He had been warned though that when he next awakened he would be getting up for a walk. He was doing his best to delay the inevitable sojourn across the Life Station.

"Open those baby blues for me, Starbuck," Ama demanded from above him. "I know you're awake," she added.

"Go away. I'm sleeping," he mumbled in reply. His conversations with Ama were too intense and stimulating for a man who was so comfortably propped up with pillows. His body was the perfect combination of tired and numb that he knew would keep him dozing through at least the next couple of centars. Apparently, he didn't get much sleep during rest period. Something cold and wet landed in his ear and he shot upright in bed to see Ama holding a small cup of water.

"Aha, you're up. Good," she grinned at him.

He stuck a finger in his ear wiping out the liquid as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Is that water?"

"Yes, it is. What of it?" Ama asked as she moved the cup further away from him.

"Give it to me." Starbuck stated.

"You're not supposed to drink anything yet. You need to squeeze out a fart first, dear heart." She laughed at his horrified expression. It was plain to see he thought she had way too much information about his medical condition. "Don't worry. It will come."

"Yeah, well, it came fairly naturally up until now." A hint of a smile played around his lips. He watched with envy as she quickly drank the water and winked at him as she swallowed the last drops.

"How are you feeling?" Ama sat in the chair beside him.

"Don't you already know?" Starbuck teased her.

"Of course." She shrugged. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Going back to sleep?" Starbuck asked. He didn't ask her to come . . . but it was kind of nice to see the crotchety old crone.

"Let me refresh your memory. I believe the phrase you used was, 'I screwed up, Ama'. Sort of makes an old woman wonder what you think you did wrong." Ama stared him in the eye as she awaited his answer.

"Did you talk to Luana?" Starbuck asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Ama replied.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Suddenly, the tube in his arm was quite fascinating.

"Most of it. So?"

Starbuck looked at her in surprise. Maybe Luana didn't tell her anything at all. "What did she tell you?"

"That if I was eighty yahrens younger I should make a considerable effort to kiss you passionately . . . preferably while you were naked if I really wanted the full effect." Ama replied. She laughed as she watched him flush in embarrassment. "She also told me you love Cassiopeia very much. She bears you no ill will, Starbuck. Life goes on."

"Frack, you took that well." Starbuck muttered in surprise. "I thought I was going to get cursed again."

"She's my goddaughter, not my child. She's also a mature adult, though it's difficult to tell sometimes. She's perfectly capable of making her own decisions. You were one of those." Ama told him truthfully. She wouldn't tell him that she felt almost the same way about him. She wasn't sure why she was so drawn to Starbuck, but at times he seemed like the son she had never had.

"There's something else. There was another book. An ancient Empyrean tome. Lia and Luana thought it might have told the tale of the trip from Kobol to Empyrean. It was in the pack that I lost in the tunnel," he admitted.

"Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't. I guess we'll never know." Ama told him. She had never expected to see the book. It had been lost for a millennium. It was hardly practical to consider it a loss again now.

"Thanks, Ama." Starbuck sighed. He suddenly felt as though he had been vindicated.

"Don't fash yourself, son." She smiled at him as she got up to leave. "Oh, and Starbuck, if you don't squeeze out a fart by tomorrow, I'll send Rhiamon around to see you."


	34. Chapter 34

Starbuck was thinking about all the choices he had made on Alrin and was trying to figure out which one Ama had been referring to when she had warned him it would be a difficult choice, but to use his instinct. He had meant to ask her about it when she was visiting him, but had forgotten after she had exonerated him of his self imposed feelings of guilt. He smiled to himself as he realized she had just fulfilled the part of a religious leader who exonerated a follower of their sins. He wasn't sure why the woman's approval was important to him, but it was.

He fingered the Empyrean Talisman that Giselle had returned to him earlier in her shift. The amulet was cool and smooth as he flipped it between his fingers and it made its way across his knuckles. What part did it really play in protecting them? Did it play any part at all? He would have liked to have a chat with Luana about it. She was a bit more cynical about her beliefs than Lia. Her thoughts more closely mirrored Starbuck's own. They would probably have to wait for that chat while emotional wounds healed.

Luana and Lia had stopped by briefly for a visit. He admired Luana's character. People accused her of acting immature at times, but she had proved them all wrong when she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I was so worried about you, Starbuck. I'm glad you're feeling better. I would have been awfully choked if we didn't have the chance to straighten out our friendship out before you died." She had grinned at him as she saw his evident relief. The word 'friendship' clearly relayed that they would move on.

Cassiopeia was due to start her shift soon. Apparently, she had been in to see him several times, but each time he had been asleep. He figured that it was a good omen. There was something he was thinking about asking her, but the more he pondered it, the more he wondered if it was a good idea. What if after all his thinking about choices that it came down to this one? What if this was the choice that Ama had foretold as being the difficult one. Use your instinct, Starbuck, she had told him. Well, his instinct was failing him. If he went out on a limb and asked the question, it could go two ways. She could happily go along with him and that would make him the happiest man in the Colonial Fleet. It would be everything he ever wanted . . . well, let's be realistic here, Bucko, it's really only been preying on your mind recently. This was something that he hadn't given a lot of thought before. Then again she could say no. That would be really difficult. Perhaps he was feeling a little fragile, but he didn't think he would handle it well if Cassie turned him down. Oh, he would probably deserve it all right, but it would still be tough to take.

Starbuck rubbed the talisman as if it was a good luck charm. He could use all the luck he could get, especially with Ama threatening to send Rhiamon, the Empyrean healer around to see him. Rhiamon seemed to specialize in two treatments, bloodletting and poultices. He smirked, as he doubted that either treatment would encourage him to "pass flatus" as Giselle so delicately put it. Undoubtedly, Rhiamon would have some other disgusting procedure to inflict upon him. Honestly, she did scare the mong out of him, so maybe her mere presence would be effective after all.

Dr. Paye had made a point of reading the riot act to Starbuck about his stimulant use while on Alrin. He clearly pointed out that it was the stimulant that caused his delayed bleeding and could have killed him. The man made Starbuck feel as though he was a vagrant abusing Elysium, not a warrior who made a difficult decision in a rare circumstance. Wait a centon, maybe that was the choice Ama referred to! Oh, frack, he was going to drive himself crazy second-guessing every choice he made. He should just take a page from Ama's book and decide that what's done is done and there isn't much any of us can do about it now. Life goes on. _Yeah, right._

Starbuck looked up as another figure passed through the entrance to the Life Station. He was hoping it was Cassie, but he couldn't be more wrong. The man was immense and filled the entranceway as he passed through. He reminded Starbuck of Kale in the fitness center. The man's eyes flickered over Starbuck uncertainly before he changed tack and moved towards Dr. Paye. They were speaking quietly at the desk.

Starbuck sighed as he looked at his chronometer. Cassie should be here soon. He wished he could just have it all over with. He shook his head at his nervousness. The confident ladies' man was nowhere to be seen_. C'mon Starbuck, did you leave your backbone down on Alrin? You can do this. It's very simple really, just a yes or no_. He thought about practicing his game face until she arrived, just incase she did say no.

"Lieutenant?"

Starbuck looked up from the talisman to see the immense stranger looking down at him. Dr. Paye was behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Starbuck said. The man seemed nervous. Well, Starbuck could relate to that emotion.

"Do you remember me?"

"Uh, no . . . should I?" Starbuck asked him.

"I was the med tech that looked after you during rest period. My name is Hinnus." Hinnus rocked from foot to foot as he watched for Starbuck's reaction. The whole episode had really upset him despite Cassiopeia's assurances that he had acted responsibly. He couldn't help but think he had screwed up the lieutenant's care and had put him at risk unnecessarily. He had asked about Lieutenant Starbuck and the man seemed to be really popular. Apparently, he wasn't usually a complete equines astrum as he had been with Hinnus.

"Oh . . . uh, sorry. I don't remember very much about rest period." The man now did seem familiar. "Wait a centon? Did I call you a sanitation technician?" Starbuck asked.

The man cracked a smile. "Among other things."

Starbuck winced. He needed to talk to Dr. Salik about this delirium problem he kept developing. Well, at least this time he hadn't awakened holding Apollo's hand. "Sorry. I hope I wasn't too much of a pain in the astrum." Though he knew from Apollo's comments that an astrum was exactly what he was.

"That's okay. I'm sorry too. If I had known you were getting delirious and not just being obnoxious, I would have called Dr. Paye sooner."

"It is often difficult to tell the difference between the real Starbuck and the delirious Starbuck," Paye told Hinnus as he patted him on the shoulder. "He does his best to cover it up when he's confused. He's very adept at the art of deception. Most patients use insults and anger to mask their uncertainty, fear and confusion. Consider this your first lesson on your path to the second level med tech designation." Paye headed back to the desk where Salik had just arrived for his shift.

The damn Doctor talked about Starbuck as if he wasn't even there. He was simply another case study. "That, my friend, is a great example of a poor beside manner. Consider that your second lesson on your path to the second level med tech designation." Starbuck commented wryly.

"I'm afraid I've already perfected the poor bedside manner. Just ask the captain here." Hinnus nodded in Apollo's direction. "I was giving just as good as I was getting part way through the shift."

"Don't worry about it. I really don't remember." Starbuck reassured him. The man obviously felt bad about it. Starbuck again looked towards the hatch. Still no Cassiopeia. "Besides, didn't Apollo tell you I was behaving out of character?"

Apollo chuckled from his pillow. "Actually, until you started your stealth mission, you were pretty much in character. Grumpy, but still you."

"Thanks, buddy. I appreciate your support." Starbuck griped at him. "By the way, shouldn't your face be a little more firmly inserted in the pillow? If you need any help, I'm here for you. After all, I am your wingman."

"Case in point." Apollo affirmed.

Hinnus chuckled. "Sorry, Captain. I definitely see a difference . . . however small it may be."

"Did you ever feel like everybody was against you?" Starbuck asked nobody in particular. After all, he suspected that no one was listening.

Luckily, at that moment Cassiopeia walked through the hatch. She smiled warmly at him as she made her way across the Life Station stopping at the desk to get her report from Giselle. Well, she at least looked happy to see him. That was a good sign. He would wait to talk to her before he decided whether or not to ask the big question. Once again he began fingering the talisman nervously. He hoped someone would bring him a deck of cards soon. He was starting to feel like an old woman fingering her worry beads. Then again, the last time he had been permitted to bring cards into the Life Station Dr. Salik had evicted him for turning the place into a gambling chancery.

"I'll see you at rest period, Lieutenant," Hinnus was saying. Apparently, he was returning for another shift.

"The name's Starbuck. See you later, Hinnus," he returned as the man headed for the hatch. Cassie was still occupied looking over the data pad with Giselle. Lords, she looked wonderful. Okay, maybe he was biased, but even when they had found Cassie hungry, with a broken arm and persecuted by her fellow passengers, she was still an alluring woman. One thing that had always struck him about her was her confidence. She exuded that confidence as a woman and a med tech.

Frack, she was taking her time. At this rate he'd be an old man before he got his answer. His eyes followed her as she started making the rounds and seeing her patients. Why didn't she come right over? Hmm, she was probably saving the best for last.

"Something bothering you, Bucko? You're as nervous as a groom on his sealing day." Apollo commented. Starbuck had been fidgeting like a Viper pilot with a steam burn . . .

Starbuck startled. "Uh . . . no. I'm fine." He put the talisman down on his table. "Were you nervous on your sealing day?" he asked hesitantly. After all, he hadn't been around to see Apollo get sealed, courtesy of Baltar and the Cylon Empire.

"What? Are you serious?" Holy frack!

"Uh . . . yeah. Why? Is it still hard to talk about it?" Starbuck asked him.

Apollo smiled at his friend's concern. "No. It's true about time healing wounds. No. I wasn't nervous. I knew that Serina and I were meant to be together. It felt right. Of course, the timing wasn't particularly great with my best man traipsing across space to look up Baltar, but we made due." He heard Starbuck sniff loudly at that. "Thank the Lords that we did get sealed that day. If we hadn't . . ." he lapsed.

"You really knew that it was right? How did you know?" Starbuck asked. They had never really had this conversation before.

"I can't explain it, Starbuck, but I've never been more certain of anything in my life." Apollo told him lifting his head from the pillow to meet his friend's gaze.

"How are my favourite warriors?" Cassie asked as she approached. "My, you two seem deep in conversation. Maybe I'm interrupting?"

"No, no. I've been waiting all day to see you." Starbuck told her. As fascinating as his conversation was with Apollo, the woman he loved was a lot more interesting. The woman he loved. There's a phrase that doesn't run through your head everyday.

"They did tell you I'd been in, didn't they?" Cassie asked him. He certainly did seem happy to see her. He was probably wondering if she was going to drop him like a bad habit.

"Yeah, they did." Starbuck nodded. "Can we talk?"

"I think that's my cue," Apollo stated rising from his bed. "I need to have another regeneration treatment on my knee anyways."

"Apollo, you don't have to go." Cassie told him.

"Oh, yes I do. Starbuck, I'm proud of you, buddy. It's about time," he added as he limped away on his bio-crutches.

Starbuck shook his head as his friend walked away. Yeah, it was about time. "Do you have a few centons, Cass?"

"Starbuck, I love you very much, but now is probably not the time to be discussing this." Cassie smiled at him. He had almost died. She didn't want him proposing to her as some kind of reflexive action to almost losing her. Besides, as fetching as he looked in his life center gown, she had really always imagined a slightly more romantic setting.

Starbuck swung his legs slowly over the side of his bed. He was still a bit sore, but that was not going to interfere with his determination. "They say there's no time like the present, Cass," he took her hand and pulled her gently towards him enfolding her in an embrace. He felt it as she molded her body into his in a way that was both familiar and intimate.

"Your pulse is increasing. Maybe this isn't a good idea." She teased him as the biomonitor displayed his vital signs.

"It's a very good idea," he growled into her hair as he pressed her against him.

"Do you want Dr. Salik evicting you again?"

"Who?" Starbuck nuzzled her neck. She was better than any drug. Actually, she was his drug of choice, powerful, intoxicating and mentally and physically addicting.

She pulled back reluctantly. "I think you're a bad influence on me, Lieutenant." Cassie smiled at him and smoothed his hair back from his eyes.

Starbuck grinned at her in return. "Are we okay then? I know I put you through a lot, Cass. It won't happen again. I promise." He face became more solemn as he awaited her answer.

"Starbuck, I know you don't do it intentionally, but I'd be a fool to believe it won't happen again. You have a genetic predisposition to get in trouble." Cassie caressed his cheek.

"Did this come up on my genetic scan with Chameleon? You could have told me, Cass," he returned quickly, but had difficulty meeting her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I had a long talk with Athena." She grinned, as he looked up horrified. "You know, when we started this relationship I was a lot better at accepting you for who you are. Somewhere along the way I became like so many other women who decide they need to change a few things. I realized that I fell in love with one man and was trying to change him into another man. Somehow, I think the man I was molding would be a lot less interesting than my current one." She grinned. "I've decided to keep you just as you are."

"Thanks a lot . . . I think," he muttered as he considered her words. Cassie and Athena's conversation on the shuttle came back to him. A bad bet, they had called him. Cass was apparently somewhat of a gambler if she was staying in the game despite the odds. He knew he wasn't much of a prize, but apparently he was what Cassiopeia wanted. He must be.

"I love you." Cassie told him and was rewarded by his smile returning to his face and his eyes returning to hers.

"I love you too." Starbuck told her. Maybe they would be okay after all. He again weighed whether or not he should ask his question. Did he ever decide one way or the other? He sighed.

"What?" she asked him.

"I want to ask you something. I don't want you to feel like you need to feel obligated . . . " he started awkwardly.

"Starbuck, we don't have to do this now." Cassie reassured him.

"_I_ need to do this now, Cass. I'm _dying_ to do this now. If I go any longer . . . frack . . . " he muttered.

Cassie nodded. "Okay. Go ahead. What is it you want to ask me?"

"Cassiopeia, please . . . "

"Sorry, have I interrupted something?" Dr. Salik asked as he approached the suddenly intense looking pair.

"Could you give us a centon?" Cassie asked him and nodded in thanks as he retreated.

"Cass, I know this may not be the right time . . . " Starbuck started again.

"Haven't you asked her yet?" Apollo asked as he returned from his treatment.

"Frack, it's like being in the middle of a parade." Starbuck complained.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Apollo headed for a bed far away.

Starbuck took a deep breath and let it out. "Any other probable interruptions that you can see?" he asked Cassiopeia.

"I think we're clear." She assured him.

"I can't believe how difficult it is to ask a question." Starbuck told her. He took both of her hands in his. This was getting a bit ridiculous. He looked around nervously as he noticed everyone watching them. Frack, can't a man have any privacy_? Yeah, right, Bucko. Privacy on a battlestar? _ "Look, Cass, I just want to know if . . . I can have a drink of water?"

The End


End file.
